Black and White
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: White begins her Pokemon journey as a normal trainer who wants to beat all the Gym Leaders, but she meets two strange trainers along the way, and they both have dark pasts. What will happen? What is Team Plasma after? Will love bloom? Or will everything end in tragedy? (Ferriswheelshipping and Chesshipping) (Story continues in Black and White 2.) (Is being rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I own this story.**

**Surprise, surprise! I couldn't help but write this. ^_^ Hope you like it!**

(The characters look the the heroes from the Black and White games. A.k.a. White and Black.)

I fluff the pillow on my bed, and smooth out the wrinkles in the bedspread. I walk to the bathroom and take my clothes that were ironed for me today. I look into the mirror.

"GAHHHHHH!" I scream. My hair is a mess. I look like I had a Pokemon nesting in it or something. I take out a brush, and comb it. My hair is practically down to my waist, and dark brown. It looks so bad I groan. Well, could be worse. I look back and forth inside the bathroom, wondering where my hat is. I find it on the floor, and scoop it up. I set it on the sink, and change out of my nightgown into my clothes. I tie my hair into a pony tail, and slip the hat on. I turn back to the mirror, for the moment of truth. Two blue eyes look back at me. I blink. Good, I look better. I slip on my house shoes, and wristbands then walk downstairs.

"Oh, good morning White!" My mom says, turning from where she's setting my breakfast down on the table.

"Hey mom." I say, and pull a chair back and take my seat.

"So, what are you plans for today?" My mom asks. I shrug.

"Not sure...I think I'm going out to see Bianca, and we're going to go and watch the forest Pokemon." I reply.

"Oh, sounds fun, but be sure to come back before 10 AM." Mom says. I look at the clock. It's seven thirty, so I have two hours and thirty minutes before I have to come back. I gulp my cereal down quickly, and swallow the last of y orange juice. I sigh, setting my cup down with an enthusiastic clunk.

"Okay, I'm going out now!" I say, and run for the door. I slip on some sandals and open the door.

"Be sure to come back at ten!" My mom calls. I turn and wave.

"Don't worry! I will!" I reply, and take off at a jog. I can't run in sandals, so I slow to a walk, my hands clasped behind me, as I look up at the sky. The clouds are only thin wisps, moving slowly through the sea of blue. I think to myself, that it would be weird if the sea was the sky and the sky was the sea. I conk myself on the head, laughing quietly. I'm such a weirdo.

"White!" I hear, and look ahead of me, to see Bianca.

"Bianca!" I call. "Hey!" I wave, then walk as fast as I can over to her.

"So, White, do you want to look at Deerling, or Lillipup?" Bianca asks. I shurg.

"Lillipup sound good." I reply.

Oh, and since it was your turn, did you bring the Pokemon cookies?" I inquire. Bianca nods vigorously.

"Yes! I have them right here!" She says, digging through her bright orange bag.

"Umm, I have it somewhere..." She trails off.

I roll my eyes knowingly. "Seriously Bianca, I should have just brought them."

She laughs, then with a flourish, swiftly pulls a bag of gum out of her pocket. I bends over at her waist sighing loudly. I laugh.

"So you forgot them?" I ask laughing slightly, my hand on the back of my head. I straighten.

"Well, doesn't matter now. How about we find some berries to give them?" Bianca brightens.

"Yes!" She says, bouncing back from her previous attitude. She runs around.

"Ooo! Which ones should we pick! OH I just don't KNOW!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes and grin, following her. She's bending over a bush when she looks at it smiling softly.

"Hey White, did you mom tell you to come to your house at ten?" She asks. I stop and blink.

"Yeah, she did." I tell her.

"Well, it turns out that Cheren is coming too." She says.

"Oh, Cheren? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, but we're all supposed to be at your house at ten." Bianca replies.

I nod. "Okay."

She seems to completely forget about saying anything, and runs over to a Oran Berry tree.

"Ooo! I just LOVE these!" She shrieks in delight. She picks five and places them in a pink handkerchief with purple polka dots. She rushes over and show them to me in her cupped hands.

"Look, look!" She says. "These were the best on the tree! Do you think the Lillipup will like them?" I nod.

"Yes, I'm sure they will!" I say. She ties the handkerchief closed and runs off.

"C'mon White! Hurry up!" She shouts, and skips around the corner. I check the sun.

Judging by it's position, it should be around nine-ish. I follow Bianca.

"Hey Bianca!" I call. "We shouldn't go too far into the woods because we need to get back at ten!"

"Yeah yeah." Her voice replies from the thick of the bushes. "You sound like my dad. He says we shouldn't be out in the woods without the protection of Pokemon. But I'm not even ALLOWED to have ANY Pokemon!"

I follow her voice to see she's feeding three Lillipup from the palm of her hand.

"You like this? It's good isn't it." She says, smiling down at the three Pokemon.

"Pup pup!" They bark, and go back to eating the Oran Berries. I crouch down by Bianca and the hungry Pokemon.

"You're really good with Pokemon." I say.

"Unlike me." I murmur, bowing my head a little, a shadow covering my eyes.

"Hey, pet the Lillipup." Bianca suggests. I reach out timidly, to the closest Lillipup, but it shy's away, growling, and I retract my hand. I turn my head away. Bianca holds the Oran Berry closer to the Lillipup and murmurs soothing words.

"Really, White. It's seriously not either of your faults." She says.

"You just need to be more confident at petting Pokemon, and not give off bad vibes. You've only been down for a_ week_, since you hurt that Pokemon by tripping on it." She says.

I fall off my haunches. "Wow, thanks Bianca, I'm glad for the guilt trip." I grumble. She looks at me.

"You just need to get out of your funk." She says, and stands. "And I have a feeling that everything will turn out for the better today." I look at her.

"Really?" I ask.

"Positive. I'm sure Lillipup will like you, just pet it now." Bianca replies. I reach out my hand, feeling better already about my fault of tripping on the Pokemon. My hand rests on the Lillipups head, and I move it back and forth. I laugh a little, and scratch the Pokemon's head.

"Thanks Bianca. I was really silly for being distant from Pokemon." I tell her and stand up.

"We should head back to the house. It's getting close to ten." I say.

We reach my house, and see Cheren standing at the front door. He pushes his glasses up, and sighs.

"You took your time." He says. Bianca grins.

"Sorry Cheren!" She says, and skips past him, and into the house. I shrug, and the both of us enter my home. Mom directs us to my room, ignoring our inquiring glances.

We walk up the stairs and I open my door. I look around, seeing nothing unusual, till I spy a present box on my desk. I walk over to it, along with Cheren and Bianca. I blink at it, in a stupor.

"Uhh, whose birthday is it?" I ask blankly. Bianca and Cheren fall over.

"White! It's no one's birthday! Look, since the present is in your house, how about you open it? Right Cheren?" Bianca asks, and looks at him expectantly.

"Oh, yes...open it White." He says, pushing his glasses up yet again. I nod, and take hold of the ribbon. I give the a slight tug, and they come loose. I lift the top off, and look inside, dumbstruck at what I find.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-POKEBALLS?" Bianca screams. Cheren and I cover our ears. I shake my head, clearing it, and take a note out of the box.

I see it has the words "_Professor Juniper_" printed on it. I turn it over, and see a note.

I read it aloud: "_I brought three Pokemon, one for you, and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon!_

_-Professor Juniper_"

I hold the note close to my eyes, still unable to decipher what it means. Bianca clasps her hands together, looking at me expectantly, her face pure happiness. I read the note several times to myself, then it dawns on me.

"We get Pokemon!" I exclaim. Bianca laughs joyfully, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Yes! We do!" She shrieks. Cheren stands there, emotionless like usual.

"Since the note was addressed to you, White, you should choose the Pokemon you want first." He says. I look at him.

"Thanks!" I say, and look at the Pokeballs. They are a Tepig, a Snivy, and an Oshawott. I look at all three, unable to decide. Then, I pick up the Tepig's Pokeball.

"I choose Tepig!" I exclaim. Cheren picks up the Oshawott.

"I'll take this one. It's the strongest." He says. Bianca looks in.

"I don't mind getting last picks, I choose Snivy!" She says. "Ooooo! It's SOO cute!" I grin at her.

"You're so funny!" I say. I look at Cheren.

"Well, now what?" I wonder.

"Well, first off, I want to battle you. I'm planning on being Pokemon Champion." He says.

"No! I want to battle her first!" Bianca squeals.

"N-not in my room, right?" I ask.

"Why not?" Bianca asks.

"Umm..." I mutter, glancing to the side. Cheren doesn't care about what she thinks, he speaks frankly.

"You're disastrous." He says. "You'll destroy White's room." Bianca blinks at him, and I think she's going to cry, but she waves her hand.

"No, we'll be careful." She says.

_NO!_ My mind screams. Bianca holds her Pokeball out, challenging me.

"Let's battle!" She says. I sigh, my head thunking down in mock depression. Then, I click the button on the top, enlarging the Pokeball.

"Alright!" I shout, then fist pump the Pokeball, and do a spinning pirouette, throwing it into the air. "Go my cute Snivy!" Bianca says, tossing the ball into the air. Our Pokemon materialize in front of us.

"Tep Tep!" Tepig oinks.

"Vy vy!" Snivy replies. Tepig seems like a very serious natured Pokemon, unlike Snivy, who seems a little stuck up.

"I wonder what Oshawott's personality is..." I mutter to myself, then realize the battle is on.

"Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" Bianca shouts.

"Counter with Ember!" I call to my Tepig. The two Pokemon dash at each other. Snivy, acting over confident charges towards Tepig head on. Tepi doesn't charge up its attack, till the last second, then blasts Snivy with a direct hit.

"_Sni_!" It screams. Tepig lands back in its place near me.

"Tep." It says.

"Snivy! Counter with Razor Leaf!" Bianca shouts. Snivy gets to it's feet and begins shooting leafs at Tepig rapidly.

"Dodge." I command. And Tepig becomes a blur, but I can see everyone move it makes, luckily.

"Ahh!" Bianca screams, her hands on her cheeks. "Where did it go!"

I blink. "You can't see it?" I ask.

"No!" Bianca shrieks. I look at Tepig, who is at this very moment bouncing off the top of the wall.

"Tepig! Tackle!" I shout. Tepig streaks towards Snivy, and knocks it into my bookshelf.

"Aahh!" I shout, cringing, my hands on my head, and my eyes bulging.

"I'm so sorry!" Bianca tells me, while backing up, but bumps into my desk, knocking over a pot of flowers.

"Aieeeee!" I screech. Snivy reacts to the loud noise, by sending off an array attacks.

"Ahh!" I shout, cover my head with my hands and turning away from the razor leafs. The leafs miss their targets and hit my room at random, causing mini explosions, filled with dust. Tepig is hit with one, and gets angry, thus, attacking the Snivy with Ember. Snivy catches fire and starts to freak out.

"No!" I shout. "Don't burn my room down!"

"I think it's about time I step in." Cheren says, pushing his glasses up, and throw out his Pokemon.

"Go Oshawott." He says.

"Osha!" Oshawott says cheerily. It runs over to Cheren and gives him a hug.

"What the-" Cheren mutters shocked.

"Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" He commands. Oshawott winks, and then goes to drench everyone. I wring the front of my shirt out, as Bianca runs around in circles. She digs out her base makeup and begins to reapply it.

"No! My face looks bad!" She complains shrilly. I roll my eyes.

"You look like you usually do. Just...wet, and I think it's good that Snivy's not on fire anymore." I wait a minute then use Ember to defeat Snivy one a K-O attack.

"NO!" Bianca complains, and swoons to the ground. I look over to Cheren and see Oshawott jumping up and down in front of him. Cheren just stares at it, stupefied.

"Come on Cheren, congratulate your Pokemon for putting out the flames. It's really happy your its trainer." I say. Cheren sighs.

"Good job Oshawott." He says, then turns to me. "Let's battle now. You're room is already a mess, it wont matter." He says. I groan and nod.

"Nothing worse can happen." I say.

_But that was a completely wrong thought._

We begin our battle, and Cheren begins with a Water Gun attack. He tries to defeat me with power alone, whilst I try strategy to overcome him.

"Tepig! Ember!" I say, pointing at Oshawott. Oshawott jumps up and down.

"Dodge." Cheren commands. Oshawott leaps out of the way, smiling the whole time, and the ember attack hits my BED!

"Ahhh!" I scream, and run over with a pink blanket.

"Put it out- put it out- put it out-!" I shout over and over, lifting the blanket over my head and bringing it down on the flames several times.

"Oshawott, Water Gun." Cheren says.

"Wha-huh?" I begin, then duck to barely miss the jet of water streaming towards me. I cover my head with my hands, then stand back up once the fire goes out.

"Hey! Watch it Cheren!" I complain, clenching my fists. Cheren shrugs, and we resume our battle. The battle ends with a double knock out. Both of our Pokemon faint simultaneously. I sigh, and call my Pokemon back.

"Good job Tepig." I say.

"Good job Oshawott." Cheren says, and puts his Pokemon away.

We all look around my decimated room. We all stare, dumbstruck.

"I'm going to die..." I say in a monotone voice. I fall onto my knees, crying, and wiping tears away with the back of my hands.

"We should go apologize to your mom." Bianca says.

"Are we forgetting something?" Cheren asks her. Bianca stares at him.

"Apologize to WHITE!" Cheren shouts.

"Oh, we should." Bianca says. "I'm SOO sorry about this! I'm going to help clean up, I'll go tell your mom that I will." She runs downstairs.

"I apologize for destroying your room." Cheren says solemnly, bowing to me. I get up and rub my eyes with my fists.

"Thanks Cheren." I say, smiling, my eyes still wet with tears. Cheren nods and walks downstairs. I follow after surveying my room one last time. I reach the last step, my hand on the railing, and hear Bianca apologizing.

"We'll help clean up! We PROMISE!" She says, bowing to my mom. My mom laughs.

"It's alright,_ I'm_ going to clean up White's room. Professor Juniper wants to see you." She says. I reach Cheren and Bianca's side, and look at them.

"Go see her at her laboratory." My mom tells us. She gives me a pink bag, telling me not to peek until I speak with Juniper. We leave, confused, and head to the laboratory. When we enter, Professor Juniper turns to greet us.

"Hello, trainers." She says. _Trainers?_ I wonder.

"I've chosen to give you all Pokemon, so you may go on a journey-" She says, but Cheren cuts her off.

"It's for the Pokedex, correct?" Juniper looks at him surprised.

"Yes you are right Cheren, as well as a Pokedex, so you may record every Pokemon you encounter." She says. "I want you three to travel and fill up your Pokedexes."

"Ooo! Yay!" Bianca exclaims. "Sounds FUN!" Cheren nods.

"I will complete the Pokedex and defeat the Champion." Cheren says. Juniper looks at me.

"What are you going to do" She asks. I shrug.

"I'm going to do what Cheren is going to do, so...I guess we're rivals Cheren." I say, turning to Cheren. I smile, and look back to Juniper.

"So, I guess that's all I have to say." Juniper says. "You can now begin your journey!"

"YIPPIE!" Bianca shouts, and runs from the room a long trail of dust flowing behind her. The Professor, Cheren and I cough, then straighten up.

"I'll be leaving." Cheren says, and inclines his head to Juniper and leaves. I turn to the Professor and bow, my hands clasped in front of me.

"Thank you for the Pokemon and Pokedexes." I say. Professor Juniper nods.

"You're welcome. But your friends forgot something important." She says.

"What?" I inquire. The Professor pulls some things out of her lab coat pocket.

"The Pokedexes themselves." She says. I laugh.

"They don't really remember these sort of things." I say.

"Would you mind taking the Pokedexes to Cheren and Bianca?" Juniper asks. I nod, and accept them.

"I will." I leave the laboratory, bowing before closing the door behind me. I turn around, and bump into Cheren.

"I forgot my Pokedex, so I came back." He says. I hand him one of the three I have in my hands.

"Juniper told me to give this to you." I say. He nods and takes it.

"I'm going to my house to get my things, see you in a bit." He says, and leaves. I head over to Bianca's house. I open the door and see her arguing with her dad.

"I WANT to go on a journey like White and Cheren!" She's protesting.

"It's too dangerous!" Her dad counters.

"I have Pokemon!" She snaps. "And I'm going!" She turns, and sees me.

"Oh, hello White, I didn't see you. I'm going out now." She walks past me and I turn to stare at her dad for a moment, then leave. I exit the house and walk around it, and bump into Cheren.

"Bianca is waiting at Route 1." Cheren says. "She wants to take the first step on the journey with us." I nod, and we rush to Route 1.

"WHIIIIIIITE! CHEEEEREN!" Bianca yells from Route 1. "OVER HERE!" I cover my ears.

"Sheesh, couldn't she be a little more discreet?" I grumble. Cheren rolls his eyes and we hurry over to Bianca before she can yell any louder. She locks her arms with Cheren and I, so we're flanking her.

"Okay." She says. "I'll count to three. One. Two. THREE!" We all dash into Route 1.

"Whoa!" Bianca says. "That was fun, fun, fun!" I grin. Bianca lets go of our arms and turns to us.

"I'm going to train her for a while." She says. "You guys can do what you want." Cheren nods.

"I'll train too. What about you White?" He asks. I shrug.

"I'm going to get to the end of Route 1, train a little bit, then explore Accumula town." I explain.

"Sounds good, see you later." Cheren says, and walks away.

"Bye bye White!" Bianca says, and waves. She skips away and I immediately sit down on the ground. I pick at the grass. This all happened so suddenly, I'm really not sure what to make of it. I pull my Pokeball out from my pocket, and examine it. I have a Tepig, I'm about to start challenging the Pokemon gyms, then the Unova League, I'm also going to have a rival, and I feel completely _not_ ready. I'm traveling by myself, which is not something I like to do. I then remember mom said I could look through my bag. I pull it off my shoulder and set it down in front of me and commence to search through it.

I have a map of Unova, Vs. Recorder, Pal Pad, and Dowsing Machine. These items should be useful. I also have five Pokeballs, ten Potions, a Revive, pajamas, an extra pair of clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, two brushes, Pokemon food, food for three days, 10000 Poke dollars, and some candy for myself. I take a candy bar out and rip off the wrapper. I take a huge bite and chew it slowly, mulling over what I should _actually_ do now. I stand up and shove the rest of the candy into my mouth. Okay, first things first. I need to get to Accumula town.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Plasma

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 2: Plasma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I own this story.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**(I think this chapter is hilarious!)**

I run through the grass, not wanting to be confronted by the Pokemon before I reach the end of Route 1, because that's when I want to train. I stop by a tree, out of the tall grass, and rest against it. I'm almost to Accumula town, according to my map. I take it out again and estimate the distance I've gone.

"Huh,...I have around a mile..." I say out loud.

"Nope, technically it's actually a mile and a half." A voice says. I look to my left side, startled.

I'm even more freaked out when I see a boy, hanging upside down from a branch, whose face is directly in front of mine.

"Ahh!" I yelp, and give a start, falling backwards. I hit the ground, and my hat messes up.

"Oh, sorry for startling you." The boy says. I straighten my hat, and stare at him.

"W-w-who are you?" I ask, completely freaked out. He holds a hand out to help me up. I stare at it, wondering if I should take it or smack it.

"I'm Black." He says. Instead of taking and hitting his hand, I stand up.

"I'm White." I say, eying him. He is wearing a red hat, jeans, and a hoodie. He grins.

"Hello White!" He says. I sigh.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm just a traveler." He says. "What about you?" I shrug.

"I guess I'm a beginner trainer." I tell him. He nods.

"Cool, so are you trying to get to Accumula town?" He asks. I blink.

"Yeah, I am." I say.

"Well, you're going slightly off course." He says. I cock my head to the side, and raise my eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, I can direct you towards your destination." He says. "Go down the path over there." I check my map.

"Wow, you're right." I say, shocked.

"What? You didn't believe me?" He asks frowning.

"No-! No, I..believed you." I stumble over my words. Actually, I hadn't believed him. What person believes a boy who hangs out of trees scaring people? I sigh to myself.

Well, I guess _I_ do.

"What are you sighing about?" Black asks. I jump, losing hold of my map, and I scramble to catch a hold of it, as the wind blows it away. Black shoots his hand up vertical, and catches the map on a perfect tempo.

"You're a jumpy one, you know that?" He says. I fume.

"Hey!" I shout, and snatch the map from his grasp. He smirks.

"Well, see you later White Jump!" He calls, and walks away. I screech, clenching my fists. I jump up and down pumping my fists in the air.

"Oh yeah! Well you're a smart-alic, annoying boy with a goofy name!" I shout. He just waves, without turning, and disappears into the forest. I grumble to myself, and tear through the grass, on the path Black showed me. I find myself on a hill, that looks down on Accumula town. "Okay, now I've just got to train like crazy." I mutter, and I do just that.

Hours later, the sun is setting. I've raised my Tepig level up extremely high, and I decide to head to the Pokemon Center that is in the town.

I walk into Accumula, and head for the building with the big "P" on it.

I enter, and look around the huge open space that is the inside of the building.

"Wow..."I murmur. I look over to the Blue PokeMart, and see a friendly clerk. She smiles.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asks. I walk over and nod.

"Can you explain this...whole place to me?" I inquire. She nods.

"Of course. This is the Pokemon Center, it has a PokeMart which is right here. The PokeMart is where you can buy useful items for your journey." She says, and points over to a large station that's is near two large staircases that flank it on both sides.

"That is the Pokemon center section, where Nurse Joy will heal your weak or injured Pokemon. The machine on the left is the PC, where you can store Pokemon if you gain more that six. Leading up the stairs on both sides of the healing station is the dining hall." The clerk explains.

"Over opposite of us is the lounge. And down the flight of stairs to your left is the sleeping facility for trainers who need a rest, free of charge! There's also upstairs quarters for people who choose to sleep up there." She finishes.

"Wow, thank you." I say, and hurry off to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me?" I ask, and the nurse turns to me.

"Why, hello. Welcome to the Pokemon center, we restore your sick and injured Pokemon to full health. Would you like us to rest your Pokemon?" She asks. I nod vigorously.

"Yes! Thanks you." I reply. I hand her my Tepig, and she places it in a machine behind her. After a minute, the machine dings, and she takes the Pokeball out, handing it to me. "We've restored you Pokemon to full health. I hope to see you again!" She says. I nod, and take the Pokemon from her. I head up the stairs on either side of the healing station and see the dining hall. I walk over to a cook and look at the list of foods on the menu.

"What can I get for ya?" A woman-with a hair net asks me. I put a hand on my chin, in thought.

"Hmm...I'd like to have spaghetti and meatballs." I decide.

"Will be ready in a bit. Wait in that there seat. What drink would ya like?" She says. I tell her I'll have juice, nod, and head towards the table with two chairs that she directed me to. The chairs are white and have a tan cushion. The table is white and looks like it's woven from vines, but I know it's actually just metal. I sit down, and drum my fingers on the table. I rest my chin on my hand, and stare off into space. I wonder what Cheren and Bianca are doing at this very moment? Are they training? Have they found a place to crash for the night? I think of random things and then another strange one comes up.

_I wonder where Black is...?_

I shake myself out of my daze, and slam my hands onto the table. Why was I thinking of Black anyway? He's an annoying Dwebble! I shake my head, as the woman from the counter walks over to me. She sets a mighty heap of spaghetti and meatballs in front of me with a thunk, and places a glass of Pecha berry juice in front of me.

"Hope ya enjoy!" She says. I sip my drink mindlessly, and stare at the clock. It's around five thirty, and I'm wondering what to do now. I finish my food and take my tray over to a thin lady who takes it to the sink in the back of the restaurant. I walk down the stairs and exit the Pokemon center for a breath of fresh air before I go to bed. I look outside and see that there is a group of people in strange costumes in front of a crowd. I walk over to see what the commotion is. I stop at the back of the crowd.

"Hey White." A voice says, and I jump, looking to my right. Black stands there his face right next to mine, and is grinning mischievously.

"Hey." He says, and waves at me. I growl.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Same as you." He says, then looks at the group of people.

"Those guys are bad guys..." He mutters,narrowing his eyes. I look at him.

"They are? I think I can tell from their strange looks." I say.

"And how do you know those are bad guys?" I inquire. He turns to me quickly, his eyes wide, brow furrowed. He shakes his head.

I drop the subject and turn back to the strange group. The guy in the middle is speaking about things like "Liberating Pokemon" which seems like a completely different language to me. I pull my Pokeball out, and hold it on my palm.

I stare at it seriously, wondering how much I know about Tepig. Out of random, Black grabs my wrist, the one that's holding the Pokeball.

"Don't even think about listening to this freak. Don't release your Pokemon." He says sternly. I blink in surprise.

"I wasn't going to do that. I was just thinking about how I don't know very much about Tepig and that I wish I knew more." I say. He lets go of my wrist.

"That's good." He says, and glares back at the man who's speaking. I turn to him after a moment.

"Hey Black? Who is that man? I never heard his name." I ask.

"That is Ghetsis. One pain in the Exploud." He mutters angrily.

"How? You act like you know him." I say. He looks at me.

"I don't know him." He says, looking confused. I shrug and look back at the guy. He's pacing back and forth and I miss the last bit of his speech. He leaves with an escort of the strangely clad people, who are plastered at his sides, practically stepping on his feet. The people disperse, and I turn to Black.

"Umm-" I begin, then notice he's gone. My cheeks puff out in anger, I hunch my shoulders, clench my fists, and huff loudly.

"The _nerve_!" I mutter under my breath, and make my way back to the Pokemon center.

I enter through the sliding doors, and see that the Center is quieter then it was earlier in the day. I wonder why? Maybe because people released their Pokemon and since they don't have Pokemon they don't need to come here. I decide that must be it and get my room key from Nurse Joy. She takes me to my room. She looks a little sad, and I think I know why.

"Nurse Joy? What are you sad about?" I ask. She looks at me, her lip trembling.

"Almost everyone...all those happy new trainers...have released their Pokemon and are long gone." She says, and a tear escapes her eye. She nods to a room and I insert the key. I turn the knob, hear the click, and open the door. I turn to Nurse Joy who is now leaving.

"I bet there will be more trainers. There always is." I say, and enter my room. I shut the door behind me and head for the bed.

The next morning, I get up, to heat oinking. I open my eyes and pull my face from the pillow. I look at the opposite side of the room and see Tepig jumping up and down, trying to get my attention. I use my left hand to push myself off the pillow and sit up. I rub my eye with a limp fist and blink sleepily at Tepig. It points with a hoof at my clock. I look over and stare at it. Then my eyes widen and I jump, slamming my head into the bunk above mine.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" I mutter, and hold my head with my hands. I notice the tangles and knots in my hair and groan. I slept in late, it's already nine o'clock, my hair is going to take forever to fix, I need to get into my clean pair of clothes, wash the blanket I brought with me, and get to Striaton city before the day is over. I slap my face with my hands and moan.

After a hour and a half, I walk into the Center, and head over to the PokeMart. I buy more potions and more Pokeballs. I leave with my supplies in my bag, and head to Route 2. I wish I had tennis shoes. I can't run like I would if I had some. I rub my ankle, hoping I wont get a blister. I'm walking into the forest when I hear someone.

"White!" I hear. I turn, and see Bianca. She's running, holding up a pair of tennis shoes. She trips, and falls on her face. She eventually reaches me, and places them in my hands. "Here." She huffs.

"Your mom gave me these to give you." I accept them and thank her. I slip them on and throw my sandals into my bag.

"Ahh." I sigh. "That feels _so_ much better."

"Also, I think she is coming here, and should be in a minute. So I'm going to go back to Accumula town. See ya!" Bianca says, and waves, then runs off. I sit on a tree stump, and drum my fingers on the wood. After ten minutes, I see my mom walking up the trail. She smiles.

"Hello White." She says. I stand up.

"Hi." I reply. She holds something out to me

"This is an Xtransceiver." She says.

"It will help you communicate with everyone. Bianca, Cheren, Pros. Juniper, and I all have one. Their numbers are in the address book." She says. I nod and clip it onto my wrist. She presses a couple buttons on one of her own, and my begins to ring. I tap the "accept call" button, and her face appears on it. I grin and end the call.

"Cool, thanks mom!" I say.

"Alright, now I've got to get back and fix you're room. Goodbye White!" She says, and walks away. I turn my Xtransceiver off and pick my bag up from the ground where it was sitting next to the tree stump. I walk down the path, hoping that I will get to Striaton city before nightfall.

I walk for hours, seeing plenty of Pokemon, but not really wanting to catch them. I don't want normal types. I check my map, and see I'm a couple miles from Striaton city. I hear a noise, and turn around sharply. The woods are silent. I quietly let Tepig out, and we walk warily down the path.

"K-KOU!" I hear, and see a Pidove fly at top speed out of the trees to our left.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream, and fall to the ground, as it nearly clips my head with it's sharp claws.

"WHITE!" I hear. I bolt up, and look over, to see Black. He runs over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks seriously. My eyebrows raise in astonishment.

"Black...?" I murmur. Then I glare at him.

"Are you following me?" I ask grudgingly. He ignores the question, and turns to the Pidove, which is flying in crazy circles.

"We need to calm Pidove down." He says then turns and smiles mischievously. "_White. Jump_." I growl at him.

"Don't call me that." I grumble. I nod to him anyway and turn to Tepig.

"Okay, Tepig! Ember!" I command.

"Wait! Not that way!" He says, but too late, Tepig blasts Pidove with flames. The Pidove gets a direct hit and falls from the sky.

"Go Pokeball!" I shout, and toss the ball towards the plummeting Pokemon. I rush after it, as the ball engulfs the Pokemon inside of it. I leap forward, and thrust my arm out, catching it. I hit the ground, hard and grunt at the impact. I sit up, and brush the dirt off my shirt, my left eye closed in a wince. I hold the Pokeball in front of me, and squint at it. The ball blinks three times, then clicks. I grin.

"I caught,...a PIDOVE!" I scream loudly. Tepig leaps in the air happily along with me. I rub the ball against my cheek adoringly.

"My first Pokemon ever caught!" I exclaim. Black stands a couple feet away, hand on the back of his head. He sighs.

"Really..." He mutters. I turn to him, and return Tepig to it's Pokeball. I shrink them both, and put them on my belt. I put my hands on my hips and glare at Black.

"What?" He asks incredulously. I raise one eyebrow.

"You're following me, aren't you." I say, accusingly. He grins.

"I wouldn't say that." He says. My brace crumbles and my shoulders sag.

"Huh?" I ask, completely confused. He salutes me with two fingers and winks.

"See you later White-A-Gator!" He says and dashes off.

"W-w-w-white-a-gator!" I say speechless. Then my ears steam and I run after him.

"Hey! How dare you call me that you freak!" I shout, and he laughs. He runs behind a tree, and I catch up moments later. But he's gone. I stand there, stupefied. I stand panting, then clench my fists.

"One day I'll get you Black!" I shout.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Gym Of Three

_**Black and White**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this story.**

**Okay, this story is dedicated to Silverwind12, because they kept urging me to write. (While threatening me with a Hyper Beam.) XD**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Gym of Three

I reach Striaton city as the sun sets behind the tree line. I rush into the Pokemon center, and leave my Pokemon with Nurse Joy while I go to eat my dinner. After having a hearty meal of chicken and an ice cream sundae, I return and collect my Pokemon.

I head to my room, and flop onto the bed. I toss my hat off and close my eyes. Black's attitude is increasingly bothering me the longer I think about it. He makes no sense. One minute he's all laughs and fun, then the next he's angry about team Plasma. I rub my eyes with my palms and sigh.

What is his connection to team Plasma that makes him so mad? How come he wont tell me? He is so weird.

I shake my head and slap my cheeks with my hands. I have no time to worry about him. I need to focus on my battle with the Gym Leader in the Striaton Gym. I head downstairs to a computer, and look up the Gym Leader.

Apparently, it's classified information on what Pokemon they have, but the resources say that the types are water, fire, and grass. I hold Tepig and Pidove in my hands. I might need an extra Pokemon if the Gym Leader has three. Tepig will be good against the grass type, and Pidove will be so-so against the water type. I look up Pokemon in the surrounding area. None of them will be super effective against a fire type. I guess Tepig will have to do two battles. I sigh and slip both Pokeballs back onto my belt. I shut off the PC and walk back up the steps to my room. I sink into my bed, and glance at the clock. 11:00 o'clock. I close my eyes, and drift away.

The next morning I wake up on time and head to the Gym. I find it is next to the Pokemon center on it's right, and the Pokemon School on the Center's left.

I enter, and see a guy standing in front of me. "Ah! Hello new Trainer. Please, take this Fresh Water!" I take it, bewildered, and walk past him.

A woman at a desk smiles at me. "Our restaurant was created in a pleasant atmosphere that you will enjoy." She says. Restaurant? I wonder.

"I thought this was a Gym?" I say. "Oh, please take a seat at that table!" She says, completely ignoring my question. I raise one eyebrow and lower the other. This might take a while. I look over at the table she's pointing at, and see a large red curtain with he fire symbol to a diagonal of it. I look at the ground, and see three large buttons. With the symbols for fire, water, and grass.

"Hmm." I say to myself. I sit at the table and a waiter with red hair walks over to me.

"Hello, I'm Chili!" He says, and places a plate of spaghetti on the table in front of me. I stare at it, and blink twice.

"Huh?" I ask, and look at Chile completely confused.

"Please, eat." He says, then walks away. I pick up my fork and poke at the food. After a bit, I finish it, and wipe my mouth with a silky, white, cloth napkin. I stand up, and walk over to stand before the buttons. I look up at the curtain. Fire...

I look at the buttons. Water is super effective to fire. So I step on the blue button. There's a ding-a-ling, and I watch as the curtain opens. I see a younger boy around my age, in a waiter's clothes. He walks over to me.

"Time to battle." He says, and grins.

"Eh?" I exclaim. "H-h-h-hey...I wasn't informed about _battling_ before the gym leaders!"

He tsks and shrugs. "Well, that's just your problem." He pulls out a pokeball and points it at me.

"I'm Maxwell, and I will be serving the first course of this meal. Go pokeball!" I frown at his strange remark, whip out Tepig, and toss it in the air.

Our pokeballs open simultaneously, and a Lillipup pops out of his Pokeball.

"A Lillipup?" I say, surprised. I look off to the right and laugh to myself, a little incredulous. I'v beaten several Lillipup on route 1 and they aren't hard what so ever. Besides, by the looks of it, this Lillipup is only at level eleven, while my Tepig is at level seventeen and Pidove is at fifteen.

"Tepig, use ember and get this over with." I say, waving my hand lazily. I become more interested when the flames that pour from Tepig are more intense then they should be. I point my pokedex at Tepig, it blinks, then the monotonous voice speaks.

"Flame Charge, a powerful burst of flames surround the user and can burn the opponent." I flip it shut, and stash it away. The Lillipup blinks, singed from head to foot. It coughs out a plume of black smoke, then falls over, and faints, it's eyes turning into swirls.

"NO! You are a trainer full of too much PEPPER!" Maxwell exclaims, his hands on his cheeks. He falls over into a thin blob on the floor. I step over him, and glance back, at the odd thing that's groaning on the floor.

"Eh heheheh." I say, a little weirded out. Tepig hops over the "Waiter Maxwell" and we head for the next challenge. A blue curtain with a water droplet on it stands before me. I blink, then look at the buttons on the floor.

"Okay...grass is super effective against water, so I'll stand on that button." I murmur to myself. I walk over to the green button, but here Tepig oinking. It's jumping up and down in front of the red fire button.

"Agh!" I say. "Don't step on that!" I chase after it as it runs away, causing an unimaginable ruckus.

"Tepig!" I see it jump up high in the air, and leap forward to catch it. I crash down on the green button, Tepig sitting in my hands, making a questioning noise. I gasp from the impact of hitting the ground.

"Ow..." I grumble, and get to my feet, cringing, and holding my ribcage.

"Let's not do that again." I advise Tepig, holding it in my arms.

"Tepig!" It says in agreement. I nod. The blue curtain opens up as a bell sounds, and I pass through it. I hear a voice, and look to my right.

"Hey you!" A waitress in a yellow maid uniforms says.

I stop. "Huh?"

"I'm Tia, and I'm going to show you the specialty of the Striaton gym! The Trainer De Luxe! I'll be your second course!" She says.

I groan. "Again?" I mutter, and sweatdrop.

Tia kisses her Pokeball and tosses it. "Go!"

I let Tepig jump from my arms and I swipe Pidove's pokeball from my belt, and throw it.

"Go Pidove!" The pokeballs open and out comes my Pidove and Tia's Patrat. I blink at the Pokemon.

_A level ten Patrat against my level fifteen Pidove...seriously...?_ I say to myself.

"Okay, Pidove! Use quick attack!" I command.

"Patrat use Bide!" Tia exclaims. Pidove hits the Patrat hard, and knocks it sideways.

I point at the Patrat. "Now, finish it with Air Cutter!" Pidove blasts the Patrat with severe, sharp, gusts of wind. Patrat goes down immediately.

"Heh, you're pretty good trainer. See if you can swallow this!" Tia says, and throws out another Pokeball. A Purrloin appears after a burst of light.

"Puurrr." It says.

"Pidove! Air Cutter!" I shout. Pidove flies down, and like lightning, knocks Purrloin to the ground. A cloud of dust fills the air, and we wait until it clears. Purrloin lies on the ground twitching.

"A K-O!" I exclaim happily, and I catch Pidove as it comes back to me and hug it to my chest. "Thanks so much Pidove!"

"Phhuu!" It chirps. I jump up and down as Tia sadly recalls her Pokemon back. She walks over to me and holds out a hand.

"Good battle." She says sincerely.

I smile and shake it. "You too."

Tepig, Pidove, and I walk over to the next curtain, which is green and has a leaf on it. I look at Pidove that is hovering to my left, and Tepig on my right.

"I think we should step on the last button together. Don't you think?" I ask. Tepig jumps onto my right shoulder and Pidove lands on my left.

"That settles it!" I step onto the red fire button, and there is a ding dong noise. I walk through the curtain and see a teenager with green hair and a waiter uniform standing on a podium.

"Welcome to the Striaton Pokemon Gym." He says, and bows. Suddenly, another person with red hair spins out from behind the green haired guy.

"I'm Chili I light things up with my fire type Pokemon!" He says. Another person spins out too, this time one with blue hair.

"I'm a water type specialist and my name is Cress." He says. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The first bows again. "And I am Cilan. I like grass type Pokemon." He says.

The three look at each other.

"Umm...well you see..." He says. "As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..."

Chili cuts him off. "Oh enough! Listen up! You get to choose whom you battle. Hurry and choose!"

I back up, set aback from their strange statement. "Umm..."

"Hurry up and choose! Choose me!" Chili commands.

"Yes, please choose. I'd like to battle " Cress adds.

"Of course, we'd like to battle now. How about I fight you?" Cilan says. I scrunch up my eyes.

"Enough!" I yell. The three pause, and stare at me. "I'm gonna take you all on at once! So stop _bickering_!" They all stare at me.

I point a finger at them. "I challenge the three Gym leaders of this Pokemon Gym!"

They gape at me. Cilan reacts first.

"Well, since it's an official challenge, you can battle us one at a time." I nod. "And we'll only use our signature Pokemon. Not the other one. Just to make it fair."

I clench my fists. "Alright! Let's begin!"

We begin the battle, and Cilan throws out his Pokemon.

"Go Pansage!" He says in a flourish.

"I choose you Tepig!" I say, and Tepig jumps into the battle.

"Tep tep!" It says courageously.

"Begin." The referee says, and points the green flag into the air.

"Tepig! Flame Charge!" I say immediately. Tepig sets off in a sprint, and speeds towards Pansage.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan says. Tepig gets too close to Pansage and is met with a machine gun speed of seeds. Tepig flies back and skids across the ground.

"Oops." I mutter, and put a hand to my face in embarrassment.

"Tepig! Use Ember!" Tepig snorts out the flames at Pansage, and sets it's tail on fire. Pansage runs around the room shouting, holding it's burning tail.

"Agh! This wont do." Cilan says.

Cress pulls out a Pokeball and throws it. "Panpour, use water gun!" He says.

Pansage faints before Panpour's jet of water even reaches it. I hold a hand to my face and supress a snicker.

"Since my Pokemon is already out, I'll be your next opponent." Cress says coolly.

I nod. "Sure, let's go."

I recall Tepig and send out Pidove. "Pidove, use Quick Attack!"

It zips over to Panpour and hits it several times.

"Panpour, fight back with water gun!" Cress yells. Panpour shakily gets to it's feet and shoots a powerful water gun attack at Pidove. Pidove gets a direct hit and falls from the air.

"Pidove!" I shout, and run over it. It is panting heavily on the floor. It coos weakly, and I put my hand on it's head. It closes it's eyes, and makes itself get to its feet.

"Pidove?" I stare at it.

"Cuuu!" It calls out, flashing it's wings out, then zooms into the air, and I can watch as it flies in spinning circles.

"Where is it?" Cress exlclaims anxiously.

_He...can't see it?_ I wonder. Now is my chance.

"Pidove! Air Cutter!" I shout, and Pidove obeys, bearing down on Panpour. It slams into Panpour hard, and sends it flying into the opposite wall. Pidove flies back over to me, and lands on my shoulder, like it already won.

I look back over to the cloud of dust, and see that, it did indeed, win. Panpour is crying and sending showers of water in every direction.

"Argh!" Cress grumbles. "Panpour, return." I smile.

"Oh bother, looks like I'm next." Chili steps up and holds a Pokeball in hit hand. I return Pidove to it's Pokeball and place it onto my belt with care.

"Rest well Pidove." I say, then turn back to Chili. I grab look at Tepig and see it looks determined. I nod at it, and it jumps into the battle.

"I choose you," Chili says, and the pokeball is thrown upward, and opens in a shower of light. "Pansear!"

Tepig and I step back. The red, fire Pokemon materializes in front of me. My eyes widen. Tepig is a fire type, and so is Pansear. Tepig has battled once and is at half power. I clench my teeth worriedly. I look at Tepig.

"Be careful." I warn. It nods, and turns back to the battle.

"The challenger has the first attack!" The referee says.

I nod. "Alright, let's go Tepig!" Tepig leaps into action.

"Use tackle!" I shout.

"Pansear, use Lick." Chili says coolly.

Tepig crashes right into a slobbery Ghostly Lick attack.

I let out a- "Ugh!" and cover my mouth. "Yuck."

Chili laughs. "Pansear, fury swipes!" My eyes widen, and I'm frozen, unable to tell Tepig to do anything.

"Pansear, use Incinerate!" Tepig's eyes widen, as the attack envelopes it.

"TEPIG!" I scream.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Yard

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 4: The Dream Yard

"TEPIG!" I scream, as Tepig is engulfed in the powerful flames. I run over to where Tepig is, but as the attack explodes, I'm knocked backwards. I feel something snap in my arm, and I let out a cry. But I ignore the pain, and crawl over to Tepig.

"Tepig...TEPIG!" I shout. Tepig is lying there, pulsing burns all across it's body. It's eyes are moving about in their sockets, unfocused. I put my fingertips onto it's forehead. It opens it's eyes fully, and looks at me, breathing slowly.

"Tepig..." I murmur softly. It looks at me, long and hard, then begins to stand. I put out my left hand.

"Wait! You can't! We should just give up and try again later!" I say. But Tepig wont listen, it shoots some flames from it's nostrils, and I'm forced to fall backwards onto my behind.

"Tepig?" I ask. "Are...you going to battle to the finish?" It snorts, and nods. My eyes fill with tears.

"Tepig..." I say, and wipe the water from my face. "Let's do this." I say, holding my right arm tightly, trying to cut the pain off.

**Tepig's POV**

I feel like my outside is burning. Not the kind of burning I enjoy. I actually like fire a lot, but not this type. I fuel up my inner fire, and this gives me an energy boost. I blow smoke from my nose, and paw the ground with my hooves.

"Are you read?" White asks me. I let out a shout, and she smiles.

"Okay! Let's go!" I focus on my opponent, and White commands me to use Ember. I do as she asks, and let out my frustration. I will not be beaten by another fire type! I watch as Pansear dodges the attack easily. I hear White grunt angrily.

"Okay, different strategy. Use Tackle!" I nod in acceptation, and zoom to where Pansear is.

"Use Incinerate!" Chili, Pansear's trainer says. I flatten to the ground and dodge the attack.

"Tepig!" I hear White call. "Are you okay?" I bounce off the floor, and charge at Pansear through the dust cloud. I smash into it head on, and knock it into the opposite wall. Pansear gets to it's feet and growls at me. I glare back. Pansear looks like it wants to beat me up.

I raise one eyebrow, as if saying-"You wanna piece of me?" Pansear runs at me with his trainers instructions to use Fury Swipes. I jump into the air, and blast it was an Ember, like White told me too. I land and the two of us stare at each other, panting heavily. I grunt, and start focusing on my inner fire. I see Pansear charging up it's Incinerate as well. I look over to White, and she nods at me to use Flame Charge.

"Tepig! Use Flame Charge!" White shouts. "Pansear, Incinerate!" Chili yells. I turn myself into a flaming inferno, and stampede towards Pansear. I think of White, which makes my determination bigger, and turns my fire into a blood red, it's temperature rising, and it's size getting larger then it was before...

I .Will. win.

**White's POV**

I watch as Tepig's flames reach a hot red, and reach close for the ceiling, and splay out horizontally. I see Cilan, Cress, and Chili cover their faces with their arms, and Pansear just gapes as Tepig overpowers it. I neither cover my face, or stare. I watch, my eyes squinting at the battle of flames.

The fires clash and morph together, until it feels like a volcano in here. I have to get a good stance to keep myself from being thrown back by the pressure. I see Pansear and Tepig butting heads in the midst of the flames. The fire suddenly turns a velvet red, almost black, and Pansear is overwhelmed.

"TEPIG!" I shout. Tepig immediately quenches the fire, and turns to me. Pansear lies on the ground, luckily only a couple burns are visible. Good thing it was a fire type, or it'd be beaten up good. I grab a couple potions and heal both the Pokemon. The three Gym leaders walk over to me.

"That was the most amazing battle I've ever seen!" Chili says. "Full to the top with spice!"

"It's flavor was that of a fluid Swanna. Very nice." Cress adds.

"Full of so much determination and courage...a wonderful full course." Cilan finishes. I stare at them, then laugh, like the tinkling of silver bells. The three exchange glances.

"What is it?" Cress asks. I grin.

"You guys are so funny! Thank you for the complement." I say, and bow low. I regain my posture, and Cilan bestows the Trio Badge into my hands.

"This badge shows your wisdom, courage, and kindess. Please except this badge as proof of your win." He says. I hold the badge in my hand, and cannot keep my excitement in any longer. I make a high pitched humming sound.

"MmmmmmMMM-AH!" I shout. "This is so cool!" I twirl in a pirouette, then hold the badge in the groove of my index and middle fingers.

"I got...THE TRIO BADGE!" I let out a hooray, and Tepig, Pidove and I jump up and down. The three Gym leaders bow to us, and excuse themselves. I return my Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and start to head for the exit of the Gym. I feel a sharp pain in my arm again, and grunt at the intense pain.

I couldn't have broke my arm when I was thrown back...could I? I feel another sharp stab in my elbow, and let out a-"Mhh!" I exit through the front door, and walk down the stairs carefully, trying not jar it any further.

"Hey White-Jump!" I hear. I look over at the speaker, one eye closed in a grimace.

"Black?" I ask shocked, even though I shouldn't be because he always pops up unexpectedly. He is leaning against the wall of the Gym, as if he was waiting for me.

"What do you want Black?" I ask, my tone a little sharp, but I really don't care.

"That's not how you respond to a friend." Black says, crossing his arms.

"Like you're my friend." I grumble, and an agonizing bolt of pain sears from my arm all the way to my head. My brain feels like it's about to burst, and I stumble a little.

"Why are you being so cold? Is something wrong?" Black asks. I look over at him, my vision blurry. I shake my head, but that only causes my sight to disappear further.

"Black...I-" I fall backwards. I feel Black catch me with one arm around my back, and the other holding me up.

"White? WHITE!" I hear him yell. I close my eyes, and faintly hear Cilan's and Black's voices mingling, as Cilan tells Black they should get me to the hospital.

**Black's POV**

Cilan and I rush White to the nearest hospital. The forty story building with silver statues just doesn't seem any closer no matter how far we run. I wonder if risking my identity is worse then risking White's health. I decide it is inevitable, so I pull an object out of my pocket.

"Cilan, don't tell White about this." I say. I throw the object into the air.

We reach the hospital-and as Cilan says-thanks to my quick thinking. I go with White as Cilan stays outside in the waiting room. I'm told to stay right outside the room. I watch through the glass window as they set her right arm in a cast, and do other checks. A Doctor exits the room and he walks over to me.

"What is your relationship with this girl?" She asks.

"White is a friend of mine. She battled the Gym Leaders then came back outside and collapsed." I inform her. She nods and writes that down on her clip board.

"Okay. She should wake up after the medicine wears off. You can see her then. Please go and wait outside with Cilan." She says. I not reluctantly and start to leave. The Doctor suddenly asks me a question.

"Did you know she was under stress and made herself sick?"

I shake my head. "I didn't know." The Doctor nods and walks away. I leave and see Cilan conversing with Chili and Cress.

"She's doing fine." I tell them.

"That's a relief." Chili says. "Wouldn't wanna be responsible for this." Cress rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I hope your little friend wakes up soon." Cilan says, and rubs my head hard. "She's quite a battler."

"Ow..." I mutter.

Chili grins. "Who would've known that little Black here would get himself a girlfriend?"

I raise an eyebrow as they laugh.

"Don't listen to them." Cress says. "They still like to treat you this way."

I nod and smile. "Which is still annoying."

**White's POV**

I hear a beeping noise, and slowly open my eyes. I move my head to the right as slow as a Slakoth.

_Where...?_ I wonder. _Am I?_

I look around the room blearily. No one is around. I try to sit up, but feel sick when I do. I lie back down carefully, and try moving my arms. I move my left one around slightly, but I can't feel my right. I panic.

Why can't I feel my right arm? I feel my heart rate accelerating and the beeping next me growing my erratic. A woman in a nurse uniform comes into my view from the left, and rushes over to me. She presses something on a control panel, and I feel something inject into my arm. I fall back into a gray sleep, unaware of anything.

The second time I awake I feel dizzy, groggy, and nauseated. I groan loudly, and see another woman-this time in a lab coat-walk over.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kawashima." She says. I nod.

"I'm White." I say, trying to stop the pounding in my head.

"I feel sick." I say.

"That's because you broke your arm." Dr. Kawashima says. "You'll be perfectly fine within two days. You arm wasn't broken too bad, it was more of a sprain." I nod and close my eyes.

"Okay." I say quietly.

The third time I open my eyes I see Cilan, Chili, and Cress. They wave at me and say hi through the glass window. I sit up, and wave with my left hand. The feeling of nausea has passed, and I feel great. Just a little weak in the knees and every know and then, a pinching feeling in my arm. I'm able to eat some chocolate pudding and cherry Jell-O which has never tasted so good.

I think of mom at home and laugh a little awkwardly. If only she knew I'd hurt myself a couple days into my Pokemon journey, she would flip! I eat heartily, and in a perfectly good mood.

I hand my tray to the nurse who comments on my appetite and says that if I keep this up, I could get out a day early. I grin and wipe the chocolate pudding that was all the way around my mouth off. I sit reading a magazine when I realize that I don't know what happened to Black. Where did he go? How could he just drop me off and leave! I ask the nurse for a phone and dial the Gym's number. Cress picks up.

"Hullo?" He asks.

"Hello." I reply. "Where did Black go?"

I hear Cress sigh through the phone. "Black said he had somewhere to go and took off."

I puff out my cheeks in frustration.

"Well, that was rude of him!" I complain.

"That's just Black." Cress says. "Got to go now, there's another challenger. Goodbye White."

I say farewell and hang up. I set the phone down on the desk next to my bed.

Later that night, Doctor Kawashima discharges me from the hospital, and I leave, with only a small cast on my arm that she said I could take off tomorrow. I head for the Pokemon Center and eat some chicken on a stick for dinner. I take the doctor's advice and rest frequently throughout the rest of the evening. I wander the Pokemon Center after depositing my Pokemon with Joy, browsing through the PokeMart's products, but not really searching for anything. More like searching for _someone_.

I find my mind drifting off to Black. Why did he do what he did. Why does he take me to the hospital but doesn't even have the nerve to actually see how I'm doing after I'm awake? I kick a shelf lightly, and look at my shoe. I'm getting no where if I continue to think in circles. I head for my room, hoping to get in some hours of sleep.

But sleep evades me, and I find myself leaving the Pokemon Center at eleven at night. I walk over to the park and sit on a bench. I look up into the lamplight above me, and watch as small bugs flit around and buzz at each other. I hear a noise, and look over into the forest of the park. I see a figure, and run over to see if it's Black. I hide behind a tree, and see a tall outline of a person. Black isn't that tall. I see through the moonlight, a teenage boy with long green hair tied back into a ponytail. I frown.

Why is this person out here so late? I almost smack myself. _I'm_ also out here this late, I have no room to talk.

I watch as many of the forest Pokemon walk up to him and he gives them Pecha and Oran berries. I peek out farther from the tree, one hand on it's bark, helping me lean over. The person slightly turns their head.

"I know you're there." He says. Out of shock, I trip, and fall on my face, slightly landing on my arm.

"Ow!" I shout, and hold my cast covered arm limply. The person stands and turns to me fully. I look up and see the deepest emerald eyes I've ever seen. He's extremely tall, lanky, and is wearing a necklace with a golden cube on the end. I find myself staring, and look away quickly, feeling a little bit of color coming to my face He walks over to me and I look up wide eyed. He extends his hand and holds it in front of me.

I look down at his hand and take it. He helps me to my feet and we stand within a circle of Pokemon. He looks at me long and hard. I begin to feel a little awkward.

"I usually do not like people but you're giving off a different aura then most." He says. I blink.

_Well. That might no sense what so ever!_ I say to myself.

"Umm..." I say, unsure of what I should be saying. He is about to speak when the both of us hear a noise. He turns his head to look behind him, and I look around him to hear voices. "It's Team Plasma." The boy says.

"We should hide." He grabs my wrist and we hide in the bushes. The wild Pokemon scatter. I sit, leaning back against a tree, the boy looming over me, both of his hands on the tree truck on either side of my head. I feel petrified, and unable to speak, staring up into his face. I'm glad I can't speak because in mere seconds, Team Plasma grunts-at least seven-emerge from the trees.

"King? King!" They shout. "Where are you?" I slow my breathing so they wont hear it, and close my eyes, willing them to go away. After what seems like an eternity, they leave the vicinity. I let out a large breath, and the boy moves away from me.

I let out a huge sigh, and get to my feet. A Patrat jumps onto the teenager's shoulder, and sits there. He turns around and looks at me.

"I don't know why but I'm going to tell you my name. It's N." He says. I nod mutely, then recover my voice.

"I-I-'m White." I say. He stares at me, then hands me a slender, rectangular, metal slab, around the size of a book. I hold it in my hands.

"What's this?" I ask. He turns away and starts to walk off.

"I still don't understand why I like you. I usually despise almost everyone. I like being in your company, so you can expect to see me more often. I'll see you soon, so keep your guard up when you're alone." He says.

"Wait!" I say. "What is this?" I hold the object. He turns, and I wait. He looks at me, and we stay silent.

"Just hold onto it." He says, and disappears into the night's gloom. I hold the object to my chest, and look after him, as the wind ruffles hair and clothes.

I head back to the Pokemon Center, my heart beating radically. Something must be wrong with me. I must still be recovering from my broken arm. I run to the Pokemon Center and see Nurse Joy waiting anxiously by the door.

"White! Where have you been! I've been worrying!" She says. "Hurry and get to bed, I'm locking the Pokemon Center for the night." I nod, and bow past her, rushing to my room. I flop onto my bed, feeling really good considering it's late and I'm still recovering. I smile, and fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up, and head downstairs. My Pokemon are done healing and I retrieve them from Joy. I leave the Center, and stretch in the morning sun. I sigh contentedly. I see someone familiar and run over to them. I punch the boy in the back.

"Ow!" Black exclaims. "What did you do that for?" I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms.

"You say you're my friend, then drop me off at the hospital and then leave! Didn't you care to say hi once I woke up!" I shout, and grab his ear, pulling hard.

"You said you weren't my friend when you exited the Gym!" He says.

"Oh yeah? I was sick! I wasn't thinking straight!" I yell, and let go of him. He puts a hand to his most likely throbbing ear and looks at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't want to see me." He says. I growl.

"Okay fine. I forgive you. But you're not allowed to disappear like that again. You understand?" I ask. He nods. I turn on the ball of my foot and stomp away.

"Oh, one thing. I don't think you should go to the Dream Yard. I heard some people saying that some suspicious people were over there." Black calls after me. I tune out his voice, and leave. I walk past the Pokemon Center, and see two trainers conversing.

"Hey, did you go to the Dream Yard yet?" One asks.

"No," the other says. "Is that where you trained?"

"Yeah! I caught a Munna!" The first replies. This catches my attention, and I walk over.

"So where is the Dream Yard?" I ask.

"Oh, it's East of here." The second one says. I nod and thank them. I'm going to go and get some training done! I hold my Pokeballs in front of me and walk.

"Hey guys! We're going to do some well deserved training!" I say. I'm about to got to the Dream Yard, but a woman in a lab coat with really long black hair stops me.

"Hey, would you come with me for a moment?" She asks.

I look at her. "'Sure, why?"

"I'm in need of a favor. I'm look for the Pokemon Munna, who's Dream Mist can show people Pokemon's dreams." I stare at her.

"Let me get this straight. I need to find this Pokemon called Munna, get some Dream Mist from it, then give it to you so you can use it to look into Pokemon's Dreams?" I ask.

She nods happily. "That about sums it up!" I shrug.

"Where is this Pokemon?" I ask.

"It's at the Dream Yard." She explains.

I nod. "Good, that's where I was going just now."

The woman introduces herself as Fennel, and gives me her address. I head through the forest, and see lots of falling apart concrete walls, with barb wire and precarious steps leading up to the top of the wall. Tall grass is everywhere, and I know plenty of Pokemon will be hiding in there. I climb through a break in the barb wire, shaped like a V and very hard to climb over. I grin, and throw my Pokeballs into the air. Time to begin! I look around at all the targets we could use. I grab a card board box and drag it over to where Tepig and Pidove are.

"Okay, Tepig, use Tackle!" I say. Tepig nods and knocks the box into the air, causing it to land on the roof of a concrete wall. I chuckle.

"That was odd." I point to Pidove. "Pidove, use Gust!" I shout. Pidove coos and zips over to the box, knocking it off and making it fall.

"Ouch!" I hear.

"Huh?" I recall my Pokemon, look around the corner of a wall, and see Bianca.

"Bianca!" I say shocked. She rubs her head.

"Ow...since when do boxes fly through the air?" She says. "Where did the Munna go?"

I see a Pokeball sitting on the ground neat the tall grass.

"Is this-" I start to ask, but then I see someone. To be more accurate, some people.

"Team Plasma!" I exclaim, and immediately narrow my eyebrows. The man scoops up the Pokeball.

"We will be liberating this from you." He says, and smiles devilishly. I growl.

"Give Munna back to Bianca." The Plasma member tsk's.

"Sorry, no can do. We will be saving this Pokemon from evil trainers like you." Bianca looks stricken.

"My...Munna..." She breathes out, as they slip the Pokeball away. Bianca's eyes suddenly close, and she falls over in a dead faint. I jump forward and catch her.

"Bianca!" I exclaim, and shake her. She doesn't make a sound, and I lie her on the ground. I stand up and glare at the two Plasma Grunts. I spit at their feet and pull my Pokeballs out.

"Now I'm really angry." I say, my fists clenched. I toss both Pokeballs into the air.

"Go Tepig and Pidove! Get those Plasma trash!" I shout. I tell them to use Air Cutter and Flame Charge. The woman sends out a Purrloin and the man sends out a Patrat. Instead of attacking the my Pokemon, the two come at me.

"Ah!" I scream, and I'm knocked to the ground. I lean up on my elbows, and look at the two Pokemon. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Black.

"You seem to like danger, I specifically told you not to come here Trouble Girl." He says. "Stand back, I'll take care of these losers."

I push myself to my feet, and back up a little, holding my arm, which started throbbing again. Black stands in front of the Pokemon, then pulls out an object from his pocket. He flashes it so fast, that it sends out a blinding light, and my eyes go white for a minute. When I get my sigh back, the Pokemon are on the ground. They had fainted from the sheer light. Black whips the object away and takes the Pokeball back from the Team Plasma grunt. He hands it to me.

"Give this to your friend once she wakes up. I think you can handle everything now. I'll get the police." He says. I nod, and grimace at my arm. Black looks at it.

"Does that hurt?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not really." I lie. He frowns.

"I'm going to get Dr. Kawashima to check it." He says, and start to walk away. He looks over his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me. I wont disappear again if you wont lie to me again." He says. "Deal?"

Then he walks away. I turn back to Bianca, mulling over Black's words. I get down on my haunches, and shake Bianca's shoulder.

"Hey, I got your Munna back." I say quietly. She groans, but doesn't wake up. I hear a noise, and look over to the tall grass. I see a pink Pokemon and a purple and pink one levitating in the air. I stare at them. It floats over, and makes a noise.

"Muuuu." It says softly. I stand up, and cup my hands. Musharna lands in them and lets out a pink mist. I quickly take a vial from my pocket, and capture it inside. The Munna nudges me, and I pull a Pokeball from my pocket.

"Wanna come with me?" I ask. It "Muu" again and I push the button against the pokemon's forehead. It enters the Pokeball, and I place it on my belt. I hear a groan, and look over to see the Grunts awakening.

"I can't believe we lost!" The woman complains, and stands up. There's suddenly a flash of light, and we all cover our eyes. I see a gigantic man in mosaic-like robes

"Ghetsis!" I exclaim.

"What are you two doing goofing off!" He thunders, completely ignoring me. Strangely, another Ghetsis appears opposite of the first.

"We, Team Plasma shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!" The two form into one behind the grunts.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties..." He trails off. The woman looks anxiously at the man.

"T-this isn't...Ghetsis when he is gathering followers, and Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!" She says.

"Yeah...This is a Ghetsis when his plan has failed and he's just about to issue a terrible punishment." The guy adds.

"At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!" The woman replies. The two run off, tripping over themselves. Ghetsis disappears, and I stand shocked.

"...What was that?" I hear, and look over to see Bianca, leaning against the concrete wall.

"That man named Ghetsis...he was appearing and disappearing all over the place." She says, stupefied. We hear running, and the two of us look over. Officer Jenny, Dr. Kawashima, and Professor Fennel run up. Black is not in the group. I feel crestfallen.

"Where are the Grunts?" Jenny asks.

"They ran away." I inform her.

"Let me see your arm." Kawashima says, and examines it. I look at Fennel as she stares at the Musharna.

"Mu...Shrana?" She says. It blinks, then floats over to her.

"It IS you!" She exclaims, and tears form in her eyes. She wipes at the water leak coming from her eyes, and pulls off her glasses. She hugs the Musharna, and pulls out a Pokeball. I look down to Bianca. Kawashima finishes adjusting my arm and attends to Bianca.

I grab my pink bag from the ground, and leave after Bianca is pronounced fine. Jenny sends out some officers to do a full sweep of the area, to try and catch Team Plasma.

I head off towards Route 3.

**Please Review!**

**Whew! That was a loooong chapter. I hope you liked the part from Tepig's POV. It was requested. ;) I had the idea for the whole chapter for some time now. (Like two weeks.)**

**Anway, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Teams In A Cave

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 5: Teams in a Cave

**Yeah yeah, this is just a in-between travel chapter, just to get White to Nicrene city. So...onto the chapter!**

I walk down Route 3, my pace matching my mood. I stroll under a tree, and sit down to rest. Where did Black go? I pull out a candy bar and eat it. The chocolate melts on my tongue, and the milky goodness disappears quicker then a wink. I sigh, and put the rest back into my bag. I lean against the tree, and close my eyes. I don't know why, but I'm tired. I slow my breathing and doze off.

I'm rudely awakened by someone shaking my shoulder, hard. I open my eyes.

"Mmm?" I ask, and look up. I see Cheren standing in front of me.

"Cheren?" I ask.

"What are you doing sleeping? I thought you wanted to become a Pokemon Master?" He asks.

I rub my eyes and sit up. "I...what?"

"You are still half asleep." Cheren says exasperatedly. I shrug.

"Well yeah, you just woke me up." I tell him.

He sighs. "Well whatever, are you going to Nicrene city?" I nod.

"And have you gotten a Trio Badge?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay, then we are on the same page." I say, yawning, and stretching. I let out a contented sigh and stand up.

"So, you want to travel together for a little bit?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I guess." He replies. We start walking down route 3, and see a Pokemon day care, and a human one right next to it. Cheren drops off a Pokemon, and we continue on.

"WHIIIIIIIIIIITE CHEEEEEREN!" I hear. I raise my eyebrow.

"Is that...?" Cheren asks. We turn and see Bianca running towards us at top speed. She reaches us, and bends over, panting.

She puts her hands on her knees and gasps-"Guys! You have to to help!" She says.

I look behind her and see a little girl with brown hair.

"Does it have to do with this girl?" I ask.

"Yes!" Bianca exclaims. "Her Pokemon were stolen by Team Plasma!"

I'm taken aback.

"Seriously?" Cheren asks.

Bianca nods vigorously. "Yes, please, please, PLEASE, help and get it back." I nod.

"So where are the Team Plasma Grunts?" I inquire.

"In WellSpring Cave." The little girl says shyly.

I nod. "Where is it?" She points to the West, and I look at Cheren.

"Let's go." I say, and we run off.

"Be careful!" Bianca calls after us. Cheren and I turn a bend, and see a cave opening. We head for it.

I see a sign next to it, saying-"WellSpings Cave". I enter it, and see two groups of Plasma Grunts.

"This is gonna be tough." I murmur. I pull out Munna's Pokeball, and hold it between my index and thumb. "Cheren, are you ready?"

He nods, and pulls out a Pokeball. I leap out from the rock we were hiding behind, and clench my fists. The four turn around, and are surprised to see us. I enlarge my Pokeball and toss it straight up.

"Go!" Cheren throws his horizontally, and it smacks one of the grunts in the face. I suppress a giggle, and cover my mouth with my hand. I see Munna hovering above the Grunts and decide to have some fun. I nod at Munna and it showers a pink mist all over them. My Munna can absorb the pink mist of Pokemon's dreams, and spit out any excess that there is in it's system. I grin as the grunts freak out.

"Where is it coming from!" One shrieks.

"I don't know!" Another wails.

"Argh! Get it off!" A third cries. I grin, and Munna floats back over to me.

"Hey you!" I shout. They turn. I point at them. "Give us the Pokemon you stole from that little girl!" They straighten themselves up and glare at us.

"No way." A woman says. I narrow my eyebrows.

"Oh really. Let's have a double battle." I declare. They all smile at each other and toss Pokemon at us. A Patrat and Purrloin materialize in front of me and I waste no time.

"Munna! Hypnosis!" I shout.

"Oshawott! Use Aqua Jet!" Cheren commands. I see Oshawott covered in a water jet, zooming towards Patrat. Purrloin falls into a deep sleep as cause of Hypnosis, and I knock it out with a Tackle attack. The second team of grunts toss out their Pokemon. Two Lillipup bark at us, and we knock them out with a simple K-O. The grunts growl at us, and toss a Pokemon to me. I catch it with both hands and look over at them.

"Grr...we'll be back!" One shouts, and they run away. I roll my eyes.

"Team Plasma is _so_ lame." I say. I hold the Pokeball up.

"We should head back and return this Pokemon." I say. Cheren nods and we leave the cave. I see Bianca and the little girl waiting where we left them. They stand up and wave.

"Did you get it?" Bianca asks. I nod, and hand the Pokemon to the girl. She smiles up at me and nods.

"I'll take her back to her parents." Bianca says. I watch as they leave, and Cheren looks at me.

"I'll be going now." He says.

I nod and walk away.

I turn around the next bend and crash into someone.

"Ow!" I shout, then look up to see Black.

"Black!" I exclaim, surprised. I stare at him, then my eyes narrow and I raise my fist.

"BLAAAACK!" I yell, and punch him in the stomach.

"Oof!" He says. "What did you do that for?"

"You said you wouldn't disappear!" I screech. He holds his hands up.

"Hold on! I didn't. I'm chasing a Team Plasma group. After I warned Officer Jenny, I saw them and followed the two. They disappeared somewhere around here. I swear, as soon as I caught them I would have come back."

I unclench my fist and nod begrudgingly. Black sighs, and looks around.

"Would you like to help me find them?" He asks. I nod.

"Okay, let's split up. Give me your Xtransceiver number, so if I find them I can call you." He says. I nod, and punch it into his Xtransceiver.

"Done." I say. He goes through his contacts and nods.

"Okay, I'll go this way. You go that way." He says. I nod and run to the left. I search for thirty minutes, when I get a call on my Xtransceiver.

"I'm not finding them." He says. "I think they escaped already. How about we meet up in Nicrene city?" I smile.

"Sure! Nicrene city is close by according to the map." I say.

"Unless you're reading the map a little off like you usually do." He says, grinning mischievously. I growl at him and he laughs.

"Okay, I'll see you at Nicrene city!" He says, and hangs up.

I smile, and walk around a tree to crash into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorr-" I begin, but look up to see N.

He looks at me with an expressionless face and I can't tell if he's surprised to see me or not. I step back, out of shock, and blink at him. He looks down at me, and I begin to feel incredibly small. I shrink back from him slightly, then feel bad and stand up straight and tall.

"Hello White." He says. "What are you doing out here in the forest?" I stare at him, then stutter out my answer.

"U-u-uhh...well you see..." I say, looking to the left, and scratching the back of my head with my right hand, unsure of how to respond. He steps closer to me, and I freeze. He bends down and stares at me in the eyes. We hold each others gaze for what seems like eternity, then he speaks.

"Let's battle." He says.

"Eh? Excuse me?" I exclaim. "Y-y-you want to battle?" He steps back, and holds a pokeball out, challenging me.

"Go Purrloin!" He says. I fumble with my Pokemon, and choose Tepig.

"Go! Tepig!" I shout.

**Tepig's POV**

I appear out of my pokeball, and yawn. I'd just been sleeping, and I'm a little unaware of my surroundings. I quickly survey the area, then look to the battle at hand. I see a strange boy with green hair, along with a Purrloin. They have an odd air about them, but not a bad one. I blink at them in confusion.

I don't know who I would like White to be with, as in a boyfriend. Black, or this guy. They both would go good together with her. Either way, she's in a win-win situation. I shake my head, and focus on the battle.

"Tepig! Flame Charge!" White commands. I spring into action.

Purrloin doesn't get a command from it's trainer, it just goes and starts to use Fury Swipes. I get a scratch on my cheek, and oink in annoyance. Well, that _hurt_, and I'm not about to let that slide. I charge the Purrloin and knock it to the ground. It gets a burn on it's shoulder, and hisses at me. I just raise an eyebrow and charge again.

We continue to fight until it gets close to the end.

**White's POV**

Both of our Pokemon are just standing in their fighting stances, panting so hard it hurts to watch. Then it seems as if something goes on between them. I watch, as their legs give out, and they collapse into the dust. I run over to my Pokemon, and pick it up.

"Are you alright Tepig?" I inquire. I nods and closes it's eyes. N walks over to me and crouches down before me. He pulls out a Oran Berry, and pops it into Tepig's mouth. Purrloin is eating one itself, and is looking better by the second. I watch as Tepig slowly eat the Oran Berry, and regains it's strength.

While I wait, N speaks to me. "When I battled with you, I heard your Pokemon speak. It seemed to me it liked you a lot, and that it wanted to win for you."

I stare at him. N stands up and returns Purrloin to it's Pokeball. I hold Tepig in my arms like a baby and stand too. I look up at N, and realize how _tall_ he is. A good twelve inches taller. I blink at him.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Sixteen." He replies.

Wow, _that's_ one tall sixteen year old.

"How old are you?" He asks me.

"Fourteen." I reply. He nods to himself. "I'll take you to Nicrene city."

I give a start. "Huh? Why?"

"Evening is beginning and it will get dark. Do you know the way in the dark?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I've been there many times, so I know the way like the back of my hand." He says. I nod, and he begins to walk away. I run to catch up with his long strides, and walk beside him as we head to Nicrene city.

Once we arrive at the asphalt of the city N turns to go.

"Wait!" I say. "Where are you going?" He turns.

"I said I was going to escort you here, I never said I was going to go into the city." I put my hands on my hips.

"You need to complete the job and at least take me to the Pokemon center." I say indignantly.

He nods. "Alright, White." I nod to him curtly, and he takes me to the Pokemon Center. I walk over to the door and turn around.

"Thanks for taking me here." I say, and smile. "I would like to see you soon!"

He nods. "I would like to battle you again." I grin.

"Sure, anytime. Oh! Do you have a Xtansceiver?" I ask. He shakes his head. I frown.

"Darn, I was going to get your number so I could call you."

N tilts his head to the side and looks to the right. "Well, I don't need a human Xtransceiver, I can just find you."

I pout.

"So? You'll be able to find me like usual, and I wont be able to find you at all!" I grumble.

Then N says something odd. "I'll see you in the next town, or if you're ever in danger." I forget my mumbling, and stare at him in surprise.

"Really? So whenever I need help?" I ask. He nods.

_Heh, well, he seems way more reliable than Black_. I think to myself. I smile.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight N!" I say. His eyes widen, and I blink.

"Something wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No one has ever..." He trails off. "Goodnight, White." He says, and turns, and is enveloped in the darkness.

"Bye bye!" I call, and wave. I check my watch and see that it's nine o'clock. I shiver in the wind, and turn to enter the Pokemon Center.

"White!" I hear someone call. I turn, and see Black. He catches up to me, and stops, panting.

"When you didn't I went searching for you. Where have you been White-Jump?" He inquires. I cock my head to the side.

"Oh, well, I just got a little side tracked in the forest. Can we go inside now? It's getting chilly." I reply.

"Oh, of course." Black says, and ushers me inside. Once we go inside, Black buys me a Hot Chocolate, and we sit in the Dining Hall. I begin to cough, and Black hurriedly gets me a blanket. Nurse Joy checks my temperature, and says I'm coming down with a cold. I groan.

"How long have you been outside? You know the weather is getting colder, and that you can get really sick if you stay out so late." She tells me. I frown.

_If N is out there in the cold, how is he fairing? Will he be okay? _ I ask myself. I shiver, and pull the blanket around me tighter. I hope he'll be okay. I curse myself, and wish that he had an Xtransceiver so I could call him. I go over to the PokeMart, and look around for Xtransceivers. I need to buy one for N. I need to have some way to connect to him, even if he doesn't like "human devices".

I don't see any, and my shoulders sag. I hope he doesn't get sick. I buy some Pokemon Health items, and drop my Pokemon off with Joy. I head up to my room, and drop onto the bed.

I fall into a fitful sleep.

My mind tormenting me with N, and my upcoming battle with the Nicrene Gym Leader.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion In Pinewheel Forest

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 6: Confusion in Pinewheel Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this story.**

**Yes, I understand that Purrloin can't be affected by Psychic type attacks. That was a mistake because I forgot. ^_^ Sorry about that!**

**Oh, and I haven't been able to write a lot recently due to the fact I'm working a book, so there will be long gaps (or short ones) depending on if I have time to write more chapters. :)**

**So on with the story! :)**

I open my eyes, and see the sun flooding into the room from the blinds on the window. I yawn, turn over in bed, and groan, not wanting to wake up. I hear a knock on my door, and sigh. I extract myself from the warmth of the blankets and walk over to the door. I rub my eye sleepily, and open the door. Black stands before me. I suddenly feel self conscious because my hair is a mess, and let out a yelp.

"Argh!" I cover my hair with my arms.

"What is it Black?" I ask.

"Are you feeling better than last night?" He asks. I nod mutely, and edge over to the brush on my nightstand.

"Sure..." I say. I take a deep breath. It's time for my super hard, super fast, make my hair in three seconds. I narrow my eyes on the brush, and then snatch it up. In one second I've got the brush, in the second one I've got it brushed out, and on the third, I have my hair done. I breathe heavily and collapse onto my bed.

"Gah..." I moan, and cover my face with my hands.

"I'm soooo tired." I grumble, and grab my Pokeballs from the nightstand. Black waits for me to put on my shoes, hat, and clip my Pokemon to my belt before he speaks.

"Until you get well, I'm going to be your bodyguard." He says. I raise one eyebrow.

"Bodyguard!" I exclaim, stumped on his proclamation. He nods.

"You are hopeless, so I'm going to help you twenty-four-seven." He says, crossing his arms. I'm about to object, when I realize that this way, I'll be able to keep an eye on Black and make sure he doesn't disappear anymore. It takes all my inner strength to keep my face from grinning. I just need to play this carefully. I walk past Black.

"Well, then I'm going to the Nicrene Gym." I announce.

"And I'm coming with you." Black says.

_YES!_ I shout inwardly.

"Then you're going to have to RUN!" I shout, and take off down the stairs.

"HEY!" Black exclaims, and chases after me. I laugh my head off and continue running. I see the Nicrene Gym up ahead, and make a B-line for it. I don't notice the two inch elevated asphalt. I look behind me to see Black only a foot behind me.

_ Geez he's fast_- My last thought is cut off once I trip.

"Kyaaaa!" I shout, and start falling.

"White!" I hear, and Black catches me. He breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously, this is why I chose to be your bodyguard. You _are_ completely hopeless." He says. I pout, and cross my arms.

"Hmph!" I snort. People passing by point at us.

"Are they preforming a play?" Once asks. I blink.

Wait,...this is embarrassing!

"Let go!" I say, and shove him off. I don't check to see what Black's expression is, and turn back to the Gym.

"Come on." Is all I say. I walk away, and hear his footsteps behind me.

_Whew, that was close. I could have made him upset and he would have left_. I think. I run through the gym doors...and see a museum. I skid to a halt.

"WHAT?" I say, blinking at the artifacts in surprise. Black walks over to my shoulder, and stands beside me.

"I thought this was a gym..?" I murmur.

"Ah! Hello, are you challengers?" A man in a lab coat walks over to us smiling.

"She is, I'm not." Black says, his arms crossed, but his right hand pointing at me. I glance to my right and he doesn't acknowledge I'm staring at him. I sigh.

"Yeah, I'm here to challenge Lenora." I look at the man.

"Great! Now, you may follow me to the library." We follow.

"The LIBRARY?" I say.

"Yes, onto the library!" He says happily, and walks through a door.

"That guy is way to cheery." I mutter.

"Whaaaat was that?" The man trills smiling.

"Nothing." I sigh. I walk into the next room, and see bookshelves. I look around and see old musty looking books, with blotchy titles, and sleek new ones, with gold print. I turn in a circle, grinning.

"Now, if you want to find Lenora, you must follow the clues found in certain books to unlock her location." The lab coat guy says.

"Okay." I say, and start off around the library. I walk over a wooden ladder, and climb up it. I grab the book and leaf through it. I smile.

"Aha!" I go to the next bookshelf, and grab the next book. I repeat this step once more, and then I find a switch.

"This outta be it." I murmur, and I hit it. There's a loud noise, and I look down to see a stair case appearing as the bookshelf slides to the right. I jump up and down, and clasp my hands together.

"That was a piece of cake!" I exclaim, and start heading down the steps. The man stays above as Black and I descend. I reach the bottom, and see a woman sitting at a desk, analyzing a rock with a magnifying glass and then writing something down on a piece of paper with a quill pen. She looks up and grins. "Hello challenger." She says, and makes her way around the desk to stand in front of it. She crosses her arms and smirks.

"Are you ready to battle?" I nod and walk forward to the battle square. She walks down the steps from her office area and stands at the opposite side.

"I'm Lenora, I specialize in Normal Types." She pulls out a pokeball and throws it. "So you'd best be prepared!" A Herdiar explodes from the ball and lands on the ground hard. I narrow my eyebrows and pull out Tepig's Pokeball.

"GO!" I toss it. Tepig materializes, and I clench my fists.

"Use Ember!" I command.

"Herdiar, use Take Down." Herdiar dashes forward, dodging Ember and slamming into Tepig. Tepig gasps and flies through the air.

_Perhaps I'd better save Tepig for later._ I think.

"Return!" I shout.

"White, you should rethink you strategy!" Black calls from across the room. I nod, and pull out Munna's Pokeball.

_Here goes nothing._ I think to myself. I throw the ball hard.

"Go Munna!"

"Muuuu!" It says as it appears.

"Munna! Use Psywave!" I command.

"Muu!" It replies, and shoots a rainbow beam out of it's forehead. It hits the Herdiar in the face and knocks it backwards.

"Alright!" I shout, and fist pump. "Now! Use Hypnosis!"

Munna obliges and hits the Herdiar causing it to fall into a deep sleep.

"Now! Keep on attacking it till it faints!" I say. Munna smacks it over and over until the Herdiar opens it eyes and bites Munna hard.

"MUUU!" It screams, and faints.

"Argh!" I exclaim, and return it to it's Pokeball. I pull out Pidove's Pokeball, and throw it.

"Go Pidove!" I shout, and stand ready.

"Herdiar! Use Leer!" Lenora yells, as Pidove appears from it's Pokeball. Pidove immediately flinches, and Herdiar attacks.

"Herdiar! Use Take Down!" Lenora commands.

"Pidove run!" I scream. Pidove opens it's eyes at the last second, then dives underneath Herdiar and flies high into the air in an arc.

"Yes!" I sigh in relief. Pidove flaps over to me and waits patiently for an order.

"Use Gust!" I say, and Pidove flies over and stops high above Herdiar.

"Now!" I shout, and Pidove slashes Herdiar with sharp whips of wind. Herdair flies into the air then slams into a wall. It faints and I gasp nervously, taking in a huge breath and holding it. That took longer than I thought, and now I only have two Pokemon left! I let out my air in a whoosh, and calm myself down.

"Good job, now see if you can swollow this!" Lenora says, and tosses out her last Pokemon. I watch in anticipation, as the Pokemon appears. A Watchog stands to attention, and I blink. It looks very tough, and I'm not sure I'll be able to defeat it with two weakened Pokemon.

"Don't chicken out now." Lenora says. "Always remember to never lose face in battle." I straighten.

She's right, I've just got to believe that I can win this fight, and I wont fall. I wait for Lenora to attack.

"Wachog, use Crunch!" She says. Wachog leaps high into the air, and comes to the same level as Pidove. It opens it's jaws wide and Pidove immediately swerves to the side. I let out a breath and my brow furrows in concentration.

"Okay,...Pidove use Wind Attack!" I shout. Pidove obeys and slants down into an attack. It lands a direct hit, and knocks Wachog into the wall, lower it's HP by half.

"Wachog! Use Retaliate!" Lenora commands. Wachog does as she says and Pidove can't move fast enough. Wachog attack hits at the precise moment Pidove tries to dodge, and knock it to the ground. I look through the dust and see Pidove just got a lot of damage. I frown and return it to it's Pokeball. "Good job." I say, and pull out my last Pokemon.

"Please do good." I murmur to it, then throw it into the air.

"Tepig, go!" Tepig appears and looks ready to go. I stand behind it, and point my finger at Wachog.

"Use Ember!" I shout. It leaps into action and speeds over to Wachog. Wachog waits for a minute then dodges the attack.

"Tepig now use Flame Charge!" I yell. Tepig jumps into the air, above Wachog and let out a splay flames, catching Wachog's fur coat on fire. Wachog rolls on the ground howling, and Lenora face palms.

"Ugh." She sighs, and shakes her head.

"Tepig! Finish up with Tackle!"

"Wachog! Retaliate!" Lenora says simultaneously. The two Pokemon collide, and send up a cloud of dust. I hold my hat down and squint through the grit particules. It clears, and Wachog lies on the ground, eyes spinning in dizzy circles. Tepig is sitting on it's behind, panting hard and relaxing. I run over to it.

"You did it Tepig!" I exclaim, holding Tepig high above me. "I knew you'd pull through!" I hug it tight against me. I stand up and Lenora walks over.

"You won that in a landslide. Here's your proof of winning at the Nicrene Gym." She holds out the rectangular purple badge.

"The Basic Badge." She smiles genuinely. "Please take it." I reach out and clasp my hand around the Badge.

"I got...a BASIC BADGE!" I shout, jumping into the air along with Tepig. I cradle the badge in my hand and then place it into my badge case. I run over to Black, and display my hard work ecstatically.

"Look! I go it!" I exclaim. He smiles. "That's great!" He replies. I grin, tilting my head to the side and closing my eyes.

We exit the Gym, after bidding goodbye to Lenora. We walk down the street and the uneasiness between us reappears. I walk awkwardly, my hands clasped together in front of me. I keep taking the chance to take a glance at Black when I think he's not looking. I look over at him for the fortieth time, when he stops.

"Let's get lunch somewhere." He says, and leads me over to a restaurant. We enter, and the bell rings.

"Hello!" The woman at the corner says. "Welcome!" We walk over to the counter and sit down.

"What can I get for you?" The woman asks.

"Two sodas." Black replies. I sit next to Black, feeling increasingly odd. My foot bumps against his and I freeze. My heart begin to race erratically, and I'm unsure why. I turn away, my face beginning to slowly flush from the bottom of my neck up. The waiter places our drinks before us and I grasp mine, slurping up it's contents in five seconds flat, causing myself to get inflicted with a major brain freeze. I groan loudly.

"Seriously White-Jump, what is wrong with you?" Black asks, looking at me strangely. I sigh and drop my forehead onto the counter, making a thudding sound.

"What would guys like for lunch?" The waiter asks, tapping her pen against her notepad.

"Two of today's specials." Black says looking back over to the waiter, and holding up two fingers. She nods and walks away. Black spins around to me and grabs my wrist.

"Come on." He says, and drags me to the deserted outside area. He turns around and looks at me.

"What is up with you? You've been acting weird since last night! What happened?"

I bite my lip. I can't say I met N, I just have a feeling that would make him mad.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say defiantly, jutting out my chin. Black crosses his arms.

"I don't believe you." He says. "Your hiding something ffom me."

"NO I'm not!" I say stubbornly. Then we hear a big explosion. Both of us look over at the area smoke is pluming from, and see it's in the direction of the Gym. We look at each other and run for it. We dash past the waiter who is standing outside in the front of the restaurant, staring open mouthed at the smoke, and holding a circular tray to her chest.

"We'll get the bill later!" Black calls behind us, and we sprint for the Gym.

We arrive to see Lenora running out shouting and shaking her fist in the direction of the West.

"What happened Lenora!" I ask. Lenora coughs violently, and holds a hand to her chest.

"Some Plasma Grunts came here and stole my Dragon Skull!" She sits down heavily and gasps for breath. Another figure emerges from the raging flames and smoke, while the fire brigade starts to pump water onto the fire in an onslaught. I look at the person who stands before us.

"This is Burgh, a friend of mine." Lenora says. "Please..go and get my artifact back!"

I nod, look over to Burgh. "Which way did Team Plasma go?"

"This way," Burgh says. "They ran into Pinwheel forest."

We run after Burgh as he uses his long legs to get far ahead of us and head into the forest after him. We round a corner, and run across ground, leaves crunching under our tennis shoes. Burgh stands there waiting for us.

"There are two roads in Pinewheel forest. I'll take the straight one and if they're not there I'll block the exit." He turns back to us. "You two go the other way and catch up with them." We nod and he dashes away.

I look over at Black once Burgh disappears.

"Let's hurry." Black says, and we speed through the forest shrubbery, kicking up leaves and causing a ruckus.

"There!" Black says, pointing. We catch up to the guy and we stop him.

"Hey! You brats, when I'm done with you you wont be able to chase us anymore!" He pulls out a Pokeball and throws it at me. I jump to the side and the ball opens, sending out the Pokemon. A Sandile appears.

"I don't have time for this!" I shout, and throw out Pidove's Pokeball.

"Use Gust!" I command, and Pidove knocks out the Sandile in one attack.

"Haha! Too bad for you, I don't have anything!" The Grunt laughs. "You'll have to look for my associates!"

I growl, and we leave him laughing like a maniac. We run past a large tree stump, and see another grunt. We dash up to her and I pull out my Pokeball before she has time to react.

"Go Tepig!" I shout.

"My my," The Grunt says. "You must be looking for something."

"Like yes we are!" I reply, and she throws out her Pokemon.

"Go Purrloin!" She shouts.

"Tepig! Flame Charge!" Tepig KO's the Purrloin and I raise my eyebrows.

"Sorry, I don't have what you're looking for." The grunt says. "Do I look like the kind of person to be carrying something heavy?" I shake my head, these useless grunts are seriously getting on my nerves. I dash around a corner, and suddenly Black is gone. I look around.

"Black?" I call. "Black!" No response. I frown. This is not good. I climb up a moss covered log, and look around. Seeing nothing, I follow the path, making a large square. I find another hollowed log and walk through it.

"I'll keep you occupied while my friends get away!" He says, and pokes me in the forehead.

"Hey! Ouch!" I immediately clap both hands over my forehead. I look around, and the grunt has disappeared.

"Hello?"

I turn in a full circle.

_Where did he go? _ I wonder. I hear a rustling and I walk over to it, but almost immediately, a giggle catches my attention, causing me to turn around. I see some bushes and I run through them, but then realize that's what the Grunt wants. I stop running and suddenly look down to see a drop off. I back peddle with my arms then fall backwards onto my behind. I hear something running through the bushes, and then an animal cry. A shadow whizzes by and hits me in the head.

"Ow!" I exclaim. It flies back at me and I feel two stinging pricks in my wrist.

"Ermph!" I grunt, and clasp my right hand around the bite marks. I look around for the thing, and suddenly there are hundreds of it. I bend down onto my haunches, covering my head, trying to escape their claws and teeth.

"BLACK!" I scream. I hear a strangled cry and the Grunt from before is thrown down onto the ground before me. I look to my right and see Black running over.

"Didn't it occur to you to use your Pokemon!" He shouts. I hiccup, shocked. His expression softens.

"When I heard you scream I thought something unimaginable had happened." He says. I nod and rub my face.

"The Grunts have been confusing us for some time with their tricks. That's why we can't find the one with the Dragon Skull." Black says. "I think that they may have gone to the end of the forest. Let's head in that direction."

I follow him.

"Hey Black? How come you know which way to go? You can't have been here before." I say. He stops.

"It's intuition." He replies, and continues to walk. I shrug and follow him as we head to the edge of the forest. We walk through another moss covered log, and see a Grunt. He turns and looks at us, surprised.

"Pursuers!" He exclaims.

"Yes! And I'll defeat you!" I say.

"Hahaha, a kid like you-beat one of us! Don't make me laugh."

I raise one eyebrow and look at him.

"You already laughed." I state, with a monotonous voice.

"Well, whatever! It can't be helped, I'll take you on immediately!" He says, and pulls out a Pokeball.

"Go Patrat!" He throws the ball. I pull out Tepig's Pokeball.

"Black! My Pokemon are on the verge of fainting! I didn't heal them after the battle with Lenora!" I look at my weak Tepig and Pidove, then my already fainted Munna.

"This isn't good." I toss Tepig's Pokeball out.

"Sorry can you do some more battling?" It oinks, but then flinches due to a wound on it's leg. I bite my lip.

"I'm so sorry, we need to get the Dragon Skull back!" I say. Tepig paws the ground, rearing to go.

"Tepig! Use Ember!" Tepig obliges, and speeds over to Patrat, it knocks it over. Patrat jumps up and bites Tepig. Tepig then burns it in defense, and Patrat runs around in circles, then falls over in a dead faint. I snicker, but stop, as Tepig falls over, and faints as well. I return it to it's Pokeball and frown. "Good job." I say, and put it away. I grab Pidove's Pokeball and throw it.

"Go Pidove!" I command.

"Go Patrat!" The Grunt shouts.

"_Another_ Patrat!" I exclaim.

"Pidove, use Wing Attack!" Pidove flies down really fast towards the Patrat, then falters, and hits the ground.

"Argh." I say, and cover my face with my hand.

"Patrat use Bite!" The Grunt says.

"Pidove move!" I shout. Pidove limps out of the way, and slaps the Patrat as it passes. I sigh in relief.

"Now use Gust!" I say. Pidove sits on the ground and throws bursts of wind at Patrat. Patrat flies into the air, then hits the grass, fainting immediately. Pidove falls over and closes it's eyes.

"Uh oh." I say. I return it, and watch as the Grunt pulls out another Pokeball. I turn to Black.

"I don't have any more Pokemon! What should we do!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, I can deal with this." He replies. I nod, and Black walks forward.

"Go Sandile!" The Grunt says, and chucks his Pokeball at Black.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"It's obvious isn't it?" He asks. "I'm going to battle the Sandile." "

_What!_" I exclaim. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"This'll be easy." He says.

"Sandile! Attack that imbecile!" The Grunt commands. Sandile runs at Black, and at the last second, Black dodges, by stepping to the side. My breath catches and watch as Sandile flies through the air because it's attack didn't land and Black waits patiently.

"Be careful!" I call out to him.

He nods. "Of course."

He turns back to Sandile. It runs at him and howls. Black spins in a circle, and slings his leg out, slamming it into the belly of the Sandile. My eyes widen. Black is...really good. I stare at him in shock. Sandile gets back to it's feet and charges at Black. I hear something behind me, and see the Grunt.

"Black!" I scream, as the Grunt drops a huge Dragon Skull above my head. Black whips around, and the Sandile takes the chance to sink it's teeth into his leg.

"Argh!" Black grunts, and shakes it off. I hold my hands out and catch the skull, but it knocks me backwards due to it's weight. Sandile flies off Black's leg and hits the Grunt in the gut. The Sandile faints and the Grunt returns it.

"Fine! Take your stupid Dragon Skull!" He seethes.

"So the dream our king had-the dream we had-wont come true..." He looks at the ground dejectedly. I get to my feet, holding the skull to my chest, then hear someone behind me, and they push me aside like a piece of garbage. I heave the skull up to make sure I don't drop it. A man in dark robes walks over to the Grunt.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of the King?" He asks.

"Gorm of the Seven Sages!" The Grunt cries. "I'm mortified that the skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain was stolen from us so easily!"

"It's not important." Gorm says. "We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to our research this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated." I stare at the two. Gorm turns to me.

"But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so that you will never interfere with us again."

Suddenly, Burgh comes up behind us.

"Oh, sweet!" He says. "The bugs were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important looking guy! Are you here to help your friends whom I defeated?"

Lenora runs up, and stands beside me.

"The others didn't have anything." She scrutinizes Gorm. "And who are _you_ supposed to be? Is this big guy the boss?"

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma." Gorm says. "Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The remaining of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokemon with force alone!" He looks between the two adults.

"To the Bug type Pokemon user Burgh, and the Normal type user Lenora, I say... Know your enemies, know yourself and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles... This time we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokemon, we will steal Pokemon from Trainers!" He smiles at them.

"Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further trouble from you. In any case, we will settle this another time. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I am..." They walk away. The two adults turn to me.

"Let me introduce you two again. This is my friend Burgh, he's the Gym Leader of Castelia City." Lenora says, holding out her hand towards Burgh. I nod, then remember Black. I run over to him.

"Are you okay!" I ask worriedly. He's sitting on the ground, with his leg out, wincing at the pain. Burgh walks over.

"I have just the thing!" He says. He takes something out of his pocket and slaps it onto Black's leg.

"What is that?" Black asks, looking at the slime. "It's bug spit. It's very good at healing wounds."

"Eww! Spit!" Lenora says. "Seriously Burgh, you're still the same." Black and I laugh at the two, and they join in.

"Let's go to Castelia City." I say.

"Great, then I'll see you there!" Burgh says, and runs off.

"Okaaay?" I say. Lenora shakes her head.

"Well, I'll be taking this skull back over to the Museum." Lenora says. I hand it to her, and Lenora takes it in one hand.

"I'll see you later. See ya White and Black!" She walks away. I help Black to his feet, and we make our way out of Pinewheel forest. I hold his arm over my shoulder.

"Once we get to Castelia City I can take you to the hospital to get your leg checked." I say.

"There's a problem with that." Black says. I look at him.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"There's a large bridge between us and the city." Black replies.

**Yes! Finally! The chapter is done! It took forever! ^_^ **

**Anyway, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Road to Castelia City

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 7: The Road To Castelia City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**I own this story.**

**Wow, this chapter was a quick one to write, and I actually am posting this sooner than expected. ^_^ Yay me!**

We walk up some stone stairs, and I try to not show that I'm panting by hold Black up. I heave his arm over my shoulder, and I push onward again. We reach the top and I let go of Black momentarily. I grasp my knees, panting hard.

"Look over there." I hear Black say. I look up, and my eyes widen. A colossal bridge looms above us, and I stare at it, my breath being sucked away by a strong breeze that swirls by. I straighten up and suddenly grin.

"Wow!" I exclaim. "This is...amazing!" I sense Black looking at me, and I glance over. He's smiling.

"What is it?" I ask. He just shakes his head.

"Oh...nothing." He turns back to the view of the bridge and smiles gently. I find myself staring at him, then suddenly blush and look away, my gaze shooting down to my clasped hands.

"I think we should go now," Black says. "You'll get a better view once we're on the bridge itself."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, you'll be able to see for miles." Black replies.

I grin excitedly.

"Well lets go!" I say, and start to run off to the building to our right, but stop. I turn back to Black and trot back over to him. He seems surprised when I grab his arm and put it over my shoulder.

"Your leg still isn't healed yet, is it?" I ask. "So I'm supposing that you're pretending it doesn't hurt."

He looks away and "hmphs" quietly. I smile.

"Let's go." I say. We enter the building, and head over to a lady at a desk. She looks up, and immediately sees Black's leg. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"What happened?" She asks. "I'll get some first aid at once." She jumps to her feet, causing her office chair to go spinning off in the opposite direction, and hit the wall. She runs into a back room, and comes out with a red box. She opens it, and grabs some things out. She hands the things to me.

"These should work." She looks down at Black kindly. "Your girlfriend will take good care of you, I'm sure."

She walks to the back room, hearing a phone ringing. Black sits on the ground, as I kneel next to him, our gazes staring at the door the lady had just entered.

My face suddenly turns bright red with a small pop, and I turn back to Black.

He's looking away, and I see a faint blush on his cheeks.

I bend down and slowly apply some medicine to his leg.

He still doesn't look at me, and I don't think I could look at him in the eye either. I wrap his shin with a rolled cloth bandage. I finish it up and look away, my fingers tapping nervously on my knees. Black gets to his feet, and cringes, and I stand up also, just as the woman comes back.

"The first aid will help, but you should check with a doctor for any infections." She says, then turns. "Through that door is the Castelia Bridge." I nod and she looks back to us.

"We don't normally rent out bikes, but sense one of you can't walk across the whole bridge, I'll rent one out to you." The lady says. "Just give it to the Center on the other side, so they can send it back for other travelers." I smile.

"Thank you Miss!" I say, and she leads us over to a rack of bicycles. She unchains one, and pushes it over to me. After explaining how to work it, she goes back to her desk to talk to another group of people. I glance over at Black.

"So...why did she only give us one bike?"

He shrugs, then nods at the back of the bike.

"Probably because there is a seat on the back of this one." Black suggests.

"So..." I say turning to him fully. "That means you sit in the seat while I peddle across the bridge." I state. Black shakes his head vigorously.

"I can't make you do that, I'm too heavy, I'll peddle." I raise an eyebrow.

"You can't. Your leg is injured." I cross my arms. He sighs exasperated.

"Then how do we get across?" He asks, putting two fingers to his temple. I shrug.

"We'll do what I said." I reply, and we walk outside. My eyes widen as we exit the building. The magnificent structure reaches into the clouds, it's pointed pinnacles stretching so high I have to bend my neck back to see it's tips. I hear Black laugh, and glance over at him.

"Your mouth is hanging open." He snickers, pointing at me. I realize it myself, and snap it shut, causing myself to bite my lip.

"Awe!" I yelp. Black continues to laugh.

"You're so silly White-Jump." He says, shaking his head, still smirking.

"Hmph! Then I'm going to leave you here!" I pout, and push the bicycle to the bridge, my mouth set in an annoyed purse.

"Ah...wait White!" Black says, trying to catch up, but trips on his hurt leg.

"Oh brother." He mutters, as I glance behind me, but making sure I don't turn my head.

"Hurry up and get on." I call, narrowing my eyebrows and closing my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Ma'm!" He replies, jumping to his feet and sitting on the seat. I swing my leg over the seat, and sit down.

"Ummm..." I hear Black say.

"What is it now?" I grumble.

"The seat doesn't have a seat belt." Black says. I sigh.

"Then just hold onto my waist, I don't want to keep stopping due to you falling off." I say bluntly. He doesn't respond, and I turn my head to look at him.

"_What?_" I ask.

"N-nothing." He replies. I turn back around, and he puts his arms around me waist.

Okaaaay...now I get why he hesitated. This is _awkward_.

I grasp the handle bars and begin to peddle. It's pretty easy, until we get to the slope. I push harder and harder.

"Should I get off?" Black asks.

I don't respond for a moment, due to the fact I don't have any breath, but then I say-"I'm doing _fine_."-through gritted teeth.

I reach the top of the slope and it gets a bit more level than before. I pass the first spire, and look over the edges of the bridge. I see cars driving in circles, as well as boats steaming and chugging through the river beneath us. I let out a happy laugh, and look over the edges in excitement. I peddle faster, and pass a guy shouting that he's in the middle of the bridge. I wave to him, and almost veer off to the side.

Black reaches forward and steadies the bicycle handle, pointing us back to the center. I look to my left and see Black leaning over my shoulder. I look back to see his hand over mine and my face flushes.

Black lets go almost as soon as I turn red, and I continue to peddle, but now a little funnily, because I feel a little weird. I see the bridge coming to an end, and begin to slope downward. It becomes a down hill from there, and I forget about Black, letting go of the peddles and allowing the bike to run free. I hold the handle bars straight so as not to crash, and I laugh joyously.

I have to admit, that I think I heard Black let out a "woohoo" as well. I smile, and put on the brakes, and we come to a halt in front of a building connecting to the bridge. I hop off and Black scoots out of his seat. I push the bicycle into the facility, and turn it in to the woman at the counter.

"Thank you very much!" She chirps, tipping her blue hat with a pink ribbon tied around it. I take one last look at the soft pink bicycle, and turn back to the exit door. Black stops, and turns back to look at the bike, but also follows me out.

"Hey, follow me." He says, trying to get me to walk, but I'm dumfounded. I look up at the huge skyscrapers that literally scrape the sky with their tops. I stare up, and turn in a full circle to get the whole experience, and to absorb my surroundings.

"You've never been to a city before?" Black asks incredulously. I shake my head, my mouth hanging open again.

"Uhh White?"

I look at Black and shrug.

"I know my mouth was open, so DON'T make a comment." I snap. He holds his hands up.

"Okay, White-Jump." It takes me a moment to analyze that he said that, but once I get it, I run after him, fist raised. He runs away, laughing, but stops, cringing at his leg. I stop myself from colliding with him, as not to cause more damage. I jump on one foot out of the way, and hop backwards, bumping into a person, and suddenly getting washed away with a sea of people.

"Ahh!" I shout, and try pushing myself out, but causing myself only to be pressed in farther. I fall onto my knees, my palms slamming into the ground.

"Ow!" I exclaim, as someone steps on my hand. I recoil, and dodge through the waves of oncoming people, finally coming out of the the ongoing traffic and onto a ship dock. I sit on the edge, panting; finally finding my breath from almost being suffocated by the people being so cramped against me. I stare over the edge of the stone docks, and look at my reflection.

A man with a briefcase rushes by, bumping into me and causing me to fly into the water. I pop out, and spit out a mouthful of foul tasting water. It being city water, it's bound to be full of sewer contaminates, and who knows how much toxins.

I paddle over to the edge of the dock, and reach up, having to propel myself up to catch the rim; then heave myself up.

I stand up, panting, and shake the water off my hands, then squeeze my black vest thoroughly. I look around, but don't see any signs of Black. I sigh, and walk through the sea of people again, the evening air chilling me. I shiver violently, and head into an ally. Bad. Idea. I see two men who look like bad guys turn around and see me. I pretend not to notice them, and walk right by, but one grabs my arm.

"Hey...you're a Pokemon Trainer aren't you? Give us your Pokemon now!" He asks, and the two laugh.

I try shrugging him off.

"No way would I _ever_ give my Pokemon to _you_ losers." I snarl.

The man's grip tightens and I cringe.

"Hand them over. You seem like a tough trainer, so your Pokemon must be tough too. We want them to break into a bank with."

I yank my arm over and over but to no avail.

"No! My Pokemon would never sink to the level of petty crime!" I shout. I give a final yank.

"Let GO!" I command.

Just then, the second man is knocked backwards by someone.

The man and I look over, and see...N? I gasp and stare at him.

"N!" I ask, confused. He walks calmly over to the first man, and takes his wrist.

"Let her go." He says serenely. "Or..." N continues, taking the man's wrist and twisting it, causing him to scream.

"We could do this." He lets the man go, and the two run off, bumping into garbage cans in there desperate running to get away. I turn to N.

"How did you know that twisting his arm would hurt him?" I ask.

"It hurt him?" N asks, surprised. I blink at him.

"You didn't know that would hurt?"

"No, I just wanted him to let you go, so I pulled it off." N replies. I nod.

"Uh huh..." N doesn't know how to hurt people, at least intentionally. I put a hand to my chin.

"White."-I hear. I look over and see N.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"Why were you in this alleyway? I told you to be careful when you were by yourself." He asks.

"Umm...I don't know." I shrug. "I fell into the water by the docks. So I was cold, and walking aimlessly, so I wasn't thinking straight about where I was going." I say.

He looks at me, and notices I'm drenched. He frowns, and takes a jacket he has tied against his waist, and places it on my shoulders. I pull it closer to myself, surprised by the warmth it's radiating.

I'm kind of surprised. N seems like neither a cold or warmhearted person, so this kind of action is kind of awkward.

He stands expectantly before me, and I begin to feel my face heat up. I look down at my damp sneakers, and begin to stutter.

"U-u-u-um..t-t-thanks for the...jacket." I stammer. N nods.

"That's good." He replies, but more to himself than to me.

"Where are you staying?" He asks.

"The Pokemon Center, but I'm lost and I don't know where it is." I say. N nods.

"I can take you there." He says. I follow him back the way I came, and we see the seas of people washing through the streets. We both stand, watching them. N turns to me.

"I'll lead us through the humans. You hold onto me." He says, and then looks back to the people.

I feel a little weird about him regarding his fellow people as "humans" and not people, but what is more awkward is that I have to "hold onto him."

I reach out slowly, and grasp the back of his white shirt. He looks behind him to see if I've got a good hold, then dives into the groups of people. I immediately feel my grip loosening, and I begin to panic.

"Uhh!" I gasp. N notices, and turns around, grabbing my shoulders with his right arm, and helping the both of us get through alive. If I wasn't so shocked by his response to my panic, I'd be blushing right now. We pop out of the people, and arrive in front of the Pokemon Center. I take in a breath, realizing I hadn't been breathing the whole time we were in there. N lets me go, and we stand there for a moment. I turn to him.

"T-t-..thank you N." I say.

"I will take this meeting into account and analyze it. Go into the Pokemon Center as not to get lost again." He says, then melts back into the crowd. I watch as he leaves, and I enter through the sliding doors. I sit down in a chair, and shiver slightly, tugging N's jacket tighter around me. I wait for a good thirty minutes before Black bursts in through the door. He looks around, and spots me. He rushes over, gasping in pain and being out of breath.

"White.." He pants, and kneels down in exhaustion.

"Thank goodness." He breaths, and looks up at me. I stare down at him, and he gets to his feet, taking the chair next to mine.

"How did you get back? I checked the city four times and came back here five times to check. Where were you, and-from _whom_ did you get that jacket?" He asks, noticing N's white jacket. I hug it tighter.

"Since I fell into the water at the docks, a kind passerby lent me their jacket." I lie. He scrutinizes the jacket.

"It looks like..." He murmurs quietly, an intense look on his face, then shakes his head. He looks back up to meet my eyes.

"Nevermind, at least your safe. The alleys of this town are known for being a place where people pick pocket Pokemon from Trainers." He says.

"Could have mentioned that sooner." I mutter, remembering the creepy guys from before. Black grabs my shoulder.

"Did someone try to take your Pokemon!" He asks.

"Y-yes...but I got away." I say, leaving N out of the story. He sighs in relief.

"When I'm not around stay at the Pokemon Center, and when we're out and about, stay close to me." He says, then leans back in his chain, rubbing his eyes. I stare at him, then smile gently. Not feeling like arguing about how I can take care of myself.

"How about we have Nurse Joy check your leg and then you can have a good rest?" I ask.

"Then we can go to the Gym in the morning. I want to train a little, then beat Burgh to get my next Gym badge." I say. Black nods wearily, and we head over to Joy. She checks it thoroughly, and then gives him some ointment, and immediately sends him to bed. I follow suit, and collapse onto the bottom bunk of an opposite bed from Black. He's already breathing softly by the time I close my eyes.

I breathe in deeply, and delve into my dreams.

**This chapter is an in between chapter to get them to Castelia, and it was pretty short. Compared to the past chapter that is. (Did I spell Castelia right?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Crisis in Castelia: Part 1

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 8: Crisis In Castelia Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this plot line.**

**I got the idea for this chapter from the two Best Wishes episodes when Team Plasma is in Castelia city, and they're trying to find some Meteorite. I really don't know what happens in the episodes, but I'll make my own version. So these next two chapters are based off of the anime episodes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to | Hypocrisy | for reviewing almost every chapter! I LOVE getting reviews! XD Thank you thank you thank you! :p**

I awaken to a loud shaking. I bolt up in bed, and look around wildly. Trying to see the cause of the noise, I toss my sheets to the side and slide my legs out and over the bed. I stand, and run over to the window. The vibrations suddenly stop, and I look around. Hearing a thud, I spin around, and see Black, on the ground, from falling out of his bed head first. His eyes open and he stares at the ceiling.

"Huh...?" His gaze turns to me, and he blinks at me.

"Hey White." I wave at him, my whole body still shaking.

"Was that...an earthquake?" I wonder. It obviously was, because only earthquakes shake the earth.

"Hmm." Black nods, and jumps to his feet. "That was about a 6.5." He says, checking his Xtransceiver, and showing me the frequency on the Rector Scale. I nod as he presses some buttons and shows me what it looks like when it's normal, and then how it looked moments ago. I look at the blue square on the left side, and at the red square with lots of spikes shooting out of it. Black shuts his Xtransceiver off, and grabs his hat, slamming it onto his head.

"We should go and check with Officer Jenny." He says. I nod and follow him. Stopping at the door, Black turns.

"But you..should fix your hair before we go. It looks like a Charizard nested in it." He says, pointing at my head. I look up, and see my hair sticking out in every direction, and at least a thousand knots tangled throughout the layers. I screech, and cover my hair with my hands. I kick Black out, slamming the door in his face, and getting ready.

A few minutes later, I step out of the room, sighing, and close the door. Black is leaning against the wall opposite of me, his arms crossed.

"Let's go." He says. We race down the steps, passing Nurse Joy in a blur. We reach the police station and see a large crowd. Black squeezes through the mass of people, and pops up to where Jenny is. I hop up and down, trying to see over the heads of the people in front of me. I let of a puff of breath, and pout, blowing out my cheeks. Black suddenly appears in front of me, and I jolt back, surprised.

"Come with me!" He says, and grabs my wrist.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" I shout, holding onto my hat with my other hand, as he drags me around to the other side of the police station. We stop in front of Jenny, and she turns to us.

"Hello Black, we have the cause of the quake pinpointed...who is this?" She asks, looking at me scrutinizing me. I shrink back.

"Umm..." I start.

"This is White." Black says. "Now, can we look at what you've found?"

"Yes, of course. There is some criminal activity going on near Area 67. We have leads to that it might be Team Plasma, but as of now, we do not know their intention." Black nods, and puts a hand to his chin.

"I see." He turns to me. "Hey White, are you going to the Gym to battle Burgh?" I nod.

"Okay, can you head there now? I hate the fact that you will be alone, but make sure to stay out of the alleys." He reaches over and takes a map out of a stand and hands it to me.

"Follow this, and it should show you the Gym's location." I nod again.

"Okay, I'll be fine. Where should we meet up later?" I ask, trying to mask my voice. He's really making me mad. Why can't I know about Team Plasma? I want to do something to help! I smile, and wave.

"See you later!" I shake my turn and shake my head. I don't have time for this. I need to worry about my Gym Battle. I follow the map, having little trouble with the crowds because it's morning, and most people are out at night. I hold the map out in front of me, and look around. I spot the Gym right away, and head to the door. I look at it's glass exterior, the green panels looking like a bug's wings. I grin up at it, and walk through the door.

"Ah! Challenger! Please take this Fresh Water!" A man who was identical to the one from the past two gyms walks up to me, and hands me the water bottle. I take it and nod in thanks, slipping it into my bag. I walk past him, into a cubicle, and see some golden gooey substance on the walls. I don't see a door immediately, but then I notice a sticky wall, that isn't made of wood. I walk over to it, and see that I can pass through to the other side. I walk forward, and push with all my might. It shoves back, and I struggle to get through the thick gelatine.

My hands push through and I pop out with a loud plop. I fall onto my hands and knees. I shake my head and breathe; the air tasting good because I was suffocating in the goo. I pass by several buttons and push through more walls of goo, until I reach a purple staircase. I look up it and start to climb. I reach the top, and see Burgh waiting on a battlefield.

"Ah! Hello White! Time for a battle?" He pulls out a Pokemon and throws it. A Whirlipede appears, and I study it for a moment. I pull out of Pokedex and check it. Once recording it's data, I pull out my Pidove.

"Go!" I shout, and throw it.

"The challenger has the first move." Bugh announces. I nod.

"Pidove! Gust!" Pidove flies high into the air, and shoots out powerful blasts from it's wings.

"Whirlipede, Poison Tail!" Whirlipede dodges my attack, and spins into a blur of purple. It descends upon Pidove, and we're frozen.

"Dodge it!" I shout. Pidove snaps out of it at the last moment, and flips to the side. I sigh in relief.

"Now use Air Cutter!" I command. Pidove slashes out at the Whirlipede, and K-Os it. I grin.

"GO Pidove!" I exclaim. I hug Pidove and spin in a circle on one foot.

"Alright, go Dwebble!" Burgh starts, but then stops. We all look at Pidove, as it glows brightly. I hold it out in my hands, as it grows larger. Then a huge bird is staring at me in the face.

"Oh, hey, you evolved into a Tranquil." I say, and blink several times. Burgh falls over.

"Really? That's all you have to say for your first evolution!" Burgh exclaims. I turn to him.

"It is exciting, but I have to admit, I thought it would be cooler." I say. **(XD haha!)**

Burgh falls over again. I return Tranquil, and pull out Munna's Pokeball.

"Go Munna!" I exclaim.

"Go Dwebble!" Burgh says, standing up again. Dwebble appears, and snaps it's pincers. I look at it, and record it in the Pokedex. I look at Burgh.

"You can have the first move." I say.

"Alrighty! Dwebble! Smack Down!" Munna dodges to the side by levitation, and I grin.

"Yay! Go Munna!"

"Dwebble, use Struggle Bug!" Dwebble hits Munna on the top of the head, and knocks it into the floor.

"Munna!" I shout. Munna pushes itself up, and cringes.

"Are you okay!" I ask. It nods wearily, and I bite my lip.

"Okay...use Psybeam!" I shout. Dwebble gets knocked through the air, and hits the opposite wall. It stands up, and charges at Munna.

"Use Smack Down!" Burgh yells. Munna can't move fast enough, and is slammed with a direct hit.

"MUNNA!" I scream, and dust explodes everywhere. I cover my face with my arm, and peer through the dust. Munna hits the ground, in a dead faint. I blink, frozen. Munna...fainted. It's a win for him. This last battle will decide who wins.

"Since you won one round, and I won the next, this last one will determine the winner." Burgh says.

"We release our Pokemon on three. One...two...THREE!"

"Tepig I choose you!"

"Leavanny go!"

Tepig explodes from the ball, rearing to go. Leavanny lands daintily, awaiting orders.

"We say our moves at the same time." Burgh instructs.

"Flame Charge!" "Razor Leaf!"

Leavanny slashes Tepig, and causes it to fly backwards.

"Tepig! Tackle!" Tepig runs so fast that Burgh, nor Leavanny can keep up.

"Where is it!" Burgh exclaims, suddenly loosing his cool. I grin, seizing the moment, and fist pumping the air.

"Tepig! Ember!" I command. Tepig stops running, and blows out a burst of flames, burning the Leavanny. It shrieks, and shakes it's head furiously, then glares at Tepig.

"Leavanny, Strung Shot!" Leavanny spits out a glob of sticky white goop, and surrounds Tepig, constricting it.

"Don't move! It'll only squeeze you tighter!" I tell Tepig. It oinks, and nods. Clenching my fists, and narrow my eyebrows at our opponents.

"Alright, Tepig! Flame Charge!" The strands of white burn thoroughly, and flying off Tepig as the flames ignite.

"Tepig! Tackle!" Leavanny gets knocked backwards and almost hits Burgh.

"Heeeeey! Watch it!" Burgh complains.

"Oops." I say, and point forward. "Tepig! Get away from Leavanny!"

"Use String Shot again!" Burgh says.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Leavanny captures Tepig in the sticky blobs again, and yanks it the strings, causing Tepig to fall over. Then Leavanny uses its free arm to throw a stream of razor sharp leafs.

"Tepig!" I shout, and Tepig scores a direct hit. Tepig frees itself with Ember, and the two Pokemon look at each other, panting.

"Tepig! Ember!" I call. Tepig lets loose a stream of flames, and it hits Leavanny. I grin. Leavanny looks like it's about to faint.

"Alright!" I exclaim. "Get close to Leavanny for the finishing blow!" Tepig dashes forward. "Then-!" There's a loud boom, and the whole building shakes, causing the walls to move erratically. I fall backwards, hitting my head.

"Ow!"

"Recall your Pokemon!" Burgh shouts. I nod, and regain my footing. I return Tepig and stumble over to Burgh.

"We have to get out of the building, and find Jenny." He says. I nod.

"Alright."

We run through the shaking building, dodging pieces of ceiling that air falling. My head pounds, and the spot where I hit it feels like it's on fire. Cringing, I close my eyes.

"White!" Burgh exclaims. I open them, and see that I'm flying through the air. I crash through the glass, and land on the road, to see people running around in a panic. Burgh climbs up and peers through the hole I created in his Gym.

"White!" He shouts.

"Burgh!" I call back, but then I'm knocked to the side by a person trying to escape the quake. I fall onto my knees.

"Ahh!" I push myself to my feet and run with the tides of people. Then the next minute I'm suddenly being pushed backwards. I shove through them, and pop out on the other side, nearing the Route to Nimbasa city. Suddenly, there is a loud noise, and everyone stops moving. We all look up at the screens on every building.

"People of Castelia." A voice booms.

"We are going to inhabit your city for the time being." I blink, and see the man named Ghetsis, smiling sickly on the screen.

"Do what we tell you, and no one will be hurt."

I frown, and start edging away to the forest. I dash over to the woods, and run through the trees.

I need to find Area 67, that is what Jenny mentioned, so that must be where Plasma is. I veer around a corner, and glance around. I throw Tranquil's Pokeball into the air. "Go!" I shout.

"Tranquil, fly up high and tell me if you spot a large group of people up to no good!" I say. Tranquil lets of a coo, and flies away. I nod to myself, and run through the trees. Even though I'm running, I see no Pokemon. Where could they be? I frown, and dash around a corner. How far is Area 67? I grumble to myself about how far away things have to be in difficult predicaments. I hear a noise, and then see Tranquil descending. It lands on my arm, and points with its wing. "They're this way?" I ask. It caws, and I nod.

"Alright, how far?" It sighs, and I frown.

"So it's far huh.." I murmur. "Oh well, that just means I ought to hurry."

I return Tranquil to it's Pokeball, and start running again. I reach a large clearing, with lots of helicopters, construction work, and swarming with grunts, all working with shovels. Peering over some shrubs, I squint at them. There is a big hole, which they're working on. I see a old man in a lab coat talking with some grunts, and telling them what to do. I pull out a Pokeball and move it between my fingers, back and forth.

I edge around the outskirts, and look for a way to sneak in. I see a huge airship, and decide that is the mothership. I tiptoe around some large wooden crates, lean against one, then peek around them, to see if there are any guards. I spot two, and smirk. Pulling out Tranquil's Pokeball, I let it out, and whisper my plan to it. It glides over to the two, and starts squawking, then swooping down at them.

"Argh!" They shout, occupied with Tranquil. I sprint by them, and grin.

"Crazy bird." A grunt complains, as Tranquil circles around, and out of view. I walk up the twenty-five foot ramp, and Tranquil flies down to me. I return it to its Pokeball.

"Thank you." I whisper, and slip the ball back onto my belt. I crouch down and walk past a couple corridors quietly. I see a mess hall, with grunts eating and talking, then a training room, with battles going on. I pass by quickly, not wanting to be seen. Glancing around, I try to decide where to go next. I stop.

_What_ am I looking for? I shake my head. I'm looking for suspicious goings on, and mysterious activity. I hold my elbows, crossing my arms. I really shouldn't have brashly ran in here. I should have notified Black and Jenny, before running in here. I sigh. I shouldn't think of the "should haves", I'm already knee deep in the water. I pass around another corner, and see a staircase. I jog up them, looking around for some evidence of their crimes.

I walk through a door signed-"Employees Only", and look around. I see a slightly opened door, and peer through it. There is a pulsing purple rock sitting in a glass case, with wires attached to it. I tilt my head to the side and look at it thoughtfully. I hear a noise, and shrink into the shadows.

"Is it reacting to the Meteorite?" I hear a voice say.

"It appears it is, so the Meteorite is in this vicinity."

_Meteorite? _ I edge closer to the door, and look around it.

"Once we dig far enough, we'll send a team down to retrieve it." Says the second voice.

"Good...prepare the Chamber, we'll get it checked thoroughly." Replies the first.

My eyes widen, and I step backwards, inching away from the door. I need to go and warn Black and Jenny about this.

Suddenly, a long, slender hand covers my mouth, and another arm wraps around my middle, pinning my arms to my sides. I struggle, trying to break free, but then not being able to breathe gets to me, and I slip out of consciousness.

_Black..._

I say in my head.

_I'm sorry..._

**End of part 1! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1 ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Crisis in Castelia: Part 2

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 9: Crisis in Castelia Part 2

**Yay! The last chapter was fun to write! And this one was fun too! I finished it in one day! And it's LONG! Another bonus for me! ^_^**

Black. The color of an abyss, like a curtain pulled across someone's eyes. The name of my friend, whom I cannot reach. The darkness begins to fuzz and flit away like that of a swarm of bug Pokemon. My eyes twitch, and I slowly open them, in which they are squeezed together tightly.

I feel a cold smoothness beneath my face. Looking down, I see an untarnished flat steel floor, unblemished and drained of color, being that of the shade of a dull gray.

I try moving my arms, to make myself get to my feet, but my arms appear to be bound behind my back. I strain against them, but it's useless. I awkwardly sit up, and glance around. I'm basically in a metal room, which seems like a large box.

Feeling extremely tired, I lean against the wall, and sigh, closing my eyes again. I feel drained, like as if I head been hit with the attack Absorb. More like Giga Drain.

I wonder where Black is... My eyes fly open, and I bolt upward. Black. Everything up to now floods back into my mind, and clears away the smoke that had clouded it. I stand up, feeling a little shaky. I bet Burgh went and told Black that we were separated. Now, I bet Black is in a panic. He said for me to stay close to him.

_But he's the one who sent me away._

A voice in my head snaps. I purse my lips. Well, that is true. He seemed like he wanted me to stay away from Team Plasma, but sending me away from his side has caused him to loose me. I look around, and see a groove in the wall. It is a line that goes up and makes a rectangle. I raise my eyebrows. Perhaps it is the door. I look down. No door handle.

Obviously, there wont be one, because _I'm_ the prisoner. I groan. I look down on my belt, and see my Pokemon are gone. My breath catches, and I look around. They aren't here. Plasma must have took them. I frown, feeling sick.

I pull on my bonds, and start to wiggle my wrists around. If I can just...slip one hand through, I'll be able to get out. I look over my shoulder, and weave my right hand through a couple of rope strands.

I loop it with my right, and shakes slightly, loosening. Pulling my right hand out, the rope falls limply to the floor, and I flex my hands, trying to get feeling back into them.

I stretch my fingers backwards, and reach for the groove in the wall. I slip my fingers into the crack, and pull. There is only a slight give, with a small creaking noise, but it's enough to keep me going. My muscle tighten, and my face heats up, as I tug on the door.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door slides open. I stop, panting, and hold my knees, waiting to get my breath back. I grab it a second time, and pull it open wider, and I'm able to get an opening large enough for me to slip through.

I'm about to climb out, but I look back at the rope on the floor. It could come in handy. I work quickly, and untie it, getting rid of the knots. I wind it up, and clip it to my belt. I peek my head through and see no one around. I squeeze through, wincing at the tightness, and pop out. I grab the door handle, and push it closed quietly.

I look back and forth, seeing two different ways to go. I decide on the right, and head towards whatever is in that direction. After walking for a while down empty hallways, I get to one filled with several windows. I look outside, and gasp. The airship is flying directly over Castelia. Even though I'm on a bad guy ship, I simply cannot help but smile. The view is fantastic. Then I realize something, and frown. Why are they over Castelia? Have they found the Meteorite that the lab coat guys were talking about?

My eyes widen, and I back up, then crash into a large metal box. I cry out, thinking that someone is behind me and that I'm caught. I fall onto my knees. I wait a couple seconds, then look around. Apparently, I bumped into a locker.

I open the door wider, and see rows of Team Plasma uniforms. I grin, and pull out random pieces that are my size, which is surprising. I don't see why anyone my age would even want to join this crazy cult. I step into the uniform, and walk around like a robot.

My clothes underneath the suit itch, and it's hard to move around. I pace in circles, and get the feel for walking since I can't look out of place. I feel weird wearing two pairs of shoes, but whatever. I close the locker, and lock it. I turn around, and walk down the hall. Peeking around a corner, I see a supplies closet. I open it, and find a helpful item. A hook, which I can attach to my rope. I slip it into my pocket.

Grabbing my uniform, I pull on it, and sigh, the clothes causing me to sweat badly. I look around, but suddenly hear a noise, and hide in the closet. I peek through the crack, and see two Team Plasma grunts run by. I furrow my brow. I wonder where they're headed.

I sneak out, and follow behind them closely, but far enough back that they can't detect me. I need to find out what they are doing, and perhaps a way to get off this airship, and hopefully with the meteorite. I think back. The room with the purple glowing rock is towards the middle of the ship, if I can pinpoint it, I'll go in and steal it back.

Grasping a porthole with my gloved hands, I wrench it open, and stick my head out. The wind blasts me, and I peer through my watering eyes. I hold a hand up, and look back and forth. I'm almost directly in the center. I pull myself back through, and slam the window shut. I gasp for the breath that was sucked out of me. I pant, and turn around. The room should be anywhere in this sector.

Maybe I was on the other side of the ship before. I'm on the right side now, so the room could be on the left.

I put a hand to my chin. Yes...I think it was. I walk down the hall. I already lost the two grunts from before, but at least I have a goal now, and am not just running around, chasing people aimlessly. I turn to the left at the next corridor, and head straight. If I wander around enough, I should be able to find the room.

**Black's POV**

I stand next to Jenny, as White heads off to the Gym. I frown. She's acting weird. I turn to Jenny.

"Let's look at the data." I say. She nods, and we head into the Police Station. We sit in the back room, that has large computer monitors covering it's walls, and a large panel with at least twenty on it. Jenny slips into her seat, and types commands into the dashboard. I wait patiently, and watch the screens. White sure didn't seem happy to be leaving. I never should have sent her away, she probably feels betrayed. I had even told her to stay by me, and now I'm telling her to leave. I put a hand to my face.

"We have the information here." Jenny says, breaking through my thoughts. I uncover my face, and look up at the screens. Each individual one shows a piece of the image, and I see Area 67.

"That's a construction sight." I comment.

"Yes, but it's not one that we have had authorized." Jenny replies. "Look." She brings the image up larger, and I see hundred of Plasma members scurrying around, with shovels and large machinery. I frown.

"We should definitely look into this. They wouldn't be digging for no reason." Jenny nods, and types another command into the dashboard. Something catches my eye, and I look at the left hand corner.

"Jenny, zoom in as far as you can onto the airship." I say. She nods.

"Yes," She replies. The image is too fuzzy to see, but it is clear enough for us to see a figure sneaking onto the airship.

"That's probably some citizen wanting to save the day and be a hero." Jenny sighs. I nod.

But something about that figure seems familiar. I watch as they use a bird Pokemon to distract two guards and sneak aboard.

"We can't do anything about that person now." Jenny says. I nod. We deal with incoming information for a half hour, until something comes up. There's a ping, and Jenny leans towards the intercom.

"Yes? Jenny here. I see, send him in." Jenny turns and I look behind me. The door slides open and Burgh rushes in, in a panic.

"Black! Jenny! White has disappeared!" He exclaims. "She went towards the square, and vanished!" There's a loud siren, as all the screens start to flash in different colors.

"Argh!" Jenny shouts, and runs over to the dashboard.

"Everything's being overwritten! I can't gain control!" She looks up at the screen then back to us.

"Team Plasma is causing an interference! They're in control of the whole city now!" I feel my stomach plummet like a rock. The person who sneaked aboard the ship... I dash from the room, passing Jenny and Burgh.

"Black! Where are you going!" They shout after me. That idiot, how could someone be as stupid as to go on board an enemy ship on purpose! I burst out of the police station, and look. Team Plasma helicopters are everywhere. Grunts are herding people into building and locking them in. This is a take over. My face twists in anguish.

_White!_

**White's POV**

I reach a four way hallway, and look around confused. I don't remember this. I take the straight one, and continue on. Where could it be! I pout, puffing out my cheeks. Suddenly, I hear boots. I turn around, and see some grunts. They run by me, and one stops.

"Hurry up! We need to get to the lab! The prisoner has escaped!" He says. I nod, and run with them, confused because I'm the prisoner they're looking for. I grin evilly. This is just too easy. We reach the room I had been near previously, and enter. They all take stations, with their hands behind their backs. I look around, unsure of where to stand. The one from before stares at me.

"You're a newbie aren't you, stand by the Meteorite." He instructs. I nod, and stand beside it. The scientist walks over to me, and looks at me.

"You must guard this with your life. If there is any commotion and the prisoner tries to take it by force, you need to go and take it away in the escape pod, then head to the headquarters. I nod. This is perfect! I just need a distraction. I salute.

"Yes sir." I reply. "One question too." I venture, as he turns to go. "The prisoner's Pokeballs, where are they, if the prisoner should happen to find them, they could-"

"The Lord Ghetsis has them." The scientist cuts me off. I shut up. "There is no way the prisoner could ever get them from the bridge of this ship." He continues.

"Just keep your post." He turns to leave again, but then spins around.

"You.." He starts, looking at me suspiciously. But then there is a loud siren. A bunch of Plasma grunts burst in.

"Our King is going crazy! He's disobeying orders and causing a ruckus!"

Chaos ensues, and I take my chance, grabbing the small glass chamber and clutching it tightly to my chest. I bolt from the room, hearing the scientist's shouts die behind me as I get away. I speed down the halls. Where could the escape pod be? I reach a large door. Perhaps it's here. I shed my Uniform, and toss it all on the floor. I push the door open, and dash through, panting. I hold the meteorite close to me, and breathe heavily.

I turn around and stand up. I gasp. A large room filled with grunts is before me. I see a large window, and realize I'm on the bridge of the ship. I look over and see Ghetsis look over at me, as well as the rest of the crew. My eyes widen.

Ghetsis' face widens in a smile, and walks over to me. I shrink back, as his evil aura chokes me.

"Ah..looks like our little bird left her cage." He clucks his tongue. "That's being naughty." I tremble slightly.

"I see why are King caused a ruckus." He murmurs, then smiles at me again, making me want to barf. He takes my chin in his hand and leans down to have us face to face.

"You see, you're an important puzzle piece, that has yet to realize it." I hold his gaze, and frown at him.

"Let me say it a little more plainly. You're like a seed that has yet to flower into what you are meant to be." Ghetsis is so close, too close, and I feel my consciousness going dark.

"Sweet dreams." Ghetsis says, my grip on the meteorite loosens, and everything vanishes.

**Black's POV**

I look up at the sky, it is an ominous blackish purple. I look around seeing a large airship descending upon the tallest, and largest skyscraper. I frown at it. That is the one I'm sure White is on. I dash towards the building. I don't see any guards at the doors yet, so I should be able to get in just fine. I see Jenny and Burgh running behind me. They catch up on their long legs and run beside me.

"What is it?" Burgh asks.

"White is in that airship that landed on the top of this skyscraper." I say, stopping in front of the doors. The automatic doors stya closed tight, so I crash through the glass with my shoulder.

"You're vandalizing the property!" Jenny exclaims.

"I'm not worrying about that now!" I call behind me, as I dash over to an elevator. I press the up button, but it's dead. I curse, and run over to the stairs. I break the handle with an ax kick because it was jammed, and sprint up the stairs.

"Black! Stop destroying stuff!" Jenny calls, freaking out. Burgh catches up to me.

"We'll need a plan if this is Team Plasma. Perhaps I could cause a distraction and allow you to go and rescue White?" he suggests. I nod.

"Okay, if we see any grunts we'll do that." I reply.

"I'll help too. Let me be the first decoy. I'm not a strong of a Pokemon trainer as Burgh is, so he should be your last resort." Jenny says, reaching us. I smile.

"Thanks." I look over up at the flights of stairs that spiral up to the highest floor.

_Don't worry White, I'm coming to get you._

**White's POV**

I open my eyes, feeling like I heard Black's voice. I look around groggily, then see that I'm on the top floor of a skyscraper. I try to move, but look behind me to see my hands are bound around a large wooden pole. I strain against it. No use.

I look over and see a large window that wraps around a third of the wall. I see we're in a circular lounge, with couches and chairs all the color of velvet. I look and see I'm on the elevated part of the floor. Down a little ways, is Ghetsis, who is looking out the window at his invasion.

"Ghetsis!" I shout, pulling on my bonds. "Why are you invading!" He doesn't turn.

"Why I am is trivial. Only the outcome is important, Little Bird." I clench my fists, and growl at my new nickname.

"I await too see how far he can come. I wonder who will win the battle for you..." He murmurs.

I struggle against my bonds.

"What are you talking about! All you talk is in riddles! You make no sense!" I shout.

I feel so tired, that I'd love to fall to the ground and curl up to sleep, but my arms are tied up to high behind me to do so, so I am standing, trying to keep my knees form buckling, because I know I wont be able to get back up.

"How many floors are in this building?" Ghetsis asks.

"Huh?" I reply. He turns to me and smiles.

"I wonder how far he can get." My eyes widen.

"You mean Black? Where is he! Don't you dare do anything to him!" I pull hard, rubbing my already raw and pulsing wrists. I cringe, tears coming into my eyes. I look around. There aren't any guards, I wonder why. Ghetsis throws his cloak out, revealing three Pokeballs. My eyes widen.

"My...Pokemon." I breathe.

"I'll untie you, and if you can get them back, you can have them, but afterward you must be a good girl and go back to being tied up. I have legions of guards outside who will catch you immediately. If you can't get your Pokemon, I will throw them out the window, and let them go free." He smiles devilishly.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" I shout, without thinking.

He smiles, hiding the Pokeballs by letting his arm fall back to his side. He walks over, and pulls the rope open. I turn on him, and clench my fists.

"Remember, if you break the rules, you loose your Pokemon, so no tricks." He says, wagging his finger at me, like an adult to an unruly child. I purse my lips and nod begrudgingly.

"Agreed." He backs up, and spreads his arms wide.

"I'm all yours." He says, and gives me a sick smile. I rush at him, throwing a punch, he dodges to the side and I continue to attack him. I do a round house kick, knocking Munna's Pokeball off it's hook. I scoop it up, and clip it to my belt. He grins.

"Good. Good work." I chase after him, punching twice. I fling myself into a back turning kick, wanting my boot to catch him in the shoulder and knock him to the floor.

Instead, I'm thrown off balance. I hit the floor flat on my back. I cough, loosing my breath. I get to my feet, and run at him, ducking underneath his arms, and snatching Tranquil's Pokeball. I'm about to get the last one but there is a loud explosion, and the whole building shakes.

"Ooo...he must be angry." Ghetsis says. "I'm sure he's almost here, so you need to be tied up now."

"Hey!" I shout. "You said I could get my Pokemon.

"I did, but now I'm calling it off, and you loose your last one." He smiles. "Two out of three is pretty good."

I howl and throw myself at him, only to be grabbed roughly by two grunts and tied back up again. I buck against the ropes, trying to get out.

"Let me go now! Give Tepig back!" I screech. Ghetsis laughs, and the grunts leave.

"Be quiet please. He'll be here in about ten minutes. Be patient." He smiles again.

**Black's POV**

"Black! You need to stop making things explode!" Burgh chides me. I shake my head.

"No! The longer we waste time, the more things could happen to White. Ghetsis is mad, he could hurt her!" I shout, refusing to listen to reason.

"Well, at least you aren't making the building collapse, I'm not sure how much of a bill it will be, but you'll be paying the owners of this place a ton." Burgh comments. I shrug.

"Whatever, do you think Jenny's doing okay?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes, probably." Burgh replies.

"She seems to be able to take care of herself, as well as that legion of plasma grunts." I nod.

"Okay, once the next one comes, I want you to take care of them." I say.

"Sure, but how many flights are on this skyscraper? Seriously." Burgh pants, as we run down a hall to the next staircase.

"I think there was around a hundred and fifty." I reply. Burgh stares at me strangely.

"What! Are you serious? How many have we run up so far?" I estimate in my head. "Maybe a hundred and six?" Burgh groans.

"Oh forever more.."

I roll my eyes, then turn back to the stairs.

"It doesn't matter how many stairs I need to run up, I will get White back." I reach into my pocket, and pull out an object.

**White's POV**

I shout curses at Ghetsis as he and some guards converse quietly before me.

"Let me go now you freaks!" I shout. They ignore me of present, and I lean back against the pole.

"So helpful..." I groan. Yelling does nothing. I close my eyes. I should just wait for Black.

If I could reach my Pokeballs I would escape, but they're on my belt, and my hands are on the other side of the pole. I sigh.

No use.

**Black's POV**

We stop, as a large group of grunts confront us.

"Looks like it's my turn." Burgh says, pulling out a Pokeball.

"At least I don't have to run anymore." He adds.

"Put a sock in it." I reply, and run up the stairs. I get to an elevator, and check to see if it works. It does. I jump inside, and press 150. I wait as the numbers blink and the compartment moves upward. I get to the last floor, and the doors slide open.

I see that the hall is filled with grunts, and I only have one option.

"Not again." I groan, and reach into my pocket.

**White's POV**

There's suddenly a lot of loud explosions outside, and I open my eyes. I crane my neck around and look at the red door at least twenty feet away. I feel a tremor, and then silence. I look back at Ghetsis and see him look at the door.

"Looks like he got here sooner than expected."

"There was one elevator that wasn't shut off." A grunt says timidly. Ghetsis turns, and backhands him.

"You are ruining my fun. Go and rethink your actions." He says, and the grunt scurries away. I am suddenly covered in a dark cloth, and I can't see anything. I hear the door bang open, and footsteps.

"Ghetsis..." I hear Black seethe. "Where is White?"

Ghetsis seems farther in front of me than before.

"Ah..you'll have to come over here and see." Ghetsis replies. Black walks right past me, and I can't shout because of how little air I have underneath the cloth. Then suddenly, the cloth is ripped away, and I look over to see Ghetsis in front of me, and Black out of sight. Ghetsis' back is turned to me, and I stand on my tiptoes. Black is talking to Ghetsis. He walked right PAST me! I chew on my cheek nervously.

"Answer my question." Black says.

"Of course." Ghetsis says. "White is right behind me." He says, and hold his hand out extravagantly throwing his cloak sleeve out.

"There she is, safe and sound." He says. My eyes widen, and my breath catches.

_Black_.

I pull on my arms.

"Black!" I shout. He looks at me, relieved, then glares at Ghetsis.

"What are you up too." He snarls.

"Nothing." Ghetsis replies innocently.

"Liar!" Black shouts.

"Hmm..how about a deal. You beat me, and you get White, her last Pokemon, and the meteorites?" Ghetsis suggests. "Give or take. You make the choice. Or everything comes with me." Black looks between me and Ghetsis.

"Alright." He says finally.

"No!" I shout. "He's a liar! He wont play by his rules if you win!" I struggle violently, trying to break free. Black reaches into his pocket and my eyes widen, waiting for whatever it is to emerge.

Ghetsis grabs something, and there is a big flash. Suddenly the room is filled with explosions, and bright light. I close my eyes. I pull against my bonds. "_BLACK!_" I scream, tears springing up in the corners of my eyes. The noise gets deafening. I scream over and over, but my voice is swallowed up by everything else.

...

Then it's quiet. I open my eyes, seeing splotches, until they disappear. I look around. I see Black panting heavily, and slip something back into his pocket. He looks over at Ghetsis who is also out of breath. He stands up straight.

"We're leaving." Ghetsis barks, and rushes past Black before he can react. Black whirls around, and the glass form the window suddenly shatters, and wind blasts around us, throwing things into a frenzy.

"Come back!" Black shouts, covering his head with his arm. He walks towards the ledge, as Ghetsis climbs into his helicopter.

"Get my meteorites! We're going." He shouts. Then looks down at me, and tosses me my Pokeball. I catch it. He grins sickly, and turns away.

"Black!" I call out, as the two grunts run over and grab a purple and golden meteorite. He turns.

"What!"

"I have a plan!" I shout. He runs over to me, and reaches around, untying my bondage. I rub my wrists. I unclasp the hook and rope form my belt, and tie it together. I see the grunts jumping onto a ladder that's dangling down from the helicopter. I run over to the edge, with Black following me, and spin it high above my head like a lasso. I wait, then throw it. In slow motion, it flies through the air, and latches onto the golden meteorite's glass chamber, snagging it from the grunt. I yank on it, and the wind pulls it back to me. Black catches it.

We look up at the grunts as they shout at each other, and the helicopter flies away, as well as the other ones in the sky, until everyone is gone. Sunlight pours through the black clouds, and the evening sun shines brightly. I hear footsteps, and Jenny and Burgh arrive.

"White! Black! You did it!" Burgh exclaims. Black holds up the meteorite.

"Here." He says, and tosses it to Burgh, whom catches it deftly.

"Anyway-" Burgh continues, then Jenny grabs his shoulder.

"C'mon." She says, and drags him out. I see this out of the corner of my eye, because I'm look at Black. We stare at each other for a moment, until I start to shudder, the realization finally sinking in.

Black suddenly pulls me into a hug, and push my head onto his shoulder. I look up at the ceiling, tears welling up in my eyes. My arms reach around and grasp his shoulders, and I cry loudly.

We stand there, for a long time, till police run in.

I let Black go, and immediately blush, looking away.

Burgh speaks with me once we're checked into the hospital for a check up.

"You almost beat my Leavanny, so you would have gotten this anyway." He says. "And since you helped Castelia city out in a big way, you deserve this even more." He says, and pulls out a green badge, that looks like an insects wing.

"I present to you, the Beetle Badge, as proof of your win." My face lights up and I smile.

"Thank you Mr. Burgh!" I shout happily, and give Burgh a big hug, surprising him. Nurse Joy stalks in and grabs Burgh, dragging him out angrily saying I need my rest.

I fall back onto the pillow, and rest the badge next to my face, where I can look at it all night...

**The end of Castelia Crisis Part 2! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So then I will be able to post more. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: From Sand To Castle

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 10: From Sand To Castle

* * *

><p><strong>Nooooooo, it seems my readers have all taken a simultaneous vacation during my last chapter!<strong>

**:'( Not a single review...**

** I really don't know every time your supposed to battle N, so..I'll make up for that and have them battle soon. :)**

**I've also forgotten all about Bianca and Cheren...oops. I'll bring them back. ^_^**

**Another thing I forgot is that Bianca's Munna is taken by Plasma...I've got to do something about that too... -_-;**

**This is another in-between chapter.**

Getting up is never easy, especially when yesterday you stopped an invasion into a metropolis, got into a fist fight with a mastermind, and hugged a boy.

I face palm. Ugh, scratch the last one. I don't even want to think about it. I crawl over my bed and lean over, grabbing my bag. I pull out a candy bar, and take a bite. They're still good from when mom packed them back in Nuvema Town. I sigh, and stretch my arms up high.

After fixing the bed, I sling my bag over my shoulder, and trudge from the room, my eyes sagging from too much sleep, dream dust collecting still in my eyes. I blink several times, and head downstairs. I say hello to Nurse Joy, and head off to find Black.

Putting off Black is pretty easy, I browse around the PokeMart, looking for useful things and wasting time on purpose. My best bet is to act like nothing happened. Black sure doesn't act any different.

Sighing about the irony, I invest in more supplies, filling every pocket of my bag with items. I haven't hugged a boy before, and Cheren when we were five doesn't count. I look around. Where is Black? Usually, he'd probably just come looking for me himself. I wander around the Pokemon Center, now waiting on him. After fifteen minutes, I get bored, and decide to search for him myself. I walk over to Joy.

"If you see Black, can you tell him I went look for him, and get a Castelia cone?" She grins broadly, shelving some papers.

"Of course White, it would be my pleasure." I nod and bound off, taking a Castelia map from the shelf of freebies, then flip through it as I exit the Pokemon Center.

"Castelia Cones...Castelia Cones...Castelia Cones..." I repeat under my breath, trying to find a sign up above the rows of tourists.

I sigh, and find myself in the Central Square, where a large fountain spews crystal water into the air where it cascades down in a cerulean blue.

Sitting down on it's side, I study my map, while occasionally getting a light spray from some water that falls to hard. It's nice, actually, because the sun is beat down too hard and I feel a little parched from sitting on the sun heated rock.

"Castelia Popsicles! Best for a hot day like today!" I hear a vendor call. Looking up, I see a mobile food stand trundling down the street, _away_ from me.

Jumping to my feet, I hold the map in one hand, whilst stretching the other, calling out for the vendor to wait. I start to run forward, when a little boy with a red balloon runs right in front of me, causing my foot to catch on a rock, and make me trip. I stop, and twist to the left, keeping myself from landing on him.

Instead of catching myself, I fall directly on my face; hands outstretched, and the map is tugged by the wind, thus being blown away in the wind.

"Ow!" My chin is bashed into the cobblestones.

"Wait!" I shout, and push myself up onto my hands.

I stop, and stare.

N has my map in his hand, and is on one knee before me.

The wind tries to snag the map, but N's fingers just tighten around it's corner.

I blink up at him, uncomprehendingly. He holds the map down to me.

"This is yours?"

I nod mutely, and take it.

He suddenly grabs my wrist, and pulls me to my feet, with a lot of force. I stumble slightly, and he steadies me.

I turn a little pink and back up a step.

"Thanks.." I say, then look around.

"Oh no!" I exclaim, my eyes darting around for a sign of the Popsicle stand.

"I don't see it anywhere." I sigh dejectedly. N stares at me for a moment, then looks up to the left.

"You wanted a Castelia Popsicle?" He inquires. I nod, sniffing, partially from falling and hitting my chin, and partially from loosing the Popsicle. I wipe a couple of tears away with the back of my hand.

"Yeah." I wince at the pain in my chin, and N bends down to look at it. I freeze. His bright green eyes stare at my face and he frowns. Pulling out some sort of bottle, he applies an ointment to the scuff. It stings a little, but I don't show it. He pulls out a band aid and sticks it on, pushing down the flaps. My chin feels warm where he touched it, and my eyes widen. I look to the side.

"Uhhh...um..." I start. He turns away.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I call, reaching my hand out to stop him. He stops, and I almost bump into him. My fingertips brush his shirt and I retract them immediately.

"You said you wanted a Castelia Popsicle?" He asks again. I blink.

"Oh..yeah." I reply. He nods.

"Wait here." He walks away, and I go to sit back down at the fountain.

Minutes later, N reappears with a cherry popsicle in hand. He hands it to me and I take the wooden stick between my fingers. I smile, as he stands, watching me with his hands in his pockets. I feel a bit self conscious, and take a bite.

N relaxes, and look up into the sky at some Pidove that are cawing and flying in circles.

The wind ruffles his hair, and I stare for a moment, thinking I'm seeing Ghetsis. I shake my head.

There's no way N would know who Ghetsis is, even if there views are the same. But..N's version seems a little softer, and kinder than Ghetsis' does. I bend down and munch hungrily on my popsicle. I already forgot what I was doing out here, but I'm glad I met N. I realize N is speaking to me once his face is directly in front of mine.

"Urmph!" I say, swallowing the last piece of cherry popsicle and freezing my brain.

"W-w-what?" I inquire. He straightens back up.

"I really...want to see your Pokemon speak but.." He trails off.

I blink.

Speak.

He wants to battle me.

I look down at my belt. They're not there. I left them at the Pokemon Center. I shrug.

"I'm sorry, I can get them."

"No..you don't need to, I have somewhere to go."

I feel crestfallen.

"Alright." I sigh.

"I'm glad I got to...speak with you." N says carefully. I smile, feeling better.

"Great! I enjoyed it too." I look at me feet and think.

"If..you'd like..I'd like to do something..like this again." I say, then look up, my eyes shining. N's eyes widen slightly, and he stares at me. I close my eyes in a grin, then toss my popsicle stick into the trash can five feet away. He nods.

"That would be good." He replies. I jump up and down, clasping my hands together.

"Wonderful!" I exclaim. I start to run off, but turn slightly, bending down and salute to him.

"See you!" I skip off, feeling extremely happy, as N stares shocked after me.

I turn around a block, and crash into Black. I hit the ground. **(A/N: Heh heh...Close one White. Black could've seen N just now... :D)**

"Ow, ow, ow!" I gasp, rubbing my now scraped elbow. Black stands before me, staring.

"White? What are you doing?" He asks. I stand up, and remember why I left the Pokemon Center in the first place.

"I was looking for you." I reply happily.

"Did something..happen?" He inquires. I pale immediately, my smile frozen in an awkward state.

"Uhhhh...Nope!" I say. Then look down.

"What is that?" He glances down also, then smiles triumphantly.

"You looked like you really wanted that bike back there when we got off the Castelia Bridge, so I got you a ticket number for a bike in Nimbasa." My eyes light up.

"Yes! Thank you so much Black!" I shout happily. He grins sheepishly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jump up and down.

"I know! I'll buy us some Castelia cones, my treat!" I grab Black's sleeve and yank him towards the Castelia Cones.

I'm licking the vanilla cone with chocolate balls in it, when I see Burgh, Bianca, and another girl down at the docks. I stuff the last bit of the cone into my mouth and wipe my hands on my shorts. Black and I dash down to see what is the problem. I reach them and they all turn.

"Ah, hello-" Burgh starts, when Bianca throws herself onto me, balling.

"They took it! They took it!" Bianca wails, hugging my tightly. I pat her head.

"Who did, Bianca?" She sniffles.

"T-t-team Plasma! Munna is gone!" She lets me go abruptly, and clenches her fist, a fire in her eyes.

"How dare they! They must have a lot of guts to go up against me!" I sweatdrop.

"Eh heh heh.." I mutter, then become serious.

"Alright, do you kow which direction they went?" I question. She nods.

"Yeah, towards those buildings over there." She says, pointing in the direction of the Pokemon Gym. I nod.

"We can get your Pokemon back." A girl with purple hair says soothingly to Bianca, who is in tears again. I turn. She smiles.

"Hello, I'm Iris, I'm from the Dragon Valley." She looks between Black and I.

"So..." She says mischievously. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Black and I fall over. I get up rubbing my head.

"This isn't the time for that!" Black and I shout together.

Iris grins, and grabs Bianca's arm, tugging her towards Team Plasma. I follow, sighing.

"We should go." Burgh says, and the three of us follow the two girls. We reach Gym Street, and see Bianca and Iris enter a large building opposite of the Gym. Burgh gets ahead of us and runs inside. Black and I catch up, entering, to see three grunts, two Sages, and _Ghetsis_. My hands clench together.

"_You._ Why are _you_ back so soon?" I hiss. He ignores me.

"Give me back my Pokemon!" Bianca shouts.

"Be quiet child!" A Sage commands. Bianca backs up. Iris glowers at Team Plasma.

"We are simply trying to revive the Dragon Pokemon." Ghetsis says calmly.

He takes the Pokeball from one of the Sages, who protests-"But sir!"

Ghetsis silences him with a movement of his hand.

"Be quiet Bronius." he says, and hands the ball to the other Sage.

"Rood, give this to the girl." Rood walks over to Bianca and hands it to her. Bianca takes it and clutches it, eying them warily. Ghetsis bows. "We shall take our leave." He says, and they all exit quickly. I turn, and watch them leave. I feel someone's eyes on me, and turn to see Black.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nothing." he replies. I look at him quizzically, my eyebrow raised, and I wonder what he's thinking.

Bianca suddenly hugs me, knocking all thoughts from my head, as she blubbers about her Pokemon. I smile. She jumps away and holds up her Munna.

"I'll see you on Route 4! I want a battle!" She exclaims, and runs off. I shake my head smiling. I blink.

"Oh yeah! I need to go and pick up my Pokemon from the Pokemon Center!" I exclaim, and run from the building, almost crashing into the automatic doors as they open too slow. I jog down the street, passing the fountain where I saw N, and take a right down Castelia Street. I see the pier before me, and turn to the right and Pokemon Center is exactly in front of me. I enter, and run over to Nurse Joy.

"May I have my Pokemon back now? Have they all healed?" I inquire.

"Of course White, they are right here." She says, hold out a tray with my three Pokeballs. I smile, and click the buttons on front, making them smaller. I snap them into my belt and bow to Joy.

"Thank you for taking care of my Pokemon." I say, and leave the Center. Searching for Black, I walk over to the pier, and look at all the ships, smelling the salty breeze. My stomach growls. I laugh.

"Bianca, you'll have to wait, I think lunch is calling me." I giggle, and run off to a small diner on Narrow Street. I look around warily for any weirdos like the last time I was here. Seeing none, I walk up to the restaurant, and look up at the sign.

"Cafe Sonata..." I murmur, and enter, by pushing the door open. The bell tinkles lightly, and I walk in. I sit down at the counter, and a waiter turns to me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asks. I nod at him.

"I'd like some water and a menu." I reply. He nods.

"Sure thing!" He takes a plastic menu from the shelf behind him, and hands it to me, then turns back around and fills a glass up to the brim with water. He sets it down with a clunk, and turns when hearing another customer call to him. I glance across the menu, wondering what to get. I decide simply on a burger and fries because I can't make up my mind about anything else. The waiter comes back over to me, and I place my order.

Five minutes later, it's ready, and I munch on it quietly, deep in thought. Team Plasma is really confusing, it doesn't make any sense, why would someone want to take Pokemon from their partners? It's like separating a family, and what could be worse than that?

I sigh, and blow bubbles in my water. I take a bite of my plain burger, and chew, staring at the ceiling, counting all the ridges in every wooden plank. I finish my food off quickly, knowing I should go and find Black, because he might be wondering where I went off too. I slurp some more water, and ask for a to-go sack.

I take the paper bag with me, with the half of my lunch I didn't finish, and stuff it into the Key Items Pocket. I yawn, and walk towards the Central Square, hoping Black is there so I don't have to track him down again. I spot him, standing by the fountain, casually waiting for me to come back. I approach him, and clasp my hands behind my back and smile.

"Hey, Black! Let's go to Route 4!" I say. He nods.

"Okay." We head to the Route 4 Gate, and enter it. We walk through, and pass the Gate manager when I hear a loud voice.

"WHIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!" Bianca shrieks cheerily, and crashes into me, giving me a bear hug.

"Argh!" I say, as she clings to my waist. "Let me go! I just saw you, stop over reacting!" I push on her head with my hands, but she's like a magnet and wont let go. I sigh, giving up. She springs away and grins.

"Let's battle!" She says, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Alright!" I shout, and pull out mine too.

"Ah...wait." She says, putting the ball away.

"Huh?" I ask, and fall over. I stand up, rubbing my head, and watch as she walks over to the Gate Manager.

"Hey...can we battle here?" She asks.

"Of course!" The lady replies.

"Oh good!" Bianca exclaims and walks back over. I groan.

"Last time you battled me, it destroyed by bed room then we just went like '_Oh, sorry, we destroyed this place, and so we'll just...peace out!_'" I grumble underneath my breath.

Well, at least she's smarter this time and will actually ask before destroying something. I hold up my Pokeball again.

"Let's do this!" I shout, and toss it.

"Go Herdier!" Bianca screams. "Use Retaliate!"

"W-w-wait! Already!" I exclaim. "Munna dodge!"

Munna escapes by a hair, floating over and bumping into the electronic panel telling about weather on Route 4. Munna bounces off and charges over to Herdier. "Psywave!" I shout, and Munna zaps Herdier, confusing it. I jump up and down.

"Yes! Go Munna!" I exclaim. "Now use Tackle!" Munna charges Herdier.

"Herdier! Take Down!" They both slam into each other, for a double knock out. I groan. Munna is my weakest Pokemon, being at level 18. While my other are at level 26...I think. I frown, and shake my head.

"Go Tranquil!"

Bianca throws hers. "Go Munna!"

"Tranquil, knock it out quickly with Gust!" I command with a flick of my hand.

Tranquil dips and dives around Munna, confusing it, and causing it to bump into the floor.

"Now! Attack!" I screech. Tranquil knocks Munna to the floor, making it faint.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Go Panpour!" Bianca calls, still looking confident.

"Tranquil! Use Aerial Ace!" Tranquil spins around, and bears down upon Panpour.

"Panpour Fury Swipes!" Bianca calls. Panpour slashes Tranuil, knocking it back, and making Tranquil flap away awkwardly.

"Use Tackle!" I shout. "Finish it!"

"Panpour use Water Gun!" Water spews from Panpour's mouth as Tranquil crashes through the torrent of water and knocks it into the opposite wall. Tranquil falls to the ground, exhausted, and Panpour faints, quickly follow by Tranquil. I return Tranquil to it's Pokeball. _I win!_ I think to myself.

"Go Servine!"

"Eh?" I look up and see Bianca throw out her last Pokemon.

"Go Tepig!" I say, without a second thought. She had _four_ Pokemon! I only have three! I need to catch some more.

"Tepig Ember!"

"Servine Vine Whip!" The green vines whip Tepig back, and knocks it into the wall.

"Tep!" It grunts, then blows out a burst of flame, singeing Servine, causing it to scream.

"Hold on Servine! Use Wrap!" Bianca urges.

"Tepig don't give in! Use Tackle!" I cheer. The two Pokemon stand up and speed towards each other, attacks ensue, one after another, until they're both sitting on the ground, eying each other and panting.

"Alright, now use one more attack!" I call. "Flame Charge!"

"Just one more, Leaf Tornado!" Bianca shouts. The two jump up and slam into each other, the force of each attack building until there's a final explosion. The dust settles, and I see Servine, knocked out on the floor. Tepig, stands panting. My eyes widen.

"We won," I exclaim. "and she had more Pokemon than us!" I pick Tepig up and do a happy dance, spinning it around. Black smiles knowingly and shakes his head. I walk over to Bianca.

"You almost beat me." I said, holding out my hand. She grins.

"Almost! I'll beat you next time!" She grabs her Pokeballs.

"I'm going to heal my Pokemon! Bye bye!" She runs off, then turns. "Oh, just to warn you, Cheren is somewhere out there, he called me on the Xtransceiver earlier. He says he wants to battle which ever one of us was victor, and that means you." I nod.

"Alright, I'll take that into consideration, thanks Bianca!" She nods and runs off. I return Tepig into the Pokeball and look around. A crowd is cheering.

"When did they appear?" I ask Black, walking over to him.

"While you were battling, and if you want to catch Cheren for a battle, I say we should hurry, but use some Potions and Revives first." Black replies. I nod.

"Okay." I heal my Pokemon and we enter Route 4.

* * *

><p>Sand whips around me, and flurries of grit fly through the air, and find there way into my mouth.<p>

"You didn't say that Route 4 was a Sandstorm!" I complain, holding my right arm up to block the onslaught of brown wind.

"You never asked!" Black shoots back. I snort, but drop the subject. Taking steps through the five inch thick sand, we make our way slowly down the path. If you could call miles of sand a _path_. I'd have to say that Sandstorms make me grouchy, but maybe it's because I'm hungry and tired of my eyes itching. I _would_ eat my lunch left overs, but then it would taste all gritty. I squint through the gusts of dust.

"Do you even _see_ any sign that we're going in the right direction?" I call out.

"No, not really, but judging by the lighting, the sun is directly above us so I can't tell which direction we're going." Black replies.

"Oh brother." I grumble. "Which means we're probably not going the right way."

"Looks like it." Black says. I sigh.

"Okay, we should look for shelter, this sandstorm is getting worse and I want some water."

"Sure."

We walk for what seems like ages through some deep sand that reaches our knees. Spotting a shadow in the distance, I point to it.

"Hey, you see that? How about we see what that is." Black squints ahead.

"Ah..sure." We trudge up a steep hill, with the sandstorm buffeting us from all directions. I get right up next to the shadow I'd seen earlier, and see the shape of a Darmanitan. I put my hand against it.

"It's in Zen mode..." I trail off. Black crashes into me from behind, knocking me into the Darmanitan.

...

I glower at the wall of the tower we found.

"H-h-hey...I'm sorry about that. I was careless." Black apologizes.

"Whatever!" I shout. The huge band aid Black applied almost covers my whole forehead. I really wonder how much it's going to bleed.. I put a hand up to touch it lightly, but it stings and I withdraw my hand immediately, with the intake of a breath. I fumble around in my bag, looking for something to eat, as the sound of the sandstorm roars outside. I dig my hand into a pocket, and find an apple. It's a little on the mushy side, but at least it isn't rotten. I chomp on it angrily as Black surveys our map, trying to figure out where we went wrong.

"Apparently, we made a too large of a left turn, causing us to end up in the Desert Resort." I spin around.

"You call this a RESORT?"

"Yeah, it's a place were a lot of trainers gather to battle." Black replies, turning the map around and pointing at a spot on the map. I nod.

"I think I've pinpointed where exactly we are." Black says, flipping the map over so he can look at it.

"It's called the Relic Castle. There are a lot of quick sand pits that can cause you to fall down to another level underground. And lots of trainers are here too. Such as Backpackers, Psychics, Rangers and the occasional Doctor." I stare at him.

"Not as in the Pokemon Rangers in the red uniforms who protect Pokemon and belong to the union. Pokemon Rangers who protect certain places and actually own Pokemon." Black says quickly. I keep staring.

"What?" He finally asks.

"There are sand traps!" I exclaim. He backs up a little.

"Uh..yeah. So we have to be careful." I groan.

"Now I'm going to look around for quick sand pits everywhere I go!"

"Actually, it's only in the Relic Castle because the flooring is made of sand and is slowly trickling down to the lower levels." Black explains.

"It's not like you'll end up in a room full of sand that you can never get out of." I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, if you get to the last level below ground you'll need an escape rope or flying and ground type Pokemon to get out. But people check down there frequently, so if anyone _does_ get stuck, they can get them out."

"Wonderful. When will this sandstorm let up?" I ask.

"The sandstorms here never let up." Black says. I smack my forehead.

"Of _course_ they don't." I turn around and grab my bag.

"Well, I'm going to go and find Cheren so I can battle him. See you later." I spin on my heel, and suddenly slip.

"Ah!" Black reaches for me, and all too fast, I'm sucked beneath a quick sand pit. I fall about five feet and hit the ground.

"Ow.." I grumble, rubbing my behind, wondering if I'm going to get a bruise. I look up, and a trickle of sand pours into my eye.

"Ahh!" I shout, the small particles inflicting a terrible pain. I palm my eye, and stagger to my feet. Peering around with my watering eyes, I look for a way out. I turn around a corner and crash into someone.

"Oof!" I hit the floor, again. Looking up, I see a girl in some sort of cross between a purple tunic and a martial arts uniform. She bends down and holds a hand out to me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She says serenely. I take her hand and she pulls me up.

"I'm Dua, I'm a psychic trainer." She says.

"I'm White, I'm a normal trainer." I say. She laughs and I join in.

"What are you doing in the Relic Ruins? Searching for Pokemon?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, I fell."

"Oh, you should be careful, the pitfalls are dangerous, and the wild Pokemon are ferocious."

"Wild Pokemon are down here?" I inquire.

"Yes, all sorts of Ground types." Dua replies. "Do you have a water type to use against them?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"No, these are my Pokemon." I pull out my Pokeballs.

"Tepig, Tranquil, and Munna..hmm. They aren't that strong against Ground types.." Dua says.

"How'd you know before I'd even shown you them?" I ask.

"I saw them, with my Psychic powers." She says. I smack my forehead.

"Duh-OW!" I clasp my hands across my band aid covered forehead, cringing in agony.

"Are you okay?" Dua asks. I nod.

"Erm..yes..ah...yeah. I am now." I say, the stinging slowly subsiding.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I ask.

"Yes, I do, come on, I'll show you the way so you don't fall into another pit." I nod, as she takes my hand and leads me through with intricate steps.

"So..why are you here?" I ask, after a while of silence.

"I'm looking for my friend Perry, he's a psychic too, and my rival in Psychic powers as well as Pokemon battles." Dua replies. I nod.

"Cool, so he's in the castle somewhere?"

"Yes, he went missing a couple days ago, and now I'm worried about him." I look at the floor thinking about what she said. I would probably do the same for Black, if he went missing. Black! I completely forgot about him!

"Dua! I have a friend I came here with, and when I fell through the pit I left him up there. Can we search for him along with Perry?" I ask. She nods.

"Of course, we should look for our friends and find them at all costs." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." We round a corner, when Dua stops.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Ahhh!" She lets out a scream, falling onto her knees and clasping her hands over her ears.

"W-what's going on?" I exclaim. Suddenly, she glows purple, her eyes becoming a solid white light and her hair flowing as if a wind were blowing it. Then the glow goes away, and her hair falls to her sides. She turns to me, worried.

"I-I saw a vision. You are in grave danger and will face many difficulties." Tears spring into her eyes.

"It's awful. I saw a blur of white, black, and green. As if there were a massacre!" I step back.

"What...?" I blink, a little scared.

"Yes, it seems there will be a battle of some sort." Her hands creep up to her face and she is shaking. I bend down.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay." I say. Dua looks up at me. I clench my fist positively.

"Yep! If there is going to be a battle I'll smash through it with my fist!" I grin. "So let's go find Perry and Black." Dua smiles.

"Okay, let's find them." I help her to her feet and we continue heading towards the lower levels.

After a while, I wonder how far we've come.

"Are we on floor six or something? We've been walking for a while." I say, as we walk down another flight of stairs.

"We're on four." Dua answers. I nod.

"Alright." She stops and I almost bump into her.

"What is it?" I ask. She points ahead of us.

"We have to go through a quick sand pit to reach floor five." She says.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I've only been down to floor five, so we'll be wandering around after that." Dua says. I nod.

"Okay, on the count of three." She holds up three fingers.

"One, two, three."

We leap into the quick sand and it sucks us down. I close my eyes, as the particles compact around me. Then we're free falling. I peer below us, seeing a long drop, and prepare myself for landing. I hit the ground, crouching like a cat.

Dua lands on her feet and stumbles slightly.

"Okay, we should go this way." I nod and follow her.

"Perry showed me the way to go a while back, but I've never went down any farther." We head farther and farther, and the hallways begin to get even darker. Instead of a floor of sand, we get to a stone ruin, and head down a large flight of stairs. I squint.

"Do you have any Pokemon that could light this place up?" I ask.

"I have this." She says, and flicks on a flashlight.

"Oh." I reply, and we follow the beam of light down to the next floor. We arrive in a maze. I look around, unsure of which direction to go. There are four pillars, with four paths counting the one we came out of.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Let me think." Dua says, and closes her eyes.

"Since this is a maze, things could change on us. I wonder what Perry would do..."

I grin at her back, knowing that she probably likes Perry. I pull out my Pokeball.

"Go Munna!"

"Muuu!" It says.

"Munna use your psychic powers to find the way to the end of this maze!" I command. It nods, and starts flying away.

"Argh! Dua we have to hurry!" I exclaim. Dua's eyes open and she rushes after me. We run throguh so many places that look the same it's not even funny. But in five minutes, we reach a final room. Entering, we look around, seeing no one.

"Nobody is here..." I murmur.

"What should we do Dua...?" She's staring ahead of her. I look again, and see a figure-no, two figures. I blink. I hadn't seen them there before. One is a Pokemon I've never seen before, and the other is a person, wearing a tunic like Dua.

"Perry..." She whispers. I look over to her.

"Perry? _That's_ Perry?" I gape. He's around the same age as N, and is handsome with light brown skin and chocolate colored eyes. I blink over and over, watching as the two in front of us have a dual with their psychic powers. Thoughts transformed into energy to hit your attacker. This is probably one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.

"He can't do it alone!" A voice breaks through my thoughts. I turn to Dua.

"He's loosing against the Claydol." She says. I look back.

A Claydol...

"Then why don't we help him!" I exclaim.

"I'm going to try." She replies, and clasps her hands together, closing her eyes and concentrating hard. She throws her arms out in front of herself, exerting a powerful and visible aura. My eyes widen, as she sends it towards the Claydol, hitting it along with Perry's powerful blast. The two combined powers overcome the Claydol's, knocking it backwards.

"Go Pokeball!" Perry shouts, throwing it. The ball swallows up Claydol, and beeps on the ground, before making a clicking sound, signaling the capture being a success. He scoops it up, and holds it. Dua walks over to him.

"Dua!" He says, surprised.

"Hey...Perry." She replies.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"You've been missing for days. So I got worried and came here to search." Dua replies. He gives a start.

"Well, I've been in a constant battle with this Claydol, because I had heard of an aggressive Pokemon hurting people and causing a havoc, so I came to investigate." He smiles.

"Thanks for helping me with the capture." Dua turns red.

"There you are, White." I hear, and turn.

Black is behind me, with his hands behind his head, and looking extremely grumpy.

Uh oh...

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you?" He asks.

"Erm...the whole time?" I say nervously.

"Two hours!" Black shouts, steaming angrily.

"Besides, how long do you expect Cheren to wait for you? You know he's not the type of guy to just stand around, waiting for someone." I gasp.

"Agh! You're right! I have to leave now!" I dash past Black, and glance behind me quickly to say "bye" to Dua.

"See you later Dua!" I call.

"Yes...see you." She says solemnly. "But,...please. Be careful. What I saw before was something very dark. Sinister. Please.." I turn, and stare at her for a long moment.

"Of course Dua." I smile.

"I'll be careful."

"Whiiiiite." Black says airily. I look at him.

"What?"

"Are you going to apologize for running off on a sidetracking adventure and leaving me to search for you yet?"

"Uhh..." I say, then starting running.

"Wha-HEY! You come back here!" Black yells, and dashes after me, shouting one thing after another.

I laugh at him, running as hard as I can.

But still.

What Dua says she saw is starting to creep up from the back of my mind, and clousd my thoughts, turning them White, Black, and Green...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that the Psychic Dua is on the first floor of the Relic Castle. I changed it. :p And the Darmanitan are not at the South exit they're at the other entrance. I changed that too. :p<strong>

**I didn't mean for this chapter to get so long. Ooooops. -_-;**

**Please continue reading and REVIEWING. :)**

**Reading + Reviewing = ME being HAPPY! XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Sparks Fly In Nimbasa

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 11: Sparks Fly In Nimbasa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm still having trouble with N's character. -_-; **

**It's hard to write him. I'm going to work on it more. ^_^**

Following the sound of trucks and cars, we make our way through the sandstorm, covering our faces with ours hands, and hoping not to run into anything.

"How much farther!" I ask loudly.

"We should almost be there." Black replies, still edgy about me running off in Relic castle, and that I still wont apologize.

"Good, because I'm getting tired of-AH!" My foot catches on something jutting out of the ground and I trip, falling onto my face and getting a mouthful of disgusting, dirty sand. I squint through my dust covered eyelashes, and move my hand around, trying to feel for the thing I tripped on. I feel something smooth, and grasp it. Pulling it out, I hold it up to my face.

"What is this?" I wonder. Black takes it from me as I wipe my face.

"It appears to be an Everstone." He says.

"Isn't that the stone that keeps a Pokemon from Evolving?" I inquire.

"Yes." Black says. I take it from him.

"It might be useful. I could use it later." I slip it into the Key Items pocket of my bag. I get to my feet and start walking again.

"We _have_ to be getting closer..." I trail off. I take two steps, then trip again.

"Gosh! Why do people put things in the ground to trip people!" I complain. I open my eyes again, and right across from me is a Pokemon. I pull out my Pokedex, while laying on my stomach. I check it.

"You're a Petilil?" I ask. It is dirty, and frowning at me, scared.

"Petil..scared.." It says, trembling. My eyes widen and I stare at it.

"I must have some sand in my ears, I thought it said 'scared'."

It stops shaking and looks at me curiously. Then I notice it has something large and round in it's arms. I look closer, and see a large green egg. I give a start and exclaim-

"A Pokemon egg!" Petilil cringes, and I frown.

"Sorry Petilil.." I apologize.

"Petil..help..Petil." It says. My eyebrows raise, and I blink at it.

"I must be hallucinating, but hey, I'll help you Petilil. Why are you out in the desert? You're a grass type Pokemon, shouldn't you be in a grassy place like Pinwheel forest?" It shudders again, and holds the egg up to me.

"H-h-h.." It suddenly starts to collapse, and I reach out quickly, grabbing the egg and circling my arm around it, catching them both.

"Black! I need help!" I say. He runs over from where he was inspecting some renovation and buildings to me.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Yes, this Petilil is very weak and I need to give it some medicine. Can you put this egg in my bag and get some Potions out? Black takes the egg gently and places inside my bag, and pulls out two Potions. He sprays Petilil, and we wait.

"Maybe we should give it something else?" I suggest.

"I have something." Black says, and pulls out an Oran berry. He stares at the Petilil for a minutes, then pulls out a small bowl and sets the berry inside. Taking a pestle, he grinds it into a mush, and uses a spoon to feed small portions into Petilil's mouth, so it wont choke. It opens it's eyes and looks between us. I smile.

"Great! You're getting better!" I stand up and hold it in my arms like a baby.

"Now, let's find Cheren, battle him, and then head for Nimbasa." I walk confidently through the swirls of dust, until we reach an asphalt road. I walk up and see Cheren. He turns to me, and stares blandly.

"What did you do? Get lost in the sandstorm?" He says snidely. I shrug, not caring to explain my mini adventure with the Psychics.

"No, we checked out the Relic Castle." I say. Cheren shakes his head.

"Didn't Bianca tell you I was going to battle you once you got here?" I smile.

"Yeah, sure. But if you wanted to tell me, why not send me a message or a call? Why'd it have to go through Bianca?" Cheren seems, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words.

"She was around, so I could just tell her to relate the message instead of wasting battery power on you and calling you." Cheren says, flicking his bangs. I glower.

"Really, so you didn't want to waste energy on me? _Sorry_." I stalk past him, and towards Nimbasa.

"I have to take care of this Petilil, so you can just wait there till I get back for a battle, and if you don't wait, I'll never battle you again." I snap over my shoulder, giving him the 'evil glare', then pointing my index and middle fingers at my eyes then to him.

I enter Nimbasa, and calm down a little.

"Hey Petili.." I say softly. "We're almost there. You'll be alright."

"Petil..petil..thanks,..Petil.." It murmurs. I stop short, and stare at it. It happened again! I wonder what's going on.. I grasp the Pokemon, and head towards the Pokemon Center.

…

"Nurse Joy, this Pokemon seems to be suffering from extreme exhaustion. Can you let it stay here?" I ask.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." She replies, smiling. I nod.

"Thank you."

I wait in the lobby, then remember the Pokemon egg. I take it out, and survey it, trying to discover what type of Pokemon it is. It's green, so it would most likely be a grass type. Which might be a good addition to my team, but then I can't just _have_ this Pokemon because I found it. And Petilil must have had a reason for taking it on a journey. I sigh, wondering when Petilil will recover.

I chew on my lip, bored out of my mind. Standing up, I stretch, and leave the Pokemon center, deciding to take a look around Nimbasa.

"Okay, now I've just got to find a map and figure out what to do from here..." I mumble.

I turn around a corner, and slam into someone. I stumble backwards, grabbing my hat, and look up. N stares at me.

"Hey, I just saw you!" I smile.

"Ah..hello White." He says. "Could..I speak with you for a minute?" I nod.

"Of course, lets walk this way." I say, and skip ahead. N follows me slowly, and I pace myself, till we're both side by side.

"So,..what is it?" I inquire, then spotting a bench, I run and sit down. He takes a seat beside me, but edges away ever so slightly.

"What..do you think of Team Plasma?" He asks bluntly. I frown.

"Well,...I really don't like them. They steal Pokemon from little kids, and confuse the adults till nobody knows what to think anymore." I reply.

"So, I think they are just up to no good and they want to tear people and Pokemon apart." I cross my arms.

"They really tick me off." I say, puffing out my cheeks. N is silent.

"I think they are doing the right thing. The only way to have Pokemon be our equals is to liberate them from humans. Then, and only then, will they be free. So we must save them." He looks me in the eye.

I tear mine away, and glance at my hands, then I look up at him, with an intense expression on my face.

"But separating people and Pokemon is no good. You're just taking away their happiness. And shouldn't they have a right to it?" I say. N says nothing.

"But trainers misuse and abuse Pokemon, and the only way to save them is to set them free, so they may live safely, and _then_ they will get their happiness." He finally responds.

My lips purse, and I make a look of distaste.

"I didn't know you were such a hard head for ideals." I say, feeling a little sickish. He is about to respond when my Xtransceiver rings.

"Just a sec." I look at my wrist, and accept the call.

"Oi! White! Where did you run off too? Come to the Pokemon center, Petilil is feeling better, and don't worry, Cheren is still waiting in the sandstorm for you." Black says.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there in a couple minutes." I say, and hang up. I turn to N, with a forgiving expression.

"Hey, let's just forget about this last conversation, and continue as we are." I say. N nods slowly.

"Can we see each other later then?" I nod.

"Absolutely." I reassure. I wave.

"See you later N!" I call, and dash off. I run around a corner, and immediately see two Grunts, along with an old man.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I shout, and run over to the two grunts. I pull out a Pokemon with my right hand and old it near my left cheek.

"We know he runs the Pokemon Day-Care! Hnad your Pokemon over old man!" One commands.

"No way freaks." I snap.

"Strong trainer, help me!" the man exclaims.

"Don't worry, I will." I spin and throw my Pokeball.

"Go Tepig!"

"Yep, tep tep!" Tepig oinks. I blink several times, then shake my head, I need to concentrate on this battle.

"Go Watchog!" The grunt shouts, and tosses his.

"Tepig use Tackle!" I yell, and Tepig jumps straight into the battle, running so fast that the opponent Watchog can't keep up.

"Where is it!" the grunt shrieks, loosing his cool. "Hit it!" I command,throwing out my hand directly in front of me.

"Yep yep!" Tepig says, and slams into the Watchog.

_Did Tepig just say..."yep"?_ I wonder. Watchog faints.

"Noooo Plasmaaa!" the grunt screeches, and pulls out another ball once returning the Watchog to it's.

"Go Trubbish." He says, and flings it. A Pokemon that looks like a trash bag appears before me, and I record it in my Pokedex.

"Well, at least it's not a Patrat." I say under my breath.

"Go Tepig! Ember!" I shout, and Tepig takes in a huge breath, then lets out a slew of flames. I clench my fist and grin.

"Now finish it with a Flame Charge!" Tepig stomps its hooves into the ground and kicks up a cloud of dust. I see bursts of flames leak out of the cloud, and then suddenly Tepig's speeding towards the Trubbish, who is at this very moment, paralyzed in fright. I watch Tepig as it gets closer, covered in a blanket of flames. Then it hits, and fire explodes in all directions. I close my eyes, and cover my face with my arm from the heat. After a moment, I look up, and see Trubbish sprawled on the ground.

"Tepig...?" I watch as the dust clears, and I see Tepig. It turns its head slightly, and starts to glow. My eyes widen. Is it about to evolve? Then I see it cringe, and the glow starts to appear and disappear like a pulse. "Tepig! What's wrong!" I exclaim, my voice sounding strangled. I rush over, and place my hand on Tepig's head.

"What is it? Do you not want to evolve?" I ask. It moans.

"Okay! Okay! I get it...what should I do..!" I think wildly, then remember when I was back in the desert. I dig into my bag, and fish out the Everstone. I grab a string, and tie the rock to it. Tepig's glowing pulse gets erratic, and I tie the ends of the string around it's neck. The glowing slowly stops and Tepig relaxes. I let out a sigh. I pull out its Pokeball.

"Return," I look at it for a moment, "I'm going to ask Nurse Joy if I did this right or wrong." I turn to the grunts, and glower mercilessly.

"Tranquil GO!" I shout, and throw the ball with all my might. It slams into the grunts face, and opens, and Tranquil flies out. I catch my Pokeball, and return it to my belt.

"Now use Air Cutter!"

"Ahh! This is going downhill! Let's go and hide in the Amusement Park!" The other grunt shouts. They run away fast, and I clench my fists, then turn to the old man, my expression softening.

"Thank you so much!" He says, bowing.

"Think nothing of it." I reply, waving a hand and smiling slightly.

"Ah! You dropped something. Here, take it." He picks it up. "Oh! I see, this is a ticket to get a bike at the shop." He smiles, his face wrinkling.

"You can have this bike I have. I was supposed to take this to you, because of the number on that ticket, but I had planned on riding around Nimbasa before handing it over, but never did.." He pulls out a fold-up bike, and hands it to me.

"Why would you have to take the bike? Isn't there supposed to be a delivery man?" I wonder.

"Yes, but the owner of the bike shop is my brother, and he told me you hadn't come to pick it up so I had to take it to you." I nod.

"Pull this lever and it will spring open so you can ride it and it's travel made, so it'll fit in your bag." He instructs. I beam.

"Thank you so much sir!" I exclaim, and push the lever. It pops open, and I hop onto it. I wave, and leave, heading towards the Pokemon center.

…

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Black shouts in my face. "AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BIKE!" I put throw my bike in my bag and start running away.

"It's a long story!" I say, and hide behind a shelf.

"You said a couple of minutes! What's with going off for an extra twenty!" I flinch, and frown.

"I was just helping an old man who was being bothered by some Plasma grunts." I say. "He gave me the bike."

"Oh.." Black says.

"Bye bye!" I smile, and run off.

"H-HEY!" He shouts, and runs after me.

"I'm not done lecturing you yet!"

…

"So how's Petilil?" I ask Nurse Joy, rubbing my aching head because of Black's shouting.

"She's doing fine." I look over my shoulder for the fifteenth time.

"Something wrong?" Joy asks.

"Erm..not really, I'm just trying to hide from my friend Black. He's mad at me, and has been chasing me for thirty minutes."

"WHIIIITE!" I hear, and glance behind me. I grab the smooth counter with my left hand and leap sideways over the front desk.

"My goodness!" Joy exclaims, and I hide underneath the desk.

"Have you seen White?" Black asks. Joy looks down at me. I shake my head vigorously. She looks back up.

"Eh-eh-eh..no..." She stumbles.

"Hmm...well if you do, tell me." He says, and walks away.

"She should really stop worrying me.." I hear in a whisper, straining my ears.

I blink. It must be a trick of my imagination. Black wouldn't be that worried about me.

Would he?

I wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth.

Hmm...

…

I sneak out of the Pokemon enter while Black is searching upstairs. I really need a breather, and maybe I can find the Gym here, or N. Something relaxing.

Though I don't think battles and talking with a Pokemon extremest are considered relaxing.

I conk myself lightly on the head and chide myself. I turn around a corner and wham into someone. I hit the ground, and look up. I see a lady with short blonde hair, a black headband that becomes headphones with long, thin cords dangling down, tight black pants, yellow shoes, and a yellow shirt with black Vs. I blink. She smiles, and holds out a hand.

"Ah..I'm sorry." I take it, shocked at her looks. It seems like a model is right in front of me. She helps me to my feet and I stand, still speechless.

"Hello, my name is Elesa." She says, and shakes my hand. I nod.

"White, nice to meet you." I reply. She looks me up and down.

"Hmmm..could you help me with something?" I nod.

"Uh-yes!" I stand to attention. She laughs.

"Alright, now come with me, and we'll talk." We head to the amusement part, and she stops.

"I work with an modeling agency, and I was told to find someone who can be my partner for an event."

"I..see...well...not really." I mumble. She tilts her head to the side.

"The event is for models who are trainers that want to do battle. There are two rounds in the event. It's like a Pokemon Contest, but instead of just showing off your Pokemon, you need to show off your true spirit as well. And you must dress up as your favorite Pokemon." She smiles. "And I chose you to be my battling partner, since I saw you defeat those Plasma grunts." I give a start. "You saw that?" I inquire. She laughs.

"Of course, I help run Nimbasa."

I nod. "So...you want to do this..event..why?"

"I couldn't find a partner who I thought was worthy, and the ones who beg to be with me are just plain weak." She shakes her head.

"But I saw electricity in your eyes, and that sparked my imagination." She nods to herself. "I like electric type Pokemon the best, so would it be alright with you if we dressed up as electric type Pokemon? This is my only condition." I nod.

"S-sure." I reply.

…

We enter from the backdoor of a building.

"Follow me." She says, and I trail behind as she leads me down a hall. She opens a door, and I gasp. Rows upon rows of cloth, costumes, and accessories fill the room.

"This would be Bianca's heaven." I breathe.

"Alright, now I'm going to pick out a costume." She digs through some clothes. She holds up several costumes that look like Zebtricka, Tynamo, Gavantula, and Stunfisk. She shakes her head at every one.

"This one doesn't work either.."

"Well, what are you dressing up as?" I ask. "Maybe mine should match yours." She puts a finger to her chin.

"I'm dressing up as an Emolga." She freezes for a moment.

"Unless.." She turns around and walks to the back where I notice there is a closet. She opens it, and pulls a big box down from a high shelf. She pulls out something black, and holds it gently. She turns around, holding up the costume.

"Here, this is a very special costume. My first designer made it for me when I was your age." She turns, her eyes casting a faraway look. "But she's.." She shakes her head and holds it up to me.

"It's perfect."

…

We stand backstage near the curtain as I fumble with my Pokeballs.

"What Pokemon should I use? I don't have an electric type!" I worry.

"Use your Tranquil. The type of the Pokemon doesn't effect the competition, we'll just dress it up to look like you." I nod, clasping the ball between my hands.

"The first round is about to start. We go up last, so take it easy, I'm going to go get some water. Remember our act, and have fun." She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze, then heads off to the water fountain.

I close my eyes and go over our act in my head.

…

"Now, for the pair of Elesa and White! With their Pokemon Emolga and Tranquil!" The announcer calls.

I take a deep breath, as Elesa starts off. I don't see her for a moment, then hear loud gasps, and look up. She leaps down from the beams attached to the ceiling, and holds her arms and legs out. Yellow cloth sewn to her sleeves and pants let her fall gracefully, as if she were gliding downward. She lands on one knees, and extends her right arm to the side, and her Emolga lands on it.

Her white body suit and yellow knee high boots help complete the look, and the back part of her "wings" are colored black just like Emolga's. I smile.

They do a twirling dance.

Like graceful Swanna, they leap through the air in perfect harmony. I gulp, and clench my fist, then let Tranquil out.

"Okay, lets go." I say, Tranquil nods. I back flip onto stage, my own knee high, sleek black boots make smacking noises as they hit the floor. I land on my feet on the last one, and hold up my hands.

My hands are gloved up black to the upper arm with an electric blue stripe on the side, and my hair is back in a black hair tie, with black wings protruding from it on the sides. I have a sleeveless black leotard with black layers on the front in the V shape, and a black undershirt.

A blue gem shard is tied around my neck like a necklace and glows faintly as it rests on my collarbone. My short black skirt has electric blue zigzag going around near the bottom.

I'm Zekrom.

I take a deep breath, and Tranquil and I complete our single act. Then comes the finale.

Elesa and I leap by one another slowly, tilting our heads up, and the 'Ooos' and 'ahhs' of the crowd get louder. Elesa vaults above my head, and in slow motion, I look up as she passes over me.

"Now..spin..." She whispers, and time speeds up.

_Spin?_ This isn't part of the plan!

Then, I remember what she said. "Have fun."

My nervousness washes away, and I wait my turn. She lands on her knee, and cups her hands behind her back. I run forward, and step onto her palms, then push off, and land in front of Elesa. Then the lights go dim, and I start to spin, slowly at first, then increase in my speed.

My skirt flairs out, and I suddenly hear a popping sound. The blue stripe on my skirt begins to glow, and sparks builds up. I spin faster, and real, blue, electricity makes a solid line around my waist, like a never moving hula hoop. I suddenly go down on one knee, and move my right hand around to to left side of my head, and bow. Elesa copies me, but while standing up.

"Amazing!" The announcer calls. "I'm sure the judges will give you the perfect score of one hundred points!" The judges all give the same amount.

"Amazing! Three hundred points! That makes for a soaring score and you placed first by a long run in the first round!" The announcer turns around.

"Now for the second round!"

"We got first in the first round!" I exclaim. I hug Tranquil, not caring that I'm getting black paint all over my face.

…

I watch the first few teams go, and wait. We're last again.

"Who are we going against?" I inquire.

"Well, I'm thinking that we'll go up against whoever is left from this pool of battlers. I continue to watch, recognizing some of the models from the occasional magazine I'd see in Nuvema.

"Is everyone here a famous model?" I ask.

"Yes, you don't recognize them?" Elesa answers. I shake my head. She crosses her arms. "That's perfectly fine." She smiles. "Well, make sure your ready." I nod, and hold Tranquil's Pokeball.

…

"Now for the final battle! Between the teams of Elesa and White! And Karen and Caitlin!" The announcer turns to us.

"Now, begin!"

"Go Tranquil!" I shout.

"Come out Emolga!" Elesa says.

"Go Musharna!" Caitlin tosses kisses hers and throws it.

"Gengar! I choose you!" Karen commands. I blink as the Pokemon appears. I've never seen it before. I pull out my Pokedex. If it's from another region, mine shouldn't be able to record it..but I should try anyway. I point it at the Pokemon.

"Gengar, the Ghost type Pokemon. It can make temperature drop ten degrees in its surrounding area. It's origin is Kanto."

I shiver.

But..how did it record it? I'll have to ask Professor Juniper later. I stuff it back into my pocket and concentrate on the battle.

"White, I want you to fight the Musharna, I'll take care of the Gengar." Elesa says. I nod.

"Tranquil, use Quick Attack!" I say.

"Emolga Acrobatics!" Elesa follows up.

"Gengar, Dark Pulse!" Karen says confidently. Emolga uses it's speed to dodge the zaps of black energy, while Tranquil spins towards Musharna as it floats with it's eyes closed.

"Musharna, Hypnosis." Caitlin says calmly, her purple Musharna costume shimming with sparkles as she stands perfectly still. Karen flicks her hair over her shoulder, her dark purplish black costume seems to move like something alive, and made out of smoke.

"Gengar, knock that bird out of the sky." She instructs.

_Bird?_

"Tranquil, use Air Cutter!" I snap. Tranquil zooms toward Gengar.

"White! Don't!" Elesa starts. Too late. Musharna's Hypnosis hits Tranquil.

"Gengar, use Nightmare." Karen smirks. I clench my teeth, my mind reeling.

"Emolga use Electro ball!" Elesa says quickly, taking command of the situation, and reacting faster than I did.

Tranquil hits the floor, jerking from the nighmares. Emolga throws two balls at both Pokemon, giving them direct hits. I look back to Tranquil.

"Wake up!" I shout.

"Musharna, use Hyper Beam." Caitlin says slowly.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." Karen says.

Tranquil sits up groggily.

"Get out of the way!" I shout.

"Qui-quil-what? Caaaw!" Tranquil flaps away just in time.

I jolt backwards.

I heard another word again. I scratch my head.

"White, concentrate on the battle." Elesa says.

"Emolga Shock Wave!" "Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

The two Pokemon throw their attacks at the opponents.

"Gengar Payback!" "Musharna Light Screen."

Emolga's attack is blocked by a golden wall.

"Gen gen gen Gengar.." The Gengar laughs, and gets really close to Tranquil.

"Use Detect!" I shout quickly. Gengar's Payback has no effect, and Gengar stops laughing, floating back to its side of the battle field.

"Emolga use Volt Switch!" Elesa commands.

"Tranquil use Quick Attack on Musharna!"

The two Pokemon speed over to Musharna and Gengar. Traquil knocks Musharna through the air, confusing it. Emolga hits Gengar, causing it to shriek. Gengar pauses, being paralyzed.

"Emolga use Pursuit on Musharna!"

"Tranquil Air Cutter on Gengar!" The Pokemon power up their attacks, as the other two get up off the ground, moaning.

"Now!" Elesa and I shout together. They agilely swerve around to the left and right, then bear down on the others. There's an explosion, and I cover my eyes, already getting dust in them. Wind blows on us hard, and I open my eyes, and look over.

"Double knock out! The winners are the team of White and Elesa!" Elesa grabs my hand, and holds it up in the air.

I laugh, completely shocked, and wave at everyone.

"We won!" I exclaim. Elesa smiles.

"We'll award the medals to the winners!" The announcer says, and walks over to us. "Congratulations to the both of you!"

People in the crowd begin to shout.

"Wonderful!" "Best battle ever!"

The announcer turns to everyone.

"Her pick of a powerful partner and model is splendid! Just what you'd expect from Nimbasa's own Gym leader!"

I turn slowly to Elesa.

Gym..._leader?_

My mouth opens slightly. She smiles at me, challengingly.

"You're Nimbasa's Gym Leader...?" I breathe.

We both stare at each other, the sound and lights fading away until all there is left is the two of us.

**(I left Cheren out in the sandstorm... O.O; …...oooops.)**

**The battle between White, Elesa, Karen, and Caitlin was interesting because each Pokemon could stay in the air! Tranquil and Emolga could fly, and Musharna and Gengar can float! XD LOL**

**Did you figure out who Karen and Caitlin were? ^_^**

**I think I'm making a tradition of Black getting mad at White and chasing her. :p**

**I made this chapter long too... -_- Again...**

**PLEASE review. REVIEW ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12:Electric Shock Ferriswheel

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 12: Electric Shock; Ferriswheel Ride

**Misty Ketchum97 Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this story.**

**Okay. I need to have more liberation stuff coming from N. Because in the games he does it a LOT. XD**

**OK, this chapter is dedicated to Jetzul, and pokelover0ash for their AWESOME reviews! ^_^ Thanks again!**

**(Caitlin and Karen are part of the Elite Four. Caitlin is from Unova who was also a member of the Battle Frontier. Karen is an Elite Four from Johto.)**

We walk back to the dressing room, and my mind is reeling. I glance over at Elesa. She grins.

"Surprised?" She asks. I nod mutely, not trusting myself to speak. She turns around and points her finger at my face.

"I'll be waiting for you in my Gym. So I'll see you later, challenger." She turns swiftly on her heel and walks out the door. I stare after her, then shake myself out of it. After changing, I run quickly out of the events hall.

"Pokemon center...Pokemon center..." I murmur under my breath. Running inside, I shove my Pokeball into Joy's face.

"Please check my Tepig!" I exclaim. "It almost evolved and I gave it an Everstone, is it alright?" She takes the ball and scans it.

"Tepig is in perfect health. No need to worry." She smiles. I give a sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness." After having my Pokemon healed, I stop, shocked. There are so many things I've left unfinished! I haven't followed those grunts who went into the theme park, nor have I met up with N again, I need to battle Elesa, and..I left Cheren out in the SANDSTORM!

I smack my forehead. I've also lost track of Black..momentarily. But that's a good thing, because he's probably extremely angry with me right now. I laugh nervously, just thinking about it. First things first. I'm going to head back and fight Cheren.

Looking down, I smile at the Petilil, who is clutching my ankle nervously.

"It's okay, we're going to go and find my intellectual friend in which I left in the desert who probably wants to yell at me, but it'll be okay because I can just run away." Petilil doesn't look any better. Probably wasn't the best comforting thing to say. I look back and forth, making sure Black isn't around.

"Whew, looks like the coast is clear." I whisper to myself.

"How so?" I hear.

Turning slowly, my stomach drops. Black is standing right on front of me and his face is three inches away. I yelp, and stumble backwards, blushing.

"I am going to give you the lecture of a life time." Black growls. I laugh nervously.

"Um-um-uhh...I have a good reason for this..let me see.."

"Nope, lecture time." Black says.

"Enough with the lectures!" I stomp my foot. I shake my head then turn on my heel and run.

"You're not running away from this one!" Black shouts, and chases after me. I head back down Route 4.

I reach the spot I'd left Cheren, but the only thing I see is a mound of sand.

"He didn't wait..." I mutter. "I am _so_ not going to battle him again." There is an unearthly groan and the sand mound shifts.

"Ahhh! Monster!" I scream, ducking. Black catches up to me, and sees me cowering.

"What is it?" He asks. I point at the mound. It doesn't move.

"What about it?" Black looks at me with a strange expression. I stand up and walk over to it. Raising my foot backwards, I get ready to kick the mound as if it were a soccer ball.

WHAM! There's a loud holler, and I stumble backwards, falling down.

Sand shifts, and Cheren's head appears.

"AH my FACE! Oh my gosh my _FACE_!" He shouts.

My eyes widen and I help dig Cheren out.

**Black's POV**

Finally, after getting him out, he dusts himself off.

"You are in so much trouble! I waited forever! How could you just leave me _sitting_ here!" Cheren explodes uncharacteristically. "I stayed here like you asked! Are you trying to get me back!" I blink.

_I am not going to make White mad_. I mentally note. _ She'll leave me in a sandstorm, or a whirlpool, or who knows what else_. W_ould she eject me into space? _

I shiver.

_I hope she doesn't think of that.._

White looks at me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks. I shake my head and smile falsely.

"N-nothing.."

She glares. "Say _one_ word about a lecture and I will make you stay here all night."

I nod quickly.

"Not a word."

**White's POV**

I hold up a Pokeball. "Alrighty, Cheren. Let's get this battle over and done with. I'm on a tight schedule." I say.

"Sure." Cheren responds. We grab our Pokeballs.

"Liepard, go!" Cheren says.

"Tepig, front and center!" I throw Tepig's ball.

"Tep tep yeeeep!" It oinks. I shake my head.

_Concentrate_. I tell myself.

"Use Flame Charge!" I call.

"Sure-Tepig!" It replies, and leaps into action, charging at Liepard, and knocking the cat Pokemon sideways. It hisses at Tepig, and jumps to its feet.

"Liepard, use Fury Swipes!" Cheren commands.

"Tepig Ember!" The two Pokemon eye each other warily, and then attack.

"TEP!" Tepig cries, and scores a direct hit to Liepard in it's shoulder.

"Maximum power Pursuit!" Cheren shouts.

"Tackle!" I counter. The two slam into each other, then land on the ground, panting, and start talking in PokeTalk.

"Good Pursuit." Black says, making a commentary to Tepig and Liepard's conversation.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Knock it off Black." I say, my eyebrows becoming a firm line. He laughs.

"Okay." I shake my head. "Tepig, use Flame Charge! Beat that Liepard!"

Flames erupt, and Liepard is left extra crispy. Cheren returns it to its Pokeball and pulls out his next Pokemon. I pull out mine.

"Go Pidove!" "Munna I choose you!"

We throw our balls and I grin.

"Munna use Hypnosis!"

"Close your eyes!" Cheren calls, but too late. Hypnosis takes full effect and Pidove falls to the ground.

"Dream Eater!" I command, remembering Caitlin's Musharna's attack. Munan takes in a deep breath and a purple mist is pulled out of Pidove. Pidove's eyes become spirals and Cheren sighs. He returns his Pokemon. I blink.

"Uh...that was fast." I say bluntly.

"Don't rub it in White." Black says. "He may get mad." I look back at Cheren, he looks very...bland.

I cover my mouth and snicker.

"Go Tranquill!" I shout.

"Pansear, I need your help!" Cheren responds, and throws his Pokeball. The Pokemon appear, and I clench my fists.

"Sweep it away with Gust!" I command.

"Make a shield with Incinerate!" Cheren counters. I grimace.

"Tranquill, use Aerial Ace!" I call. Tranquill looks at me, and squawks.

"Don't worry." I say. "I saw it in the Pokedex. You should try it out. Just concentrate on a point in front of your face!" It nods and lets out a cry, zooming towards the Pansear.

"Bite Pansear!" Pansear leaps into the air, mouth open wide.

"Dodge it!" I scream, then point my finger. "Make a turn and hit it with your Aerial Ace!"

WHAM! Pansear stumbles to the ground.

"What's up with you Cheren?" I goad. "Not up to your game, eh?" He furrows his brows.

"You left me in the sand all day, what do you expect?" I laugh.

"Oh, so Mr.-I'm-going-to-be-Unova's-Champion can't keep up to tip top shape from a little sandstorm?" Cheren's eyebrow twitches.

"White..I suggest you knock it off." Black warns, his voice light and nervous.

"Okay, White, let's battle." Cheren grins.

I blanch. Uh oh. Dark Cheren has made a reappearance.

"Pansear use FURY SWIPES!" He shouts.

"Tranquill make a left!" I exclaim. "Now use Wing Attack!" Pansear knocks Tranquill out of the sky, sending it into the floor. I bite my lip.

"Return Tranquill. Good job." I pull out my next and Cheren returns his, bringing out another.

"Go Dewott!" He throws his out, then grins menacingly. I blanch.

"Uh...Cheren..." He laughs. I sigh. I look at his Dewott. I don't have anything strong against a Water Type... I feel something on my leg. Looking down, I see Petilil clutching my shin.

"Petilil? Can I ask you something?" I bend down. I blinks at me. "Will you fight this Dewott with me? I don't have a grass type. Please?" It seems to think about the odds then looks at Dewott. Shrinking back, it covers its face. I stand.

"I understand." I pull out Tepig's ball. "Okay..I'll give this all I've got. Go-!" Petilil jumps forward.

"Huh!" I look at it. "Do you..want to battle for me?" I inquire.

"Yes..Petil petil.." It murmurs. Blinking, I finally smile.

"Alright!" I pull out my Pokedex. "Okay...you know Sleep Powder, Synthesis, Magical Leaf, and Giga Drain." I clench my fist in front of my face.

"Let's go Petilil! Use Sleep Powder!" "Fury Cutter!"

Petilil is hit dead on, and it begins to cry a little.

"It's okay! Use Synthesis!" I tell it. It hiccups and begins to glow. Hopping up and down it cheers for itself.

"Dewott Razor Shell!"

"Watch out!" I exclaim, and Petilil falls to the side as Dewott flies by

"Get up and use Magical Leaf!" Petilil jumps up and charges at Dewott. Glowing purple leafs explode from Petilil, and it scores a direct hit on Dewott.

"One more Razor Shell!" "Giga Drain!"

Petilil takes a huge breath and begins to suck away Dewott's energy. Dewott grabs its shells and runs at Petilil fast, and slashes. The two stand panting for a minute, and Dewott collapses from lack of energy. Petilil sways back and forth and falls onto its behind. I run over.

"Good job Petilil!" I exclaim, picking it up and spinning in a circle. Black walks over to Cheren.

"Good try." He says, patting him on the shoulder. Cheren shakes his head, and looks around.

"What...happened?"

Black blinks. "What do you mean Cheren? White beat you."

Cheren frowns. "Oh."

I look over at them.

"You became Dark Cheren momentarily. Don't worry, I beat you good." I grin and look at Petilil. I hold it in my arms.

"Hey, do you want to be a part of my team?" I ask. It nods and cheers.

"Petil yes!" I blink again, and shake my head.

"Great!" I pull out my Pokeball and click it against Petilil's forehead. I hold up the ball.

"I caught...a Petilil!" I exclaim. I hold the ball to my face.

"Let's go!" I shout, and dash off out of Route 4.

...

I walk past the Pokemon Center, and remember that I should call Prof. Juniper.

"I beat Cheren, I need to call Juniper, find those Plasma grunts who ran away, and go to the amusement park with N without Black around so I need to ditch him somehow..." I mutter underneath my breath.

I look behind me, to see Black following my pace a few feet behind. I make a face.

"Hey Black!" I call, and head over to him. He stops.

"What?" He inquires.

"I'm going to go and call Professor Juniper at the Pokemon Center." I tell him.

"I'll meet you later for lunch." He blinks at me.

"Uhh..."

I smile, clasping my hands behind my back.

"See you later Black!" I say, and dash off towards the Pokemon Center before he can even think of following me. I walk over the telephone after healing my Pokemon and call Juniper. She appears on the screen, and smiles.

"Hello White, how are you? What's up?" I grin.

"I have caught a Munna, Tranquill, and a Petilil!" I exclaim.

"That's great White, so you're in Nimbasa? Have you battled Elesa yet? I saw you on TV at the Poke-Model Contest, you're costume looked good. Did any of your friends watch?"

I blush.

"I don't think so. And it would be better if they hadn't."

Juniper laughs. "I think I understand where you're coming from. So is there someone special you have in mind?" I turn even redder.

The images of N and Black flash in my mind. I slap my hands to my face, trying to stop the flush creeping down my neck.

"Uhh not particularly." I say quickly. "I had a question for you, how can I check Pokemon that aren't from this region?" She becomes serious.

"I installed the National Pokedex into your Pokedex, because I have a feeling you'll need it. You've already incountered a Pokemon form another region, correct?" I nod.

"Yes, a Gengar from Kanto."

She nods. "I see, the one from TV that Karen has." I nod.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know, see you later Professor!" I say, and end the call. I turn on my heel and run from the Center.

"Amusement park..amusement park.." I mutter. I see the huge sign for it after passing by Subway station. I'm about to walk through the arch, when I hear a voice.

"WHIIITE!" I look over, and see Bianca.

"Bianca!" I call, waving. "Hi!"

She catches up with me, and begins to pant.

"Hey White, I have something I want to show you! Hurry hurry!" She grabs my arm and drags me.

"W-w-w-wait a second Bianca!" I stutter. We stop before a huge center. I look up at the building.

"Pokemon...Musical.." I read.

"Isn't it exciting! After seeing you in that cute outfit I just had to find something for my Pokemon to do! I know I'm not a pretty as you, so I knew I could never enter a modeling event." I blush red.

"Y-y-you saw that!" I exclaim. She laughs.

"Of course! It was on National TV!"

I slap my hands to my face.

"This is not good..." I groan.

"C'mon!" She says, grabbing me again.

"Let's go inside!" She takes me into the building, and we look around. There are three reception desks, and I stare.

"I'm going to sign my Pokemon up for this!" She squeals.

"What exactly is this?" I ask. "Well, you dress up your Pokemon according to a certain style and then they preform a dance on stage!" I nod.

"Okay..."

She jumps up and down. "We just _have_ to enter this!" I make a face.

"I really can't. I need to battle Elesa first and gain another badge." I say. She frowns.

"Aww...alright, well, once you're done with your schedule come by here and we can enter it together!" She says.

"I'll be waiting right over there!" She points to a bench and runs over to it. I leave, telling myself to hurry so I don't have Bianca waiting so long.

...

I reach the theme park again, and run through, and look around for the grunts.

"Where could they be.." I murmur. I turn a corner, and see Black. I double back, and hide behind a large Pikachu.

Dang! I really wanted to defeat some Team Plasma grunts and get them back for what they did to me in Castelia City! I sneak around him, and look around. If I can just find those grunts on my own, I know I'll be able to defeat them easily. Tip toeing away from Black, I make my way to another ride. I glance back and forth. I need a high place to spy them from. I spot the ferriswheel, and make a B-line for it, just to run into someone. I hit the ground.

"Ow!" I cry out. I look up and N. "N!" I say, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He looks at me.

"I need to talk to you." He says. I nod.

"Sure, let's go sit over there." I say, and hustle N away from Black. I let out a sigh of relief, and look up at N.

"What is it?"

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" He asks.

"They ran in here." I nod. "Come with me." I follow him towards the ferriswheel. We stop in front of it, and he looks around.

"They're not here.. Let's ride the ferriswheel and see if we can spot them." I nod again.

"I was thinking of doing that..."

"I love ferriswheels. The circular motion...the mechanics.. They're like a collection of elegant formulas."

I nod.

"Yeah..but I'd rather search for them on the ground." I butt in. He stops, startled.

I clench my fist.

"I still haven't gotten over them beating me in Castelia, so I'm gonna crush them here!" I point my finger at him. "And the best way to catch them is to blend in with the crowd, so let's go on the rides and eat some food!"

He looks even more startled than before, as I drag him off. I run up to a cotton candy stand, and buy two larges. I hand N his, and he stares at the pink cotton. I grin, as he blinks at it.

"You don't know what to do with it?" I ask, and bury my face into the fluffiness, taking a huge bite.

"See?" I laugh. He looks at it, and takes a small bite. He chews it slowly, and looks up at me.

"It's sweet." He says. I nod vigorously.

"Course it is, that's why they call it cotton _candy_."

He nods to himself, then looks at me closely. Moving his hand up, he picks something off my face and holds it on his palm.

"You had some on your nose." He says. I take it wordlessly and nod.

"Y-y-yes.." I stutter, turning red. "Anyway, let's eat these and find a fun ride!" I turn around a corner and see Black, with his back turned to us. I whip around and grab N's shoulders, wheeling him around I run away.

"Let's go this way instead." I say quickly.

"What's over there?" He asks.

"N-n-nothing.." I say hurriedly. I sit down on a bench, and finish off my cotton candy.

"Yum, this was delicious!" I sigh contentedly. N stares at the remains of his. I look at him.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"I've been walking around here and I've seen plenty of Pokemon performing acts for humans to watch." He says. "Why do humans use Pokemon for their own purposes? Don't you think that Team Plasma's points of view are right? They are trying to get these poor Pokemon away from their oppressive owners." I frown.

"I really don't want to talk about this with you, but in response to the Pokemon performing, I'd have to say, if they didn't want to do so, they would just ignore their trainers." I respond.

"And look carefully." I say, pointing at a pair of Darumaka. "Do they _look_ sad or hurt to you? Or do they seem to be enjoying themselves and the attention? Do they seem to like the music?" I question N.

He looks at them carefully.

"These do, but what about the others that are-"

"Enough N!" I exclaim jumping to my feet. He stops. I freeze.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I sit back down, feeling awful. He stands up, and I look at the ground.

"I have something to tell you." He says, and walks away. I slowly get to my feet and follow him. Reaching the ferriswheel, we enter it. I step into the capsule, and it moves slowly into the air. I look out the round Pokeball looking gondolas, and refuse to look at N. "What did you need to tell me." I ask quietly.

"Do you see Team Plasma?" N changes the subject. I look farther outside and the ferriswheel jolts. I hit my head on the glass behind me. I rub it.

"What's up with that?" I grumble. N shrugs. I look outside.

"Look! Some balloons!" I exclaim, a smile rippling across my face. I put my hands against the glass, and watch in fascination.

"Look! Some Pidove are flying around over there!" I look over at N smiling. "Do you see it!" My eyes shine.

He nods, and a hint of a grin plays on his lips. I see something fly into the light of the setting sun.

"Look! They're testing out fireworks! I wonder if they're having a show tonight?" I look back to N again.

"We could watch it together!" He frowns ever so slightly. I sit back down, and put my fist to my mouth, and clear my throat.

"Sorry for getting so excited." I say, embarrassed. He shakes his head.

"I'm glad you're..happy."

I nod, smiling slightly. He takes a huge breath, looking like he's trying to find out where to begin. I look back outside.

"Aw! The Pikachu machine is moving!" I grin.

"White.." I look back over.

"First,...I must tell you... I am the King of Team Plasma."

My heart stops. I freeze, feeling a numbness creep into my body, and a shock so large it goes down to my bones. I stare at him, my eyes dilating, my pupils shrinking smaller than they ever had before. I start to shake and I clench my fists.

"Ghetsis asked me to work for him to save Pokemon."

I try to speak, to move my mouth, but I can't. N...in league with Ghetsis?

"I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world.."

The ride suddenly grounds to a hault. I stumble out, staggering from side so side on my unsteady feet; my legs bending to much I can hardly keep myself standing. I fall onto the grass, my hands grasping the blades and crushing them with my fists. N follows me out. I hear footsteps, but I don't bother to look up.

"My lord N!" A grunt exclaims.

"You're safe sire!" another voice says too. N looks at me. "There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save Pokemon. So you're under my protection, as well. Go quickly and let my battle cover up your escape." He crosses his arms.

"...Now White..do you follow my logic?" I clench the grass hard, and squeeze my eyes tight, they burn. I slowly push myself to my feet. My head hangs down, and I raise it and look at Team Plasma, along with N. I nod.

"I understand perfectly well, N." I say darkly.

I pull out a Pokeball, and click it. I hold it out in front of me. Our first battle, and it is the battle between a Trainer and a King.

"If true, your words please me." He replies. "Ah..then...the future I envision..Perhaps I can't beat you here and now but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away." I close my eyes and take a breath. This is not the N I know. Where did he go? This can't be happening. I look up at him, but he wont look me in the eye. I feel sick.

"Sandile, come out please." N says, and throws his Pokeball. I cringe, and pull out Petilil.

"Go!" I exclaim. Feeling ever so awful, like as if I were fighting an old friend to the death. I ball my fists, and point ahead of me.

"Petilil use Magical leaf!" The two grunts start to run, but the leafs block them.

"Sandile, get between Petilil and Team Plasma." N says stonily. I grit my teeth.

"Petilil, use Giga Drain and knock Sandile out!" I shout. Petilil drains all of Sandile's energy and leaves it knocked out on the ground. N returns it.

"Go Darumaka." N says.

"Return Petilil! I choose you Munna!" I exchange Pokeballs faster than N, and charge into the next strike.

"Hypnosis! Now Psychic!" Darumaka goes down. I feel anger boiling up inside of me.

"Scraggy, come forth." N says.

"Come back Munna, go Tepig!" I shout, and switch my Pokemon.

"Tepig use Flame Charge!" I say, acting before N again. Scraggy flies at Tepig, but is burnt by the flames and thrown to the ground.

"Tepig Tackle!" I command. Tepig seems a little scared at my anger, and defeats the Scraggy with the hit.

"Return Tepig!" I say.

"Go Tranquill!" I shout, my eyes beginning to burn even worse. "Use Air Cutter!"

"Go Sigilyph!" N throws out his Pokemon. Air Cutter slashes Sigilyph before it even gets out of its Pokeball fully. I close my eyes.

"Aerial Ace!" I shout. Sigilyph hits the ground. Opening my eyes, I see N returning his Pokemon. Tranquill becomes a light of red and jumps back into the ball. I let my arm fall limply after taking Tranquill back.

I shake my head, and look up at N, trying to catch his eye. He turns away. I clench my fists.

"Even if I lost, is it different from the future I saw?"

"Who knows." I say venomously.

"The result was the same... But you..." He glances at me. "Who are you.." He turns around a little.

"You're quite strong." He says. "But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future..." He steps closer to me, till we're face to face.

"I'll defeat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike other!"

I glare at him.

"I'll make all trainers free their Pokemon! Just try and stop me. If you want to be together with your Pokemon, your only hope is to collect the badges from each area and head for the Pokemon League. Try and stop me there if you dare." He says, his voice sounding nothing like him. He turns away and takes a few paces.

"If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

I stand still, not moving.

"I think..it would be better if you stayed away from me for now." He says quietly, his voice becoming his again and transitioning from that of a King, to that of N. I don't move. He begins to walk away. I open my mouth, finally get to speak.

"Why N!" I shout. "Why did you have to be the King of Team Plasma!" I feel tears spring into my eyes.

"How _could_ you." I accuse. He takes in a sharp breath then speaks.

"Would it have been better to deceive you? I know we cannot be friends like you would prefer us to."

I tremble violently in anger.

"Maybe that would have been better." I snap.

"I don't like you pushing me away like this. So if you want me to try to stop you, then you'd better be waiting for me." I say. He looks around.

"I see. You are indeed strong White." He turns away, and disappears into the crowd. I loose my strength, and my knees buckle. Hitting the grass, I hold myself up with my arms. I stare at the ground.

"How..." I say, tears spilling over my eyelids and splashing onto blades of grass.

"Why did N have to..." I close my eyes and let out a loud cry, sobbing.

**Oooo...this was extremely hard to write. I didn't want any mistakes. O.o Super hard. :p**

**White will battle Elesa next time.**

**Please review! REVIEW ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: Electrifying Nimbasa Battle

**_Black and White_**

Chapter 13: Electrifying Nimbasa Battle

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own some of the plot and the character's personalities.<strong>

**Sooo sorry for the long wait. I've been putting this off purposely because...well, I plain didn't feel like writing this. :p**

**But now I am so you can read it. (Technically I was busy writing my Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire fanfiction, but it took me forever to post chapter 3 of that..)**

**Another reason I didn't write anything, was because I find writing Pokemon battles takes a long time. And I'd rather be writing action and dialogue, than anything else. **

**Soooo...onto the chapter!**

I lie on my back, staring up at the wood bunk bed above me. I hold my pillow loosely, and breathe in and out slowly. Feeling a little bland and dull, I hadn't told Black anything and just headed back to the Pokemon Center.

I turn over and look across the room, and come to a conclusion. I cannot sit around a mope. Also, if N thinks he can get rid of me that easily, he is very and quite sadly mistaken.

I sit up, my right hand resting flat on the mattress, while my left stays on my pillow. Hearing a ringing sound, I look over and see my Xtransceiver blinking. I push myself over to the nightstand and lean over, reaching far with my hand to dig in my bag for the device. I pull it out and press accept call. BIG mistake.

"_WHITE_ WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE PUNISHMENT OF A LIFETIME!" Black screams into the Xtranceiver.

I drop it onto the floor and cover my ringing ears. Never knew a person could be that loud..

I peek over the bed and see him glaring angrily into the screen with bloodshot eyes. I laugh nervously.

"Heh heh...HI...Black.." I say, trying to lighten the mood. Not successful.

"I searched all night for you! I had thought you said you were going to meet up with me later!"

I shrug.

"Well, I went to the amusement park to follow some Plasma Grunts...they got away so I came back to the Pokemon Center." I say, not exactly lying, but not telling the whole truth either.

"I thought you were going to come back to the Pokemon Center..."

"Well, if a certain someone had given me a heads up I would have _certainly_ come back to the Pokemon Center." He grouches.

I grimace. "I'm real sorry about this Black..." I apologize. He huffs.

"Well...alright, I'll let you off the hook." He says. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Until I get back." He finishes.

I become crestfallen.

"Sheesh. Okay, I'll meet you in front of the Pokemon Center in five minutes." Black says. I nod.

"I'll be there."

I lean over my bed and press the end call button and realize I'm not balanced enough and crash head first into the floor. I look up at the ceiling, and watch as it spins.

"Urghh..." I groan lightly.

…

I clomp down the stairs two at a time and pay a visit to Joy, who hands over my rested Pokemon.

"Thanks." I smile, and head over to the door. I walk outside and see Black standing around, looking at his watch. I frown. If he says anything, I am _so_ going to eject him into space. I head over to him and stop, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey.." He responds.

"I'm going to battle Elesa today and earn my next badge." I tell him.

"Uh huh." I cross my arms.

"Are you going to pout all day just because I did something productive like finding some bad guys without you?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow. He finally looks at me for a moment, then turns his head away.

"Nevermind, let's just go to the gym." He says, and leads the way.

I shrug and follow him.

…

We head through Nimbasa's amusement park and arrive in front of a building I keep thinking looks like an arcade. I enter through the doors and gape at the interior.

An intricate labyrinth of roller coasters weave around the gym. Lights blink and music plays loudly. I look around wildly, and I come face to face with a water bottle.

"Hello trainer! Please take this fresh water!" A man says. I take it bewildered, and shove it into my bag next to the Pokemon egg. I head over to the first roller coaster and tilt my head to the side.

"Is this safe?" I ask.

"Don't know till you try." Black sulks. I roll my eyes and grab him by his upper arm and shove him into the seat. I get in in front of him and look around.

"Umm, there's nothing to hold onto.." Black says.

"I think this is a one person contraption.." I nod.

"I see, I have handle bars on the front but I guess you'll have to catch the next ride-" I'm cut off when the ride jolts and we start moving quickly.

Black's face slams into my back when it starts and he yelps, then on instinct, he puts his arms around my waist to keep himself from flying out.

I shout loudly, my eyes watering at the fast paces machine and will it to end.

Almost as soon as it started, it stops. I gasp for air, because Black is squeezing out all of my oxygen supply.

He immediately lets go and the two of us clamber out before the ride can start again. I see a trainer.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fight." I frown.

"Looks like it." Black responds.

"I'll get this over with quickly." I state, and walk up to the trainer.

"I suppose you want to battle me." she says. I nod, crossing my arms.

"I see! Then, I, Lady Magnolia shall take you up on your challenge." I pretend not to smirk and pull out my Pokeballs.

"Go Emolga!" She calls. I pull out my Pokemon.

"Go Petilil!" I shout, and throw my Pokemon out.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Emolga use Pursuit!"

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf again!"

Petilil spirals out of the way and lets out an onslaught of attacks. Emolga hits the dust hard.

"Nooooo!" Lady Magnolia cries. "Go Emolga!"

I roll my eyes. Two of the same Pokemon? I don't see how you can get anywhere with just one type, and on top of that, one Pokemon. I look at Petilil who doesn't seem one bit fazed.

"Use Razor Leaf." I command as the opposing Emolga appears.

WHAM! It hits the ground too.

"Nooo!"

I shake my head.

"Good battle M'lady." I say, and bow, curving my my arm in front of me.

She curtsies and I shrug at Black as he gives me a quizzical look.

She allows us to pass her and I almost groan when I see the next roller coaster seat. I hop in, and Black waits.

"Aren't you coming?" I inquire.

"Umm.." He looks at the inside and smiles.

"Hey, look, seat belts!" He says. I nod.

"Okay, get in." He climbs in behind me and the ride suddenly starts.

We buckle up fast. I grab the front for dear life and close my eyes so they wont water like last time. It screeches to a halt. We stagger out again and I look around.

"Aha! A new victim!" A boy voice says. I look over and see a boy in a suit.

"I am Rich Boy Cody!" He says magnificently. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, sure...let's battle and get this over with." I say.

"Go Blitzle!" He says.

"Go Munna!" I shout. "Use Hypnosis!"

"Muuu!" It mewls and causes Blitzle to fall asleep immediately.

"Now use Psybeam!"

BAM! Blitzle faints.

"OH NOO!" Rich Boy Cody shrieks and faints himself. We walk by him and jump into the next coaster. We arrive at the next station, and I see the next trainer.

"Why are there so many _Rich Boys_. I'm tired of these Rich Boys.." I grumble.

"Go Petilil!" I call, and throw it out.

"You dare to attack Rich Boy Rolan!" He exclaims. I nod.

"Yeah, yeah, I do rich kid, now, how about we actually do some battling?"

He sputters and fumbles with his Pokeball.

"Blitzle!"

ANOTHER Bliztle! I groan.

"Petilil Razor Leaf." I say.

One down.

I'm seriously thinking that these trainers are too easy..

"Blitzle!" Rolan throws out another. Well, at least her has two Pokemon instead of one like Cody.

I command Petilil to Razor Leaf it and it faints. I shrug to myself and Rolan haughtily grumbles to himself, but allows us by.

"You and your boyfriend should hurry and get this over with, I don't like people like you in this gym. So hurry and get out-"

I karate chop him in the head, my cheeks flaming.

He falls to the floor. I stomp over to the ride.

"I _really_ don't like Rich Boys..." I growl. Black follows me and I don't look to see if he's embarrassed or not.

"Ah..White, did you have a bad encounter with a Rich Boy a long time ago?" He asks. My face burns even brighter.

"Black. Don't. Ask." I say through clenched teeth.

"So..it was something bad, now was it?"

"Blaaack." I say, and turn just as the ride starts. I end up head butting him in the chin.

WHACK! Black lies backwards, knocked out as I massage my sore head.

"Owww..." I see a loop up ahead, and I make Black sit up so he wont fall out and I clasp my hands onto the handle bar while Black clings to me, still disoriented.

I scream loudly, as we turn upside down. I still haven't decided if I like loops or not, so I always scream while on one.

We stop and I drag Black out of the ride before it can start again by his arm.

"Is there another trainer?" I ask.

"M-m-m-m-me...?" A timid voice says. Looking over, I see a girl in a white dress.

"Hey, White-Jump?" Black asks, rubbing his head.

"What happened back there?"

"Not now Black," I say, shushing him with my hand.

"I want to battle so I can get to Elesa." I say.

"S-s-s-sure.." She says. "I am Lady Colette..go Emolga.."

She lightly throws out her Pokemon. I decide immediately that I wont defeat her Pokemon so harshly like my other victims. I pull out Petilil.

"Use Razor Leaf." I say. "Lightly, just enough to knock it out."

It nods and knocks the Emogla out carefully. I walk up to Colette.

"Good battle!" I say, and shake her hand. She motions us to the next coaster, and we get in.

"Elesa sure has some annoying trainers in her Gym." I grumble. "Well, the last one wasn't bad..."

We arrive to where I see Elesa is.

I heal my Pokemon quickly and run up to her while Black goes to wait by the side.

"Beat her White-Jump!" He says.

"HEY!" I snap back. "Don't call me that! But I will!"

I turn and look at Elesa, frowning steadily, wondering what her strategy will be. She laughs, flicking the long black cords attached to her head with a lazy hand.

"Hello White." She smiles. "Let's make this another grand performance." Pulling out a Pokeball, she throws it like a real star.

"Go Emolga!" I reach for mine, and grab Munna.

"I choose you!"

"Battle begin!" The referee calls.

"Alright, the challenger has the first move." Elesa says, with a voice that seems completely different to what I'd heard before the battle started. I step back slightly.

_What's up with that?_

I point at the Emolga.

"Use Hypnosis!"

"Emolga use Aerial Ace." Elesa says coolly. I step back again.

_There it is again..._

I clench my fists.

"Munna Psybeam!" Munna flips in the air, away from Emolga in a graceful levitation, displaying hard trained technique. Emolga is blasted from behind.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!" Elesa demands. Emolga is suddenly a blur, and I watch as it slams into Munna hard, and sends it sprawling though the air, and it disappears into its Pokeball.

"HUH!" I exclaim.

"Watch out White!" Black calls. I look back over to Elesa, and see another Emolga pop out.

"Ehh..." I mutter. "Munna use Psybeam!" The whole thing repeats once again.

_Hmmm._

"Munna." I say. It looks over, gasping.

"Can you do one more?" It nods.

"Alright, Psybeam!" It shoots at Emolga.

"Volt Switch!"

I grin to myself.

_I see it now; it's a pattern. I know her fighting style, now I've just got to be careful._

I look ahead.

"Hypnosis! Make it count!"

"MUUU!" Munna says, and shoots a large ray at the Emolga, hitting it square in the chest.

Gliding to the floor, it starts snoring.

"Now use Psywave till it's knocked out!" I command.

"Muu..muu." Munna hits the Emolga, knocking it out. Elesa returns her Pokemon, and grins at me with her new personality. I cringe inwardly.

"Muu.." Munna says, and collapses due to fatigue. I frown. This battle is not going well. I pull out Petilil.

"Go Petilil!" I shout. "Emolga, come out." Elesa says. The Pokemon appear in a blast of intense light, and I point at it immediately.

"Use Razor Leaf!" I say.

"Hurry and knock it out!" I say.

"Emolga, Aerial Ace." My eyes widen.

"Dodge!" I shout. Petilil is knocked into the wall, and screams loudly. I clench my fists, and growl.

"Petilil, use Leaf Storm!" The room fills with a wall of solid green, and I hear shouting coming within the mess of leafs. I wait anxiously, to see who is still standing. The leafs fall to the ground, and Emolga is on the ground, eyes swirling.

Petilil and lying on its front, gasping for breath. I return it quickly.

_Good, not a double knock out_.

I think in relief. I take Tepig out next. I cannot use Tranquill, because it is a Flying type, that would be a very stupid move.

"Go Tepig!" I say.

"Zebstricka, I need your assistance." Elesa says, smiling which makes me unsettled. "Zebstricka, use Spark!"

"Tepig use Agility!" I retaliate.

"Quick Attack!" Elesa commands. Zebstricka slams into Tepig hard. I blink. How could they know where Tepig was! Usually only I can see it. I frown.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" I suggest.

"Tep tep!" It runs at Zebstricka and knocks it to the side.

"Use Ember!" I continue.

Jumping, Zebstricka stomps on Tepig's head on its dodge. I frown as Tepig hits the dust. Tepig is the only Pokemon I have left, and I can't allow it to faint.

"Use Tackle!" I say. Tepig jumps up and Tackles Zebstricka in the stomach, causing it to fly into the air, then hit the floor. I grin.

"They way you battle is sure electrifying." Elesa smirks. I grin.

"You're not bad yourself." I remark, and punch my hand in emphasis.

"Tepig one more Flame Charge!"

"Zebstricka, use Flame Charge as well." She says.

"Don't faint." I murmur under my breath as they collide. Dust explodes and I cover my eyes. In a few moments, I open them, and see both Pokemon still standing.

Oh no, I don't think Tepig can take another hit...

Zebstricka makes a strangled sound and collapses. I stare in disbalief.

"Woohoo! Go White!" Black hollers from the side. "Knew you could do it!"

I don't move.

Looking up, I see Elesa smiling normally.

"I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead." She says. I blink, and she walks over, handing me my winnings of $3240 Pokedollars.

"My, oh my..." She continues. "You have a sweet fighting style." She ruffles my hair, messing up my hat. She pauses.

"Uhh. I mean you're a great trainer! Excuse me, I...uh...Oh, here! I want you to have this." She presses a button and something comes out of her headphones.

Taking it, she holds it out. I look down at it.

"Here, take the Bolt Badge. You earned it." My eyes widen. I smile.

"Thanks Elesa!" I take it and hold it up.

"I got, the Bolt Badge!" I exclaim, holding it up and Tepig squeals. I put it in my badge case and jump up and down.

"Thanks soo much! I thought I was going to loose!" I say, hugging Tepig, then hugging Elesa.

"If you need any help with anything, call me." Elesa says, holding out a piece of paper. I take it.

"Thanks! And if you need any more help with your performances I'll be glad to help!" I reply.

She smiles and we bow to each other. Black heads over to us.

"What's this about a performance?" He asks. I turn red.

"Uhh...err..Nothing! Nothing at all!" I say, and run away.

_Fast_.

"W-Hey! Come back here White-Jump! I haven't interrogated you yet!" He shouts. I look over my shoulder.

"You'll never get a chance! Bye Elesa!" I sprint away with Black giving chase behind me.

* * *

><p>We make our way out of the Pokemon Center, and while Black walks normally with his hands behind his head, I sneak around, looking at my surroundings warily.<p>

"White, _what_ are you doing?" He asks. I hide behind a table with an umbrella over it.

"Cheren and Bianca always have this perfect timing to come and battle me after I've come out of the Gym." I say, looking back and forth.

"I just finished battling Elesa and would rather not fight either of them." I shudder. "I do _not_ want to battle them now, I'm wiped out."

We pass by some building and head straight for the Pokemon musical building.

"Oh no!" I exclaim.

"What now?" Black sighs.

"I left Bianca in the Musical hall!" I shriek. "I need to go!"

"So you leave Cheren in a sandstorm and Bianca in a musical hall for a whole day. Is there anything else you've forgotten?" Black asks, eyebrows raised.

I glare at him.

"None of your business." I snap, and run off. I stop, when I see Bianca and...her _dad!_ I run up to her.

"Bianca, what's going on?" She looks at me quickly then turns back to her dad.

"Daddy! What are you doing here!" Bianca exclaims.

"I've come to take you back home of course!" He responds.

I roll my eyes. I've never really liked Bianca's dad.

"You're mother told me you'd made your way all the way here. Haven't you come far enough?" Bianca backs up.

"No way! I'm going to keep traveling with White and my Pokemon!"

"Absolutely not! Others do things their way, and we do things ours." He says.

"Is that so? How about you do things your way, and I'll do things mine!" Bianca snaps back.

"Sweetie, you keep going on your travels." A voice says.

We all have question marks above our heads. Black looks over his shoulder blandly, and we look around him as someone walks up.

I'm shocked when I see _Elesa _walk up!

"Hey! Who do you think you are! This is family business!" Bianca's dad shouts.

"My name is Elesa." She responds. "I'm this town's Gym Leader. I also happen to be model."

She walks over to Bianca.

"You know, there are many people in this world. There are many whose way of thinking are completely different than yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

"Of course!" Bianca's dad says smugly. "That's exactly right! It's because I'm worried about that..."

"But it's important to keep trying, to learn the differences between yourself and others..." Elesa continues.

"To learn that being different is OK. And you shouldn't worry. Trainers always have Pokemon at their side. Pokemon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you depend on them..." Elesa smiles.

Bianca steps towards her father.

"Please! I know there's going to be painful stuff like you're worried about. I know, really, I get it. But, like, listen... There'll be tons of nice people too. Know what else? Since I've been traveling with my Pokemon I've already gotten tougher, I can totally tell. So...please?" She finishes.

Her dad looks away and pauses.

"Hmm... I guess. If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, stopping you is selfish on mine. I'm surprised to find I'm the one being childish—at my age!" He turns back to us.

"The Gym Leader's comments helped me wake up. Bianca, I'm sure it's better that you take the path you want to take now. I hope your journey will be fun. Bon voyage!" He finishes, then turns to me.

"White, please take care of my little girl, OK?"

I smile, and nod, finding a new found respect for the man. If only a little. He leaves and I let out a sigh of relief along with Bianca. She steps a little after him.

"Papa! I'll come home after I find out what I really want to do!" She waves after him. We clasp hands and jump up and down.

"Yay! You get to continue your journey!" I say happily.

"I'm sure he traveled as a trainer himself in the past." Elesa states.

"Being a parent must be hard." She turns to Bianca.

"Did I meddle unnecessarily?" She asks. "You looked troubled, so I decided to chime in."

She turns to leave.

"By the way, if you're a trainer, please stop by the Pokemon Gym. I'll teach you a little something about how tough a journey can get." She leaves just as randomly as she came. I laugh out loud. Bianca turns to me, admiration in her eyes.

"She's so cool! Hah! I want to be a totally cool woman like her! Mmm...I wonder how I'll get there." She shrugs.

"Well, before that, I guess I need to discover what I really want to do! See you White!" She skips away. I look over at Black.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I just felt out of place in that whole thing." He says, his hands still behind his head. I give him a "look".

"Heh,..you weren't supposed to fit in there. It had nothing to do with you." I say and skip away.

"Say _WHAT!_" He runs after me as I head for the next route.

**Yay! Finally done after about two months! I am soo sorry for being busy. :'(**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Cliff Of Insecurities

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 14: The Cliff Of Insecurities

**So. much. to. do... -_- Literary Analysis due this Friday... O.O Well anyway I'm finally getting around to writing this! I'll also clear up confusion on Pokemon Ranger on its next chapter, then write the next for Pokemon: Emerald Ruby and Sapphire...THEN do some other stuff...like the requested stories I've gotten. -_-**

**Uhh...when's the last time I updated this...? -_- Err...onto the story!**

Walking down the next route, I yawn loudly. Black raises an eyebrow in a pout; arms crossed.

I grin at him; he turns away with a "hmph". I skip up to stop directly in front of him. He doesn't notice and almost runs into me. He stops three inches away from my face.

"Uhh..." We both leap away quickly. I laugh.

"Hey, how long are you going to pout? It seems like that's all you ever do." He growls.

"Well, if a certain someone didn't _cause_ me to get angry, mostly on _purpose,_ I wouldn't." I grin evilly.

"Haha. Well, if you don't stop, I'll make YOU pay for our next meal all by yourself."

He snorts. "Heh! I don't care! I'm going to pout if I want to pout!"

I shrug. "Suit yourself! But I'm going to make you buy me a three course meal and then DESSERT afterwords."

Black grumbles to himself. We walk for a while in silence.

"Say...Black. Why are you on a journey?"

"I like to travel." He replies.

"And how come you don't have any Pokemon? Wouldn't it be safer if you did?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I dunno. I just..don't have them." I stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"And WHY not? You got your leg hurt because you didn't have any Pokemon to protect you. You should know that if you're going on a journey, you need Pokemon."

He glares at me and knocks my hand away with a quick movement. My breath vanishes and my eyes widen.

He..._slapped_ me. I step back.

"You should know, that humans aren't so pathetic to have to be protected twenty-four seven. I am perfectly capable to taking care of myself; I need no one to look after me. I don't need Pokemon to slave away just to keep me out of trouble I get myself into; so no one needs to take care of me. Not _Pokemon_, not _people_, not _you_." He stomps away.

I stand there, stupefied, my hand still paused in mid air. My face begins to burn.

"Black..." I say, my body trembling.

"You..._JERK!_" I scream.

Running into the woods, I tear through the underbrush. My face is livid and I can't contain my anger.

Grabbing my bag, I reach in to grab my Pokeballs, but change my mind. I wipe away some stray tears and look up just to see a cliff.

"Oh. Great." I fly over the edge. Closing my eyes I fall down the chasm. I crash through some trees and hit the ground. I get up groaning.

"Ugh..." I rub my temple, trying to keep from blacking out. I stagger to my feet and stumble through the floor of the chasm blindly. I finally collapse after about forty feet; my eyes flutter close.

"You've got to be kidding...this didn't just happen." I reach for my bag, but feel empty air.

No. No, no, no, no... I can't have lost my bag! I groan, feeling like crying, and palm my eyes. Of COURSE I lost my bag.

That always happens in these situations. I sniffle, rubbing my nose.

_I wish Black were here... Why did I have to bring up Pokemon! I should've just kept my mouth shut!_

I bury my face in my arms and rock back and forth, curled up in a ball. My vision is blurry, I feel sick, I can hardly walk after falling who knows how many feet, and I'm lost with no one to look for me. I tighten my hands into fists.

Why, why, why? My mind slowly mellows out and I drift off into sleep.

…

I bolt up. Bug Pokemon chirp in the night air, as a breeze wafts by, stirring me. I jump to my feet and almost immediately tip over onto my hands and knees. I allow the wave of dizziness to go away before carefully getting up. I look over to the left and see that the chasm's floor leads to a forest. I walk over and exit the walls of rock.

Rubbing my eyes, I look blearily at some of the Sewaddle crawl by. I head over to a tree and lean against its trunk. Moonlight trickles in through the leafs of the tree; I stare up at them.

Closing my eyes, I wait for the heavy pounding in my head to cease, so I might at least have a moments rest. Of course I don't get any. The pain of my headache comes at me with an onslaught of searing pangs. I slowly slide down the trunk, till I'm resting on the ground, holding my head in my hands.

I need to find Black, or my Pokeballs. If I don't who knows when I'll get out of this forest. I crawl across the ground on my hands and knees, till I reach a large lumpy mound. I frown; what is a large bump doing here? I sit crisscross and begin digging at the mound. Thump.

My fingers jams into something hard. "Yowch!" I hiss, and reach back into the mound carefully to pull out the object. My eyes widen at my find. A stone slab slides out of the earthy ground, revealing its true color; moss green. I hold it in my hands, feeling a soft thrum coming from it. I give a start, remembering something.

* * *

><p>"<em>I-I-'m White." I say. He stares at me, then hands me a slender, rectangular, metal slab, around the size of a book. I hold it in my hands. "What's this?" I ask. He turns away and starts to walk off. "I still don't understand why I like you. I usually despise almost everyone. I like being in your company, so you can expect to see me more often. I'll see you soon, so keep your guard up when you're alone." He says. "Wait!" I say. "What is this?" I hold the object. He turns, and I wait. He looks at me, and we stay silent. "Just hold onto it."<em>

* * *

><p>I stare at the slab. It's almost exactly like the one N gave me, but it is a different color, and it seems to be simmering with energy. I cock my head to the side and try to think why N had given it to me in the first place.<p>

"He said he'd liked me..." I say aloud, holding the tablet firmly in both my hands, as if I were talking to it. I grimace to myself. He is actually the King of Team Plasma, I shouldn't even call him N anymore. He just a part of that monstrous group of Pokemon thieves. I put the slab under my arm and continue on on my crawling journey.

My head begins to hurt more and I begin to wonder if I've gotten some sort of concussion. The worst thing to happen would be if I saw N randomly in this forest, that would be bad. I haven't seen him since Nimbasa.

Seeing Black would be coming close in second, because he is angry with me right now. I stop. Would Black even help me if I saw him right at this very moment? No,...he wouldn't leave me here. I would have to worry more about N, seeing him right now would be the ABSOLUTE worst. I push myself to my feet and walk down a wild forest path.

Closing my eyes, I stumble forward, finally loosing my strength. A small glimpse out of my darkening eyes shows me a figure.

"N..." I murmur, passing out.

…

I wake up in the early morning to the sound of Pidove cooing, with a towel on my head, and see a very BIG man with a LOT of wild orange hair. I sit up with a start.

"Ha ha!" He laughs. "Don't worry. You were only a little sick from getting some tree sap from The Chasm on you. It isn't too poisonous, but enough to make you delirious." I stare at him curiously, then remember the slab. I reach down and find it gone, I crawl around desperately, trying to find it.

"Oh, if you're looking for that green stone, it's right here."

He points at next to a small fire roasting...berries?

I take the slab and hold it to my chest.

"Who are you, and..." I look at the berries, "w_hat_ are you cooking?" He looks down.

"Oh, I'm making my secret roasted berry recipe, made from Tomato berries and a few Oran." He takes one of the sticks and give it to me. "Want one?" He asks. I take it.

"Uhh..."

The guy takes the other and chows down. I pick at it for a moment, then, out of courtesy, I take a bite. Bursting flavors fill my mouth, singing the end of my tongue with a burning fire of Tomato, and a sweetness in the back of my mouth from the Oran. My eyes widen.

"What did you put in this?" I exclaim. He winks, holding up a finger.

"It is my secret recipe, but I think I might tell you, you seem like a good person." He takes a couple of berries and demonstrates. Holding up the Tomato, he sprinkles some Bluk berry shavings on it, then squeezes some Hondew juice on it. Finally, he sticks on some tiny Oran berries onto the Tomato points. I watch, fascinated.

"How come the small Oran berries?" I ask.

"It just so happens, that Oran berries are far sweeter when they aren't ripe, and I've found a place where they grow very small." He replies. I smile.

"How about you try?" I nod at him, and begin making the roasted berries myself. After an hour of making food, I stop, with a full stomach.

"Wow, that is an amazing recipe." I compliment.

"Thank you."

I sit up.

"I forgot! My name is White." I say.

"Oh, and mine is Alder." I grin.

"That's a funny name! What do you do? A Pokemon trainer?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I like playing with Pokemon." I nod.

"Me too..." I frown. "But I've lost my Pokeballs, and somehow made my friend angry with me. Then I've also misplaced myself." I sigh.

"Well," he says, dowsing the fire, "you could always take the path just a little farther from here to the bridge that leads to Driftveil. Maybe your friend is there?" I nod.

"Yeah, maybe. But I dropped my Pokeballs before I fell off the cliff."

Alder stares at me momentarily and bursts out laughing. I jump to my feet.

"Hey...it's not funny!" He wipes his eyes.

"No...your face is just so comical!" He becomes a little more serious.

"So, who is the person you are traveling with?"

"His name is Black. I made him mad somehow." I state.

"Oh...I see. But from your face, it seems like you're also thinking...of another. You seem to hold both very dearly." I pale.

"Y-you don't mean...my err...friend N, do you? How did you know?" He shrugs.

"The eyes tell many things that the mouth does not." I nod.

"I...see." He gives me a hard look.

"It seems that this N...has hurt you. What do you think you'll do if you see him again?" I don't answer.

"I'm sorry for prying. It isn't my business." I shake my head.

"No...I just...don't know the answer." I say simply. "I'm unsure of what to do. I feel like I'm at a crossroads with brick walls barring each way. I'm just.._.so_ unsure.."

Alder laughs. I look up at him, anger about to cross my face. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. Just do as the Pokemon do. Go with the flow. Everything will be put right eventually." He laughs loudly. "And for your friend Black, just beat him over the head with something. I'm sure he'll come too."

Alder smiles kindly at me. "As for N. Time will tell. I'm sure you'll both reconcile soon enough." I nod. N and I definitely will NOT reconcile. We're from two different worlds. We don't...belong together. I sigh, and scratch my head.

"Whatever you say Mr. Alder." Alder puts his big hand on my head and ruffles my hair quickly, knocking my hat off.

"Mr. Alder! Just call me Alder. I'm just a regular person like you!" I nod.

"Yeah..yeah.." I situate my hat on my head.

"Well, I'll be off. Thanks for your amazing recipe and I hope to see you again!" I say. "See you Alder!" I head down the trail.

I met such a nice man, who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. I sigh. He's so lucky. But I just hope what he said about Black, N, and I will soon be sorted out. I yawn. I just hope I don't have to see either of them any time soon. I round the corner and crash into someone. I hit the ground, my head smacking into a large rock.

_Not again!_

Blackness.

…

I wake up after blacking out for the third time in twenty four hours. I sigh, and groan, sitting up.

"What did I do to deserve this..?" I grumble.

"Are you alright?" I bolt upright.

That..._voice_.

I scramble to my feet, grabbing my green stone, and begin to look for a way to run.

N. _N _is here.

I hold the slab to my chest and turn, coming face to face with a tree.

_Slam!_

N's hand hits the trunk next to my head. I whirl around. He leans down towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I-I-I...I'm leaving!" I stammer. "A king like you doesn't have time for a plain girl like me. See ya!" I turn to go around him but he slams his other hand on the trunk on the other side of my head, his arm blocking my escape

"Not so fast."

I gulp. "Umm...N-no,...King. What do you want. Surely you don't have time to waste. Go away King." He frowns.

"My name is not King. It is N. Call me N." I shake my head.

"No way." He leans in closer; I shrink away. He looks down; I do also.

"You don't have the stone I gave you." He states. I nod.

"I dropped my bag and all my Pokemon right before..." I stop from finishing with-_falling off a cliff_. That would be humiliating, but it would be totally worse if Black saw that. He'd tease me to no end for being an idiot.

"U-uh-umm..King? I have a question." I say. He frowns.

"I'm N."

I cut right to the point.

"If...someone doesn't have Pokemon, and gets mad if someone else says they should have Pokemon protect them, why would the first person get mad at the second?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Someone who doesn't think they need protecting. They think that Pokemon are friends, not just some shield. They may think that humans are beginning to become to dependent on Pokemon. Or that the other person thinks they are too vulnerable without them." N stops.

"I've met some people who think this way before. But usually they have one or two Pokemon with them. I remember some kid swearing to me that he would never use Pokemon..." He trails off but snaps his attention back to me.

"That is beside the point. Why are you here?" I look doggedly to the side, not wanting to answer that.

"Let's just say...I had a little accident." I say.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, actually sounding concerned.

"No, a nice man named Alder helped me." N backs away from me.

"I...see. Well, since your feeling better, you can leave."

I glare at him.

"Hmm, so now you're eager to get rid of me. How come you didn't just let me go when I first woke up-no! Why did you even stay here to help when I hit my head against a rock?" I exclaim. He looks at me.

"I never leave anyone hurt, or injured, no matter who they are." I snort.

"Hmph, well _King_, I'm leaving." I nod at him curtly. N crosses his arms.

"I told you my name is not King. Do you remember?"

"No...I think I forgot. But I do remember your name being King. So _move _out of the way." He stands his ground.

"What letter comes after M?" He asks. I look up.

"Uhh...N?" I freeze.

"Oh no. I am not playing this game. Goodbye." I state, stalking away from him.

I get about five feet when I hear him say something.

"You know, I meant everything I said that one time."

"What time? The one where you broke my heart?" I snap.

"Both times." He says softly.

_Both times? What other time?_

I think back to when he gave me the slab in the woods the first time we met. I growl to myself.

"So. Which one do you mean more?" He doesn't answer that.

"Well fine! If you don't want to talk now, I have no more business with you! Say, why don't I take back what I said that one time and never see you again? I think that would be the best for both of us." I quip. I hear N take an intake of breath.

"You have no choice in the matter. I'll always find you." I cross my arms, still facing away from him.

"Please." I mutter. "Don't bother."

I walk in the opposite direction of him, hearing not another word.

…

I walk up the path, and see large booth with a lazy man sitting at it. I walk over to him.

"Umm. Is this the bridge I can take to get to Driftveil?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah..but it's not running right now." I sigh. Loud noises beckon me from where I'm standing, and I head over to a group of people.

"Alder?" I ask, stupefied.

"Oh hello!" He smiles.

"Master Alder knows this girl?" The crowd murmurs.

"Uh...what is going on?" I ask.

"You don't know? Alder is the champion of this region!" A kid shouts. I stare at him.

This berry roasting, Pokemon playing, roaring full of laughter man is the _champion_? He laughs loudly.

"Oh, sorry for not mentioning it. I like to talk to people when they don't know who I am." I remember back to what he had said in the forest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whatever you say Mr. Alder." Alder puts his big hand on my head and ruffles my hair quickly, knocking my hat off. "Mr. Alder! Just call me Alder. I'm just a regular person like you!" I nod.<em>

* * *

><p>So he likes to talk to people without the thought of him being a powerful trainer.<p>

"Oh! Alder, have you seen my friend Black?" I ask.

"Yes, I sent him into the forest to get you-."

I run back down the path, crashing through the underbrush until I come to Alder's campsite. I huff and puff.

No one...? I hear some rustling a little ways off. My eyes widen.

I head in its direction, and see Black.

Relief pours into me, and I call out.

"Black!" He whirls around, dirt covering his face and twigs in his hair. In two seconds he's running at me, in one, he has his arms tight around me.

"White!" He shouts, hugging me. "You're alright! When I saw your Pokeballs near the cliff, I almost died!" He squeezes me tighter.

"Ack! Black! Too-hard." I gasp. He lets me go, but keeps his hands on my shoulders.

"You couldn't have died right then and there." I state, eyebrow raised. He shakes his head.

"No, I almost died on the inside." He says, pointing at the left side of his chest. "Here." I purse me lips.

"Well..I'm fine now." I say. He sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness." He stops for a second, then takes a step back, holding up something in his hand.

"My bag!" I exclaim.

"I thought you might want it." He grins. I take it.

"Yeah, it would've been quite helpful." I grumble happily.

"Umm, Black?" He looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Why...where you mad before?" He frowns.

"I've heard those exact words far too often. I just don't want to feel weak or have the need of being protected by someone or something." He turns to me fully.

"I want to be the one doing the protecting." He says sincerely. I nod at him.

"Yes! And I can help you with that!" Sighing, he puts a hand to his head.

"You don't get it..." He says. I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Anyway, do you know a guy named Alder?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah..." He says, as if hiding something. I peer at him closely.

"I also heard that people who are like you should at least have one or two Pokemon..." I say. He turns on his heel.

"Hey, do you smell something? I think dinner is this way!" I stop.

"Hey! I was asking you a question!" I chase after him.

"Oh, you were? I wasn't paying attention, let's get something to eat!"

"NOT NOW!" I shout after him.

…

After dinner at some bread place, we head over to the bridge.

"Still closed?" I exclaim.

"I need to get over and get my next Gym Badge!"

"Well, closed, is closed." The man says, and goes back to sleeping.

I let out a frustrated noise, scuffing my shoe across the ground.

"Need help?" I hear. Whipping around, I see Elesa and Alder.

"Elesa!" I smile. Alder promptly slams his hand on the booth counter.

"Yo, please lower the bridge. These VIP need to get across." He says. The man wakes up and looks at me blandly. His gaze moves to Black, and he double takes.

"Wha-you!" He points at Black, sputtering. "Please please! I'll get the bridge down for you in a jiffy! Won't take long!" He begins to pull on some levers. Alder whacks Black on the upside of the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Black yelps.

"For making White cry. I told her that hitting you would get you out of your rude state." Alder grins. I shake my head, laughing.

Alder never saw me cry.

Then turn to look back at the man moving the gears.

Why did he say that...? Is there something about Black I don't know?

I glance over at Black.

"Why are you so important?" I ask.

"Oh...I dunno." He says, smiling.

I cross my arms.

He definitely has a secret, and I _will_ find out.

**How come my filler chapters always end up longer than my story chapters? Oh well. Also, this is just an in between chapter to get them closer to Driftveil without being to boring. ^_^**

**I wonder where the reviewers who have reviewed once, but haven't since, have gone. O.O**

**Please review for quicker updates if you want more chapters!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


	15. Chapter 15: Valley Of Outrage

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 15: Valley Of Outrage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Well, I only got a few reviews. -_- Jetzul, I missed yours. Oh well, you told me you liked it. ^_^**

**New chapter here, so I hope you like it.**

Alder pats me on the head. "Well, I gotta get going." He says, then whacks Black. Black hits the ground flat like a pancake. I laugh my head off. Alder chortles loudly.

"I'm leaving now; I don't want to a huge crowd of reporters to find me...-" He looks over and see a whole crowd of reporters.

"Uhhh, gotta run! Bye!" Alder zips away, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Wow, for a big man like that, he sure can run." I state. Elesa walks over to the communicator on the booth near the operator man.

"Hello? This is Elesa. I lowered your bridge because some trainers want to battle you." She switches it off and walks back over. Elesa smiles.

"Yeah...well I've got to leave too. I'll see you soon, or whenever you go to Nimbasa." Elesa tells me. "Please visit again soon." She walks away, and I watch til she is gone. Looking down, I see Black's indention in the dirt. I bend down onto my haunches and peer down into the Black shaped hole.

"Hey, you still alive down there?" I ask.

"Yeth." He replies.

"Oh." I frown. He pops out,sending dirt chunks flying and takes a hug breath of air.

"You sound disappointed." He stands up and wipes the dust from his face. I frown, lowering one eyebrow and raising the other. Black sighs, and shrugs.

"Ah, well, whatever. Let's cross the bridge and get to Driftveil." I nod, and we start to walk over to the bridge as it slowly lowers itself. I stop, hearing footsteps, and turn. Cheren runs up to where we are waiting, panting heavily and gasps loudly, hands on his knees. I cross my arms.

"You're still as out of shape as ever Cheren. You never really got into the exercise routine." He glares up at me with one eye.

"Yeah, but you never studied as much as I did."

"I did study. I just didn't study such things as at what temperature Bluk berries melt at. Or at what time of day Liepard's take their naps." I raise my eyebrows. Cheren stands up straight, looking me in the eye as we glare in a battle of wills. He sighs.

"Whatever." We stand awkwardly in a silence for a minute.

"I haven't seen you since..." I start.

"Since you kicked me in the head like a soccer ball." Cheren quips. Black bursts out laughing and we both look at him.

"Nu-nu-nothing.." He manages to slip out between breaths. "That just reminded of me something...spacey... Cheren's head DID look awful like a soccer ball..." Cheren turns red in the face and steam puffs from his ears in anger.

"Oh, you wanna get into a fight now do you?" Black puts his hands behind his head.

"Hmm...nah.." Cheren clenches his fists and tries to calm himself down.

"I swear, every time his mouth opens it agitates me." Black grins and starts talking in a sing-song-like voice..

"Hey Cheren! Hi soccer ball Chhhheeeeren. Cheren the soccer ball! Cheren IS a soccer ball. Cheren has a funny soccer ball head-!" Cheren explodes uncharacteristically.

"BE QUIET!" He shouts. Black grins evilly, his eyelids lowered in smirk-like way. Cheren suddenly points his finger at me.

"Alright, I'm going to battle you once I defeat the Driftveil Gym Leader! So make sure you prepare for it!" I blink at him index finger.

"Uhh, then I'll make sure I'm twenty miles away when you do." I say. Cheren closes his eyes and lets his anger meter go down before stomping towards the bridge.

"Whatever! Let's just get across the bridge to get it over with!" We start heading for the bridge and I lean over to Black.

"You might not want to make fun of him. He might turn into Dark Cheren." Black blanches.

"Oh yeah..." I nod.

"And that last certain time wasn't that fun." We start up on the bridge.

"What happened 'that certain last time'?" Black wonders. I turn my head to him.

"Well, it was the first time that Cheren turned Dark, so you might not want to try talking about it. Usually, when he hears the story, he'll turn Dark. So don't even mention it around him." I stop.

"Uhhh..." We peer ahead and see Cheren stomping angrily, apparently, he didn't hear us so we go back to a hushed whisper.

"Yeah...so what happened?" Black asks. I shudder.

"It's a long story..." He looks at me eagerly.

"We've got time." I shake my head and walk over to the side, looking out at the river. I lean over, looking below to see some Stunfisk frolicking in the water.

"Hey, look over here Black!" Suddenly, the whole bridge shakes.

"Woah!" I yelp, and flip over the edge of the bridge.

"Aw dang." I say in mid air, and fly downward at an accelerating speed.

"Aiiiiiiiiieeeeee!" I shriek, closing my eyes, and wait for the horrible smack once hitting the water that'll feel like concrete. Curling into a ball, I await the impact. I suddenly feel airborn, I open my eyes so feel river spray droplets hitting me. My shoes graze the water, and I look up. A Tranquil has me held tightly in its claws. It swiftly takes me up to the bridge where Black and Cheren are waiting. I drop down near them.

"I knew it! I knew you had Pokemon Black!" I say triumphantly. Cheren clears his throat loudly as the Tranquil flies and rests on his outstretched arm.

"This just so happens to be _my_ Pokemon." He says, looking at me dully. I put a hand behind me head.

"Oops!" I turn and look around. "What was that shaking from before?" I ask.

"It seems that it was an earthquake." Black says, tapping away on his Xtransceiver. I walk over.

"This thing can read plate tectonics?" I ask incredulously. He nods.

"I installed it a while back. It's just another feature this thing can do." I look down at it.

"Uh huh..." He shows me a graph with blue and green 3D pictures. He taps the blue one as Cheren walks over and peers over his other shoulder.

"This one shows what it was like before." He taps the green one.

"This one if after." Pressing another button a red one appears, showing high peaks of crimson.

"And this if from when the quake hit." I frown.

"I think I've already been in a situation like this. It really is a deja vu moment." I say. Black moves his hand across the screen, darkening it and lowers his arm down.

"We should hurry across just in case this bridge isn't safe." He says. I nod.

"Good idea." We sprint across the bridge as quick as possible. I would bring out my Spring-Bike, but I don't think three people would fit on it. Once reaching the end, we stand panting, trying to catch our breath. Hearing big footsteps, we look up and see a large man in a cowboy outfit.

"So yer the trainers Elesa was talkin' about, huh." Black, Cheren, and I exchange a glance. "I'm Clay, the Gym Leader round these parts." He crosses his arms.

"Don't be expectin' no welcome here. Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!" I frown.

"I'm very sorry sir. I...wish those awful Plasma grunts hadn't got away...maybe we could look for them?" Cheren crosses his arms.

"What a bother. We're grateful that you lowered the bridge, but how is it our fault that they escaped?"

"Ya can say whatever ya want." Clay says steely. "But what is important is that ya'll showed up, and that Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma too." Cheren is about to mouth off, but Clay holds up a hand.

"Yer all talented trainers, aren't ya?" He turns and goes to leave but stops after a couple feet.

"Tell ya what...If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym. Life's all about give and take!" He clonks away. Cheren sighs.

"I guess that's fair. But really, we would have looked for Team Plasma even if he hadn't asked... I can get stronger by beating that bothersome bunch." He turns to us.

"I'm going on ahead-" I conk him hard on the head with my fist.

"I haven't seen you since forever and you're already trying to leave?" I complain.

"No sir, _you're_ staying with us, and we all will find the grunts _together_ and beat the Plasma out of them." I punch my fist into my hand for emphasis. I grin evilly. Cheren sighs again.

"Okay, alright." He rubs his head. "But don't hit me, okay?" I grin, giving him a thumbs up.

"I can't keep that promise."

"Ode joy..." Cheren mumbles, and we all head into Driftveil city. We head into a large square, and I see a large monument. I walk over to it.

"WOW, that is cool." I state, and look up at the statue. My eyebrows lower in a confused look.

"Why are there balloons and streamers everywhere?" I wonder aloud.

BANG! A bunch of pink and blue cloud explosions pop up in the sky to our left. We whip around and look.

"It seems...like a festivals of sorts." Cheren observes. I nod, putting a hand to my chin.

"Looks like it. Hey! Why don't we check it out and see what's going on!" I exclaim. Black frowns.

"But Clay said we should find the grunts." I clap my hands together.

"We will be! And where's the best place to hide? In a festival crowd!" I say gleefully. Cheren and Black sweatdrop.

"How come I get the feeling you have an ulterior motive behind this..." They say together. I skip over to a large sign and see a clown with balloons.

"What is going on here?" I inquire.

"This is the Driftveil annual festival celebrating its anniversary of when the town was founded!" I stare at him.

"Wow, that's a mouthful, but thanks!" I run into the festival grounds, weaving through the large crowds to a concession stand.

"Mmm!" I breathe in the smell of strawberry Teddiursa tarts, Stunfisk fried bread, and Pikachu lollipops.

"I'll take a sack of everything you got!" I say.

"That'll be 46000 Poke." The man says. I take out the money and pay.

"Thanks!" I grin, and take two brown paper sacks and a plastic one with the Pikachus. I pull one out and start to suck on it. I walk over to a fountain and sit down. A flash of green; eyes meet. They widen. The King? I stand up, but someone taps my shoulder. I turn.

"King!" I exclaim. He stands there, smiling. I frown.

"What are you up to? Are your grunts going to attack us or something?" I growl.

"No, I'm here to observe humans." He says, as if it were a chat over a cup of tea. I frown.

"You're not serious, are you?" I say flatly. He smiles, his eyes closed.

"Yes, I am." He turns and looks around at the people. "I want to understand some things. That is all." He turns to me. "I want to know why you are here."

"I'm here because I wanted some food." I say. "Oh, and I'm after some of your minions." I point at him, my finger poking his chest.

"Just so you know, I'm not letting them escape. They'll be in my hands by the end of the day." He smiles again and my hair stands on end as I growl.

"Geez." I complain.

"I...also want to know why you are so against my ambitions." N continues, more to himself, than to me.

"Well, if you want to find that out, look at what is in front of you! It is quite obvious." I state. He looks down at stares at me with that innocent face of his.

"I...don't quite understand." He says. "Not yet anyway..." I cross my arms.

"Hmmm, you're more dense than I thought..." He blinks at me.

"Did you say something?" I hold my hands up and wave them back in forth in front of me.

"No-no-no...nothing."

"I really thought you would understand me." N says, a confused look on his face as he stares at the ground near the fountain.

"Understand how?" I ask.

"I thought you would join me...you seemed like you might...and I liked you more than other humans." His eyebrows furrow.

"Almost like...someone else I knew..." I wave him off.

"Well, that really isn't the issue. If you wanna be friends, fine, but I will remain mad at you and be against your group until you change." I tell him, pointing again.

"And I wont change, but I will try to change you." N says. I laugh.

"Ha! Fat chance." I scoff. N's mouth turns upward in a slight smile.

"Well, let's shake on it." I say, holding out my hand. He stares and I grab his wrist, putting his hand in mine. I grip it firmly, and shake.

"That is called a hand shake." I inform him. "It's a human thing." He nods silently.

"I need to go." He says, then steps forward, staring at me hard. I stand my ground, looking up at him.

"I...will find you again...so...bye?" He says. I smile.

"That's more like it." I say, and slap him hard on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"You're learning more human stuff by the day!" I laugh happily. He gets off the ground, wincing.

"Well, you're a great teacher." He says. I grin.

"Yes, yes I am." I stop for a second.

"Oh!" I dig through one of my paper bags and pull out the fried Stunfisk.

"Here! Try this!" I say happily. He takes it and takes a close look.

"Humans make these?" He asks. I nod.

"Yep!"

"But it's like eating a Pokemon! That's repulsive." I put my hands on my hips.

"Not really. They make it to represent Pokemon. If you haven't noticed, almost everything is made to represent Pokemon. This shows how much Pokemon are important to people." I say.

"It seems more like a way to sale things than promote Pokemon." He grumbles. I shake my head.

"Whatever, but please try it!" I say. He looks a little green in the face, but takes a bite. I look up at him, my eyes sparkling while clasping my hands. He blinks.

"This is good." He said. I grin.

"Yes! I am the best teacher ever!" I exclaim, fist pumping the air. He eats the rest of it and licks his fingers.

"I like the taste, but the fact they model them from Pokemon makes me sick." He says, frowning slightly. I pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt Pokemon in any way." I say soothing. He nods, then looks around.

"I think I need to go now." He says. I nod, feeling the weight of the fact he is part of Team Plasma come back onto my shoulders.

"I see...your grunts must be looking for you." I say stoney. He turns to me.

"They are not grunts, they are my followers." I frown.

"Whatever...I still don't know my feelings on this issue, but I'll soon figure them out." I say. He smiles.

"I await your answer then."

"What answer?" I ask.

"To the proposition I made to join me." I put my hands on my hips and stick my tongue out of him.

"No way. I'm never gonna do that." He grins.

"We'll see. I may change you yet. I will make you mine." I blush. He walks away, but turns, and holds up his hand.

"I've seen some humans do this..." He says. I raise mine.

"Let's wave at each other!" I call. "That's what this is!" He smiles genuinely, and we wave, till the crowds consume him, and I see nothing more.

"Hey White, whatcha doing?" I hear, and jump, lowering my hand. Black is huffing and puffing along with Cheren.

"Geez Black!" I yelp. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

"White...you REALLY need to not run off. We practically went around the whole festival til we found you!" Cheren gasps. "And we almost got run over by some Beartic!" Black laughs.

"You looked hilarious too!" Cheren glares.

"Whatever." He grumbles.

"Hey!" I say, pulling out some snacks. "Try these!" I stuff them into Cheren and Black's mouths before they can even say a word, practically choking them. They cough loudly after gulping them down.

"Geez White!" Cheren says. "Don't _kill _me!" I chortle and walk away as they follow me like two Lillipups. We play many festival games, and I win all of them, while Cheren loses every time. Black doesn't choose to play any and enjoys watching us instead. We're heading towards the Pokemon center when the next quake strikes.

"Woah!" I yelp, falling over and hitting the grass. Cheren falls backwards into a trash can and Black rushes to my side through the shaking. I sit up and we huddle on the ground, waiting for it to stop. It does. I open my squeezed tight eyes and see my arms around Black's neck and his are around me. I turn red like a Tamato berry. We look at each other and suddenly let each other go. There's no time for being embarrassed, because Cheren's head pops out of the trash can and a banana peel sits on his his hair.

"That is the last quake that will get the best of me!" He shouts, and tries to crawl out of his predicament, but the whole can tips over and he crashes to the ground. Black and I cringe at the sound. Walking over, I help pull him out and flick the banana off his head while Black puts the trash can back.

"Okay, we seriously need to find out what is causing these quakes." Black says. I nod.

"Do you think your little Xtransceiver app can find the location of them and pinpoint it?" I ask.

"I can check." Black replies. We huddle around him.

"The location is somewhere in the forest near Chargestone cave. We should be able to reach this place if it blocked off from the earlier strike." Black explains. We nod.

"Sounds like a plan, why don't we head over there?" I say. Black turns off his Xtranceiver.

"Sounds good, let's go."

I stop them.

"Let's heal our Pokemon and then buy some items to stock up before heading out. For all we know, Team Plasma is behind this." I keep myself from mentioning seeing N since neither of them has seen him before, and it would be difficult to explain about me knowing N since the beginning of our journey. I grimace inwardly. I just know Black would give me the lecture of a lifetime, and I don't think I'd be able to escape it. It would be worse to tell them I am in a friend-enemy relationship with N because of the fact he is the King of Team Plasma. They nod.

"Okay, we'll heal up real quick and head to the quake's origin." Black says. We go to the Pokemon Center, and hand our Pokemon over to Joy.

"We'll be back in a minute." Cheren says, as we head to the Poke Mart. I buy some Repels, a few Escape Ropes, Pokeballs, twenty Hyper Potions, and some Full Heals. I pay and head over to where Cheren and Black are.

"Got your items?" I ask. Cheren nods and proceeds to explain something about what liquids and gases are in Potions. I don't listen as Black slips something into his pocket.

"You're not stealing, are you?" I ask. He looks up.

"No...this is mine." I look around him, trying to see what is in his pocket.

"What is it? Can I see?" He shakes his head.

"No, this is a private thing." He says. I nod, backing off, remembering how angry he got at me last time I tried to pry into his business.

"Okay." I reply. We head back over to get our Pokemon once Cheren buys his mountainous pile of junk. I pick up the Jigglypuff plushie.

"Do you really need this PokeDoll?" I inquire. He shrugs.

"This way, I can distract any unwanted Pokemon and get away without a battle," he says. I shrug to myself and we pick up our Pokemon. I shove them onto my belt and we head out.

...

Wind picks up as we head through the forest. I put a hand up to my eyes and peer through the setting sun.

"Are we anywhere close?" I ask. Black checks his Xtranceiver.

"We're getting a little closer I guess." He says. "The wind is making our travel slower." I look back at Cheren who is about two hundred feet away.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I state and look back with a smirk on my face as I try not to laugh.

"I just hope he doesn't get frustrated and turn Dark." I say. Black's head nods as we push through the wind that is shoving us back with a mighty force.

"How come this storm suddenly started kicking up?" I inquire.

"I'm not sure, but I'll check the weather now." Black says, and he does while we wait for Cheren to catch up. Cheren pants next to us.

"Why...are you...so fast...?" He gasps. I shrug.

"You're just out of shape." I say.

"Soccer ball." Black randomly adds. Cheren growls loudly, his hair standing on end.

"I AM NO SOCCER BALL!" He shouts. Black holds up his wrist triumphantly.

"Found the weather channel in our bad weather. I wont have connection for long, so we'll have to look quickly." We crowd around and he brings up some pages.

"See here? It just suddenly popped out of no where. I'm not sure how this odd phenomenon occurred, but it isn't normal." Black says. "According to the charts, Drtifveil is a very dry place, with hardly any rain. It is almost always hot and humid and cold fronts only come occasionally from Icirrus city." He flips it off.

"So this is either the cause of a Team Plasma machine of some sorts, or an angry Pokemon on rampage." We nod.

"So what will we do once we find out?" Cheren asks.

"We can decide our plan of action once arriving." I reply.

"But we need a plan before running blindly into something like this!" Cheren protests. I shrug.

"Not everything needs to be planned." I say. Cheren pouts and we head on. We arrive at a mountainous pass, and we head between two different rock formations that stretched very far.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon caused this..?" I ask to no one in particular. "I mean, it has to be a Pokemon. Either if it is doing this of its own free will, or under Team Plasma's influence." I twiddle my fingers.

"I'm not sure. It could be either an electric type, a water type, or a flying type." Black says.

"Most likely a flying type because of the wind." Cheren says, pushing his glasses into place. "Flying types have moves that can influence the wind. Electric types can only help thunder storms, and Water type don't have flying type moves." Cheren says. I sweatdrop.

"Thanks for the lecture Mr. Encyclopedia." I joke. He frowns.

"Heh, thanks mud girl." Cheren smirks. I turn bright red.

"_Mud_ girl?" Black asks.

"Oh yeah, this one time-OOF!" I pounce on top of Cheren, knocking him to the ground.

"Not. Another. Word." I says, my cheeks flushed. He grins.

"Alright, _mud girl_." I back off of him and stand. Cheren gets up and situates his red tie. He sighs.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with; I haven't got all day you know. We need to find those Plasmas so we can challenge Clay." He walks forward and after three feet he falls into a hole.

"What tha-WHY IS THERE A HUGE HOLE HERE?" He shouts. We look down at him.

"I'm not sure." Black responds.

"How come I'M the one to fall into the pit fall?" He complains loudly. Black and I share a glance and shrug.

"Bad luck I guess..." I say. Black snickers. I turn.

"What?" "Oh, just the fact that he fell into a pit trap. Only some idiots like Team Plasma would actually do something as crazy as that." Black chortles loudly. I sigh to myself. I feel like I'm with two idiots. We pull Cheren out and carefully make our way through the gorge. Rounding the corner, the three of us see four grunts.

"Aha!" Cheren says. "Time to capture those grunts!" The four turn around.

"OH no!" They yelp and start scrabbling around, trying to run. We stop in front of them.

"Not so fast!" I say in a commanding tone.

"Go Tepig!" I toss out my Poekmon.

"Liepard! I choose you!" Cheren shouts. Both our Pokemon stand to attention. The Plasma grunts panic.

"Go!" They shout, throwing out Pokemon of their own.

"Patrat!" All four new Pokemon say together. I slap my face in annoyance.

"_WHY_ is it always a _PATRAT_?" I exclaim. "Tepig, use Flame Charge!" I command.

"Liepard, Tackle!" Cheren says. Our Pokemon shoot forward, their attacks starting at a blinding speed. I glance at Cheren.

"You aren't so bad." I say, grinning.

"Right back at you." Cheren replies with a smirk. The Patrat's are overwhelmed by our Pokemon's attacks and they panic, falling on the ground by tripping over their own feet. WHAM!

"Two down!" I shout. "Two to go!" Cheren replies. We point at the last two.

"Knock them flying!" I cheer. "Beat that Patrat!" Cheren agrees. We grin as the last two Pokemon are knocked flat, their eyes spinning in circles. The Team Plasma grunts stare in horror at their knocked out Pokemon.

"This is BAD!" One yelps. "We'll be demoted to TOILET duty!" Another squeaks. The four all clap their hands onto their cheeks.

"_Nooooo_!" They exclaim, looking like terrifying ghosts. I step forward and then make a quick jump at them.

"BOO!" I scare. The four shriek and scrabble around, then-THUMP! The four of them fall into another pit trap. We stare for a moment then start laughing our heads off.

"There are the idiots who fall into the pit trap!" Black wipes the tears from his eyes; holding his sore stomach.

"Not really. Those traps were set pretty well. And if Team Plasma didn't set them, I wonder who?" I say. The three of us exchange glances.

"It must have been a ground type if it made holes." Black says, bending down on his haunches and brushing the ground with his fingertips.

"But the strange wind from earlier couldn't have been a ground type." Cheren responds. I cross my arms in confusion.

"This seems...awfully strange." I say. "Wind and ground. Are their any Pokemon that can do something like that?" Black shrugs. Cheren suddenly gets a gleam in his eye and I almost groan aloud.

"Oh no. Not this."

"Hmm...hm hm hm...Mua..muahahaha..." He says, and whips out a small blue book. Black edges over to me, and puts a hand across to the other side of his mouth, trying to keep his voice down.

"Could this be Dark Cheren?" He asks in a whisper. I shake my head miserably.

"No, his is the Intellectual Cheren, who will never stop babbling once started."

Black stares at me then to Cheren.

"How many multiple personalities does he _have_?" He asks. I sigh.

"Too many to count."

"From my theory." Cheren starts, flipping through his book. "The Pokemon that can use moves from different types are-..." I close my eyes.

"We can't waste time." I say, and start walking.

"We can't leave him, can we?" Black inquires. I roll my eyes.

"He can talk Team Plasma's ear off for all I care." I remark. Black frowns, and runs around to stand in front of me.

"You don't like Intellectual Cheren?" He asks. I stop.

"He is almost as bad as Dark Cheren." I state seriously. Black tilts his head to the right in slight confusion.

"Umm, alright." We head up a steep slope, and once reaching the top, we come to a large valley.

"Driftveil's Valley of Outrage." Black breathes. I frown.

"Outrage?" He turns.

"Outrage because of some past events that happens thousands of years ago." I nod.

"Sounds like something ancient people would come up with." I say. "Let's head down and check it out. We might actually find something to our liking." The two of us start down, when my bag starts to glow. I look down and it stops. Unzipping the bag, I reach in and pull out the green Pokemon egg. I hold it, staring confidently at it til it glows again.

"I knew it! I knew it was about to hatch!" I exclaim, smiling happily. Black smiles off too the side, and waits patiently. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blows and my fingers slip, causing me to lose my grip on the egg.

"No!" I shout. I jump down the steep incline and follow my flying egg, my shoes skidding across the dry, cracked earth. The egg begins to descend down to the hard ground, and I stare in horror.

"My egg!" I yelp, and my body moves on its own. I leap off the ground, and fly through the air, grabbing the egg and tucking it tight into my chest. Air rushes around me and I feel the falling sensation. I'm almost to shocked to believe it.

_Well, I've fallen twice like this today_. I think dryly, my humor as wet as the ground coming up to greet me. I hit the ground with a sickening thud. My ribs feel bruised, or maybe even broken. I wince in pain.

"White!" I hear, and look over my shoulder do see Black sprinting down the side of the valley at full speed. I try to get up off the ground, but lay back down on my stomach in pain. Black gets closer. Looking back, I raise my voice.

"I don't think that I can get up!" I shout. "My body hurts!" Reaching me, he gets down and carefully rolls me over.

"It'll be alright." He says, setting my Pokemon egg to the side.

"Let me get some heeling balm, or salve, or maybe even some medicine." I grimace.

"You should have something in that bag of yours, since you don;t have any Pokemon." I joke, but once trying to laugh, I cringe and take a swift intake of breath.

"Erghh...not smart." I state. Black raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." He digs through his bag, and I wait patiently.

"Any time soon would be nice." I say. He sets down a large glass jar of a golden colored liquid-y solids. It is short, but quite round and has a faint aroma coming from inside. The next one Black takes out is a thin bottle of blue juice.

"Juice?" I inquire. "How is that helpful?" He looks at me like he's trying not to be pitiful.

"It has the most bitter flavor ever, and it can heal almost anything. It is hard to find and it is _definitely_ not juice." Suddenly, the wind picks up, and Black swiftly pushes everything back into his bag, except for the blue juice and reaches for the egg. My eyes widen as I realize that he is too far away. The blue juice and my egg are lifted into the air and pushed far away from us.

It takes all my strength, but I turn over and propel myself towards the precious item and my precious egg. My fingers close around the bottle and my arm circles around the egg in full. I hit the ground.

"OUCH!" I yelp. I hear Black in the distance, by my vision is disoriented. I try to sit up, but hear a loud noise. I look up in time to see what looks like a Hyper Beam. I close my eyes, knowing I can't dodge in my state.

I wait...and wait... Nothing. I open my eyes and see a figure standing before me. It isn't Black...no,... and it isn't N. I peer through the bright flash.

"Cheren?" I ask incredulously. He's standing in front of me, his arms out, as if he were defending me. He's _protecting_ me.

"Show yourself." He says, his eyes dangerous, as he looks up into the sky. I stop and stare.

"Dark Cheren..." I murmur, my voice close to a whisper. The light slowly begins to fade, and there are a few speckles in my vision before I can see clearly.

"Come out." He says steely. "I know who you are." There is a loud whooshing sound, and I see the clouds darken by the second.

Wind sweeps through the Valley of Outrage as a feeling of dread enters my chest. I look up at Dark Cheren, seeing him the angriest I've ever seen in my life. How could this happen? Why did he turn Dark? Cheren's arms fall to his sides. He glowers at the sky.

"You hurt White." He says dangerously, his fists clenched. "Come out Landorous." I stare. Did I hear what I think I heard? No, that couldn't be. I see flashes of a story book, maybe pages being flipped, and Cheren and Bianca laughing as little four year olds. I blink.

"No way..." I murmur, as an orange Pokemon takes form.

"Landorous...?"

**Okay, that is all for now!**

**Note: Landorous learns Hyper Beam via TM, but I changed it so that it just knows the move.)**

**I will be gone for a while on a vacation/trip thing, so...hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


	16. Chapter 16: The Three

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 16: The Three

Landorus looks down on us steely, with furious intent in its eyes. Raising its arms above it, it begins another Hyper Beam. My breath catches and I make a whimpering hiccup sound. At the sound of it, Cheren spins around and scoops me up, using his Tranquill to fly us away as the Hyper Beam hits directly where we had been. I shriek loudly, not from fright, but from the pain in my rib cage as the bones scrape painfully against each other. I feel Cheren's arms tighten around me as we land up on the outskirts of the valley.

Opening my eyes, I look up and see his face etched with anger. I quickly close them in terror. I've never seen Cheren this angry as Dark Cheren. Besides that one time... Cheren sets me carefully against a gnarled dead tree trunk and turns to the Landorus. Bringing out all his Pokemon, he instructs Pansear to stay by me to make sure Landrous doesn't attack us.

Crouching by he, he looks at me in the eye, his face pinched.

"Landorus will pay for what he's done to you." He says in a deadly voice. I gulp; unsure if I am scared for Landorus, Cheren, or myself. He then heads down with the rest of his Pokemon to engage in battle. I hold my stomach area, cringing in pain. Then it hits me. Where is Black? I look out across the large valley and see a dot very far in the distance. I deadpan.

"OH come ON!" I gripe. "Seriously?" He can't be that far away. That's just crazy. The pain in my stomach flairs up and the burning sensation of a thousand hot needles sears into my body. I keel over to the side, and Pansear pats me and mutters worriedly.

"Pan pan...sear!" I begin shaking hard, and feeling ever so nauseous. My vision begins to blur, and my head hits the dirt. I wonder if this is what they mean when people say you pass out in pain. I see five of everything, and Pansear becomes many Pansears, all talking at once and making my head hurt.

"St...op." I murmur. "I..'m get..ting..a...migrai..ne.."

…

**Black's POV**

I sprint as quickly as possible towards where White is. I watch as Cheren engages Landorus in a vicious battle. I wonder who will win the fight...? I'm getting closer when I sense something behind me. I whirl around and see Landorus. I flatten to the ground as it thunders over my head. I look up and see... NO! I jump to my feet and watch as Landorus heads to where White is.

"NO!" I shout loudly. "Let her go!" White is apparently unconscious, and Pansear is knocked to the side like an unwanted toy by the thick, muscled arm of Landorus. Plucking White from the ground, it deposites her over its shoulder and soars far into the air. Hearing footsteps, I glance behind me and see Cheren. He skids to a halt next to me and glares angrily up at the sky.

"Dammit." He curses under his breath. I look up at the clouds as Landorus disappears.

"Why did he take her?" I ask, still a little shocked from the whole turn of events.

"She's nothing to Landorus." Cheren's fists clench and I can see the dark fade from his eyes. Cheren has gone back to normal. He shakes slightly and he looks greatly grieved. I feel a pang in my chest, thinking about White.

"Landorus better not hurt her." I say. "Or he'll have to respond to me." I reach into my pocket, and pull out a red and white ball.

**White's POV**

I feel the blood rushing to my head. My eyes slowly crack open and I see...clouds? I open them more and see the ground. VERY far down below.

"IiiiEEEEEEE!" I shriek loudly. Well, what would anyone expect? I just woke up in the middle of the sky! I feel something holding me in place, and I look over my shoulder to see...LANDORUS? I feel my stomach drop and cover my mouth with my hands to stop from puking in terror. I glance back again and see Landorus' eyes. I look away with a jerk of my head. Landorus looks furious! I put my hands on my face.

_Why me?_ I complain. My rib cage isn't hurting so much now, but maybe I'm just used to it. Or Landorus is crushing me really hard with its iron grip. I make complaining whimpering sounds and see Landorus look back at me angrily again. I shut up. Turning back carefully, I look to see if my bag is there.

No...I don't have my bag; I have no way of escaping. And why would Landorous want me? I haven't done anything to it? So how come I'm the one slung over Landorus' left shoulder? I frown. I wonder what Cheren and Black are doing? Since Cheren went Dark, I wonder how Black is coping with it...and he seemed pretty angry when he went to battle Landorus before.

I look down. I do not recognize this landscape at all; what could Landorus' reason be for this whole crazy fiasco? I sigh silently, not wanting to get Landorus' wrath-like attention. I bend my head down, and suddenly feel something come loose. I see my hat fly off.

"No!" I yelp, reaching for it. Landorus completely ignores me as my only hat sails away. I feel a pang in my chest. That was my only one in a life time hat that was specially made... I feel myself tearing up, and wipe the excess water away with the back of my fists.

This is just great. I lose Black, Cheren, my Pokemon, my hat, and my sureness of what's going to happen next. I have no clue what Landorous wants with me. I look down, seeing tall, tower-like, rock formations jutting out from the ground. I frown. Why would we be coming to a place like this?

The ground looks hardly welcoming at all and gives off a cold aura about it. I gulp again; this can't be a good sign. Landorus hasn't made a single sound as we head towards a threateningly jagged and pointy mountain. I make a sickened face, wondering how the heck I'm supposed to get out of this.

**Black's POV**

"Alright, we need to head north-east." I state, returning the ball to my pocket. I hold White's hat firmly in my grasp. Cheren nods, seeming extremely edgy. I give him a sideways glance. Either he's frustrated about White's abduction by Landorus, or he is fighting to control his Dark side; trying to keep it from emerging from deep within.

I point due north-west.

"If we head in that direction, we should find White." I say, and lead the way, with Cheren following my quick pace. As we go, the landscape begins to get rocky, and less friendly. Lush bushes turn into gnarled shrubs, trees with puffy green tops become barren, and the dirt goes form moist, to basically sand and chunks of rock. I jump across a mini chasm, and turn, waiting for Cheren.

He hops over the hole, and I nod at him; we head off towards the darker sky.

…

After a while, life seems to vanish, the trees turning into miniature versions and get smaller and smaller til they disappear all together. I stop and touch the ground.

"It seems that all life here has died." I say. "All there is, is a bunch of rocks." Cheren holds his arms crossly, pulling on the cloth on the elbow of his jacket nervously.

"Is there something important about this? Or are you just giving me a biology lecture?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Like we have time for biology when Landorus has White." I reply. Cheren glares, but doesn't say anything. I sigh.

"The point is, this is not a normal occurrence. It looks like _something_ caused this. It's not normal. Things don't just die."

"Unless there was a heat wave that lasted a long time." Cheren quips. I raise an eyebrow.

"But rain could have come and seeds would've grown back." I say. "It isn't hot here, it's just mild. I think it might've rained recently." Cheren pushes his glasses into place.

"Do you think Landorus is responsible?" He asks.

"Landorus has the power of ground, so it is possible."

Cheren holds his breath for a minute, then lets it out.

"Then why the heck did Landorus kidnap White!?" He shouts. I wait for a second, then stand up.

"He must be mad about something." I say coolly. Cheren is red in the face from frustration.

"How can you be so calm! White is your friend too, isn't she? Can't you show at least a little concern for her well being?" He snaps, pointing his finger at me. I push it away calmly.

"Of course I'm worried." I say, "but I'm not going to panic unless I'm sure White is in danger. Landorus didn't blast her, it took her away, which means it has a reason for this, and wont hurt her or unless she doesn't help with it." Cheren turns away in anger.

"Fine, whatever you say. But if White has a single scratch on her, you're paying for it." He says.

**White's POV**

THUD. I hit the rocky ground hard, scratching my arm, causing a thin line of red to appear from my wrist to my elbow.

"Ow.."I grimace, cringing. I look up, then stand, peering through the hole.

"What is up with you?" I shout. "I didn't do anything, why did you dump me here? You're a really crabby Pokemon you know that? And that's an insult to Krabby!" Landorus turns its head and gives me an angry glare. I freeze, then duck back down out of sight.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." I mutter under my breath, hugging my knees into my chest. I rock back and forth slightly, escape plans whizzing through my head. If only we hadn't gone to the valley of outrage, I know that this wouldn't have happened. I curse at myself for my stupidity. Arceus! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't we just stay and take the Plasma Grunts back to Driftveil!

Dang it! I look at the floor. The small cavern is about ten feet across from the wall on my right to the one on my left. Seems more like a cave for a Beartic though. I look directly ahead of me into the gloom.

_I know this is the end of the cave, if there is a beginning of course,_ I think sourly. But the small hole above me cannot be the only way in... I feel around until my hand brushes a stone, I take it up in my hand and throw it. Thunk...thunk...clang... I smile. There is a tunnel up ahead of me! I grab a fistful of rocks and stuff them into my pockets. If I use sound to guide my way, I should be able to escape from here.

Unless Landrous blocked the entrance... I frown. But now I cannot stop. I will not stand by for Black and Cheren to come; I have to take action on my own. I crawl a couple feet, then throw another rock.

Thunk...thunk... I continue on. I wonder if Black and Cheren have made it out of the Valley of Outrage yet..? Hmmm. I stop. Why is the valley called that? I should have asked Black when I had the chance. I face palm. Wonderful. This could be a big part of why Landorus is upset, and it might help me make peace with it. I pound the ground once in irritation.

"Dang it..." I mutter.

**Black's POV**

We walk through a whirlwind as dust flies into our eyes.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just fly?" Cheren complains.

"Well, if we did, Landorus would sense us." I say.

"And he can't sense us on the ground?" Cheren asks. "I thought the ground was his domain?"

"It is, but right now, it is in its Incarnate form, which means it is more aware of its surroundings in the sky. If it was in its Therian form however, it would sense us on the ground and we'd definitely have to fly." I explain.

"And how, may I ask, do you know all this about Legendary Pokemon when you aren't even a scientist?" Cheren inquires.

I smile, showing him a hint of a sinister smirk.

"I'm more than just Black, White's traveling companion." I say. Cheren, for the first time on our journey, gives me a surprised look, his eyebrows raising. I grin, bringing back my happy side and point ahead.

"As we make our way towards the taller and more jagged part of our trail, how about I share my knowledge on why the valley of outrage is called so." I say. Cheren grumbles something unintelligible under his breath, but he doesn't object. I grin, and begin to run on the trail, causing Cheren to splutter and give chase.

"Once upon a time-" I start.

"Be serious!" Cheren shouts. I laugh.

"Okay, okay! A long time ago, in the country Unova, there were three legendary Pokemon. They were all powerful, each with their own territory. They never waged war, or took sides when there was one. They kept the peace and helped give Pokemon and people alike a prosperous life. Everyone called them the three great legends." I hop from one rock to another.

"The three had informed the people that they would help them, but if any of them ever tried to come to their separate homes and take from them what they were guarding, they'd bring terror upon them."

Cheren pants behind, me but I don't stop my jogging.

"Not a soul ever went near their homes, in fear of bringing catastrophe upon themselves, and out of loyalty to the Pokemon that were helping them."

Climbing up a smallish cliff, I pull myself up and look back down at Cheren as he struggles to get up.

"But one day, a group of bad people from another country came and attacked the three, trying to take the precious object they'd heard about. They wanted to take the objects back for their own country. They thought if they took the objects, the wealth from the land would be transferred to them, and they'd prosper."

I finally get tired of waiting for Cheren and grab him by his wrist and yank him up to where I am.

"That's crazy; it's as if ten people have given you power. Where did you get that strength?" Cheren asks me, looking a little shocked as he stretches his arm. I shrug, putting a finger to my lips.

"That's a secret." Cheren rolls his eyes.

"Oh wonderful Mr. mysterious." He grumbles. "And did you learn this by reading a text book? It sounds like you're reading out of a storybook! Did you memorize it all?" I shrug.

"I dunno."

Cheren puts a hand on his forehead and shakes his head back and forth.

"Whatever. Just finish please." We both get up and I begin to jog again.

"Well, these people went on mini thievery's, each time, stealing more and more objects til there were only one left in Landorus's cave." I look down over a cliff.

"The people planned to steal the last, but just as they entered the cavern to steal it from its dais, the three descended upon them and began to destroy everything. The people of Unova didn't know what to do to calm down the three as the ones from another country left in a hurry. The thieves had had three objects in their possession, one they dropped in the forest, another they dropped in a village, and the last, they lost on the beach as they rushed for their boats. They succeeded in stealing the rest and they were never seen again."

Cheren and I stop as the sky begins to get too dark too see.

"The three legendaries did not quit and run though, they continued to destroy many things." I sit down on the ground.

"The people of Unova had no one to fix their problems, but suddenly there was a bright light in the sky. The three Pokemon's anger was quelled, and everything became peaceful again."

**White's POV**

There's no reason that I shouldn't continue down my path. I could at least see if the entrance is blocked. Tossing another rock down, I hear more bounces than before. Inching forward, I peer through the darkness. Perhaps there is a slope? I wipe some perspiration off my forehead, and let out a quick whoosh of breath. Let's see. I lost my bag, which has my Pokemon, food, water, map, and Xtransceiver in it; so basically, I am stuck with no survival equipment. I sigh. But now is no time to be complaining.

I need to get out of here as fast as possible. I suddenly get the image of being stuck down in this cave for the rest of my life and panic. I cannot let that happen! I know I usually have a level head in bad situations but now I just...make a mistake. My hands slip and I go crashing down the rocky slope, heading towards who knows where. The place on my side immediately begins to give me piercing feelings; they become more and more hurtful when I hit rocks as I tumble head over heels down the incline, yelling all the way.

Suddenly, I fly through the air,...then-SLAM! I hit the ground. Painfully, I push myself up with my left arm, whilst carefully holding my side with the other. I groan; cringing, I try not to think about the stabbing fork feeling in my side and inch across the ground. Finally, I see streaks of light ahead. I feel a rush of relief flood through me, and pick up the pace.

I turn around a corner,...and see the exit is blocked by huge boulders with jagged edges, and that there is no place for me to squeeze through. I stop, drop, and crumple. My head hits the rocks. I close my eyes and let waves of pain wash over me. I can't get out without a bulldozer, Black and Cheren are probably miles and miles away, Landorus will soon figure out I ran, and then I will be in worse position than I am now.

I groan, not caring who hears me, and let out a mini sob as another stab to my side sends tears to my eyes.

**Black's POV**

"Well, that's just fine and dandy for the people long ago, but how is that going to help us now with Landorus?" Cheren asks rudely. We're getting ever so closer to the mountain, and I think I've had it with this guy.

"If we could figure out how they quelled the Pokemon's anger before, maybe we could try it again and stop Landorus, thus saving White." I explain. I feel like all I've done is explain things to Cheren. And I thought Cheren was a genius who didn't need help...? I think I might just be getting at the end of my rope. "I'm tired of this!" Cheren whines, then trips, flailing through some unidentified brown and black stuff.

"WAH!" He shrieks. My temple throbs and I feel my eyebrow twitching.

A coffee sounds good.

"What IS this stuff? It smells bad!" Cheren complains.

Yes. Coffee sounds perfect right about now.

I reach into my pocket and toss out a ball.

"Find White." I instruct, and turn to Cheren.

"Be quiet." I say. "I need to think." Cheren gets to his feet, his clothes looking disheveled and a thin layer of dust has coated him from head to toe.

"Why? There's nothing to think about. We haven't got anything dangerous coming towards us with attacking intent don't we?" Cheren asks. We then hear a loud roar.

"What was that?" Cheren asks. I curse.

"Landorus is in coming!" I exclaim.

"WHAT?" Cheren blanches. We both look towards the mountain.

"What was that you were saying about Landorus not sensing us?" Cheren asks. I smack him on the back of his head.

"Not now Cheren!" I shout. We hear another roar. Looking up, we see Landorus bounding towards us on all fours.

"Oh great." I mutter, this is just what we need.

**White's POV**

I stop sitting in a pool of self pity and get to my feet. Turning, I make my way back up. Perhaps I could find some rocks and use them to climb through the tiny hole I came through. I freeze.

Unless...Landorus is waiting right outside! Then I'll have to wait for it to leave. But what if it doesn't leave and is standing guard? I trip over my own to feet at that thought, and fall into a wall. My feet oddly feel wet and...then there's the sound...sploosh? A loud sound shakes the cave. I'm suddenly airborne, until of course, I start to descend towards the ground rapidly. "

Ahhhiiieeee!" I flip through the air uncontrollably, and for a split second, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hope with all my heart that I wont hit the sharp and pointy rocks down below, but some fluffy pillows instead.

No. Of course not. I get neither.

SPLASH! I hit water like hitting concrete, and momentarily lose my breath. I accidentally suck in some water and propel myself out of the deep and my head pops forth from the murky bottom. Gasping and coughing, I gulp in heaves of air, hoping that there is somewhere to get out of the water. I peer through the dim light, and look ahead of me. A small cliff juts out from the wall, and I clamber onto it. Shivering, I circle my arms around myself, and hope that my clothes dry quickly.

**Black's POV**

I turn on my heel and run. Cheren follows suit.

"Why are we running?" He asks.

"Just because." I reply. "That Pokemon looks really angry." Cheren looks at me skeptically as I run down the sloping rock landscape. I just hope that White get's the help she needs. Turning abruptly, Cheren scrambles after me as Landorus sends a Hyper Beam towards us.

"YIPES! IT'S ATTACKING!" Cheren exclaims.

"Yeah, I noticed, and I don't need a commentary." I reply.

**White's POV**

Out of no where, a loud crashing noise fills the cavern. I look up and then immediately look down. It isn't coming from above. Below me, a gigantic whirlpool slams the cave walls and I gulp.

"Not good." I say, my stomach doing a flip flop. I stand on the ledge, and press my back against the wall, as if I were trying to push myself through and melt into the rocks to escape the onslaught of crazy water works. Suddenly, the water leaps out of the whirlpool and comes up, as if reaching for me. I close my eyes and...SMASH! I feel the water scoop me up and I tumble through it, me breath beginning to make my chest feel tight. And then, I'm shot out of the mountain top as if a canon spewed a water spout. The water then begins to dissipate, and I begin to miss the solid feeling of water protecting me, as I look down at the ground, VERY far below.

"WAH!" I yelp, and begin my descent. I close my eyes and wait...and wait...and then... I open my eyes. I blink, and look around. I'm sitting on the top of the mountain. I hear a guttural voice and look up. Two large, threatening, blue and green Pokemon look down at me.

"Uhh...hi?" I say. This is not good...

**Whoa, I finally finished! Yay! ^_^ This took me a while...again.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Which reminds me...**

**Until Next Time**

**~Misty**

**Please REVIEW! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Circles

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 17: Circles

**Well, well, well...looks like I got a smidgen of free time for the computer. FINALLY! Now I can write and write fanfiction...for the little bit of time.**

**Well anyway, what I alerted you all on my profile was a worse case scenario. So I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update chapters since I write one and usually publish it right after. But enough about that, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~**

Okay, what is your first thought when two huge, angry, Pokemon are glaring daggers at you and you feel paralyzed to the ground? Uhh, well, nothing actually. A big blank mind is all I get, and I begin to short circuit, my thoughts stopping halfway.

Sort of like-"Oh no what do I-! huh...look at the blue-.. ARGHH they want to EAT me- The green one looks a little less threatening-. I must RUN FOR MY LIFE!"

Those sorts of things. I manage to get to my feet and stare up at them. Stepping backwards, I begin to form a sentence in my mouth.

"Uhh, well, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to come here. I just...was basically abducted by your orange colored pal..or was he orange...a-anyway, I didn't mean to _escape_ if that's what you're angry about...I uh..well. Please don't Hyper Beam me!" I plea, clasping my hands together and ducking my head down. I hear a loud noise, as if the air was crackling with energy. I look up and see a Hyper Beam.

"WAAAAH!" I yelp, stepping back. My foot finds empty air, not another patch of ground. My expression becomes a cross between a laugh and scared face as I realize what is about to happen.

"AHHH!" I shout, falling off the edge of the cliff behind me. The diagonally downhill slope sends me tumbling, and I hit huge boulders as a gigantic Hyper Beam follows suit behind me. I shriek the whole way, wondering how the heck I'm supposed to get out of this alive. I finally come to a stop, and lie on the ground, breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling in a laborious way; the pain in my body unbearably severe.

"Black...Cheren..." I murmur, the world going fuzzy until everything is a big blob, and then just pitch black.

**Black's POV**

I frown to myself, wondering what I should do to get out of this situation, but nothing really comes to mind. I glance back at Cheren who is lagging behind. I sigh; Landorus is catching up. Whipping around, I skid backwards as I turn on the Landorus.

"CHEREN!" I shout. "DUCK!" He dives to the ground as Landorus sends a Hyper Beam towards him. It hits the ground and sends earth fragments in all directions. I make an X with my arms to block the debris. Dust clears and I look up at Landorus as it stands on a large boulder.

"Landorus!" I call. "Why are you attacking us? We have done nothing wrong! So please, stop attacking us!" Landorus prepares another Hyper Beam, clearly ignoring me.

"Well, so much for reasoning with it." I mutter, and turn-tail and run. Cheren scrambles up behind me and follows.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**White's POV**

I open my eyes. A smell of Vanilla and Pine reaches my nostrils, as I awaken; the dull pain my my body still noticeable, but less intense. I feel a soft warmth around me, and look around. A small wood cabin is a chimney awaits my eye and I realize I'm in a downy bed. Looking around, I hear a voice.

"So you're awake now." My head snaps around to where the voice is coming from. A kindly old lady sits at a wooden table in the middle of the room. I stare at her.

"You were pretty bruised and battered when I found you. What happened? It looked like you'd fallen off a cliff!" I blink.

"I did fall off a cliff."

"Oh my!" She exclaims, a hand going to her mouth in genuine shock.

"That must have been terrible. What lead you to falling off a cliff?"

I start to get out of bed but wince in pain. The old woman walks over.

"You shouldn't be moving, but if you want, I can help you over to the chair so we can have a nice chat." I nod.

"T-thank you." I say. I'm guided over to the wooden chair, and I sit down on the green cushion. She drapes a blanket over my shoulders and I realize my wounds are bandaged, along with the fact I'm wearing light green pajamas.

"Well, it might sound absurd, but I was abducted by a Landorus on my way to find some Plasma Grunts, and then I was attacked by it's blue and green friends who caused me to fall off a cliff." She stares at me.

"My..! That must have been terrible. Why don't you have any Pokemon with you?" I shrug.

"I did have some, but I lost my bag along the way."

The old woman clucks her tongue. "That is not a good thing. But I might have the answer to why the Great Three are attacking you." I sit up straighter, more alert.

"Why are they?" The old woman folds her hands.

"Well, recently, a group of strangely clad people has begun to disturb the Pokemon. They are destroying the land for their own benefits and angering the Pokemon."

"...Thus the Great Three are representing the Pokemon and attacking any humans who come their way..." I murmur.

"Correct, that is why people stay away from that area. Not a soul has gone there since long ago, but after the strangely dressed people invaded, people began to peek a little into the land. So when I heard all the ruckus going on, I decided to look." The old woman shivers.

"I had a feeling in my bones that someone was in trouble." She looks directly at me.

"And there was." I return her gaze blankly, deep in thought.

"I was in the Valley of Outrage. Why would they come for me there?"

"Perhaps you mean something important." The old woman shrugs. "They are more in tune with nature than we humans are, so they must know something." I fall silent again, but finally speak up again.

"Well, if the The Three are representing Pokemon, does that mean that all the Pokemon will attack people if they enter that particular spot?"

The old woman nods.

"I can almost guarantee that."

**Black's POV**

Cheren and I continue to run, and I can tell that Cheren is getting exhausted as all the sprinting saps his energy away. I grimace; this is going just swimmingly! ...Not. I hear Landorus stop, and begin to roar. My eyes widen.

Oh, _that_ doesn't sound good.

Suddenly the ground literally erupts, sending huge chunks of earth flying. But that isn't the real problem. A group of ten Drilbur and ten Excadrill pop out of the ground and begin to attack.

Oh _great_. Looks like they're on _Landorus_' side. And that's not the worse part. The nearest Drilbur jumps towards Cheren and begins to drill him on the behind. I grab Cheren's wrist and drag him away as quickly as possible.

Escape first, find Cheren new pants second.

We rush down the hill and into the land full of large shrugs and tiny trees.

**White's POV**

I jump to my feet, and almost instantly regret it. My hand instinctively goes to my ribcage and I grunt, squeezing one eye shut in pain.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly." The old woman says. "You'll only hurt yourself. I nod, and sit back down.

"But I can't stay here! I have to help my friends! I bet they are on their way to rescue me-even though I've already been rescued-and will be attacked. I have to go and rescue _them_!" The old woman puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out in your condition and without protection of Pokemon." I frown.

"I can't leave them there to fend for themselves! Cheren will turn Dark and Black will go crazy because of it!" The old woman stares at me.

"I...see. And speaking of names, mine is Mrs. Natsuki." I blink.

"I'm White." She smiles.

"How about I make you some tea and cakes? How does that sound?" I nod.

"Sounds refreshing."

Natsuki heads outside and I wait for a moment, till I hear her bustling around outside, and flick off the small blanket over my shoulders.

"Clothes, clothes..." I murmur, looking around for my clothes. I spot them folded on the counter and snatch them up. Slipping them on, I grimace while sticking my arm through the sleeves, the pain in my ribcage flaring up. I tie my hair up into it's normal ponytail and stick my hat on my head. I open the door and see her working outside with an oven. I turn around and sneak over to the back door.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, and creep out, then dash as quietly as I can down a path heading towards a large mountain.

**Black's POV**

I drag Cheren behind a tree once we reach the larger ones, and wait silently. Landorus had stopped chasing us once we left it's territory, but that doesn't mean that any ground types or flying types will let up their attacks. When I'm finally sure nothing is around, I slide my backpack off onto the ground and dig through it. I find what I'm looking for and hand them over to Cheren. He shakes his head.

"No way, there is just no way." He splutters.

"You're gonna have too."

He clenches his fists. "That's just wrong though!" I stand up and shove them into his hands.

"_Do_ it." he holds them out before him.

"But-but-but...these pants are _baggy_!" He finally whines. I raise one eyebrow in annoyance.

"A-and they haven't been pressed with an iron, or washed since who knows when!" I roll my eyes.

"I wash them every day. And besides those are my new pants, the backup ones. I haven't even worn them yet, so you'd better keep them clean." Cheren makes a face and swiftly changes, holding his pants with a sad look on his face.

"I will never capture a Drilbur, those things always ruin everything." I glance at him.

"Always?" He shrugs.

"Nothing..."

I give a start, and look around warily.

"Sheesh, these pants are the _worst_!" Cheren complains.

"Shh!" I shush him, with a hand. He stops talking.

"Do you hear that?" The sound of thunder begins to appear.

"Is it a storm?" Cheren asks.

"No, it's something far worse." I gulp.

"Ode joy..."

**White's POV**

I look around. None of the landmarks look familiar, but that's to be expected since I flew here and was deposited on a mountain. I peer up at the dark clouds as they swirl around.

"Oh great." I mutter. I don't have a rain poncho...it's in my bag. Drat! I hide underneath a large tree, and wait as rain begins to pour down. Water droplets plop onto my bare shoulders and I frown.

A cold, broken bones, and angry vicious Pokemon twenty four seven sounds like a very annoying scenario right about now. I lean my head back onto the tree.

Sheesh, why does everything happen to _me_?

**Black's POV**

I see a large group of Krokorok coming straight for us.

"I knew it." I say, my voice strained, and snatch my backpack up, dashing away from the stampede behind us. Cheren shrieks as we run.

"Oh my GOSHHHH we're gonna be trampled!" I face palm.

"Not _NOW _Cheren!" I shout, and make a swift turn. We're getting slower and slower when the worst part comes. Cheren trips. That's not all. He was holding onto my jacket sleeve to keep up. Thus I fall also.

"WAH!" I exclaim, and we hit the dust. The Krokorok stop five feet away, hissing, and snarling. Cheren looks back at the Pokemon and yelps. I whip around and pull an object out of my backpack the size of a book. I knew I told myself I wouldn't use this, but I really have no choice. I fling it at the Pokemon and it knocks one backwards, then comes back around like a boomerang to hit another, and another.

Once it comes back to my hand, only two are left. I pant heavily. The two advance and tackle us to the ground. I grapple with mine, as it pins me to the ground. Cheren is shouting encyclopedia nonsense. I hold the Krokorok steady, as it headbutts me over and over. I finally see an opening and take it. In one swift swoop, I toss the Krokorok off myself, and kick it to the left with my right leg.

It slams into Cheren's who had been slapping him across the face. The two hit a tree and I run over to Cheren whose glasses are off center on his face. He corrects them and I help him up. Cheren's expression is dull. I frown.

"Are you Dark Cheren now?" I ask. He doesn't respond, but gives me a disgusted look.

**White's POV**

The rain stops, and the afternoon air rustles through the forest. I look around and see a stray Dwebble playing with a stack of rocks. I approach it carefully.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" It immediately shies away. I crouch down.

"It's okay, I'm just trying to find my friends." It looks at me for a minute and stays where it is. I smile.

"Okay, have you seen two boys? One has a hat and the other wears blue." I say. It cocks it's head to the side. I frown.

"I guess not." I put a hand to my chin. "Well, do you know why Landorus is angry?" The Dwebble hides in its shell. I sigh.

"Guess you don't want to talk about it." I stand up and leave, heading towards the mountain.

**Black's POV**

After a large group of Palpitoad, Golett, and Crustle beat us up, we stop running and just rest near some shrubs. I see Cheren gasping and wonder when this is going to end. I look to my right and see...the mountain we ran away from before.

"Oh great." I mutter. "Looks like we went in a circle." There's a loud roar and I see Landorus bounding down the mountain.

I lie backwards.

We don't even bother running.

**White's POV**

I come up on the backside of the mountain since it looks different than what I saw up above in the air. Turning a corner around a boulder, I reach a large, flat, circular clearing, that leads to a small cave opening with symbols above it, engraved into the mountain.

"Hmmm." I head towards it and climb up the rocky terrain. My shoes scratch against the dusty ground. I arrive at the mouth of the cave, and squeeze through it, the sharp rocks surrounding it scraping me as I enter. I pop through, and hit the floor of the cave. It is dry and hot. I peer through the darkness to what is ahead of me. It's murky and dark before me, and I reach my hands out to feel my way through the cave. It begins to slant upwards and I'm finally able to stand.

Staring through the darkness, my eyes become accustomed to the dim light and I'm able to see a couple feet ahead of me. I turn around a bend in the path, and see sand. Not thin, soft sand, but course, gritty sand. I stomp through it, some of the particles making their way into my shoes. I see a bit of soft light up ahead and approach it quickly.

Upon reaching it, I stop, and stare. Up high, on a dais, is an object the size of a book. I blink over and over.

Slowly...slowly...I make my way towards it. I reach the dais, and it's height comes to about my stomach. I reach out, and pick up the ancient looking, tan colored, object. My hands close over it's sides, and I pick it up.

That's when the rumbling begins.

**Black's POV**

I watch as Landorus approaches, and reach into my pocket. If I have to stop it, I will. But then a great shaking starts, and I look up. Landorus comes to a halt, then turns, and swiftly heads back towards the mountain. I frown.

"Hey!" It glances back. "Yeah, you! Come back here you coward!" Landorus turns, snarling. Cheren stares at me.

"Now what are you gonna do since you've got it's attention?" He asks bewildered. I flick part of my jacket back, holding my hand on my belt.

"I hadn't really thought that far..but I'll go with whatever happens." Cheren face palms. Landorus charges towards us.

"Here's where the fun begins..." I murmur.

**White's POV**

Feeling the ground shake, my feet begin to sink into the moving sand. I yelp, and pull my feet out with a little bit of difficulty. Rushing out of the sand, I see another exit, and head for it.

My feet pound against the rock floor and I dodge falling pieces of ceiling. Sprinting out into the open air, I gasp, and choke a little of the dust out of my lungs. I hear growling, and turn, seeing the two green and blue Pokemon from before. They stare at me steely.

I gulp.

Deja vu,.. huh..?

I blink repeatedly, clutching the stone in my hands.

"Umm, nice to see you again. But how about this time you don't try to attack me and knock me off a cliff...please?" I ask. They don't answer.

"Why is Landorus angry? And how come this stone was in that cave? Is it important?" The two look at each other. They glide closer, their arms still crossed in a disapproving manner.

The blue one opens it's mouth, and I expect to hear Pokemon noises, but instead, I am shocked and at a loss for words.

"You still have much to learn."

Did that Pokemon just...speak?

**Okaaaaay I got this done. I finally decided to write a quick chapter after writing the super duper long one for my Pokeshipping story. That was EXHAUSTING! And I was just sitting at my computer! ^_^ I should also update my Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire fanfiction along with Pokemon Ranger...Ugh...too much pressure... ;) Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter at least.**

**What I found funny about this chapter was that Black and Cheren's only point was to get beaten up by a bunch of Pokemon :P And then White does all the important stuff. Haha... ;)**

**So...REVIEW! I might update again if you do... :D**

**~Misty**


	18. Chapter 18: From Rage Comes Destruction

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 18: From Outrage Comes Destruction

**Ah...hahhaha...I'm very sorry about this being so late... I got carried away with only writing Contestshipping fanfics, and this chapter seemed too difficult to write... sorry!**

**Ahem! **

**And since I got a review from a Guest who really liked my story, I'll dedicate this chapter to them! So happy early/late birthday to Mr. Don'tjudgeme! :D And I'm glad you liked my fanfic and Dark Cheren. (Lol) And about Black...you'll see! ;)**

**So without further adieu,...the chapter!**

I stare, flabbergasted up at the two Pokemon.

"D-d-d-d-did you just TALK?" I squeak. They exchange glances.

"Landorus is attacking your friends as of this moment and is stuck in a rage that cannot be calmed by just anyone. You need to calm Landorus down." The blue one says. I nod.

"Okaay...? But there's one thing I need to do first." I reach into my back pocket. _Please be there!_ I think mentally. My hand finds it.

"Yes!" I exclaim, and then point my Pokedex at the two. They sweatdrop. "Thundurus, the Bolt-Strike Pokemon. Electric and Flying Type." I look at the blue one then point it at the green one.

"Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokemon. A Flying type." I stuff the Pokedex back into my pocket.

"Was that necessary?" Thundurus asks, closed eyes and eyebrows raised. I smile genuinely.

"How else would I know your names?"

"Umm, you could _ask us _our names." Tornadus says, while facepalming. I blink.

"Oh yeah...there is that option." I grin. "Well I'm going to have to stop Landorus, right?" I ask. They nod.

"Then you should tell me how I'm supposed to do that!" I jump up and down. "And earlier, why did you blast me with Hyper Beams?" The two look at each other.

"We mistook you for a random passerby." I facepalm.

"So you shoot attacks at ANYONE who comes by?" I exclaim. They nod. No wonder everyone is afraid to come here. I reach down to my side but remember my bag is gone. Grunting I cross my arms.

"Well, I need to find my Pokeballs before being able to stop Landorus." I state. The two nod and Tornadus flashes brightly, changing into it's Therian form, the image of a bird.

"Tornadus will take you down the mountain to your friends, I need to go and deal with the trespassers " Thundurus instructs, and I leap onto Tornadus' back. We part ways and I suddenly realize I don't know who Thundurus was talking about.

"What trespassers " I ask Tornadus. "The ones who experimented on Landorus.' Tornadus replies.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"A group of oddly dressed people." It says. I grimace at what Tornadus said.

"I think I know who they are."

Black's POV

"Jump!" I shout. Cheren looks at me quizzically.

"You're kidding."

I shake my head.

"Not at all." Cheren just stands there stupidly and closes his eyes. I roll mine and grab his upper arm just as Landorus reaches us.

"C'mon Cheren upsey-daisy!" I jump up and grab a hold of Landorus' tail. Cheren opens his eyes and screams loudly. I roll my eyes.

"You always seem so cool and collected, what's wrong now?" I inquire as Landorus spins in dizzying circles, trying to knock us off.

"Waaah!" Cheren shrieks. "I am cool and collected when Pokemon aren't using us as rollercoaster cars!" I hold onto Landorus' tail tightly in one hand, and Cheren's arm in the other.

"How can you hold on like this?" He asks as we do another stomach crushing drop.

"Does it have to do with your insane physical strength?" I glance at him.

"Something like that." I reply. Landorus roars loudly and I sense something foreboding coming from Landorus' aura.

_Something's wrong..._ I think, and one-handedly pull myself and Cheren onto Landorus' back. "Hold on tight." I instruct Cheren and as soon as I let him go he grabs me around the waist in a death grip.

"Ack!" I gasp, coughing on the little bit of air Cheren has left in my lungs.

"I-c-c-can't b-breathe!" I choke on my words as Landorus bucks up and down.

"Hey Cheren, do you see the irregular pattern in Landorus' flying?" I ask.

"What!?" Cheren asks above the gusts of wind. I sigh; he doesn't seem to see it.

"You must be crazy! How can your brain calculate flying patterns when we're on this crazy ride?!" He shouts. I tighten my grip on Landorus.

"Let's just say I'm good at it." I grunt in reply. I look through the sharp and intense wind and suddenly realize Landorus is taking us somewhere...which is more like to some_one._

"Be prepared Cheren!" I shout. "Looks like we're having company."

White's POV

Tornadus stops, and looks around.

"Something wrong?" I ask. It shrugs.

"The air current is different. I think Landorus has changed direction." I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know aeronautics or whatever you're using, but hurry up and find my friends! Please!" I exclaim. Tornadus nods and speeds to the West. We're getting close to a large, jagged hill when we run into Thundurus.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I sense Landorus in this vicinity." I frown.

"But why is it going crazy?" "Because of the oddly dressed people, I told you earlier." Tornadus responds. I nod.

"Okay, we should go and check it out." The three of us fly down into the valley to search.

Black's POV

I let go of Landorus immediately and Cheren screams shrilly.

"What are you DOOOOING!?" He exclaims. As we fall, I look for a soft landing. Dirt, gravel, and more jagged rocks; I frown. None seem very comfy. I pry Cheren's arms off my waist where it seems as if his grip could kill me, and reach into my pocket. Throwing the object I withdraw down onto the ground, I squint to make sure I get a direct landing.

Cheren continues yelling and I snatch his wrist pulling him towards me-so he doesn't become a pancake-and stick my landing perfectly.

White's POV

"Do you see that?" I ask, pointing at the orange dot in the distance. Thundurus squints and lets out a surprised yelp.

"That's Landorus! So now we must think carefully and calculate how to-!"

"CHARGE!" Tornadus roars and streaks towards Landorus, almost knocking me off it in the process.

"Waaaait a seccoonnnd!" I yelp.

_So let me get this straight, Tornadus is the cocky and arrogant one, while Thundurus is the cool, calm, collected, and calculating one. _ I close my eyes as we speed through the air. _Looks like these two are super-hyper, crazy, hyper beam blasting legendaries who have a territory complex. Seems like a pretty lively twosome. I wonder how I'm gonna handle this one?_

Tornadus comes to a screeching halt and I hit my face on the back of it's head.

"YOWCH!" I yell, holding my nose. I look around Tornadus and see Landorus facing us off. My eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you're gonna battle in mid-air! I'll definitely become a flattened pancake!" Tornadus ignores me; typical of the arrogant type. I cling to it's feathers tightly, wishing I had my Pokemon. Maybe then I could fly away with Tranquill. I look around again and see that both are charging up their Hyper Beams.

"That isn't a very good strategy-" I start, but the two beams collide and send us a few feet back. I cling onto Tornadus, my head ducked behind it's thick neck. The smoke clears and I see both of them just looking at each other, like in a glaring contest. Then I realize what they're doing.

"Hahahaha! You've gotta be kidding me!" I laugh.

"This is your strategy? It really stinks. You guys are gonna be stuck _recharging_ for about half a minute! This is just stupid!" I wait...and wait...and wait... The sound of Hyper Beams charging gets my attention. "Stop this!" I shout, but they don't listen. I facepalm and hold onto Tornadus.

_Where is Thundurus at a time like this?!_ I hear a faint flying sound and look behind me. A blue dot is in the distance, shouting the words "wait for me!".

I roll my eyes. So Tornadus is crazy and fast like a tornado while Thundurus is super,...duper..._slow_.

The next two Hyper Beams hit and I'm almost thrown off unexpectedly.

"Wah!" I slide a little off Tornadus' side. "Be careful you bumbling legendaries!" They recharge again and I see Landorus recover first.

"Tornadus! _Do_ something!" I yelp.

"I-can't,..still-re-char-gi-ng." Tornadus grunts. My eyes widen as Landorus is about to fire the Hyper Beam. Then suddenly it stops the attack and switches to something different.

"Oh crud,-Tornadus! Use an attack! Landorus is gonna use Outrage!" Tornadus doesn't respond and I know that this is going to end bad. The explosive attack sends me flying off Tornadus like a super fast Frisbee.

"AhhhhHHHHhhhhhHHHHHhhhhhHHHH hhh!" I scream, and really really wish I had my pokemon. Thump. I run into something solid and it hits me right in the gut. I gasp, and then everything goes fuzzy.

Black's POV

I look up; Landorus is flying away. I glare up at the sky.

"We should keep heading West." I instruct Cheren. He looks at me incredulously.

"And _why_?" I point West.

"Because, while we were spinning in mi-air I saw some sort of building sitting in the valley up ahead." I explain.

"And how far away is this?" Cheren sighs.

"About two of those large, jagged hills." I reply. He groans and faints. I raise my eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

I end up dragging Cheren across the rocky terrain; hopefully I'm not giving him too much brain damage. I stop; White would be furious if I did this to your not-so-wise friend here and would most likely lecture _me _instead...or eject me into space. I shudder.

_Me no want to go there._

I lift Cheren up onto my back and start running. Well...who knew that this would be faster than dragging him like a sack of potatoes? I reach the first mountain within a matter of minutes.

White's POV

I wake up blearily. The wind is flying by me at a dizzying fast rate. I see...an orange arm.

_Not again!_ I facepalm. _What does Landorus _really _want? _ Looking down, I realize we're descending, and lean farther over Landorus' arm to get a better look. A see a white airship about two miles away. I squint and see...a large P on the side of it.

"Crud." I mumble. Looks like Team Plasma is having another guest appearance in my life. Ode joy. Squirming around, I try to think of an escape plan. If Landorus is taking me to the Plasma freaks then it must be on their side. Which means I need to escape_ now_. I've got to find my Pokeballs. Maybe from now on I should carry a Pokeball on my belt or something... We're about three kilometers away when Landorus starts shaking violently. I try to turn around to see if it's okay, but Landorus just starts speeding faster towards Team Plasma.

I gulp. Maybe it isn't on Team Plasmas side. Maybe they're controlling it like they do with other Pokemon! I try to pull myself out of it's grip, but it is not possible; Landorus is too strong. We arrive at the back end of the airship where the hanger is large and agape. Landorus flies us through into the large empty room and I look around for Plasma Grunts. I see nothing as of yet, and glance around warily.

Landorus tosses me onto the floor and I skid across the metal panels before finally hitting the wall. My head collides with the corner and I instantly feel a sharp pain and then a dull, ache until my vision blurs enough to where I cannot see anymore, and I black out.

Black's POV

I pull Cheren over my back to keep him from falling off and onto all sharp rocks below. I use my other hand to climb up the cliff. I tilt my neck from side to side, allowing it to pop. Well, that feels better now. I reach the top and drag Cheren over it after myself. I feel an intense feeling in my forehead and stand up, almost knocking Cheren over the cliffside.

"White's in danger." I murmur, and swiftly pick up Cheren and begin to run down the other side of the mountain, jumping from boulder to boulder, from ten feet up, too fifteen feet. My mind only has one thing in sight and that's saving White. I'm nearing the edge of the mountain when I spot something pink and white. I skid to a halt, my shoes actually letting off steam from the friction of my feet on the rocks.

I stop and some small pebbles roll past me. I jog over and lean down.

_ Its White's hat! She must have come this way! I should continue on._ I pick it up and look back at Cheren. Smirking, I set it on his head.

"Here, you wear this." I say and grin as he rests on my shoulder, still knocked out...with a pink hat on his head. I stand up and start running towards the second mountain/hill. I can't really decide which it is. Sprinting quickly, I continue to gain speed until I'm running as fast as a full grown Ponyta. Instead of climbing the mountain, I decide to skirt around it and not have to worry about all the terrain I'd have to run over.

Rounding the corner after twenty minutes I stop short once seeing what's ahead. A large, white airship is resting right behind the mountain and Plasma Grunts are swarming around a large square shaped area. There are many metal crates and a large tower that is presently be assembled next to the airship. In a few bounds I'm behind a few crates, and I peer out at all the workers as they run around like messenger Combee. I hear Cheren stirring and as soon as he begins to awaken, I turn my face to his and grin creepily like a Gengar.

"MORNing." I say, then promptly drop him onto the ground with a thud.

"YOWCH!" he exclaims. "What was that for?!" I look at him as he jumps to his feet, angry. I try not to laugh at the goofy way he looks with White's hat on-which proves that the only person who'd look good with it on would be her-and turn away to make sure he doesn't see me snickering.

"Why you..-!" He starts, but clap my hands in front of his face.

"Shush, look around you, don't you realize you need to be quiet? And please make sure Encyclopedia Cheren gives me a little help with what Team Plasma is up too." Cheren looks down at the ground for a long moment, still looking incredibly ridiculous with the hat, then finally stands up straight.

"The metal conducts electricity through the circuit on that knob right there, and-" I flick his forehead.

"That's enough, I just need you to tell me what it does. Not how it works." I say.

"I don't know. It's a new kind of device I've never seen in the Encyclopedia of Electrical Objects Made of Metal and Made by several prodigies, written by-"

I flick him again.

"That's enough Encyclopedia Cheren. Or was it Intellectual Cheren? I cannot remember." I say, and push Cheren's head down to look at the dirt.

"We need to think of a plan so stop be Intellectual Cheren and snap back to normal." I say. He waits for a few moments then looks up.

"Uhh...what now? Did anything important happen?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nah, nothing much, you just talk too much." He looks at me, aghast as I continue.

"So lets think up a plan to stop Plasma's scheming, because I'm pretty sure they're up to no good with that zapping tower thing. And due to White's bluntness, I'm sure she's stuck smack in the middle of it. She can't stand not being the center of the bad guys' attention." I shake my head. Cheren rolls his eyes and pushes his glasses into place.

"Well, I think we should just sneak around them and into the airship." He states. "And what makes you think White is in there?" I shrug.

"I found her hat on the way here, and she can't help being attracted to foiling Team Plasma's plans. So I'm betting she really wants this." I say, and hold up her pink bag.

"Oh, and I'll accept the thank you for carrying you six kilometers later." I add. He gives me a look and I smirk.

"Well, lets go." I clench my fist as I prepare to run.

"How about you distract them and I'll head in since you're clearly better at making a fool of yourself." I say. Cheren starts turning red with fury.

"And besides I'm way stronger physically than you in the first place...soccer ball."

"I AM NO SOCCER BALL!" He yells standing up. Plasma Grunts look over and start shouting. He looks back down at me and I smile.

"Well, thanks for being the bait! I'll to and see what I can do on the inside!" I dash into the bushes and start to swerve around the group of grunts as they run towards Cheren.

"BLAAAAAACK!" He shouts after me, with such fury I'd be scared if I weren't bigger than him.

White's POV

My head hurts. BADLY. I open my eyes as my head pulses in beat with my heart, and I manage to sit up.

"Why...look-y here." I freeze, hearing the voice. "Looks like little White has woken up." My gaze slowly looks up and I see..Ghetsis.

My eyebrows narrow and I get to my feet.

"What do you want?" I ask warily.

"Well, since you sure like getting into my business and ruining all my plans, don't you think that if you were me, you'd want to keep a trouble maker under lock and key?" He asks. I cross my arms.

"I'd never be in your position." I snarl. He shrugs, his robes billowing around him as he moves into a steady pace back and forth before me.

"Truthfully, you're here for another reason entirely. And that was accomplished because of Landorus." He smiles murkily.

"What did you do to Landorus?" I ask darkly, feeling sicker by the minute that I have to spend near this man. He smiles.

"Oh, we just experimented on it. Nothing much." My eyes widen.

"What? I thought you were liberating Pokemon!" I exclaim.

"We are. But I needed Landorus' help to do it." I clench my fists.

"I'm sure your King wont approve, and I'll tell him too!" I snap. Ghetsis shakes his head.

"Ahh...no you wont. Because, you see, it turns out Landorus has this little chip in it that allows us total control, and I have this remote right here." He says, holding a thin piece of something that looks like glass.

"If I touch a certain button on here...BOOM and...no more Landorus. It would be quite tragic." My body shakes with anger.

"So...you wont tell, am I right?" He smirks, knowing he has me right where he wants me. "And our Experiments having stopped totally. We have a new specimen to work on." He smiles, and I begin to get chills, feeling like I should run ever though there is no door I can see.

He raises his hand slowly and points directly at me...

Black's POV

I duck into the hanger bay as Cheren battles about fifty Plasma grunts. Hopefully he'll hold them off long enough for me to get White and get out. Looking around, I run through many of the doors until I'm on a higher level. I stop at a door that has a specific lock.

Either I punch a code in, or use an access card. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a card and slid it through the slot. I wait for a few moments, not breathing, and when the light blinks green, I walk through the automatic doors. Sprinting down the hallway, I round a corner, just to be stopped by a large Pokemon I've never seen before. My eyes widen.

"Whoa, hey big fellow, what are you?" I ask. The huge, purple insect Pokemon turns around and locks its gaze on me...looking incredibly...angry. I step back.

"You look a little angry, need some calming medicine?" I ask. It stomps towards me. I look up at it.

"I take that as a no." I say, then dash forward and dive underneath its feet into a roll and come up behind it.

"Well, see ya later!" I say, saluting quickly and speeding away. It roars and charges after me.

"Hehe!" I laugh, feeling utterly silly.

"This isn't what I wanted to do on my downtime. I thought I was going to get a break. But thanks to White, my vacation isn't a vacation at all." I dodge into a supplies closet as the large, bumbling Pokemon crashes through the hallway, smashing the walls and leaving gaping dents. I peek out then run the opposite way. That should keep it busy for a while.

But..no. Of course not. The Pokemon follows me as if it knows exactly where I am. I frown, then reach into my pocket. Pulling out a Clefairy doll, I toss it behind me. The running stops, and I look behind me. The Pokemon is rolling on the floor like a Purrloin holding the doll like a ball of yarn.

I start snickering. Looks like it's helpful to snoop through Cheren's personal belongings every once in a while.

I grin and run off while it's occupied.

White's POV

I step back, but Ghetsis waves his hand.

"Enough about that, look behind you." He instructs. I glare at him warily. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything."

I glance behind me and see a large purple Pokemon chasing...BLACK?

My eyes widen.

"That is our first experimented on Pokemon. Unfortunately, it-" He points as Black throws a pink doll at the Pokemon and it grabs it and begins to act like a Meowth. "Has a defect that makes it play with anything pink and fluffy. Such as that doll." I blink as Black runs out of the screen. I turn back on Ghetsis.

"What are you really up to?" I inquire. He smiles.

"I'm only doing the King's bidding."

"N asked you to-!"

There's a loud sound of an explosion above us and I look up. A large Seismitoad crashes through the ceiling and I fly back from the vibrations it causes. Sitting up, I shake my head.

"Careful you insane creep!" I shout at Ghetsis. He smiles his murky smile and I shiver.

"Well anyway, you've said your spill, so now let me go." I say defiantly. He chuckles.

"Not quite. You're actually not leaving. This airship is going to be your new home." He smiles at me. "Aren't you one lucky girl. The King has never made a decision like this before."

"_N_ started all this?" I clench my fists.

_I've got a bone to pick with him..._

"So for now, why don't you and Seismitoad have a little chat?"

"How 'bout not?!" I hear, and I look around Ghetsis to see...a door and lean through it is-"Black!" I exclaim.

Black appears happy at seeing me but once glancing at Ghetsis his face registers something..else. Black looks...lets just put it as angry. His face shows the look of controlled rage, but I can tell he's barely keeping it in check.

"Stop bothering White, Ghetsis." He says. "Leave her out of Team Plasma." Ghetsis chuckles.

"There's no way I'm doing that."

"Then move aside."

"I'm not moving." Ghetsis replies.

"Then I'll just make you move." Black says darkly. My chest tightens and I realize something is wrong with Black; he looks so _furious_. And that's when all heck runs loose.

Seismitoad attacks Black while Black attacks Ghetsis; explosions occur all around the room and I duck. Suddenly the ceiling is ripped off and I see what looks like a large tornado of thunder above us.

"Thundurus!" I shout happily. Ghetsis and Black look at me as if I were insane to be happy about a tornado full of lightning above us. I jump up and down.

"Yooohooo!" I yell. "Down here!" Tornadus and Thudurus come down looking seriously mad. And then, out of the blue, Landorus crashes through and lands next too...Ghetsis. I frown; Ghetsis smiles.

"You should all retreat. I'm going to get what I want." He says.

"You sound like a selfish child." I snarl. Black stands up, while holding a previously pinned Seismitoad to the wall. I edge over to the right of the room while Ghetsis faces the two Pokemon and Black.

"As you see, you'll have to give up. Go home." He holds the piece of thin device and presses a few buttons on it. Landorus wails in pain and hits the ground.

"NO!" I scream, feeling as if the pain Landorus is experiencing were my own.

"Will you give up now?" He asks as Black glares at him.

"Because if you don't, I'll press this button here." He says, then frowns.

"Where's the girl..." He looks behind him as I sprint forward, my hand reaching out. In a matter of seconds I snatch the device from his hand and dive into a roll then pop up on my feet.

"Sorry buster, but I'm gonna liberate Landorus from you." I hold the device high in the air and bring it crashing down on the floor, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. Ghetsis looks agitated and I feel happy to make him squirm.

"Hey Tornadus, Thundurus?" I pipe up. They turn to me.

"Can you give Team Plasma and Ghetsis your wild welcome? I'm sure most visitors experience what they're about to get." I smirk. Ghetsis glares at me and sticks his hands into his cloak. Tornadus makes a wind and lifts Black, Landorus, and I out of the airship. I look down and see Ghetsis pull out another device and press some buttons.

"_No!_ He's getting away!" I realize. The airship basically jumps into the air and zooms away. My eyes widen and my shoulders sag.

Ghetsis escaped. _Again_.

I see a large metal tower thing levitate into the air and speed after the aircraft. I glare up at the sky as we're set on the ground. The big three sit moodily next to each other...well, in mid-air. I look around and see that no one is around...except...- "Cheren?" I inquire.

A see him standing a few feet away, his shoulders visibly heaving. I walk over.

"What happen? Cheren are you-?" He suddenly whirls around and grabs my arm, then pulls me into a tight hug.

"I was about to come and save you." He says, and I hear Dark Cheren in his voice. My eyes widen.

"It's alright Cheren." I say. "I'm fine." I return the hug until Black comes between us and pushes our faces apart.

"Okay, that's enough." He states, then flicks Cheren in the forehead and shoves his face down so he's looking at the ground.

"Three...two...one.." Black counts off, and then Cheren pops back up.

"How could you leave me to fight fifty Plasma grunts?!" Cheren shouts at Black. I realize Cheren has gone back to normal. He looks over at me and see me smiling. He blushes slightly, probably remembering what Dark Cheren did.

"Oh, and that pink Clefairy was pretty helpful." Black says to Cheren. Cheren raises an eyebrow.

"I should borrow from you more often!" Black continues cheerily and slaps Cheren on the back. Cheren's eyes widen in realization.

"You took my Mr. Fluffikins?" Cheren explodes, then starts looking depressed and all choked up.

"Ohhhh my Clefairy dolly." he moans. Black grins.

"It helped me out of a tough spot. Thanks!" He stares at Cheren.

"And why do you have White's hat on?" I blink and realize that he's actually wearing my hat.

"My hat!" I yelp and snatch it, then place it upon my head. Black grins cheekily.

"Why were you wearing her hat anyway...?" He asks. I frown.

"Yeah, why were you?" Cheren turns red.

"I don't know!" He exclaims, flabbergasted, then proceeds to chase Black around the clearing. I shrug to myself and Tornadus bows.

"We shall see you again White." It says.

"Yes, you will always be welcome on our land for saving Landorus. We owe you a favor." Thundurus says, then glances over at Cheren. "Though I still cannot understand why that kid would have a doll called fluffikins, but that's up to him."

"Farewall." Tornadus says, and the three fly away. I glance over at Cheren too.

_ I wonder for what reason he had a Clefairy doll...and I wonder why Black had it in the first place? _ Perhaps that should be left unanswered.

Black jogs over to me and hands me my pink bag as Cheren gasps ten feet away, holding his side, out of breath.

"Here's you Pokemon." He says. My eyes widen and I take the bag, clutching it to myself.

"I'm never dropping my Pokeballs again!" I vow. "That was the _worst_ time I've had on my journey." Black shrugs.

"Well, where are we off too now White-Jump?" I smile.

"I think I have a Gym Battle to accomplish."

I turn and the three of us begin on our way back to Driftveil city.

**Wow, that took forever. Sorry for not uploading for like...MONTHS. I wanted to post earlier...but...sorry. :(**

**Well, hope you enjoyed, and I hope my Guest reviewer enjoyed it. ^_^**

**Please Review!**

**~Misty**


	19. Chapter 19:Rocky Battle Long Day

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 19: Rocky Battle; Long Day

**Meh...I know this is going to be a filler/something else chapter/Gym Battle/SHORT so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**^_^ Though I am happy I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. :) So please keep that up! I want to write more once I get reviews, so thanks! You know, that reviews are basically like author's food. :P In a metaphoric way of speaking.**

**Ohhh and does anyone know where to get the Pokemon Meloetta in Pokemon Black and White? I can't figure out if there was an event I missed or not... :P But if you know anything, please say so. ;) Thanks~**

**Hehe,...so, without further adieu,...**

**The chapter!**

_RING RIIIIIING!_ I flop over and slap the snooze button.

"Let me sleep for another two days _please_." I mumble, my eyes still filled with sleep as I turn back over. There's suddenly a very loud ringing next to my ear and I bolt up. Black grins at me.

"I thought you would never wake up!" I stare at him, wide eyed, then realize he can see my _bed head_.

I shriek loudly and throw my sheet up, blocking his vision. I hide underneath the over, my face extremely red.

"It's not Halloween yet, why are you pretending to be a ghost?" Black asks. I stick my hand out of the sheets and point.

"Please got outside so I can get ready, and I KNOW its not Halloween." Black snickers.

"Alright, I'll be outside, so you'd better hurry. And besides, Cheren is about to leave and might explode of impatience, so you might want to get up and say bye to him." I jump out of bed and steer Black to the door, shoving him outside I lock the door and fix my hair. After a few minutes, I rush down the stairs and then jump onto the banister, straddling it and sliding down.

"Weeeee!" I yell. Coming to the end, I fly off the lip of the banister and land perfectly on the ground, holding my arms out vertically.

"Touch down!" I shout. I skip over to the counter and take my pokemon from Joy.

"Thanks for taking care of them!" I smile.

"No problem, glad to help." She replies. Exiting the Pokemon center, I see a sunny Black, and an impatient Cheren, who just so happens to be tapping his foot irritatedly.

"You know, you take forever, I really shouldn't wait on you." He says, glaring at me in his normal way. I guess that the Kind/Dark/Intellectual Cherens have taken a simultaneous vacation and left just "Cheren". Not, that I have any problem with that, its just he's a lot ruder than usual. I grin.

"Sorry for getting you into that mess with Team Plasma," I say brightly, "you were a big help."

Cheren "hmphs". I pat him on the shoulder; hard. He falls to the ground.

"YOWCH!" I giggle at him as he gets back to his feet. "If you weren't still allowing your Pokemon to recover from that whole Plasma issue, I'd beat you to a pulp in a Pokemon battle." He pushes his glasses back.

He grabs Black by the shirt and drags him over to a bench, out of my hearing range.

Black's POV

Cheren gives me a wary look.

"I know there is something up with you." He says, "Just your aura has the stench of something..."

"Powerful?" I suggest, chuckling at myself. Cheren doesn't find it amusing.

"Actually, that's true." He points a finger at my face and I go cross eyed just looking at it.

"Just know that I'm watching you. If you do anything sketchy, I'll bring down my Pokemon's power on you ten-fold." I hold my hands up in surrender. "Sure, sure." I say.

"You do that." Cheren nods stiffly. "Good."I let out a sigh of relief. At least this wasn't about Mr Fluffikins.

White's POV

The two walk back over and I look at them curiously. Black grins cheesily.

"Just some guy bonding time." He says, slinging his arm around Cheren's shoulder, basically pushing the other boy to the ground. Cheren scoffs.

"As if!" He turns to me after extracting himself from Black's overly friendly-ness.

"So...I guess I'll be going to train in the woods for a while before challenging Clay. So see you around" He turns, and begins to leave.

"Alright, see you later Cheren!" I call. "Bye bye!"

"Yeah, goodbye," Black says. "Soccer ball."

Cheren turns around to shake a fist at Black, but doesn't see the staircase behind him, and slips, tumbling backwards with a bunch of THUMP-THUMP-THUMPS. Black and I cringe as he hits the bottom.

"I'm okay." Cheren's voice warbles. I chuckle under my breath.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Black asks. I look around at the scarce decorations left from the festival that we never got to fully attend.

"I guess I could start with battling Clay." I suggest; I glance at Black.

"What do you want to do?" He frowns.

"The Team Plasma grunts that we'd defeated before you were abducted-" I cringe at that part, feeling slightly too pathetic. "-seemed to have gotten away. I'm guessing that they probably went somewhere to hide until someone with healthy pokemon come to pick them up." I put a hand to my chin.

"Well, here's an idea." I say. "I could go battle Clay, and you could go snoop around and if you find team plasma, you could come and get me." He nods.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod, and we part ways. I head North, towards the Gym.

Black's POV

As soon as White is around the corner and out of sight, I dig into my pocket and pull out my Xtransceiver. Tapping the touch screen, I dial a number. "Yeah, can I get a reading on where Team Plasma is? Yes, thank you. ...I know, I'm sorry. I just can't help it, I want to...-" I stop talking, and listen to the other end. "Please stop being difficult C-! I know the consequences, but I have too..." I frown at the person on the other end. "Well,_ thanks_ for saying that! So right back at you! Just get me the information." I snap, then slam my thumb on the end call button and stuff it into my pocket, feeling extremely irritated. I use the immediately sent directions on my Xtransceiver and follow them into the Cold Storage. I stop, holding the device loosely in my hand. "Should've guessed." I mutter. "Never think of anything new." I stuff the Xtransceiver into my pocket and head into the cool surroundings of the Cold Storage.

White's POV

I walk up some steps, and once reaching the top, see the Driftveil gym. Heading over to the door, I step through as they slide apart. A random guy runs over and smiles.

"Here! Take a Fresh Water!" He places it in my hands and walks away quickly. I blink, and deposit it into my bag in the Health pocket. I walk around until I come to some strange looking lifts. I tilt my head to the side and clamber onto one. I look around, then see a small red button. I push it, and the lift rises. I yelp in surprise and fall onto the ground, my behind hitting the metal hard as I shoot upwards.

After stopping, I get painfully to my feet. Stepping off the lift, I groan loudly. There's ANOTHER lift. I get on about five to seven lifts til it begins to get ridiculous. I look down at the next lift, and decide to do something risky. I leap off the edge, and land on the big one that looks like it leads really far down into the underground.

(**A/N: Wouldn't it be faster in the games if you could walk through trees and climb over stuff? Or JUMP off of obstacles and fall onto something else? Just sayin'... :P**) I supposed that since Clay is a ground type gym leader, he'll be far, underneath the ground. I fly down towards the lift. SMACK! "OWW!" I yelp, landing on my hands and knees. I sit up and blow on my steel-burned knees. "Ow ow ow..." I mutter. Earlier there was this annoying orange cone that I could not get past and it was getting irritating.

(**A/N: See what I mean? You can't walk around ANYTHING!**) The cone was like...the sturdiest cone of all time! To me, it seemed like whenever I tried to walk around it, it would get up and move so I couldn't pass. I grumble to myself about orange cones as I think of my next plan of action. Standing carefully on the lift, it lowers down towards a large metal trap door like thing, that has the Gym symbol on it.

The lift bumps the door, and it slides horizontally open. The lift continues its descent and land on actual ground. I step off, and see a large underground cavern, covered in green crystals, and two electric conveyor belts on either side of me. Walking over to the stairs, I head down them, and towards Clay. He smiles.

"Howdy White!" He says. "Well... Think its about time to see for myself what it is about yer skills that made a Gym Leader like Elesa take such a shine to ya." I blink at him. He doesn't give me time to respond as he brings out his first Pokemon.

"Go Krokorok!" I dig into my bag and pull out Pidove.

"Go!" I respond. "Use Air slash!"

"Crunch attack!"

Pidove flaps into the air, it's wings beating powerfully as it lets out a blast of wind. I blink; wind doesn't look or sound that dangerous, but seriously, it HURTS. Pidove's attack hits Krokorok on the head, and knocks it backwards into one of the conveyor belts. "Bulldoze!" Clay yells, and out of no where, Krokorok slams into Pidove, basically running it over. I yelp in surprise.

"Pidove!" My pokemon hits the ground, and I clench my fists.

"Use Aerial Ace!" I command. It limps into the air and flashes into action, hitting Krokorok in the jaw. I clap my hands.

"Go Pidove! Now use Razor Wing!" "Krokorok, Crunch!"

The opponent Pokemon zooms across the ground towards my Pokemon who is also attacking. The two collide, sending a cloud of dust into the air. I cover my eyes, being momentarily blinded. I see the two on the ground; Pidove looks knocked out. My heart begins to sink, but I notice Pidove beginning to glow. My eyes widen; Pidove is evolving.

"Unnnnn!" I hear as my Pidove rises into the air, now a large Unfezant.

"Yes! You evolved!" I grin. Clay returns his Krokorok because I guess it fainted, and he sends out Palpitoad. I frown. I don't know what I should use against _that_ Pokemon, but... I point forward.

"Unfezant, use Quick Attack!" I know that Palpitoads are slow Pokemon since they're so big, so that gives me a slight advantage, but that doesn't mean that Clay hasn't got a counter strategy.

"Palpitoad, use Muddy Water!" Clay replies calmly. The two Pokemon make contact, they're attacks giving severe damage to the other. Unfezant flops away as Palpitoad shakes itself.

"Aqua Ring." Clay says, I frown; looks like this is going to be harder than the last battle. Clay's Palpitoad has a great Defense.

"Unfezant, Air Slash." Unfezant flies high into the air and flaps its powerful wings as bands of wind slam into Palpitoad.

"Bubblebeam!" Clay calls out.

"Dodge it!" I shout. The two obey our commands and nothing happens because of it.

"Unffezant, use Aerial Ace!" I yell.

"Bulldoze!" Clay responds. The two Pokemon bare down on one another and I realize exactly what's going to happen. The crash into one another, and the attacks explode. I open my eyes and see the two sprawled on the ground, knocked out.

"Double K-O." Clay mutters. "In'tresting..." He reaches into his pocket to pull forth his last Pokemon as I return Unfezant and switch it with another.

"Go Excadrill!" "Tepig, I choose you!"

Black's POV

I enter the cold storage, and the chilling air bites into my exposed skin as I walk through the icy room. I look at all the frozen Pokemon food and the few Vanillites that are hovering around them as I head down to the opposite side of the room. Reaching into my pocket, I re-dial the previous number. "Where are they?" I demand. "Are you sure they're here?" I pause.

"Okay, the North-west side? Got it." I slip the Xtransceiver into my pocket and slide across the ice like a pro to the end of the large warehouse. I enter a large metal crate by smashing the frozen handle with my heel in a sharp ax kick. I shove the door open and see a plasma grunt inside, shivering violently at the cold temperature as he scrambles to hide a communications device. I stalk over and grab him by his wrist.

"Who were you talking to?" I inquire, my voice low.

"I-I-I was just talking to our King! He said to find some trainer named White! I know it has nothing to do with you! Please don't hurt me!" He cries. My eyes narrow at White's name and in one swift movement, I yank on the grunt's wrist, and slam him against the wall.

I put my arm up against his neck, my eyes glowering, and my expression darkening with every second.

"Listen to me carefully, you will not go near to White, and tell your _King_,-" I spit that word out, "-that he should mind his own business." I push against the grunt harder, and he gasps. My expression becomes deadly.

"You know the consequences. I wont give any mercy." He nods shakily. I knock him to the floor, my anger still sitting at its peak. I clench my fists, trying not to exceed my rage limit, knowing fully well what that would mean.

I turn on the grunt, and grab him by the scruff of his shirt; I drag him out of the Cold Storage and towards the police office.

White's POV

"Hone Claw!" Clay calls.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" The attack hits, but doesn't cause too much damage. I grunt in frustration. Maybe Tepig wasn't such a good choice...this battle has been going on _forever_.

"Rock Slide!" "Dodge it!"

Instead, Tepig is swept away towards the conveyor belts.

"Get up on one of the moving belts!" I shout. Tepig pulls itself from the grasp of the rocks and hops up onto a conveyor as it rises into the air.

"Excadrill, use Slash!" Tepig leaps from the first conveyor belt to the second as Excadrill misses my Pokemon and snaps the machine in two. I squeak in shock, hoping the appliance doesn't cost too much.

"Tepig, Tackle!" "Excadrill, Slash!"

The opponent smacks Tepig across the room where it lands with a painful sounding thud. I grimace; this battle isn't going well.

"Tepig, get up!" I cheer. "You can do it!" Tepig pushes itself up and my mind races. I'm losing options fast. I hear a humming, and look behind Clay to see a large machine, being fueled by _water_.

"Tepig, run to the back!" I command. Clay laughs.

"That aint gonna work, Excadrill! Use Bulldoze!"

_Sheesh, he sure likes that move._ I think to myself. Tepig runs to the machinery, and I grin as Excadrill follows. He's falling for my trap.

"Tepig, jump backwards!" "Excadrill, Bulldoze!" The Pokemon zooms towards Tepig like a flash of lightening, and I clasp my hands together, hoping my plan will work.

"Tepig, dodge and use Tackle from behind!" My Pokemon swerves around the other and Excadrill glances behind it, shocked momentarily. And that moment is all I need.

"Use Flame Charge!" I shout, and the attack hits Excadrill from behind, knocking it into the water of the machine. It explodes upon impact and the whole room fills with steam. Clay stares shocked at his knocked out Excadrill as it lies in a pool of water...next to a destroyed machine. I gulp. Then Clay starts laughing.

"Mrrph, I see! But I sure don't like it. Fer such a young un' ya sure have an imposin' battle style. I know ya get people who can dig up yer potential. Mrrph,...take this!" He hands me the Quake Badge. My eyes give off a happy glow and I hold it up in the air.

"I got...The QUAKE BADGE!" I shout, then frown, looking at all the damage around me.

"Ummm..." I start. Clay laughs.

"Don't you worry 'bout this. I've got 'nuff crystals to pay fur this to be r'paired." He says. I blink.

"Are you rich or something?" He winks.

"Purty much." I start laughing now, feeling better now.

…

I exit the lower levels with Clay and we head to the front.

"I jus' got a call frum Officer Jenny and they've got the Plasma hooligans 'n are bringin' them here now." He nods at me. "Looks like yur friend Black got 'em real good. He even got the leader to cun'fess to where the others were hidin'." Black enters with the grunts and a man in strange robes.

"Be quiet Sage Zinzolin." Black snaps as the one in robes whines audibly.

"Let us go this instant, I demand of you, or you'll regret it!" Black rolls his eyes.

"Just shut up." He replies. We suddenly all hear a loud voice outside that resounds through the Gym. The whole group heads outside.

I see Ghetsis and glower at him.

"You cretin!" I snap. He smiles at me.

"Hello White. Enjoying your freedom? Well, do so while it lasts. And thank you for comparing me to a bug, its very becoming." I seethe. He turns to Clay.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care. Clay crosses his arms.

"I don't need no thanks, now. Yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' Pokemon." Ghetsis acts baffled.

"What's this? It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding. We only free Pokemon from wicked people." I'm about to spout of something about his repulsiveness, but Black puts a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head, looking angry too, but not acting on it. Clay puts a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, that sounds real nice, if it's true. Now I may not sound purty but at least I'm an honest man." I look at Clay with worry. He seriously can't be buying this!

"You sound real nice but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?" Ghetsis sweeps his hand out dramatically.

"Team Plasma has no interest in Driftveil city. And we have many many members besides those who are here..." Clay frowns, looking a little unsure.

"...Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this round here without a fight. Hrrph. Fine. Take 'em and git!" Ghetsis bows vainly.

"A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp on the situation is outstanding." He drawls. "Well then, we'll be taking our colleagues off your hands." I facepalm at Clay's decision. The sage Zinzolin and the other grunts walk over to Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis... Thank you very much..." Ghetsis pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry my fellow servant of the King. We are two of the seven sages, are we not?" He turns to us all.

"Well then, everyone. I expect that we will meet again somewhere." He looks at me hard for a split second, and they take their leave.

I cross my arms angrily as Clay turns to us.

"Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down fellas. Why don't you go to the Pokemon center and get yerselves some ice cream or somthin' to make yerselves feel better." He tips his cowboy hat to us and enter his Gym. I scuff my shoe across the ground.

"Let's follow Clay's advice and get some ice cream." Black suggests, noticing my simmering anger. I nod wearily and we head downtown.

I really hope that I'll defeat Team Plasma one day.

And I really want to see N again...I haven't seen him in so long...

I raise my head and head into the Pokemon Center, thoughts of ice cream and battling filling my head.

...

**Yup, short chapter. Sorry about that. ;) Also, I thought it was about time for Pidove to evolve, so I had it do so.**

**Tell me what you think of my battle scenes, I don't know if I'm having them last long enough or not.**

**Tehe! The last few sentences reveal what will happen in the next chapter! N is gonna make an appearance! Yippy! :) Oh, so be expecting lots and lots of Ferriswheelshipping moments.**

**But don't worry Chesshippers, I will have more moments for those two as well. ^_^ And I'm not telling who White ends up with~ It could go either way! Tehe~! ;)**

**Oh, and if I've missed any important plot scenes, please say so! I can't remember most of it because I played the game about six months ago. :P**

**YEAH! More secretive Black scenes! He sure is a mystery! ;) lol.**

**So...please REVIEW! I'm going to be mean-(sorry!)-and refuse to update until I get lots of reviews. (Maybe ten? Or is that pushing it...? :P) I just really want to see how much you like it!**

**And Jetzul, I hope you read this chapter soon, because I love your reviews! They are so AWESOME! :)**

**So review~**

**Until Next Time...**

**~Misty**


	20. Chapter 20: Into The Cave

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 20: Into the Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own the story and character personality parts. :)**

**Hmmmm...I GUESS I'll be nice and update since it is Thanksgiving and I like to update on most holidays. (My birthday will be the next holiday for me! Yay!) ^.^**

**WOOHOO! Chapter 20~ It has been a loooong year writing this story. I'm beginning to wonder how many chapters this fanfiction will have...? ****Hmmmmm this chapter is gonna be filler as well...yup. I already know that. Oh, and in the last chapter I said Pidove evolved. Actually, Tranquill evolved into UNFEZANT. Not the other way around... :P**

**And I'll respond to the reviews that I can't PM back too on here.**

**_Jetzul_: Actually, like how Misty, Ash, and Brock stay in the same room when at a pokemon center, I had White and Black do the same. Black was not being creepy, he was just coming back upstairs to get his bag, but I didn't think that was very important to say so...yep.**

**Yes, White knows perfectly well that he is the King of Plasma, but remember in chapter 18 she said she had a bone to pick with him, basically saying she wants to chew him out. ;)**

**No, the last chapter wasn't meant to be funny. I knew that from the start. I wrote it to be a gym battle/filler/revealing more Black secrets/short. ^_^ and it came right after the funny chapter 18, so of course it couldn't compete. :P And besides, Cheren has left. ;) So I see what you were saying. It was a boring chapter compared to my previous ones. Yeah, I know.**

**_Mr. Don'tjudgeme_: Glad you liked it! ^_^ And yes, Black does. But uhh...I wont reveal anything about that, because it's top secret! ;) Yep, if you like Chesshipping then of course you liked chapter 19 because it showed Black being protective of White. ^_^ And I just realized all this stuff if going on behind White's oblivious back. :) Did you know you are the only guest who has ever reviewed more than once? :) It's great! Thanks! (Have you ever thought of getting a fanfiction account?) ^.^ Btw, what is Agencyshipping?**

**I have a feeling you guys will like the end of the chapter... :)**

**So, onto the chapter with lots and lots of shippy moments! ^_^ 3**

I shine my newly possessed Quake badge with a cloth and then hold it up to the sun to inspect the shininess. Black yawns boredly.

"You've been sitting here for an hour. How much longer until you decide it's pretty?!" I glare at him.

"If you're that bored, get a popsicle or something." I snap. Black rests his chin on the back of his chair, and leans forward, looking at my badge. I scoot farther away from him.

"What?" he asks. I close my eyes, irritated.

"You're making me uncomfortable." I reply. Black leans ever further.

"How come?" My eyebrows lower into a straight line.

"Because." He raises a confused eyebrow and leans just a little bit farther... My eyes widen.

"Wah!" Black yelps, and falls forward. I shriek, accidentally flinging my badge into the air, and fall onto the ground, Black landing on top of me. Cringing, I open my eyes and look at Black. He pushes himself up slightly, and our faces are mere inches apart. He looks at me, with an expression I cannot place; his eyes look really soft and...caring? I don't understand him right now...and I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS PREDICAMENT!

My face turns immediately red, and I scream loudly.

"Iiiieeeeeee!"

Black jumps off me at my response, his face returning to the normal him, and a blush forms on his face too.

"Sorry!" He exclaims. I sit up and rub my head.

"You..." I grumble. "I told you not to lean forward."

"No, you said I was making you uncomfortable." Black responds; I roll my eyes at him.

"Same thing." I stand up and then pause; and start to yelp loudly.

"MY BADGE IS GONE!" I scare Black with my loudness and start searching frantically.

"It isn't ANYWHERE!" I wail. Black frowns.

"Didn't you have it before we fell a minute ago?" I nod miserably.

"Well, you could go and ask Clay for another one." He suggests. I shake my head.

"There's no way! If I do that, it'll make me look like an idiot!" I grab my hat tightly and pull it down. "This is a nightmare!" Black looks around.

"Here, I'll help you look, it must've flew out of your hand or something." He says reassuringly. We look around the Pokemon Center for a little bit, and Nurse Joy allows us to use her Audino to help search. I run around a corner, exiting the Pokemon Center, and crash into someone.

"OW!" I yelp, and fall on my behind.

Looking up, I see- "Bianca!?"

I stare at her, surprised. Black catches up with me and she smiles.

"Ohh! Hi White!" She smiles, clutching her green bag happily.

"I was just looking around for someone who might have lost their badge." She says. My eyes widen.

"There was a badge that flew through the air and landed on my hat. I was wonder if the person who threw it had left the center or not so I came out here..." I grab her by her shoulders.

"Do you still have it!?" I ask loudly, shaking her.

"Y-y-yes!" She stutters. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out my Quake badge. I snatch it and hold it to my cheek affectionately.

"My badge! I got it back!" I warble. Black snickers.

"White?" I hear, and turn around to see Professor Juniper.

"Professor!" I exclaim. She walks through the electric Pokemon center doors and over to Bianca's side.

"I didn't know you were still here!" She says, surprised. I shrug.

"I didn't think I would be either, but we had some issues to deal with..." I trail off, remembering Team Plasma and the territorial trio of hyper beaming legendaries.

Laughing quietly I look at the Professor.

"So what are you doing here?" I inquire.

"I'm here to escort the Professor through Chargestone cave! To protect her from wild Pokemon and Team Plasma so she can conduct her research!" Bianca says proudly; I smile at her.

"Good!"

Bianca grins, clasping her hands together.

"Yup! So since we're going, and you have a Quake badge, I expect you're going to the cave too?" I nod.

"Yeah, I need to go through there to get to Mistralton city." I say. Bianca squeals gleefully.

"Yippy! Then we can go together!" She pulls me into a hyper hug, which is actually possible, and drags us towards route 6.

"Hold up." Professor Juniper says. "Bianca, you haven't gotten any supplies in a while for the expedition, and I can guess that you haven't either, White." I nod, glancing at my poorly stocked bag which hardly has any items left in it. I blush slightly.

"Yes, I think we should get more items."

Juniper nods. "Right, so lets go to the market!" She leads us all to a large building, that looks sort of like a warehouse. We enter, and Black turns to us.

"I think we should pair up and search for the items." He says, then before I know it, he's next to Bianca.

"The two of us can go and window shop at the stalls. You and Juniper can catch up on things." He walks off with a bubbly Bianca and I'm frozen to the spot.

He...didn't want to walk around with me? Is there something wrong with my hair? My face falls. The Professor glances at me.

"Something wrong? You look like a lonely Lilipup who is really sad." I turn and look at her.

"Oh...it's nothing." I see Black and Bianca looking at Potions and healing items. I notice them both laughing at a joke Black made. My eyes narrow at their fun; I follow Professor Juniper and we start buying Escape Ropes, and vitamins.

Black's POV

I walk away with Bianca, noticing White's down face, but continuing to leave. I feel bad for falling on her earlier, so I should probably keep my distance for a while, in case she is angry with me, I haven't had much of a chance to make a calculation to see if she is or not.

I don't want her to be mad at me either... My thoughts run back to what I heard the grunt say.

_Why does Team Plasma want White? What is their_ deal?

I buy a few items and catch up with Bianca.

White's POV

I search through some Poke-Dolls and find a Clefairy. I glare over at Black and Bianca as they oogle over some PokeFood that looks better than the regular brown nuggets from the box. I hold up the Clefairy then look around.

_No one is watching..._ I squint at Black, and chuck the Clefairy doll at him. Not waiting to see if he got hit, I jump and hide behind the stall, confusing the shop owner. I peek over the counter, and see it smack him in the shoulder.

Looking down, Black frowns, seeming to wonder why a Clefairy flew through the air. I suppress a snicker and cover my mouth with one hand. He totally deserves that for going on a shopping trip with Bianca!

I cross my arms and run to reach Juniper as she buys something else on her list.

Black's POV

"Look at these!" Bianca chirps. "Aren't they pretty?" I read the label, but already know what they are at first sight.

"Heart scales...yeah," I reply, "they look like something you would have." I take one.

"Want it?" I ask. Bianca stares at me.

"But its so _expensive_! Its like...46000 Pokedollars!"

I laugh. "Don't worry, it's okay." I pull out the amount and pay the owner. Handing it to her, I smile.

"Let me use this as a thank you gift for shopping with me." I say, smiling. Bianca jumps up and down.

"Gosh, thanks Black!" She squeals and envelopes me in a big hug.

White's POV

I'm at a stall with some berries when Bianca hugs Black. My eyes widen and I crunch the red Tamato berry in my hand, causing bits to go flying. What they heck?! Why is my day going so badly? First I almost lose my badge for good, then Black picks someone else to go shopping with, and on top of that, Bianca HUGS HIM!

I start slamming my forehead onto the counter of the stall and the owner stares at me. I put my red, berry-juice soaked hand to my chin and think.

I need to get him back for ignoring me. I turn to the owner and he screams, hiding underneath the counter. I realize at that moment that my mouth is covered in red, making it look like blood.

_Does he think I'm a _vampire_ or something? _ I wonder.

_What a weirdo_.

Black's POV

I pry Bianca off.

"Thanks..." I smile, and step back. "I have something I want to go buy, I'll be right back." I say, then run off. I'd seen it the minute we entered the marketplace, and I should get the item I want before someone else buys it...

White's POV

Inspecting the rest of the goods, I look out of the corner of my eye at the two once Black returns from a stall on the far end. _ Perfect..._ Picking up a Bluk berry, I aim at the back of Black's head. My eyes narrow and I close one to get a better shot.

Zzzzzing! I throw the berry and it slams Black in the back of the head. He gets knocked slightly forward. Turning he looks around, but can't see me because I've already hidden behind a rack of Pokemon posters. Holding up a few Pecha berries I toss them in quick succession at him. He whips around, his eyes looking at his surroundings precisely. I stop.

There's something about his eyes...

Before I can do anything else, there is a loud shout. Everyone looks over at a few motorcycle gang members.

"FOOD FIGHT!" They yell. My eyes widen. What have I just started...?

Suddenly food is being thrown everywhere. I duck behind some roasting nuts on a grill and look around wildly. Bianca gets a pie in the face while Juniper seems to have disappeared. Owners and customers all start flinging food at one another while chaos heightens in the market. I lean out, looking for Black, but he is gone. Something tickles the back of my neck and I freeze.

"BOO!" My eyes bug and I scream, leaping into the air and clinging to one of the metal beams that holds the roof up for the market. I see Black down on the ground, laughing, yet not covered in a speck of food as berries and pies fly around him. I then notice the height, and that my fingers are slipping; I close my eyes tightly.

"Hey White, are you alright?" Black asks, not laughing anymore. I shake my head.

"No, I'm not! I lost my badge, you went on a date with Bianca and didn't go with me, and then you scared me half to death so now I'm stuck up here near the ceiling!" I choke out, my face burning. Black smiles up at me gently.

"Is that all?" He asks.

"Is that _all_?!" I snap. "You don't think that it's important, do you?" He shakes his head.

"That's not it. It's just now I know why you've been acting so weird today." My face flushes.

_He can't have realized...I..._ My face turns a darker shade of pink. My fingers slip and I yelp.

"Ahh!"

Black holds his arms up. "Here, I'll catch you." He says. I hug the beam tighter.

"No! I can't stand the feeling of falling! Heights are alright, b-but-!"

"White," I hear, and look down. He holds his hands up higher. "I'll catch you."

I see the look in his eyes and I gulp. Slowly, as the sound of chaos from the food fight disappears, I release my grip on the beam. And then I'm falling.

I expect to hit the concrete with a smack, but I land lightly...in Black's arms.

My eyes are squeezed shut and I gradually open them. Looking up, I see Black's face.

_It's so close to mine..._ We just sit there.

For a moment that seems like eternity.

THUMP! Both of us jump slightly at the sound as everyone in the room collapses in exhaustion. Black and I realize he's still holding me bridal style and he sets me down quickly. I cross my arms, still a bit red in the cheeks.

"So why did you go shopping wit Bianca?" I mutter, shuffling my foot back and forth on the concrete floor. He blinks, then grins.

"Oh, that!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. I raise my eyebrows. He holds up a marble and onyx necklace. I frown, looking at the part attached to the chain. The shape of two Pokemon, one black, and one white. I tilt my head to the side, still trying to make out what Pokemon they are. Something flashes in my head, and I close my eyes.

_Where have I seen these before?_ Shaking off the feeling I smile at Black, realizing that he got me a gift.

"Thanks Black." I say, and he nods, smiling. Walking around behind me, he ties it around my neck and I turn a little red.

"Looks good on you." He comments. I turn redder.

"U-um." I stutter. "Why did the food fight start?" I change the subject as we both glance at the ground where everyone collapsed earlier. Black blinks.

"Oh, you didn't know? At 1:00pm, the market as a food fight." He points at a bulletin at the front. "Didn't you see it?" I facepalm.

"BLAAAACK!" I shout. "Why did you SAY something?!" He holds his hands up.

"I didn't think I had too..." I growl, and pick up a hand-full of Tamato berries.

"Oh you are _so_ going to get it." I mutter, and chase him around the market, slamming berries into his back.

…

We get cleaned up at the Pokemon center and begin on our trek to Chragestone cave, following the Professor even though she conveniently disappeared during the food fight. She must've known about it or something. Traitor. Bianca walks beside me, grinning happily.

"So..." She giggles. "Is that from Black?" She points at me. I turn away, my face reddening slightly.

"S-so what if it was?" I say defiantly. "Its just a gift from Black. I mean, he got you a Heart Scale." She snickers lightly.

"Nu uh." She replies. "I saw when he bought it. He looked really happy to be buying it." I turn Tamato red.

"S-shut up!" I yelp. Bianca grins.

"And it was way more expensive than my heart scale." I frown.

"How much was it?" I ask. She leans to my ear and whispers an amount.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" I shout. Juniper and Black look back from a way up the trail. I quiet my down.

"Seriously? Where does he get this money?"

Bianca shrugs. "I'm not sure." I put a hand to my chin.

"That boy is really a mystery. I don't think that he's just a traveler like he told me when we met." I murmur. "There's something more to him, something way more than I realize."

"Oh, lighten up!" Bianca grins, patting me on the shoulder really hard, knocking me into the dirt in a cloud of dust. I sit up coughing. We finally reach Chargestone Cave, but an obstacle is in the way.

"Its a web from either some of the Joltik or Gavantula." Black explains. I reach forward to touch the web, and perhaps pull it down, then Black grabs my wrist.

"Don't!" He says, looking a bit mad. Juniper steps forward.

"The silk from Galvantula is shocking to the touch, since it is filled with electricity." She says. I nod, and Black lets my arm go and the four of us stare at the web.

"There ya are!" I hear, and turn to see Clay tromping up to see us.

"Looks like th' nest of a Galvantula." He tilts his hat. "Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks havin' problems, th' Gym Leader's th' one ta fix it." He lets out his Pokemon.

"Krokorok! Take it out!" He commands. The Pokemon slams into the web, knocking it out. Bands of electricity leap of the Pokemon, but Krokorok just shakes itself, not affected.

"Coool!" Bianca shrieks. "It's because Krokorok is a ground type that it doesn't take any damage!" I cover my ears.

"Umm, we got that already." I reply. "We don't need a commentary."

Clay tips his hat, and tosses something to me.

"An' this here TM is yours. It's my favorite TM so you can teach it ta all yer Pokemon!" I look at the name on the back of the TM: _Bulldoze_. I laugh at the irony. He really loves this move.

Putting it in my bag I smile.

"Thanks!"

Clay Hrrphs.

"Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits!" He nods to himself and walks away with his Krokorok in tow. We enter the cave. It is pretty dark, but that's when I notice the ominous blue glow that is shining softly throughout the interior of the cave. I turn in a full circle, taken into aw at the way the cave looks.

"You see these blue crystals? If you touch them in the right way, they'll move!" Bianca exclaims, pointing a one of the floating blue diamonds. She turns. "Right professor?"

"Yes, this place is always charged with lots of electricity from Pokemon. The electric charges react from one stone to another, and that's why some of the stones are floating! But not all stones can be pushed." Juniper nods to herself. "And my father asked me to research Klink, which is a Pokemon that looks like a gear in a machine because I'm researching the origins of Pokemon and the era they appeared in." I nod.

"That makes sense."

Juniper and Bianca walk forward a bit then face us.

"Well, now that we're here, I'm going to preform my research. And the two of you can continue on out of the cave." The Professor says. Black and I nod.

"See you later!" Bianca trills.

"Just follow the path, you can't get lost." Juniper says, and the two disappear.

…

Black and I head down the sparking path as spurts of blue electricity jump around every now and then. I look around at all the crystals, and push a couple every now and then, watching them move and stick to another rock. We stop at a noise. We turn back and see Juniper and Bianca heading towards us. Juniper smiles.

"This cave has been around since the distant past, but my data proves that Klink existed more than a hundred years ago and can't be found anywhere else, so that must mean that...Kilnk suddenly appeared a hundred years ago!" She looks to me. "Where Pokemon came from, where they are going... If I learn that, I believe we can get along even better!" I nod.

"So are you done with your research?" I ask. She nods.

"Yes, we've only been in here an hour or so, but it didn't take long!"

Black and I nod, then continue on walking as Juniper and Bianca stay and discuss their findings. I go back to enjoying the floating crystals. I push another and it makes a dinging sound as it hits.

"Hey, did you hear that Black?" I ask, smiling at the blue crystal.

No response; I look around.

"Black?" I start to feel a bit worried. I couldn't have lost Black, could I? But the proof is here, and he's not. I facepalm. I don't like dark places. Especially underground... I feel a chilling wind rush through the cave and shiver slightly.

I tell myself over and over that Black is just around the corner and that I am _not_ lost.

I am NOT LOST!

…

About an hour later, I lean against the wall of the cave.

"You wont get lost." I grumble. "Yeah right. And I was on the path." I walk around, pushing any crystals that are in my way out of the way. Stopping after a few times of seeing the same crystal twice I deadpan.

"You've got to be kidding me." I say.

"I CAN'T BE GOING IN CIRCLES CAN I?" I shout. The cave shakes a bit, and I look up. Some sharp and pointy rocks hanging off the ceiling above shower down on me. I scream and leap out of the way.

"BLAAACK!" I shout. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"

Black's POV

I turn around to notice White has vanished.

"...White?" I ask. She isn't anywhere to be seen. My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens.

"White!" Running down the passageways, my mind races, thinking of any possible way she could have disappeared. Falling into a pit, getting sidetracked by a pretty crystal, playing with a Klink, not paying attention, accidentally walking into another dimension or getting swallowed by a rather large Pokemon...no, scratch that. I tap myself on the head with my fist.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

My expression darkens and my true personality shows...

...

White's POV

I blink as I walk through the glowing cave. I could call Black on the Xtransceiver! I hold up my wrist but see that the screen in blank.

"Huh?" I press the on button and groan in realization. I haven't charged my Xtransceiver in forever! Of _course_ it'd be dead! I cover my face in frustration, my heartbeat quickening as the situation sinks in and my stomach ties itself into knots as I begin to get nervous. I didn't buy any escape ropes, because I thought I'd be with Black... I head on through the cave for a little longer, having false hope that the exit will be around the next bend.

"Oh..." I moan. "Why did this have to happen?" I hear a shrill ring and blink. Taken aback, I see someone in front of me, and there is someone behind me also. Both are clad in black and have long, silver hair pulled back in thick ponytails. They both look at me, and their eyes unnerve me. I step back as they hiss out a command.

"...Come." I'm grabbed, a hand placed over my mouth and dragged through the cave, getting confused along the way at all the twists and turns. I begin to feel light headed by the time they let me go. I stagger and almost fall onto the ground. An arm swiftly catches me at the waist and holds me up, waiting for me to regain my balance. I look up and...

"N?" I breathe.

The two ninjas stand on either side of me as N backs up.

"Lord N, we have brought the one you wanted." Then they vanish into thin air. I give a start, and look back and forth at the ground they'd been standing on. N raises his arms up.

"Ah yes. That was the Shadow Triad just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance." He turns and looks at the cave. "Chargestone cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connections to Pokemon. If people did not exist, it would be an ideal place..." He looks at the ground, deep in thought. I'm still to dumbstruck to do anything.

"You have been chosen, you know... Does it surprise you that I said that?" I blink at him.

"Y-yes." I stammer, completely confused on what he means.

"Of course. Such news would be a surprise. I told Ghetsis about you and your friends." My neck bristles at the name. "After I did, he apparently told the Shadow Traid to find out about you." I mentally smash Ghetsis' face.

How _dare_ he snoop into my background!

"Cheren is pursuing the ideals of strength." N continues. "Poor Bianca has faced the truth that not everyone can become strong." He faces me, looking me in the eye like he used to before I learned that he was the King.

"And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing." He walks towards me. "Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of a trainer you really are." N gets closer to me and I find myself backed up against the wall. He leans forward, and pauses for a moment before speaking again.

"After I told you about how I am the King of Team Plasma, I tried to harden myself and stay away from you." He says; I frown at him warily. "But then I realized I couldn't. I can see your love for Pokemon and that you would never hurt them, unlike other humans." His expression changes to something I can't place. He sighs.

"Even after I was cold to you, you still came back to see me. I...haven't seen anything like this in a very...very long time." His face becomes slightly pained for a moment, then goes neutral again.

"That's why, even though Ghetsis thinks you were chosen as a trainer, I've chosen you for a different reason."

He straightens and I push off the wall, as he backs up. But before I can relax, in one swift movement, he grabs me by my upper arm and pulls me into him, enveloping me in a tight embrace.

My eyes are widen, my brain unable to compute what just happened.

Then I realize our close proximity, and exactly what N's words meant just now. My face flushes bright red as I begin to realize, and maybe even hope what he's saying is true.

"White?"-I hear, and look over N's shoulder to see-..._Black._

N lets me go and turns to look at Black.

I stare, horrified, yet not sure why.

Black's expression is..hard to place.

Betrayel and confusion fill it as he stares at the both of us.

"...N?" Black asks, his voice trembling.

"_What are you doing here?_"

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N AND BLACK HAVE MET! YES! :D Now I'm going to leave you hanging...for a loooong time unless I get lots and lots of reviews! ;) (I expect ten at least!)<strong>

**Also, for part of the plot, I was clueless on what I wanted to happen. So, Amy47101 gave me the idea for a little bit of plot when White got lost.**

**Ugh, this chapter wasn't funny either. I AM NOT INSPIRED FOR MY HUMOR! :'( I don't know where my funny bone went. :/ So sad...I'll try harder though. ^_^**

**So, I was a little indecisive about N and Black meeting, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by... ^.^**

**So what did you guys think? And thanks for all your reviews! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND I MEAN _REVIEW!_ :)**

**Until next time...**

**~Misty**


	21. Chapter 21: High Flying In Mistralton

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 21: High Flying in Mistralton

**Well, time for an update on my Birthday! :) Soo excited! ^_^**

**Let me just say so now: I am a Ferriswheelshipper. It's just so ~cute~! ^.^ It is my favorite. I love reading White x N fanfictions. But Chesshipping comes in close second. ^.^ And since I am so indecisive about who White will end up with, you'll all have to wait and see~ ;)**

**Now, I need to reply to the guest reviews. I got a lot of those. :) So guests, thank you very much! Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Guest: Best story you've ever read? Thank you~ I'm glad you think it's cute. Though I'm sorry to leave you hanging! Thanks a bunch.**

**A Happy Person: Amazing? XD Yay! You think it's cute too? ^.^ I must be on the right track then. Yeah, I agree; I think everyone has been waiting for them to meet up. I'm updating so you should be happy. ;) And thanks! I'm so happy it's your favorite!**

**Mr. Don'tjudgeme: Okay, you reviewed twice but for the first, thanks for telling me what Agencyshipping is. ;)**

**Jetzul: Sheesh, you and your computer. XD Hope it starts working again. ….You thought the badge landing in Bianca's hat was funny? :P How so? Yay! Everyone likes the food fight! Umm, well, if it was planned, it wouldn't be illegal now would it? ;) Yeah, White is lost and you are not a Dialga. N made his appearance and he is NOT creepy. I really really like N. ^.^ He is awesome. Yeah! Black's true personality! ;) You'll all see...**

**ZeSeleticLolz: Yes! Glad you like the story. ^.^ Best one you've read? o.O Wow... But I'm happy you like the length, characters, humor and...NINJA BLACK! :P I might actually have White call him that..thanks for the idea! ;) But who is 007?**

**Mr. Don'tjudgeme: (Second review) Yep, you are the multiple reviewer. I know! I did a cliffhanger! I ADMIT IT! (Lol!) I didn't hang you on a cliff though... XD I feel so much better that people think the meeting happened at the right time. I am sooo happy. Oh, well, even if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, thank you~ (Awesome! That would be great! :) Hope you get an account!)**

**Sorry for the long review response, but I always respond to reviews. ;) And thanks to everyone who reviewed to get me 15 reviews for ONE chapter! You all are amazing. ^.^**

**FYI: This chapter is serious, not funny.**

**Now...onto the chapter you've been waiting for!**

Tension builds in between the two, and I can practically see the air crackling with the intensity. I gulp, wondering if I should say anything, or if that would just tick Black off further. He just doesn't _look_ right. There's definitely something wrong; this isn't the Black I know.

Black and N face off, while my friend glares daggers at my undecided enemy.

"Answer me, N." Black says, with barely controlled anger. N looks completely calm and collected, his posture normal, but in his eyes, I notice something unknown, like he's suppressing his emotions.

"You must have heard our conversation," N replies steadily. "So I think you already know the answer." Black's fists shake as he lets out several shuddering breaths.

"You slimy little ba-" Black starts but N holds up a hand.

"Let's not get too angry as to give into profanity."

"_Shut up!_" Black yells. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" Suddenly, Black rushes forward, and slams his fist into N's jaw, with a loud lunge punch, letting out a sickening sound and N stumbles backwards.

"You never used to be violent," N says. "You were the most passive person I knew."

_WHACK_!

Black hits him again, fury filling his eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to hear anything!"

"You always loved to play with the Pokemon-." N continues but Black begins to pound him without letting up.

"After all you've done, you just come back like this, talking like nothing has happened. Why can't you understand what you've done!? What you've done to _me_ especially!" Black hits him again with an even harder punch.

I shake myself out of the spectator's seat and run over to Black, throwing my arms around him and yanking him back a couple feet.

"YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU!" He shouts, his voice going hoarse. Grabbing Black's shoulders, I spin him around to face me. His eyes are wild and full of a fiery anger. He doesn't seem to be even looking at me, as if I'm not even there. I place both hands on the sides of his face and shake him slightly.

"Hey," I say quietly. "Where did Black go? I want him to come back." I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly, hoping that he'll snap out of it. He shudders slightly, then pulls away, blinking at me, his eyes glassy.

"I.." he starts, but I cut him off.

"Don't say anything, just calm down." I tell him. Black begins to breathe deeply, attempting to do what I've suggested. Glancing over Black's shoulder, I see N holding his bruised jaw gingerly with one hand. I squeeze Black's shoulder and walk over to N. I reach into my bag and pull out a blue handkerchief, then proceed to lightly brushing the traces of blood from N's face.

"I don't really know what is the problem," I say. "But can you tell me what the issue is?" N pulls away a bit and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that unless you agree to what I asked you earlier." I frown.

"I'm not agreeing to either side." I reply. "But is there anything I can do to help you two reconcile?"

"_Never!_" I hear, and look back at Black who is clenching his fists, eyes back in their hatred-filled state, his shoulders heaving up and down in angry breaths.

"If you like N so much, why don't you just go with him!?" I turn to Black, confusion filling me face.

"Black...why-?" Black cuts me off with another furious sentence.

"You clearly like him, anyone could see that, so how about you just do what he says. I'm tired of always being betrayed like this, so why don't you just go, and _leave me alone!_" He shouts the last part and with that, takes off into the darkness.

"BLACK!" I scream after him. "Come back!" He disappears and my stomach drops like a boulder into a sea. Sinking to my knees, my mind reels on what just happened.

_What DID just happen?_ I wonder.

"Why did something like this have to happen?" I say, barely above a whisper. The feeling of utter disappointment fills me on the inside; it comes from how I'm disappointed in the outcome of this situation, but mostly from disappointment in myself. There must've been something I could have done to stop the way things turned out. My mind reels, trying to think of something I could've changed. Nothing. I come up with nothing.

Hearing a noise, I look over and see N staring at me, with a sickish look on his face. I feel a few tears welling up and they drip onto the stone floor, evaporating almost immediately. He seems about to say something, but out of no where, the three ninja people appear and bow.

"Ghetsis requests you to come back immediately." One says.

"I can't leave yet-" N starts, but they grab him and vanish into thin air, leaving me all alone. Completely, and utterly alone. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out Tepig's pokeball. Tossing it onto the floor, I wait for it to appear before returning the ball to its proper place. Tepig takes one look at my blank despairing state and jumps into my arms, snuggling up close to me. I hug the fire type Pokemon tightly, taking just a moment to forget out the fact I need to fix everything and just calm down.

After a couple minutes, I stand up and make my way out of the cave with the help of Tepig's nose, smelling dampness and following that out of the cave. I pass by a Pokemon that looks like a gear for some machine, and pull out my Pokedex.

"Klink, the gear Pokemon." I stuff the device away after it records the data and continue on; at the moment, I don't really care to know much about the Pokemon, much less catch it. I come to the mouth of the cave's exit, and look outside; rain falls down in a thick pour, and I pause for a second, wondering how I should get out. Tepig shies away from the water as a droplet hits her on the nose. I return my fire type to its' Pokeball and cross my arms. Black must have ran through here in his anger; I look at the ground to see if there are any footprints. Nothing shows except soggy mud and puddles.

Stepping into the downpour, I start walking into Mistralton city. As I pass all the buildings surrounded by thick, luscious trees, I reach the doors of the Pokemon center.

Before entering, I hear a voice-"Oh! Hey! White, right?" I turn, and look at the figure approaching with dull eyes; two people actually. One hangs back while the other comes over blabbing loudly.

"Let me see your Pokedex for a moment," he says, and I pull it out, wondering why he'd want to see it. "What do we have here? So you've found this many Pokemon, eh? Staggering! You've seen a Klink! You've become quite the trainer." He hands my Pokedex back to me.

"Excuse me! I was a little excited and forgot my manners. My name is Juniper too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you that Pokedex was my daughter! That girl has told me a lot about you. It makes my day to meet you!" He smiles happily. "In honor of meeting you, I'm going to upgrade your Pokedex!"

He takes the Pokedex back and begins to fiddle around with the keys, doing something to help improve my Pokedex's performance.

"Some Pokemon can change forms even when it's the same individual! If you have already seen a form, you can check it with this when you want... I also added a function to make searching easier."

Finally, the person who'd hung back when Cedric first made his appearance comes over. She's wearing blue shorts, and a shirt with her brown hair tied up. Two large, blue combat boots are laced up to her feet and she holds a commanding presence.

"Professir, who's that trainer?" she asks Cedric. He turns to her in surprise.

"Oh! I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter's!" he holds his hand out, directing the introduction towards me. "White is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokedex." Skyla places her fist in her palm.

"Oh, I see! So that means you'll be challenging the Gym! Oh boy! I'm really looking forward to it!" She grabs my hands and shakes them excitedly. Cedric turns to me.

"That's right, White. You should challenge this Gym! If nothing else, this Gym is really out there!" He looks at Skyla. "See you, Skyla. If something comes up again, I'll let you know!"

Skyla puts her hands on her hips. "Professor! My plane is a cargo plane! It carries cargo, not people! And you're talking as if places like Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!"

Cedirc puts on his puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw, Skyla. If you keep frowning your face might freeze like that, and that'd be a shame."

I blink at the two, unsure how to keep up with them and that I actually don't care about their bubbly conversation after what I just went through and still need to fix.

"People and Pokemon, we all have to help each other out! See you later!" Cedric says, then walks off cheerily towards Chargestone cave, no doubt looking for Professor Juniper the younger. Skyla shakes her head.

"Sheesh! It's hard to believe a happy-go-lucky guy like that could be a world-renowned Professor!" She walks up in front of me.

"Heads-up White." She grins. "As a Gym Leader, I'd be happy to have you challenge the Gym, but there's something I need to take care of first." Skyla looks up into the sky.

"Just now, as I was flying my cargo plane, I saw something on top of the Celestial Tower." Skyla turns back to me. "I'm sure it is a sick Pokemon! If it is, I can't just leave it there! I have to look into this right away. I'm leaving for Route 7's Celestial Tower. You can come along if you want." I shrug, still thinking about Black and not listening closely. Skyla leans forward and sticks her face close to mine, squinting at me.

"HMM!" she murmurs, then backs up. "Are you the White Elesa told me about? She talks of you all the time now." This catches my attention.

"Yes, I challenged her gym a few weeks ago," I reply. Skyla's face lights up and she suddenly hugs me.

"Awesome! That means you were the girl who paired up with Elesa for the fashion show!" I blink as she squeezes me tightly.

"Umm, yes, I was in that. So I'm guessing it was broadcasted nation-wide then?" I ask. Skyla nods.

"Yup! And I'm so happy I got to meet you! You were so cute in your costume during the fashion show, I've been wanting to see you ever since! And any friend of Elesa is a friend of mine. Because Elesa is my _close_ friend." Skyla lets me go and I see a glint in her eyes when she mentions Elesa. I nod.

"That's nice."

Skyla straightens. "But I wont go easy on you during our match, just because you're a nice kid doesn't mean I'll just lose for anyone!" I nod again.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a Gym Leader."

Skyla clasps her hands together. "Well, I'm on my way to go and see to the injured Pokemon, see ya!" Skyla trots away, her flying cap which is tied to her leg swings back and forth as she leaves. I rub my eyes and head into the Pokemon center. It is amazing to think that the food fight in the market of Driftveil was just this morning.

_And Black was with me..._ I feel tears welling up, but I wipe my eyes and force them back. I'm not going to cry, I'm going to get Black back and demand answers, this is no time for wimpy crying. Heading over to the counter, I give my Pokemon to Joy.

"Please check up on them, I think they're tired." I say blandly. Joy looks at me.

"From what I can tell, you're the one who is exhausted, how about you dry yourself off with a towel and rest for a few minutes?" she says; I nod absentmindedly.

"...Okay..." She hands me a fluffly blue towel, and I take my soggy hat off, then dry my hair, causing it to become frizzy. Sitting down on a chair near a fireplace-which is the first I've ever seen in a Pokemon center-I close my eyes.

_What to do..._ Lifting my arm up, I lay it over my eyes to block out the light.

"Black..." I murmur quietly; my voice cracking.

…

My eyes open and I bolt up. The sun is getting closer to the West and I'm losing time. Black could be miles from here by now! I get up and almost trip over my untied shoe laces. Black could be soaking wet and cold. He doesn't have any Pokemon, so I don't know what will keep him safe if he runs into trouble; I'm not there to protect him. Sprinting over to Joy, I grasp the desk.

"May I have my pokemon now?" I ask.

"Sure, just a moment." She leans down and pulls my Pokemon out of the machine behind her, then turns, depositing them into my hands.

"Though, I still think you should get more rest. After all, you fell asleep almost as soon as you laid down and for an hour at that."

I shake my head. "No, I have things I need to do." After putting my Pokemon in their proper places, I dash from the Pokemon center, and head down Route 7, where I bet Black went. I suppose he probably is on his way to a town further on.

After running for a while, I slow to a jog, as I try to dodge as many raindrops as possible. I can see now why this town is always green. Its always RAINING.

Making my way down Route 7, I pass by several trainers who walk up to challenge me, but shy away when I look at them with dull eyes. Heading past a house, I see a tall tower rising in the distance. I don't need a map to tell me that is Celestial Tower. After traipsing up a steep-ish incline, I reach the entrance of the tower, and enter. The inside has a spiritual air around it as I walk through the graves to the spiraling staircase. The white stone walls circle around the Pokemon graves protectively, and I feel a greater sense of peace than I have in a while.

Climbing the steps, I reach the first level and pass by several more graves, along with Pokemon trainers who think standing around near dead Pokemon waiting for challengers is fun. I ignore the people inside and head directly to the next flight of stairs.

After a couple more flights, I reach the top. Wind whips around me from all sides and I notice there aren't any guard rails, making being up here dangerous, but that doesn't stop me, and I look around, and notice Skyla stand up on an elevated area, looking at a large bell. I run up the steps, almost falling when pushed by a gust of wind, and reach where Skyla is. She turns, noticing me, and smiles.

"Oh, you came! Thanks you!" She steeples her hands. "I was right. What I saw was a hurt Pokemon." I frown.

"Oh, don't worry though! It's fine now! I gave it a Max Revive, then it felt better and fly away!" She walks over to the edge and looks down. "Hee hee! Don't I have great eyesight? No matter how far away things are, a Pilot's eyes can see them!" She walks back over.

"Oh, that's right! Since you've come this far, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower's bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokemon. Also the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound."

I nod, and walk forward. Reaching out, I grasp the rope and give it a tug. The giant bell swings back and forth, letting out a loud, yet sweet gong. I glance back at Skyla and see her with her eyes shut.

"Ah...what a pretty sound," she smiles, raising her arms up and breathing in the air while she takes in the sound. Turning to me, she smiles genuinely.

"White, you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound." She pauses for a moment, then steps towards me. "I'd like to introduce myself again! I'm Skyla, the Leader of the Mistralton's Pokemon Gym. I use Flying type pokemon. When you are ready, come to the gym. I'll give you a big welcome!"

She starts heading down to the stairs to exit the Tower when a loud whirring noise fills the air. The vibrations send me to my knees, and Skyla barely keeps her footing. The bell begins teetering precariously, and I leap forward, grabbing it as it begins to tip over the edge and pull it back to safety.

"What's happening!?" I ask wildly. Skyla looks up into the clouds, squinting through all the shaking.

"It...appears to be an airship! Its covered in battle weapons." She confirms. I growl, it could be that jerk Ghetsis.

"Is it team plasma?" I ask angrily. Skyla shakes her head.

"I don't think so, it doesn't have their symbol on it. I think it is something else entirely." I nod.

"What should we do?" I ask above the noise.

"We need to get everyone out of the tower in case of an accident!" Skyla instructs; I nod and the two of us fly like the wind down to the lower levels.

"Get out!" Skyla shouts. "We might be under attack!" I pull several startled people to their feet and drag them towards the stairs.

"Get out of the tower!" I tell them, and run back to get the others. Once we're sure everyone on the floor is gone, we meet up and descend down the stairs ourselves.

"Everyone is out now, what should we do?" I ask.

"We need to confront the airship outside." I nod, then the two of us exit the tower and run to the North side. A large, bulky, gray, ugly, ship hovers above us, and people in strange costumes descend. They look like space people or something. A man with blue hair lands, and I read the letter G on his uniform. Several others stand behind him, and I'm guessing they are grunts for whatever criminal group this is.

"Do not worry." The boy haired one says. "We don't come to do any harm, we just want to find some objects that belong to Sinnoh respectively. We have proof which shows that they are here in Unova...at least some of them." He says graciously. Skyla and I glare at him wearily.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners. I am Saturn of Team Galactic."

"We don't need anymore psychotic groups in Unova!" I snap. "Just get out now!" Saturn shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I have orders which I must follow."

Skyla steps forward. "As this cities' Gym Leader, I request you remove your presence. You are disturbing the civilians."

"I did not mean to bother your city, Miss Skyla, but I am not here for you or the town." he looks at me. "I'm here for her."

I blanch; Skyla bristles angrily.

"What do you want with White? What has she done to get the attention of freaks like you who dress like aliens?" Saturn chuckles at the comment.

"No, it is not her as an individual, but the item she carries. I need her to hand it over to me, immediately." I grasp my bag with my hands.

"I'm not sure what item you mean, but I wont let it fall into the wrong hands!" Skyla nods.

"That's right! I will protect White from you and you'll never get past me, that's for sure!" I pull out Unfezant's Pokeball.

"I choose you!"

"Swanna, come forth and blaze the sky with you flying type powers!" Skyla adds, releasing her Pokemon.

"Crobat, battle positions!" Saturn yells, and he sends out a Crobat as well as does the rest of the grunts.

"Use fury cutter!" Saturn calls.

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace!" I retaliate.

"Swanna, Bubble Beam!" Skyla commands. My Pokemon knocks Saturn's out of the sky, while Skyla's Pokemon blasts the rest in the face with rock hard bubbles.

"White! Look out!" I hear Skyla shout, and I glance back behind me to see a stray Crobat zeroing in on me.

WHAM! I'm knock to the ground, and the Crobat sits on top of me, its' jaws open wide and I close my eyes, hoping that it wont bite me. It does, pain splits through my upper right arm and I scream in agony. I open my eyes and see it raising its wing. It slams the wing on my arm and knocks my bag off my shoulder. Taking the bag in its mouth, it flaps away.

"Ugh." I groan, and try sitting up, but my arm is on fire and I can't move it. I glance down and see it all purple and ugly looking. Skyla rushes over with her Swanna.

"Are you alright!?" She asks worriedly.

"Not exactly. I just got bitten by a bat who happens to be poisonous and my bag was stolen." I grunt. Skyla bites her lip and the both of us looking up when we see Team Galactic rising into the sky.

"Alright, we don't have much time. Let's run back to my Gym and I'll chase them by plane." Skyla tells me, and helps me sit up. Unfezant flaps over and Skyla sets me on its' back. She heads over to her Swanna and the two bird Pokemon take to the sky, heading back to Mistralton city. After touching down, we rush to the cargo plane Skyla was talking about. After running up the ramp, we take the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Do you know how to pilot a plane?" Skyla asks. I shake my head from side to side.

"Well, I'll try to command the whole ship, you just do what I tell you." She says; I nod. Sticking on her headset, she pushes the microphone to her mouth.

"Requesting take off immediately!" she declares. I wait a minute and the plane begins to move after getting the all-clear. We rise into the air and begin ascending into the clouds.

"How far away could Saturn be?" I inquire.

"About thirty minutes away, but this is my personal jet, so it will take us half the time to catch up." Skyla says, twisting her stick to neutral as we level off. I lean back against the back of the seat and let out a long hiss from the pain that is spreading. Skyla glances over at me and points into the glove compartment.

"There should be some medical assistance in there, get something for your bite." She tells me. I nod, and pull it open.

"Do you have any anti-poison?" I ask. She nods.

"It should be in the little brown bottle towards the bottom of the compartment." She replies. I dig around until my fingers grasp something.

Pulling it out, I look at the dosage I'm supposed to take. I read the label: if poison has spread five inches from original injection, take the whole bottle. I groan.

"I can't take this, the bottle is half empty!" I say. Skyla grits her teeth.

"I really need to restock.." She mutters. "Alright, at least take a tablespoon of it, that should help the pain." I measure that out and gulp it down. The pain immediately begins to dull, but I notice the purple lines have stretched a few centimeters further. I swallow, hoping nothing bad will come of this.

"Skyla, how much longer til we catch up?" I ask.

"Right now," she responds and I see some clouds part and the airship appears. I turn to Skyla.

"You saw that a long time ago?!" I exclaim; she nods, smiling.

"I am a pilot, remember? I have great eyesight, like that of a bird." I nod as we match speed with the airship. I look across Skyla to the pilots from the enemy, and the co-pilot notices us. He points at us and the woman piloting looks over and her eyes widen.

"Alright, be ready to take some beating." Skyla tells me.

"Wha-?" I start, but red lasers begin to fly at us with rapid succession. Skyla swerves out of the way and ducks beneath the airship. The weapons turn and point at us, then continue their berating attacks.

BOOM! Skyla grips the controls and we start losing altitude.

"This isn't good." She mutters as red lights begin to blink above our heads.

"Do you have anything to fight back with?" I ask.

"This is a luxury jet, not a fighter." she replies. I groan.

"But I did install some safety precautions."

Spinning into a dive, I have to keep my heart in my chest as we spiral down.

_VROOOOOM!_ The jet suddenly cuts, and jerks me flat into the back of my seat as we fly straight upward. Skyla pulls a lever down and we accelerate. My chest is being pressed tightly against the seat, making it hard to breathe, and as suddenly as we'd started, we level out and come up behind the airship.

"Let's take em down!" Skyla cries, and shoots off a missile. Holding onto my seat, I wait for the vibrations. The missile hits a turbine and the airship begins to falter.

"Woo!" Skyla cheers. "Now, lets get them down!" She flies toward the now aware airship which is training their weapons at us. Lasers begin flying around us at max speed, but Skyla just spirals around the ship, and ducks underneath again. We hover there for a minute while the airship starts to tip and descend slowly. Skyla grins.

"Looks like we've got em!" she states, and we follow the falling airship down to a landing. Touching down, I dash off the ramp and see Saturn exiting the ship, and glaring steadily at me.

"Give me back my item." I demand, and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but that is against my orders. Please leave." I bristle, and am about to mouth off when I hear a voice.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!" The Pokemon zooms across the ground and hits Saturn full in the chest. He hits the ground with a thud. Skyla walks up, looking angry.

"Swanna, get the bag back." she says, and the swan Pokemon flaps into the airship, wrecking havoc and scaring whoever is inside. After a minute, the Pokemon emerges with my bag. I take it from Swanna's beak with my left hand, and thank it with a pat.

"I'm really glad I got this back." I sigh in relief. Saturn sits up, growling in anger.

"Crobat, ATTACK!" He shouts, and I turn around, seeing a swarm of bat Pokemon. My eyes widen and I'm frozen to the spot, my heart stopping in my chest.

"WHITE!" I hear Skyla scream, but I just close my eyes and wait for the hit.

WHACK! I feel myself being knocked to the ground, and a warm body protecting me from the attacks. My eyes are still squeezed shut, but I start wondering who it is.

"Swanna, use bubble beam!" Skyla shouts in the distance, and I hear a lot of sickening thuds as the Crobats fall down in a dead faint. The person gets up off of me, and I still hold my bag tightly, unwilling to open my eyes. Hearing footsteps, Skyla kneels down beside me.

"White!" She yells into my ears. _That_ gets my eyes open. I sit up, and almost immediately yelp in pain as I put my weight on my right arm. Skyla pulls me into a hug.

"You're alright! I don't know what I would've told Elesa if you'd been severely hurt!" I blink and she lets me go. I then remember the person who saved me, and turn.

_Is it...?_

N stands before me, breathing hard and covered in dirt. Skyla gets to her feet as I look at N steadily.

"You guys seem to have some catching up to do, I'll call reinforcements to take these freaks away." Skyla says, looking between us. I look up at N.

"Well?" I ask. N looks around, for any other listeners. I realize I'm being rude and stagger to my feet. N reaches forward and helps me stand.

"Thanks for...saving me." I tell him, avoiding his gaze, my mind still reeling with questions about what happened between him and Black.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." he replies, and there is a pause in conversation.

"Well? Is there a problem?" I ask. N turns and looks at me, even though I don't return his gaze.

"I can't find Black anywhere. Something must be wrong. I even sent the Shadow Triad to search for him, but they cannot find him anywhere."

I turn and look N in the eye as he says one more thing.

"Black has disappeared."

...

**Well...that is the end of the chapter. ;) I finished it just in time! And I left you on ANOTHER cliffhanger-like-thing. Sorry! xD**

**Yessss Team Galactic is in Unova! ^.^ Wonder what that means...? :) And I wont be able to update this fanfiction for a while because I need to catch up with Pokemon Platinum to be at the same place.**

**I hope you liked it and it was good enough of a follow up after what I did! (cliffhanger)**

**OH AND BIG QUESTION HERE: I just saw my story is now on a community called "Transcending the boundary of truth and ideals" since when did that happen?! Please tell me who did it! (I'm not angry, just curious) ^.^**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I want lots and lots of reviews! ;)**

**Until next time,**

**~Misty**


	22. Chapter 22: A Trip With Skyla

**_Black and White_**

Chapter 22: A Trip with Skyla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. (I keep forgetting this... o.O)**

**Christmas surprise! Have a Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate this month, so happy holidays! ^.^ You amazing readers deserve one. ;)**

**I knew I HAD to update today, so I stayed and wrote like SUPER crazy! :P**

**Well anyway, now that I'm done with that rant, I'll move onto the next one.**

**THANKS for the reviews! Loved them all! Thanks a bunches! :p**

**Another thing is, that lots of people reviewed wondering about where Black is. YOU WILL NEVER GUESS! :D Just an FYI. ;) You will be VERY surprised by the outcome. I think it is a pretty interesting idea... ! I can't wait to write it so you guys will know too! XD**

**Oh, and I've been thinking for a while...should I make a facebook page for me as a fanfiction author and such? I dunno, just a thought. Think about it if you want too. ^.^**

**Just randomly: I love making Pokemon AMVs! Such fun! ;) I posted one and people liked it. ^.^ Makes me happy. ;)**

**This chapter wont be THAT long. Just a little chapter as a Christmas present to you all. ^.^**

**So...**

**Onto the chapter!**

I stare at N, as if he'd turned into a Pokemon himself.

"Black...is _gone_?" I squeak, my chest constricting and squeezing the breath out of my lungs. I shake my head quickly, feeling incredibly dizzy and disoriented.

"No, that is not possible. Black can't just disappear. He's-...he's!" my voice cuts off and my lip trembles violently. I look up into N's mesmerizing green eyes with a look of disbelief, then shudder, and crumple to the ground in a dead faint.

…

N's POV

White's eyes go immediately desperate at the mention of Black, and I see her argue in confusion until falling to the ground. My eyes widen and I kneel down immediately. The gym leader named Skyla rushes over after shoving a mann with blue hair roughly into Officer Jenny's arms.

"WHITE!" she shouts worriedly. I lift White up.

"Where is the hospital?" I ask immediately. Skyla points towards town.

"This way." she instructs, and we rush to her jet and fly back to Mistralton city. Ushering White into the emergency room, the doctors start examining her and taking tests. A nurse gasps and looks at White's arm.

"Doctor!" he says, and shows the doctor, causing her to run over from a machine to see what the nurse was talking about. I stand by the door, unsure of what to do and uncomfortable being inside the hospital because of the doctors who all have Pokemon on their belts. The doctor examines White's arm and her eyes widen.

"Crobat poison. It has spread too far to merely just stop with some medicine." The nurse looks at her.

"But then what can we do?"

The doctor shakes her head. "I am not sure. We don't have the right herbs to make anti-poison that is specifically made for stopping Crobat poison."

Skyla stands next to me, biting her nails nervously even though she still has her piloting gloves on. I turn on my heel and start to leave.

"Wait!" Skyla says immediately, and follows me out of the room. She stops in front of me.

"Who are you? What are you to White? And what are you planning on doing to help her?" I look down on Skyla, and mask my agitation.

"I'm going to go and find the herb that will help White." I tell her, ignoring the first two questions since I do not want to answer them. Skyla puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm coming with you." I don't want to let her come with me, but I can tell from her expression that she wont take no for an answer. Sighing inwardly, I nod.

"Alright, but I don't want you to take us flying in that metal jet. Let's go with the Pokemon." Skyla beams at me.

"Great! Do you have a flying type Pokemon?" I shake my head.

"No, but I have a Zorua who can use Illusion to become a flying type."

"Oh, then it wont be a problem." Skyla grins, and sends out her Swanna. I bring out Zorua, and it takes one look at the Swanna and jumps into the air, transforming into another Swanna. The two of use hop onto the Pokemon and I whisper into my Zorua's ear, making sure it is alright with it if I ride on it. The two Swannas rise into the air and level out.

"Where do we need to go?" Skyla asks. I nod in the direction of Opelucid city. "That is the only place where we can find the herb. It is not native to Unova, and researchers from Sinnoh brought it over." Skyla looks at me.

"Where did you learn all that?" I glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I have my resources."

We streak off towards the large city. The abstract halves appear through the clouds before I know it, and I wonder where we should land: in the quaint, village-like part of Opelucid, or the high-tech, advanced buildings of the other half. Skyla whistles in shock.

"I haven't been here since renovation of the right half of Opelucid city. Wow, I remember when that building looked entirely different!" I look at her.

"We don't have time to look at the architecture." I warn her. "White is being infected more and more as the poison continues to spread. It will begin to suffocate her once it reaches her neck." Skyla's face sours immediately at the prospect of that happening.

"Let's hurry. Where is the plant going to be?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"I don't know. We'll have to go to the laboratory and ask the scientists." I nudge Zorua, we descend to the city, and land on the asphalt. Skyla and I return the Pokemon to their confinement in the Pokeballs and I lead Skyla into the lab. A man in a lab coat turns to us and pushes his glasses up.

"Excuse me, we don't allow visitors unless it is Saturday." I walk up to him.

"I want to know where the herb called Croatiousnessist is." The man frowns.

"I can't just give that information to anybody. This is special research that cannot be trifled with-."

I grab him by the scruff of his shirt and press him against the wall.

"I don't have time to deal with a scientist's trivial blabberings. Tell. Me. Where. It. Is." I say tersely. The man gulps at my expression, and points outside.

"I-it's on r-route 10. On top of the small cliff near the Pokemon League. That is the best place for it to grow in Unova." he says weakly. I let him go, and give him a nod.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I say, and walk out of the lab. Skyla follows behind me.

"That was intense." she comments. I ignore her, and head to route 10. We reach a tall wall of earth, and I look up, wondering how to get to the top. I know both of our flying Pokemon are exhausted from flying us here.

"Do you have anymore Pokemon with you?" I ask Skyla. She shakes her head.

"No, I only brought one with me and the others are at home resting from Gym battles." I nod.

"Alright, then we'll just have to climb." Skyla stares at me.

"You serious?!"

I nod. "Did you think I was kidding?" Skyla shakes her head and the two of us head through the tall grass to the cliff.

"Oh! Its a Foongus!" Skyla chirps. I begin to climb, ignoring her. We reach the top, and I frown, seeing nothing.

"Where's the Cro-whatcha-ma-call it?" Skyla asks.

"Croatiousnessist." I correct her. "And I'm not sure. He said it would be up here, but I don't see anything. Anyway, it is a leaf-like plant that grows close to the ground like moss and has a soft exterior while being shaped like a star."

We walk further ahead, and come to a bunch of trees and another small cliff face. I let out a breath of irritation, and start climbing. Skyla follows suit, but when we're about halfway up, she looses her grip.

"Ah!" She yelps, and I look down just in time to grab the back of her shirt, and haul her back onto a ledge.

"Thanks." she says, then looks at me. "You didn't tell me your name." I start climbing again.

"N." I say simply, then we continue up.

"N is a nice guy~" Skyla starts singing. "He saves people! He's really nice! And he likes White~!" Skyla continues with her random song and I feel my chest tighten at White's name, and tell myself to hurry.

We cross ravines, where Skyla yaps about her flying type pokemon and how many battles she's won, we head up and down hill-like landscapes while she asks me all about my life and will not stop her prying, and then when we walk through a forest, she wont stop with the jokes. I finally turn to her.

"Can you stop?" I ask, her voice getting on my every last nerve. Skyla looks at the ground.

"I can't help it..." she says quietly. "When I am scared and afraid, the only thing I can do to help me keep going is be cheerful." she looks up at me. "I'm scared for White, and I want her to be okay!" I stop and look at her fully for the first time. Her brown hair hangs limply over her shoulders and her blue flight suit is crumpled and dirty from searching.

I sigh, feeling that now I cannot despise her like other humans.

"Fine, but we should hurry and search. We both want the same thing." I say, putting a hand to the bridge of my nose and turn around. I hear Skyla squeal. She points over to a tree.

"It's the Cro-whacha-ma-call-it!" She cheers, and rushes over. I follow her, and look down. A small patch of wild growing star-shaped plants. Skyla reaches out to pick it, but I stop her.

"If you pick it wrong, it will lose its anti-poison effect." I say, and reach down, pulling out some piecing carefully by their roots, making sure to be gentle with the plants when depositing them into my pockets.

Skyla sticks a few into her hair and grins a goofy grin at me. My mouth turns up in a slight smile, but I realize what I'm doing and stop. We don't have time to be silly, we need to get these plants to White. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out Zorua's Pokeball and release it.

"We need to go back to Mistralton." I say. "Are you rested enough?" Zorua nods, sensing my determination. I hop onto my Swanna as does Skyla, and we zip high into the sky towards the city of high flying Pokemon.

…

We touch down on the ground in front of the hospital and I run into the room where White is. I see the doctor standing by nervously while the nurses give White painkillers. Zorua hops onto my shoulder, and I head over to the doctor as Skyla walks up behind me. I dig the Croatiousnessist out of my pocket and put it into the doctors hands.

"Here, extract the nectar from these plants and help White." I say, and Skyla pulls the other plants from her hair and deposits them into the doctor's hands as well.

"Please hurry!" Skyla pleads, and the doctor rushes away with another person in a lab coat and head for a different room. We wait by the door and I stare at White's face as her arm lies limply on the cot, turning a sickly black color. There is a breathing support mask covering her mouth and nose since the black has spread to her throat and I close my eyes. I should have been there to help her, but I wasn't.

Hearing footsteps, I look over and see the doctor coming back with a bottle of tonic. She pours it into White's mouth, and we wait. The doctor walks over to us.

"The chemical reaction should take only about five minutes, by then we should notice the black spots disappearing. She might start throwing up black acid, but that is only the Croatiousnessist turning into a gelatin-like substance and sucking the poison up." I nod, knowing that throwing up is better than just being slowly poisoned and feeling yourself become paralyzed. While we wait for five minutes, Skyla pats me on the back.

"I know how you're feeling." she says. "I have been in the same predicament with the one I love." I look diagonally at her, but don't respond. Skyla smiles softly up at me.

"I hope things go well between you two." I turn away from her, and nod slowly.

"Something like that..." I look down at White, and see the black has almost completely disappeared. Skyla clasps her hands together and squeals in delight.

"White's gonna be okay!" She gives me a big bear hug and I just stand there awkwardly. Skyla lets go and rushes over to White's bedside. Suddenly, the ground shakes in a huge explosion. Skyla jumps to her feet and looks around. Everyone else has fallen to the floor from the shock, and only she and I have kept our footing. Skyla's communicator immediately starts ringing. She accepts the call.

"Skyla here, what is the issue!?" she exclaims. Office Jenny's voice comes back to us crackling.

"Th..-zz..Galactic! ...escap...ZZZZ...cause...explosion!" Skyla doesn't need to be told twice, because she gets the gist of it. She looks at me.

"Are you going to help?" she asks. I return her hard gaze with a calm look.

"You helped me with White. I'll now return the favor." I reply, and the two of us run from the room.

…

We reach the police station and see a swarm of Crobat flying in the sky, blocking out the sun.

"Crobat! Fury Cutter!" a man with blue hair says. Skyla bristles.

"Saturn..." she murmurs, and pulls out her Swanna's Pokeball. "Go! Stop the psycho man!" she commands.

Zorua jumps off my shoulder.

"Become a Crobat and disrupt their synchronization." I instruct her. She nods and jumps into the air, transforming into a bat. Skyla rushes further ahead and I follow close behind. Saturn noticed Skyla bearing down on him, and looks at us.

"You will regret ever imprisoning a member of Team Galactic!" he calls to her.

"AND YOU'LL REGRET POISONING WHITE!" Skyla shouts above the squeaking of the bats above.

"Swanna use Water Pulse!"

A ball of glowing water forms in Swanna's mouth and is ejected towards the swarm of Pokemon. From behind, Zorua lets off a stream of Fury Cutters, and the two attacks continue to berate the enemy Pokemon from both sides. But more and more Crobat come from the Galactic grunts who are surrounding the man Saturn. Swanna keeps blasting the Crobats, but I sense her tiring. Zorua is suffering the same condition. I frown. If this keeps up, we'll definitely be overwhelmed.

"Zebstricka, use Shock Wave!" We hear, and Skyla and I turn to see White on crutches, glaring at Saturn. My eyes widen; seeing White here is a large shock to me. Her condition is still bad, so I don't understand why she's here. I notice the veins on her neck are black and sticking out, along with black under-eye circles maiming her face. The electric Pokemon whinnies and begins charging up an attack. A solid line of electricity forms around Zebstricka and once crackling with intensity, it bursts forth, and slices through the Crobat swarm, and knocks them all out of the sky in a mere instant.

Saturn looks at White with a look of utter loathing, but receives a call on his communicator. Suddenly, the sky fills with a whirring sound, and we all look up to see a large airship with a large yellow G on the side. Saturn smirks at us and as he and his comrades are rescued by their fellow group, he calls down to us in a triumphant voice.

"Well, I might have lost today, but for sure...I will take that Plate with me!" Skyla shouts up at the sky in anger, cursing loudly.

"If only I had my jet!" she says angrily. I turn to White and see her exhausted expression. She suddenly falls to her knees and Skyla and I look at her worriedly, running to her side.

White begins to throw up black sludge.

…

We sit on a bench while Skyla holds a rag to White's head.

"I can walk back to the hospital." White reassures us, but Skyla shakes her head.

"You've already used too much energy." White frowns at this.

"But I came here all on my own, and I'm sure the hospital is worried..." she frowns further. "or angry with me." Skyla cocks her head to the side.

"What did you do?" White looks to the side.

"Well, when I heard of the problem when I woke up, they said I wasn't allowed to move." White fidgets. "And then when they tried to restrain me, I grabbed a crutch and hit the nurse on the head. After that I run here." Skyla looks at White, baffled.

"You must be crazy doing all that after getting cured of poison!" Skyla chides. "You shouldn't have ran that far either!"

I pet my Zorua as White gets a lecture from Skyla. White sighs.

"Well, anyway, I think I should stay at the Pokemon center instead. That way, I can rest my Pokemon."

Skyla nods. "And then in a few days, you can come to my Gym." Skyla's eyes sparkle with excitement. "So hurry and go rest up."

White nods and returns her Zebstricka to her Pokeball. Skyla pulls me over.

"Can you stay with White?" she asks me. "I'm afraid of her doing something rash in her condition." I nod, even though I despise Pokemon centers; I'll do whatever I can to make sure White doesn't hurt herself further. Skyla smiles, then pats White on the shoulder.

"Well, then I'll see you in a few!" she skips away to her Gym, and I turn to White. She looks at me, for the first time since I spoke to her of Black's disappearance.

"I don't want to talk about it." White says, reading my mind. "Let's just go to the Pokemon center."

…

The moon shines through the window in the room of the Pokemon center we're staying in. I look at the ceiling of my bunk as White snores softly on the bunk on the other side of the room. Zorua sleeps soundly next to me and I wonder if I can get any sleep tonight in such a place. I close my eyes and pretend I'm not in the Pokemon center. No use, I cannot sleep. Standing up, I walk over to the window and watch the moon.

It shines brightly outside and I sigh, wishing I were outside. I turn back to my bunk, but notice something shining on White's face.

I walk closer and see tears streaming out of her eyes as she sleeps. Her brow is furrowed and I can tell she is upset.

"..._Black_..." she whimpers, and I notice her clutching a necklace tightly in her right hand. I know immediately it is something from Black. Before I can stop myself, I unlatch it from around her neck and slip it into my pocket. Black left her, and I don't see why she is holding to tightly onto him even though he isn't here. I go and sit back on my bunk. Zorua crawls onto my lap and I close my eyes, before drifting off.

Once I know the answer to what I am searching for, I will return this, but until then...

**Okay! Christmas chapter complete! ;) Hope you liked it, because from now on, this story will be on _hiatus_. NOT forever though, I've got a plan. Once I catch up with Pokemon Platinum(since they both will cross over) I will return to regular updates with this story. ^.^ Please be patient.**

**I wrote a chapter from N's POV...o.O interesting. Wasn't as hard as I though. :)**

**Alright, so now that that is out of the way...thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


	23. Chapter 23: Sky-High Battle

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 23: Sky-High Battle

**Okay! New chapter time! I've taken a break for about a month... ^_^''**

**I was just thinking about what N did in the last chapter...jealous much? XD**

**Oh, and one reviewer had asked for something, and they'll be in for a treat. ^.^**

**Guest: Me no tell when Black coming back. ;) But you'll like this chapter anyways. ^_^**

**O.O: (Funny guest name btw!) Thanks~**

**Guest: Hmmm. I really don't know. I don't write funny chapters unless I'm inspired so...I don't know what to tell you. ^.^''**

**This chapter wont be anything special, I'm just continuing where I left off, and it wont be funny, plus BLACK IS NOT GOING TO APPEAR BEFORE WHITE IN THIS CHAPTER! There, I've said my part. ;)**

**Onto the chapter~**

Sunlight washes down on me and I stir. Opening my eyes, I look around to see I'm leaning off the bed at an odd angle.

Glancing around, I look up to see N sitting...ON THE WINDOW SILL?! I fall onto the floorboards with a crash.

"OUCH!" I yelp. N turns to look at me from his perch.

"White?" he questions me. "What are you doing on the floor?" I get up and rub the back of my head.

"I should be asking you what YOU'RE doing," I say. "What do you think you're doing on the windowsill?!" N leans forward.

"Uh..." he starts, and I shriek is shock.

"Don't FALL you moron!" I dash forward and grab him, pulling the green haired boy back and off the sill. He lands on his feet, but I'm not so lucky. Instead of using my good reflexes like I should have, I tip over and crash to the floor. But not before N grasps my wrist and tries to pull me up, which ends in failure since the both of us hit the floor with a thud.

"OW, ow, ow, ow, ow..." I chatter, feeling my behind stinging from the impact of landing on the floor. N and I sit up, which then results in him laughing for some reason. I blink at him.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask. He covers his mouth with his hand, and points with the other. I look up then shriek.

"MY BED HEAD!" Grabbing N by the scruff of his shirt collar, I drag him in a flash to the door and toss him into the hall.

"Stay there til I'm ready!" I shout, and slam the door in his face. I lean against the wooden door, and sigh. I've never heard N laugh before... my face flushes as I remember how it sound: soft and kind. I set my lips in a firm line and walk over to the bed to find my brush. I dig around my bag while shaking my head and telling myself over and over that I have no time to worry about who I like, and who I like more.

My only goal now is to find Black, stop N's group, and win all the gym badges in the region before beating Alder and becoming champion. I sigh, and rest my head against the bedpost.

If only things were that simple. I have no idea where Black has disappeared too, I cannot defeat Team Plasma all by myself, and I still have a few badges left to collect before I can even think of challenging the Elite Four, not to mention the super strong Champion.

I comb through my tangled hair and hum to myself before heading over to the mirror to check out my appearance. That's when I see myself, and what is missing from my image.

**Normal POV: Liberty Island**

The sound of the ocean waves lap at the sand and the chilly air casts a downhearted feeling on the coast. A figure stands watching the water as if moves in rhythm.

"Of all the times," the person says. "Why does it happen now?"

The person reaches into their jean pocket and pulls out a small round object.

**White's POV**

The door slams open and N runs in.

"What's wrong White?!" he exclaims in worry. I open and close my mouth like a guppy.

"I-i-i-i-it's..." I babble. N walks over and grabs my shoulders.

"What is wrong?" he asks sternly. Tears well up in my eyes and I point at my chest.

"My necklace is gone!" I cry out. N lets me go and his eyes become reserved.

"It must've disappeared yesterday when you were attacked by Team Galactic..." he murmurs. I shake my head.

"I'm sure I had it with me when I went to sleep last night though!" N sighs.

"We can look..." he says, but turns away so I can't see his face. I nod, though a pit is forming in the bottom of my stomach.

"Okay..." I say uncertainly. It seems as if my only connection left to Black has been severed. I shudder, hugging myself tightly, and close my eyes.

…

We exit the Pokemon center. I hadn't found it anywhere; it seems as if it had gotten up and disappeared.

_Just like Black_... my mind adds. I shake my head and try to block thoughts of him out. I need to concentrate on my goals: to defeat Skyla at her gym. We head down to the Mistralton airport, and over to Skyla's gym.

"I'm going to wait outside..." N trails off, and I know he doesn't want to watch a pokemon battle if he doesn't have too. I get a little irritated, and want him to feel uncomfortable since I am in a bad mood.

"I don't think so buster," I say, grabbing his arm. "You're coming in to watch." I drag the older teen inside against his will, and bump into Skyla as she walks up, mopping her forehead with a blue towel.

"Hey!" she pants. "Nice morning, huh." I shrug.

"I don't know about that..." I look at her. "Why are you covered in sweat?" She glances at her clothes.

"Oh, well, I did five laps around the town, so I'm a little tired." My eyes widen.

"Remind me never to challenge you to a running race..." I murmur in alarm. Skyla laughs at me.

"HAHA! Whatever you say White!" she beckons me further into the gym. "You ready for this?" I nod.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply. She grins.

"Then it's battle begin time!"

…

The two of us take our spots at each end of the battle room. Skyla fist pumps vertically and grins at me.

"You ready to see what Mistralton's gym leader is made of?" she challenges. I nod readily.

"Alright!" she calls. "Go Swoobat!" I reach my belt and pull off a pokeball.

"Go Tepig!" I send out my Pokemon and the two appear before us. N leans against the wall and watches pensively. I decide to pretend he's not there so I don't lose focus.

"Swoobat, use Acrobatics!" "Tepig, Flame Charge!"

The collision is so fast that it explodes in my face and I cough. Swoobat must have incredible agility. Frowning, I point at our opponents. "Tackle!" I command, and Tepig winks at me.

"Sure tep!" I freeze.

"Wha,...?" I blink, but there is no time to wonder because Skyla's Swoobat swings through the air and crashes into Tepig.

"No!" I shout.

"White, don't lose your focus," I hear, and look over at N. "Listen to your Pokemon!" I turn back to Tepig.

"I'm okay," my Tepig says, and I stare in shock.

"Uh, okay...Tepig use Flame Wheel!" My pokemon jumps up and blasts Swoobat with a powerful burst of flame.

"Follow up with Tackle!" I command, my head switching into battle mode. Tepig jumps to it's hooves and streaks towards the bat Pokemon.

"Use Assurance!" Skyla calls. I clench my teeth, my eyebrows furrow, and I watch as the two collide.

BAM!

Swirly eyes stare up at the ceiling and both of us are made to recall our fainted Pokemon.

"That was interesting," Skyla says, and winks at me. "Well, so, now, come forth Unfezant!" I frown, then reach into my pocket; drawing out a pokeball, I throw it into the air.

"Go Unfezant!" Skyla and N stare at me.

"Uh..." Skyla murmurs, then sweatdrops. "That is not a very good match up..." she murmurs. I clench my fists.

"I know," I say, and she stares at me for a second, then nods.

"Alright, I can see your determination," she tells me. "Let's begin round two!" She points at me.

"Unfezant use Air Slash!"

"Unfezant, air slash!" I counter. If she's surprised I'm using the same move as her, she doesn't show it; instead, our Pokemon fly into the sky and start weaving around each other.

"I've got an idea," Skyla says. "Why don't we raise the battle field?"

"Huh?" I mumble. Skyla presses a button on her wristwatch and the battle floor begins to rise.

"Let's battle in the sky like the bird Pokemon!" Skyla calls cheerily. Does she think this is fun? The ceiling opens up and we finally stop once we're ten feet above the gym's roof.

"Unfezant, quick attack!" she says suddenly.

"Dodge it!" I yelp. Too late. My pokemon is knocked from the sky and hits the floor near me.

"Get up Unfezant," I murmur quietly.

"Cooo..." it whimpers. "Coo..But that hurt!" I give a start and blink rapidly.

"A-a-anyway, use Razor Wind!" My Pokemon flaps into the air and confronts our opponent.

"Use Air Slash!" Skyla commands.

"Aerial Ace!" I counter and the two pokemon swoop into their attacks.

"SQUAWK!" I hear the both shriek from above. WHAM! Both birds hit the battling floor in a dead faint. My eyes widen.

Two KOs one after another! I only have one more chance to win this gym battle!

"Good job so far!" Skyla says, recalling her pokemon. She is more of a force to be reckoned with than I originally thought. Frowning, I hold up my next Pokemon.

"Swanna go!" "Zebstricka!"

Both appear in a flash, and glare steadily at one another.

"Zebstricka, use Flame Charge!" I shout, swinging my arm out to point at Skyla's Pokemon. She grins at me.

"Pretty daring, eh?" I clench my fists.

"I have no other choice," I reply, and watch as my Pokemon charges are her's. Skyla doesn't move and keeps her hands on her hips.

"Swanna, use Bubblebeam!" she blurts quickly, just as Zebstricka is in range.

_Damn! I should've seen that coming! I curse in my mind._

"Thunder Wave!" I exclaim. The electricity pops and sparks, blowing the bubbles up in Swanna's face.

"Swuuuu!" it cries.

"Nice idea!" Zebstricka says...yet at the same time, doesn't. "Though I bet I could've thought of a better idea..." I blink.

_How the heck have all my Pokemon started talking during this battle?! I step back, but don't realize where I'm stepping._

"WHITE!" Skyla screams, and I tip off over the edge of the platform.

_What...? Air rushes around me, then suddenly stops. Glancing up, I see N grasping my wrist tightly._

"That was close," he mutters, and pulls me up in one swift movement, as if I were as light as a feather. Skyla is running up to us.

"Thank goodness N was there!" she says in relief. "That really scared me!" I shudder, thinking about what would've happened if I had continued to fall. Skyla pats my shoulder affectionately.

"Let's get back to our battle, 'k?" She resumes her position as gym leader, and faces me once more.

"Zebstricka, use Tackle!" "Swanna, Aerial Ace!"

I bite my lip, calculating my options. "Zebstricka, stop!" Its hooves screech to a halt and it glances back at me worriedly. Swanna bears down upon it, and I smile.

"Zebstricka, use Shock Wave!"

"Sure thing Whitey!" my Zebstricka replies, and my mouth hangs open in shock._ Whitey? _

Charging itself up, my pokemon shines brightly as Swanna gets too close to stop.

"Release!" I shout, and Zebstricka lets loose the electricity into a popping and zapping mess.

BOOM! Smoke and random plumage fly everywhere, and I cover my face with my arms. After it clears, I look up to see Zebstricka standing proudly over Swanna's unconscious form. Skyla stands, dumbfounded by what I've just done. Her head lowers and I begin to wonder if she is a sore loser. A shadow covers her eyes and she stands there for a minute.

"...Wow...I can see what Elesa meant.." she murmurs, then brightens almost immediately.

"Here's your badge!" she exclaims, tossing it to me. "This is proof of your win here at my gym!" I hold the Jet badge carefully, and examine it. Grinning, I hold the badge up.

"I got the Jet badge!" Zebstricka prances around me.

"Nice job White!" it says. "Except for the fact I was the true awesome one here." I look at my Pokemon with a look of alarm.

"Return!" I call quickly, and put the pokeball away. Skyla lowers the platform, and walks us out of the gym.

"Thanks for the battle!" she says, squeezing me in a bear hug. "I had an awesome time!"

"Can't-breathe-!" I choke, and she lets me go.

"Soooorry!" she trills, and winks at me. "See ya later White!" She skips away, her blue piloting uniform standing out like a sore thumb in its surroundings. We walk back to the Pokemon center.

"Hey N?" I say. He turns and looks at me. "I'm going to go and heal my Pokemon, can you go and buy some food from the vendor over there?" I point before handing him some Pokedollars. As soon as he is out of sight, and I sprint to the Pokemon center and order Joy to heal my Pokemon as fast as she can. After she does, I run back outside and look from side to side before running into a secluded park.

Letting my Pokemon out, I stare at them all hard while sitting on my haunches.

"Okay..." I start. "I keep having hallucinations of being able to speak to you."

"Does she really mean that?" Petilil inquires to Tepig. Tepig shrugs. "Dunno, she could just be a little bit crazy since most humans don't understand us."

"Don't insult White like that!" Unfezant chides her.

"What? It could be true!" Zebstricka blurts, tossing her mane in an arrogant way. "I vote on that with Tepig."

"But we don't know for sure..." Petilil says timidly.

"No one cares about your opinion!" Zebstricka snaps back. Petilil starts to cry.

"Zebstricka!" Unfezant squawks. "Stop being mean!"

"Uhh guys?" I start as the four Pokemon get into a brawl. "I can hear every word you're saying." The Pokemon all sweatdrop as they pause in mid fight, and I sweatdrop at the whole situation. Tepig coughs daintily into her hoof.

"Ahem, well, it seems as if she does actually understand us..."

Zebstricka shifts nervously on her hooves. "Seems so..."

"White!" I hear, and turn to see N running up with some food.

"Ooo! Bread sticks!" I exclaim. "Yummy!" I reach forward and take one before taking a huge bite.

"Delish!" I compliment, and smile at N as my cheeks bulge with food. He raises an eyebrow, and we finish the food in a few more bites. I stretch after tossing the wrapper away in the trash.

"Ah..that was a good meal," I state and start walking down the pathway of the park. Suddenly, I start hearing a lot of Pokemon scurrying around and chitchatting. "Hey look! I've got a new nest!" a bug pokemon cheers.

"Mine's better than yours!" another responds, and several more conversations bombard me. I wouldn't have taken notice of these conversations if I hadn't been able to understand them, but I do. Closing my eyes I clench my hair in my fists.

"It..._hurts!" I grunt. "N, I think I'm gonna..."_

And with that, I tip over and collapse onto the ground.

**Yay! Chapter finished! (Sorry for its shortness. I was just getting some stuff out of the way.)**

**And I was eating bread sticks while typing this, so double win for me! So...now White can talk to pokemon! But at what price...?**

**(Sorry if anything was weird. I was up late writing the beginning. ^-^'')**

**And sorry! No new chapters will be out for a while! I'm working on something else... :(**

**Please review! Pretty please? :D**

**~Misty**


	24. Chapter 24:Everything Comes With A Price

**_Black and White_**

Chapter 24: Everything Comes With A Price

**Sorry for the late update! I keep forgetting about , believe it or not. O.o But, I blame my busy schedule. So it's not my fault! ^.^**

**(Now a little random stuff): I'm in a good mood since I'm working on my White cosplay! I've got almost everything now! Wooohoooo! And I almost look a little like her.**

**This chapter will be pretty short too since I'm kinda busy... T^T**

**Anyways, here is a new chapter for you all! ;) Enjoy!**

**(P.S. There is a little surprise for some of you guys. ;)**

The sound of an IV drip awakens me, and I allow my eyes to flutter open. I stare up at a bland, white ceiling, and come to realize there is a pressure on my hand. Actually, something is holding it pretty tight; I glance over and see N dosing off while clasping my small hand in his slender ones. Deciding not to wake him, I turn my gaze back to the ceiling, and unconsciously reach for my necklace….which isn't there.

I almost panic, then remember all the events that happened earlier. I lost my necklace...the last tie I had to Black after he disappeared. Now, because it is gone, I just... Reaching up, I clutch the cloth of my nightgown on my chest as I close my eyes.

My heart hurts... A buzzing fills my head, and I realize that my heart isn't the only thing suffering now. All the voices of Pokemon outside the building I'm in are coming through the walls and slamming into my head. I bring my hands up, slipping the left one out of N's grasp, and clutch my ears, trying to block the sound.

"Stop...stop...stop..." I moan quietly, and start rocking back and forth as the dull pain throbs in my head. I give a start when the sound of a chair suddenly being knocked backward shatters through the voices of the Pokemon. I look up, and see N's tall form standing over me, and blocking the ceiling light.

"Your alright!" he says in relief, and wraps me up in a hug. I momentarily forget the Pokemon voices, and my hands move a bit away from my ears. N hugs me tighter, and I breathe in the scent of N's hair, wondering what type of shampoo he uses since it smells like cider; at that thought I make a face. For all I know, he uses actual plants/leafs/tree bark etc for his hair. Though, I can't be sure.

N is about to back away, when I reach up to feel of his hair. Freezing, he allows me to pass my hand through its silky texture. Suddenly realizing what I'm doing, I let him go, but not before a nurse walks in and blushes at the two of us.

"Oh, sorry for intruding!" she says, and is about to leave when I turn bright red and push N away, before crawling across my cot and towards her.

"Wait! We weren't doing anyth-" I suddenly slip on a sheet and take a tumble.

CRASH.

N and the nurse cringe at the sound of impact, and then rush to help me off the floor. I repeat that I'm fine several times, but they make me sit on the bed while the nurse finds a doctor.

"Why did you collapse?" N suddenly asks. I turn slowly to him, and bite my lip.

"I..." I begin, but the doctor comes in.

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake," a friendly looking man says. "I was worried when this young man carried you in yelling loudly for help." He chuckles and I blink at him.

"Do you mind telling me what your problem was?" I clench a bit of the bedsheets and pause. For some reason...I can't seem to trust this man. It seems...like he can't be a real doctor. Looking at him, I realize there is something wrong with his eyes; as if he is a bit crazy in the head or something...

"Oh, I fainted from the temperature..." I say loftily. "I do that every now and then." I wave a hand nonchalantly in front of my face. "Don't worry about it." The man frowns slightly and writes something down on his clipboard, all cheeriness gone.

"Oh, well, that's nice," he says quickly. "You're free to go." He ushers both of us out and I barely get enough time to grab my things. We both stare at the hospital and I wonder how the heck I ended up outside wearing nothing more than a dressing gown. I cross my arms and hunker down self consciously. N notices, and swiftly takes off his white shirt and drapes it around my shoulders.

"Humans just don't have decency..." he mutters, and we both head in the direction of the Pokemon center. At least there I can change back into my regular clothes. Though...the way that "doctor" acted has gotten me confused...it's like he was trying to see if I was a certain someone... N's voice calls me from the depths of my mind, and I shake myself.

"Eh..what?" I ask.

"Why _did_ you faint in the first place?" N inquires. I fidget uncomfortably. N sighs, then takes my shoulders and directs me into the Pokemon center.

"Here, how about I wait 'til you're changed and then I'll ask," he says, and I nod, walking into the girl's bathroom.

…

I exit the restroom while tying my hair back into a high ponytail. N is leaning against the wall with his eyes shut in perfect patience. I clear my throat quietly, and his eyes open and he looks at me. Pushing off the wall, he follows me out of the Pokemon center and into the park nearby. I glance around before leaning in close to him.

"Bend down," I instruct, and he does so. I move close to his ear. "Alright, promise you wont freak out when I tell you this," I say, and I can see him nod out of my peripheral vision.

"Well..." I take a breath and sum up the courage to say what I need too. Clenching my fists I close my eyes and open my mouth.

"I can hear Pokemon speak!" I blurt out, and he freezes, not even breathing. I lean away from N in puzzlement, and he straightens, a look of confusion on his face.

"You...can?" he gives me a strange look. "You aren't supposed too.." It's my turn to frown.

"Wait...what?" I cross my arms. "How come?" N crosses his arms.

"It's...a long story."

…

Normal POV

Holding an Xtransceiver, a man in a trench coat converses with blonde.

"Are you serious?" he murmurs. The girl on the other end giggles lightly.

"Yes, but everything will be 'OK'," she says. "Have faith in my plan." The man purses his lips.

"I really don't know...it depends on what decision they make..." The woman sighs.

"Look," she says. "Just trust me on this, got it? Mis. Ter. L?" The man growls.

"Please don't call me that... Miss. C." She giggles, then winks at him.

"Don't call me again, I am quite busy, see you!" The Xtransceiver blips and the screen darkens. The man sighs, and stuffs the device into his pocket. Putting a hand to his wrinkling skin, he looks at the dry ground in thought.

White's POV

I cross my arms.

"Why can't I have the ability?" I inquire. "You have it!" N takes in a breath, then lets it out.

"It's really not that simple," he says. "Only those of the Harmonia family should have this trait." I frown.

"I don't get it.." N scratches the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain it so I can understand.

"You couldn't have this ability unless-" N cuts off, and looks at me. I step back from his intense gaze.

"Unless what?" N shakes his head.

"No...nothing." I put hands on my hips.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" He shrugs.

"No, it's just...I've heard stories that if someone with the ability to hear Pokemon is not of the Harmonia family then..." I bite my lip.

"Then what?" N looks up at me.

"They slowly go insane."

I hitch a breath, and blink.

"Why..?" N rubs his forehead.

"I don't know," he says. "But it's like the many voices of Pokemon poison their minds, until they lose it." I furrow my brow.

"But I will keep that from happening," N says, putting his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "I promise." After his hands move away, I feel like something comforting in his touch has been taken. Suddenly, the sound of Pokemon voices bombard my ears and shake my brain.

"Kyaa!" I scream, and clutch my hair, trying to block it out.

"White!" N exclaims, and takes a hold of me. Immediately, the pain lessens, and I can breathe.

"Are you alright?!" N asks. I nod faintly.

"Yes, when you touched me, the voices got quieter..." I whisper. N suddenly hugs me tightly.

"I'm relieved.." he murmurs. I close my eyes, and rest my head against his shoulder, feeling the nice comfort of someone else dealing with my problems...

…

We walk down the pathway to my next Gym destination hand in hand. This is the only way we found, that would help the pain in my head. I couldn't help blush when he suggested it, but now that we're actually HOLDING hands, I feel more calm. His hand fits perfectly in my, and I can't help but smile. The two of us walk all the way to Twist Mountain, and I decide to take on the Hiker standing by the entrance.

"You can't go in there," he says. "You probably don't have strong enough Pokemon." I pull out a Pokeball.

"Yeah, sure," I say briskly. "Let's just get on with this." "Go Boldore!" N stops me.

"None of your Pokemon are the right type to fight a Boldore," he says. "Let me handle this." He reaches into his pocket and brings out a ball.

"Vanilluxe!" The pokemon appears in an instant. "Ice beam!" It freezes the opponent in a mere second. The Hiker growls in annoyance.

"Gurdurr!" He throws a new pokemon out.

"Hey, that's cheating," I say. "Go Unfezant! Use Razor Wind!" The fighting type flies off the edge of the cliff. N looks at me.

"You didn't have to do that to the pokemon," he says. "It was only listening to its trainer." I cross my arms.

"So you froze your opponent so you could win by default?" He nods seriously.

"Exactly." I raise my eyebrows.

"O...kay..?" I say, but shake myself and smile. "Let's go now and hurry to Iccirus." N nods, and follows me into the cave. And that's when we run right into Cheren.

"White?" he says in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Right back at ya," I say, blinking. That's when I notice Clay behind Cheren.

"What a surprise. Seein' ya here while I was inspectin' Twist mountain. Th' two of ya seem a bit more rugged than the last time I saw ya...a lil' bit anyway." Cheren crosses his arms, his eyebrow raising comically.

"Is that so?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Cheren, your pants are not dirty in the slightest."

Cheren sniffs, and glances down at his spiffy slacks. "Good, because I just ironed them."

I blink at him and stare at my shorts, then shrug to myself.

"By th' way...have you two seen that Team Plasma crowd lately?" Clay asks. "After all that trouble, we gym leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are. It's like their hidin' under a rock. Well, not much to do but wait for 'em to move. Anyhow, this is none o' yer concern. Squirts like the two of you should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokemon."

Cheren stares at him flabbergasted.

"SQUIRT?!" he splutters. I grab Cheren and hold him in place, hoping Dark Cheren wont emerge. Clay looks down a darker pathway.

"Twist mountain's a fine place to explore!" he says. "You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path... Weeeeell... Better ya just see it yerself 'stead o' listenin' to me yammer. Be seein' ya sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain for as long as you like."

With that, he exits through the entrance. I blink, watching him leave while Cheren writhes in my headlock.

"Choke-...can't-...BREATHE!" I realize that I'm suffocating him, and automatically let go. That's when N comes out of the shadows. I put my hands on my hips.

"So that's where you went," I say as he stops in front of me. Cheren suddenly yelps.

"It's the PSYCOPATHIC GREEN HAIRED GUY! RUN FOR YOUR LITTLE BUNNY LIVES!" With that, he grabs his recently renowned Fluffikins and takes off into the cave. I put a hand to my head and try to will my growing migraine to go away. N suddenly jumps to attention, forgetting Cheren's little-no, LARGE outburst.

"Are you alright? Are the Pokemon voices bothering you?" he asks, taking my hand. I blush and shake my head.

"No!" I assure him. "No...I'm fine." I point in the direction Cheren went.

"We need to help him," I say. "Even with that smart brain of his, he still has a horrible sense of direction. I mean...he falls into TRASHCANS!" I start walking off, and N blinks following me.

"Trash cans?"

…

Have I mentioned how much I hate caves? Water continues to drip on my head, and I shiver from the random drafty air that swirls through the tunnel. I grumble under my breath about how I don't see how Clay could like this place, much less want to OWN it and call it his...and Cheren is an idiot for running off by himself.

"Moron," I mutter.

"What?" N says in surprise. I jump, and look back at him. I had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, not you...I meant my stupid, idiotic, friend who ran off blindly into a cave." N nods at my explanation.

"Can we hurry and find him?" I state. "I want to get out of here soon." N nods again, and we both head down another passageway. I freeze.

"Did you hear that?" I ask in a whisper.

"No," N replies. "And why are we whispering?"

"SH!" I jump, putting a finger to my lips and look around wildly.

"It's coming! And it's going to EAT US." I say furiously.

"What is going to eat us exactly?" N asks mildly.

"The Pokemon," I say. "I heard a voice and then there is that rumbling."

"Rumbling-?" N starts to ask, then stops, noticing the walls beginning to shake. I step backwards into N's chest, and the ceiling begins to crumble.

"OH CRAP!" I scream, and N shoves me out of the way of falling rocks. I hit the ground, and am suddenly swept up by a bunch of Roggenrola.

"WAAAH!" I scream as they carry me away.

"N!" I look back, but his green hair disappears as I'm jostled around a bend. After about a minute of being carried by the rampaging Pokemon I get fed up with it.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shout angrily. A random Boldore comes at me from behind and I'm knocked off the Roggenrola. I hit the ground with a painful thud and watch through blurry eyes as the pokemon disappear down yet another tunnel. I wait for a second, and try to collect me thoughts, and regain my breath as I gasp for air.

I begin to think of how lucky I was that the Roggenrola weren't talking and just rampaging; otherwise I would probably be unconscious by now. I look up and down the passageways once I'm feeling a little less woozy. My sense of direction is completely jumbled and I put my face in my hands.

"I hate caves."

…

Cheren's POV

How come such things happen to _ME_? It's not supposed to happen to someone like me. I'm too intellectual for this nonsense! I did not ask for any of this!. Besides, I went on this "pokemon journey" to become the strongest trainer. Not to have random life occurrences thrown in my face every time WHITE comes around. I scoff and look around the dim tunnel.

"This is the worst," I comment irritably. I'm too busy trying to calculate all the different escape routes out of the cave-as well as how many other ways White can continue to ruin my life-that I don't notice the noise until the insanity is upon me.

"Rockin' Roggenrola!" I curse. "Arceus! What did I do to deserve this!?" I'm knocked off my feet and painfully carried down countless tunnels, all the while White for not noticing the King of Team Plasma right behind her.

_What is her problem anyway? Did she fall on her head or something? The first rule when it comes to good versus bad, is NEVER BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE BAD GUY!_ I facepalm as a Boldore sends me flying out of the Roggenrola.

I finally come to my conclusion as I sit on the floor of the horribly rough rocks: White is an idiot.

Someone's POV

I flip through several Xtransceiver numbers. I finally find the right one, and place a pale, slender finger on the touch screen. It begins to ring, and I hold it up to my face.

"Hello Black," I say. "How's it going?"

White's POV

I walk down another tunnel, and begin to wonder if I'm going in circle. Perhaps I bumped my head when I landed? Curse that annoying Boldore! I kick a rock, and it skitters away, making a bunch of tiny echoes.

"Hello?" I hear from a distance.

"CHEREN?" I say incredulously.

"WHITE?!" come a yelp from about twenty feet away. "Is that really you?" I nod, but realize he can't see me.

"Uhh, yeah," I reply. "Do you know where we are?" I get close enough to see him shake his head.

"No, I've been tossed around by a group of raging Roggenrola and my head is a bit banged up from that horrible incident." I cross my arms and nod.

"Alright," I say. "Do you have any clue of how to get out of here?" Cheren looks at me for a minute, then shrugs.

"I don't know, I don't really study caves." I facepalm.

"I hate caves."

…

We sit for a while, listening to water drip and land on my hat.

"What can we do Cheren?" I ask for the millionth time.

"I. Don't. Know. _White_," he says through gritted teeth. "Stop. Asking." I sigh, and rest my head on my knees. That's when I remember Black's trick on Cheren.

"Hey," I say. "Look over here." He does, and I flick him on the forehead. His head thunks down against his chest and sits for a moment, then it rises up.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" he exclaims. "WHERE IS MR. FLUFFIKINS?!" I blanch.

Oh no. You've got to be kidding me. It's the infamous Goody Two-Shoes side of Cheren.

I face palm.

"I want some ribbons, to tie in your ponytail," he says. "And we need to find a unicorn. I want to ride one." I cover my ears. He hasn't done this since we were in kindergarten.

Oh geez this sucks. He begins to prance around, singing happy songs about how bad things will always get better and too look on the bright side of things. I pull my hat down over my face and groan.

"Cheren!" I suddenly shout. "Come here! I found a unicorn!" He scurries over, and I thump him on the forehead again. He collapses on the ground, then stands up momentarily. He looks at me.

"Whiiiiite!" he whines. "I want a snack! Gimme a snaaack." I almost choke on air. Now he is Whiny Cheren. I start slamming my palm into my head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Whiiiite its daaark in hereeee. I wanna go hoooome," he continues.

"Cheren!" I snap. "SHUT UP!" He sulks over to me and slumps across a boulder on his stomach.

"Whiiii-" I thump him on the forehead again. He suddenly sits up and stares at me with bloodshot eyes.

"It's dark!" he yelps. "It's closing in! The pressure! THE PRESSURE!" Cheren jumps up and begins clawing at his neck for air.

"We're gonna die! And I'm not gonna survive!"

I just let out a sigh. Looks like its a cross between Scared Cheren, and Claustrophobic Cheren. Maybe I shouldn't be messing with him so much. I thump him again.

"Ah, the smell of damp caves is always a great smell!" he says. "The quality of this mineral infused water is fascinating! If only I had a-" I tune out his voice. Intellectual Cheren was what I WAS aiming for...but I'm just too tired to listen to his rantings. I thump his head a final time, and his head rests against his chest again.

I wait, but it doesn't rise.

"Cheren?" I ask a little worriedly. His head slowly rises, and I see a steely glint in his eyes.

"Dark Cheren..." I murmur, eyes wide. He stands up.

"What is the situation?" he asks. I get to my feet.

"Uhh-well, we're lost in this cave-" I start stuttering, but he suddenly sweeps me off my feet and into his arms, then dashes off into a random tunnel.

"Wh-Cheren!" We streak through the cave as if a bunch of Galvantula were after us.

"SLOW DOWWWWWWN!" I scream. We screech to a halt, and I gasp for air. Cheren sets me down, and I pant heavily, wondering why he isn't. "White?" I hear, then look and see N. I quickly thump Cheren on the head, and he falls over.

"I feel nauseous..." I hear him murmur before he starts snoring-all his energy spent. I look at N and he suddenly grabs my upper arms.

"Are you alright?" he asks worriedly. I nod.

"Fine, just fine," I reply. "Cheren helped me out big time." He nods in relief.

"Well, the exit to the tunnel is right next to us," he says. "We might as well go now." He looks down at Cheren.

"Should we leave him there?" I debate that in my mind, and come close to leaving him on the ground for the Roggenrola to find since it would be funny, but instead, I shrug and heave his arm over my shoulder.

"Nah, let's just take him," I say. "Wouldn't want to see him angry next time I meet up with him." We exit the cave and head into the freezing outdoors. Cheren jumps, now completely awake.

"What is going on here?" he asks pompously. I raise a "yeah right tough guy" eyebrow and cross my arms.

"I carried you out of the cave after you fell asleep, that's what." Cheren turns a shade of pink and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

I begin to hear Pokemon yapping up a storm and my stomach gets queasy. N takes my hand and gives me a small smile.

"I'm here, it's alright." I hear a loud, un-pokemon squawk form my left. Cheren points a disapproving finger at me.

"Why are you fraternizing with the calumniator against everyone's well being?!" he splutters in shock while I just stare at him stupidly.

"He's the BAD GUY in your simple text and he's not to be socialized with!" Cheren says in exasperation. I stare at him some more.

"So?" I say after a minute. Cheren falls down, and I walk away with N. He jumps up and follows us irritably.

"Oh.." he moans. "My perfectly ironed pants!"

**Yayyyyy done! ;) Hope you Cheren fans liked that. ^.^ Oh, and sorry for not posting in months. I had extreme writer block so...SORRY! :P (But ice cream helps...) XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Misty**


	25. Chapter 25: Iciness in Icirrus

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 25: Iciness in Icirrus

**I hate tornadoes. They keep spinning around and around and almost hitting my house. -_- It's getting VERY old. And to think that this just HAPPENED! Geez. And every cloud LOOKS LIKE ONE! I'm not kidding. It's so dark, windy, and sinister... O.O**

**Anyyywayyyy, here's the new chapter. It's gonna be short. I'm kinda tired from updating my OTHER fanfiction, and reading a really really good one. :) (It's called Guardian Angel by the author Riley Sky.) READ IT! :) I can see why it was nominated for best Ranger story of 2012-even though there were a lot of grammar mistakes, but everyone makes those. ^_^**

**I'm starting to enjoy Vantonnageshipping. But for my readers who read my Pokemon Ranger story-FEAR NOT! I will still be doing Almiashipping, even with the "condition" the story is in right now. (You know what that is.) ^.^ Just keep reading guys!**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**Anyway, this chapter is just to get some stuff over with and such. SOOOO read this chapterrrr!**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**reshiramoftruth: What man? O.o And awww thank you. ^-^ That makes me feel very happy. N doesn't steal necklaces though...not sure where you came up with that. :P**

**Well, R&R and enjoyyy ;) (Sorry the chapter is short. :/ It's an in-between chapter to appease you all while I get my priorities straight. ^-^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 75/13 I've been thinking lately: I might to a collab fanfic with someone. Though I'm not sure yet. PM me if you want to. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Cheren seriously doesn't know when to shut up. I finally turn on him.<p>

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE PANTS!" I snap. "I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW YOU IRON THINGS!" Cheren whimpers, but shuts up. N looks at me as we walk side by side.

"Is that how most friends treat each other?" I shake my head.

"Cheren is a special case," I reply. "The only reason I treat him that way is because he's a nut job." N makes a face at the expression I used, then shakes his head as I skip off ahead.

"White!" I hear, and look up to see Professor Cedric.

"Nice to see you!" I call out. "Long time no see!"

"I see you have a new companion," he observes. Cheren huffs haughtily, and Cedric sweatdrops.

"I need to go on ahead for a minute," N says. "I'll be back." He walks off.

"Anyway, I was wondering, have you ever heard of Dragonspiral tower?" Cedric says as soon as N is gone. I nod.

"Impressive!" he says. "Then give this story a listen. Dragonspiral tower is said to be Unova's oldest building. Stories say it is where legendary pokemon came to life or where they remain deep in slumber." Cedric looks in the general direction Icirrus city.

"All I know is that it's past the city," he continues. "That's all anyone knows since no one has ever been inside it. However, my daughter went to investigate it for a long time. 'What?! There's something I don't know?!' That was her reaction. It's the pure feeling of adventure."

I can't help but smile.

"I totally understand where you're coming from," I tell him. He nods.

"And I'm not too old for some adventuring," he replies, then let's out a quick sigh.

"Well, away I go to investigate Dragonspiral tower! Catch you later!" He is gone before I can blink and I turn to Cheren.

"He's fast for a middle aged man," Cheren comments critically. I roll my eyes.

"Always the critic," I say. We begin walking again, when I hear a shout from behind.

"MOVE!" I turn just in time to be slammed to the side into a tree.

I gasp for breath, and a bunch of Pokemon fly out of the branches above me, screaming things like- "Humans are attacking!" "We need to escape!" "Pudding is yummy!" My head pounds and I start gagging as nausea rushes through my chest.

I keel over.

**Cheren's POV**

In a spectator's point of view, I watch as a Team Plasma grunt runs from behind and pushes her precisely in the kidney. They took special aim with the palm of their hand to hit her in that particular spot, however, it might've been just a fluke.

That's when I rationalize I should probably be assisting White in her time of need.

….-...-...-...

"Help White."

**Normal POV**

Cheren's eyes go dark, and he swiftly lashes his hand out and snags the back of the grunt's uniform. The second grunt next to him throws a scowl in Cheren's direction. In the next instant, a fist is in his face and the other grunt is thrown over Cheren's shoulder and into a tree. They look at him in shock and he cracks his knuckles.

"You stay the hell away from White," he says in a deadly tone. The grunts give him confused, scared looks, and scramble to their feet.

"We wont forget this!" one snaps. "We have what we need to control the world now, and that means we can get revenge on you!" They run away quickly after. Cheren turns to White as she writhes on the ground. His face is still creased in anger, and he walks over to her.

Just then, N bursts through two rose bushes, and scratches himself on the thorns.

"White!" he exclaims, and rushes to her side to take her hand. She immediately stops and begins taking labored breaths.

Cheren leans down to her ear and whispers-"Team plasma is on the move and they have what they need."

With that, the darkness lifts from his eyes and he tips over onto the ground.

**N's POV**

I stare at the two on the ground. What happened while I was gone? I'm about to walk off with White when I remember that Cheren is her friend and that she wants to be with him.

I sling the unconscious male over my shoulder and lift White into my arms, tucking her head into my shoulder for comfort. They must have had some problem while I was gone, but I don't see how anything bad could've happened while I was away; this is a peaceful forest.

I start down a trail, but realize that White probably wants to go to the next "city", so I head towards all the human-made buildings.

**White's POV**

I wake up on a soft bed.

_This can't be the second time I've ended up in a hospital in one day,_ is my first thought. But looking around, I realize it's a Pokemon center. I see Cheren is in a heap on the floor and struggle to sit up.

"Cheren?" I inquire, and he stirs.

"Hmm...?"

I lean on my elbow. "What happened? Why are we here? Where is N?" I ask. Cheren covers his ears.

"I feel incredibly nauseous, please stop talking," he complains.

I huff, just as N walks in with two mugs of hot liquid. He hands one to me as I stare at him, and takes a sip of the other before looking down at Cheren.

"Oh. I suppose I should've gotten three..." he mutters to himself, then sits on the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling now?" he asks, and I take another sip of my cocoa.

"I feel a bit weak, but I'm fine," I tell him. He nods in relief.

"That's good." I dig through my bag that's on the floor and find my Pokeballs.

"We need to go to the gym so I can battle," I say. N does a double take.

"But you aren't well, you shouldn't...participate in...such activities." I cross my arms.

"I need more badges," I say in a tone which means my opinion is final. He sighs.

"Well...I don't exactly want to go to one of those...places," he says, looking away. I nod in understanding.

"It's alright," I tell him. "You don't have too." I look to Cheren.

"Are you up to it?" I inquire. He gives me an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy?" he scoffs. "I feel like someone dropped a hotel on my head..." I stifle a giggle, and nod.

"OK! Looks like I'll be going myself." I get up out of bed and slip into my shoes. I smile at N, and he returns it; yet, it might've been the trick of the light, but I saw his face fall into misery.

"I'll see you guys later," I say, dismissing N's reaction, and head through the doorway. N follows me out into the hallway, and takes my hand. I stop.

"Hmm?" I inquire. He looks down at me.

"Can you come out on the balcony with me?" He asks. I nod, and follow him over to the glass door. He pushes it open and we stand out in the cool air. I look out at the snowy scenery before me and gasp.

"It's beautiful," I murmur, as the sun makes the snow sparkle. I turn to N.

"Thank you for showing me this," I tell him. "It's gorgeous." N looks at me, and I start to frown.

"What's wrong?" He takes a couple steps forward until we're really close. My heart starts to flutter, and I feel a blush coming on, but it could just be from the cold. N looks at me with a mixed expression, and I blink as he does something unexpected.

Lifting both hands to my face, he holds my cheeks gently, and leans in.

My eyes widen and I freeze in place as if a Glaceon had hit me with an Ice Beam as N presses his lips to mine and a heat fills my face.

The sensation feels as if a firework had exploded in my face.

He pulls away after a minute, and kisses me on the forehead, before jumping off the balcony and into the snow below.

I follow his form with my gaze as he disappears into the woods. I'm completely, and utterly shocked. What. Just. Happened? I slowly turn around, and walk back inside. I just don't know what to make of that.

Slapping my face I make a face. This isn't the time to be all googily eyed. I need to get my next gym badge; I don't have time for this. Clomping down the stairs, I heal my pokemon real quick so that they'll be in perfect health for the battle, and head down the street. The air is frigid, and I'm glad I put on my black jacket. I find a snow covered building with the gym symbol on the top.

Walking through the door, I enter into a freezing cold room. I shiver violently as a man comes up and gives me a Fresh Water. Slipping it into my bag, I walk forward and immediately slip on some ice.

"Woah!" I yelp, and slide into a curved piece of wood, knocking the breath out of me. I hold on tightly in case I were to go sliding down in a different direction. Shaking my head, I stand and skid carefully to a small patch of rock.

Standing on it, I look for the next spot. Realization sparks in my mind, and I piece together the puzzle of this gym, and follow all the different pathways. I manage to skip all the gym trainers, slip across ice slides and over abysses before making it to the the leader. He has a stern look on his face as I approach.

"You seem ready to face a Gym leader..." he says. "Well then...bring it!" We both throw out our Pokemon simultaneously and his Vanillish appears.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" I command quickly, and it slams the attack into the opponent. It faints in one go.

"Awesome Tepig!" I cheer.

"No biggie!" she replies with an oink. I smile as Brycen sends out his next Pokemon.

"Beartic!" "ROARRRRRR!" it thunders upon appearance, and I stumble back from the loudness.

"Tepig, use Flamethrower!" I shout, and it flies towards the Beartic, who just leans to the side in a dodge. I grimace, and point forward.

"Use your surroundings to get an advantage!" I declare.

"Sure, but what exactly?" Tepig inquires.

"Uhh...be creative," I reply.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Tepig snorts. "That's all you can come up with?" I shrug.

"Ice Beam!"

"Slide to the right!"

Tepig rolls over onto the ice and barely misses the attack. I leap to the side as it almost hits me.

"Hide behind those rocks," I say. "Then wait for the right moment to attack." Beartic lumbers across the ice and smashes the rock with its claw. I cringe.

"YIKES!" Tepig squeals, and skitters away on her hooves.

"NOW!" I shout, and she backflips into the air, shooting a flame out of her mouth. Using the momentum to fly away from the wall, she rises into the air above Beartic. When the opponent tries to look up, the large electric lights above us blind it and Tepig comes crashing down.

"Flame Charge!" I yell. The Beartic is pushed through the ice and into the water below. Brycen returns his Pokemon.

"Extreme conditions truly test and train you," he says neutrally, and returns Beartic to its ball.

"Cryogonal!"

"Tepig, are you doing okay?" I ask.

"Never better!" she replies. I nod.

"Alright, use Heat Crash!" Tepig's eyes go wide, but she obeys my command and begins turning a smoldering red color.

"Cryogonal, Ice Beam," Brycen says.

"Wait for it..." I murmur, and Tepig nods. The beam shoots towards the both of us, and I squint at it.

"Duck," I say quietly, and Tepig lies down. The attack misses.

"GO!" I shout, and Tepig spits out a ball of fire. Cryogonal shudders in surprise before being slammed into the wall behind Brycen. He finally shows emotion and raises his eyebrows.

"Excellent," he says, and returns his last Pokemon. Walking over to me, he hands me a blue badge.

"In honor of your stout heart, I give you this." I take it and hop up and down.

"Awesomeness!" I exclaim, and take it before jumping around happily. I return Tepig to her ball, and start to leave. After sliding down a long ice slide, I arrive at the door, and exit.

Right outside are-"BIANCA?!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here? And why are you with Cheren?" Cheren scoffs at me.

"You're so rude," he says, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "Well anyway, Bianca and I have been wondering...since leaving Nuvema town, has something about me changed?" I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

"Besides your newer multiple personalities and bigger ego?" Cheren stomps his foot.

"_No,_" Cheren responds as if it's the easiest question in the world. "Like thinking about what I want to do, and what I should do. I'd felt like there was nothing. Have I really become stronger? Or just my pokemon?"

He starts freaking out and grabs his hair before shaking his head back and forth.

"I just don't know anymore!" Bianca suddenly gives him a BIG hug, and he blushes.

"Hey hey," she says. "Cheer up Cheren. Isn't it nice to see everyone? I'm really searching for I want to do and what I can do!"

Suddenly Brycen runs outside and pushes me aside.

"Who are you!" he asks.

"Who? Us?" Bianca responds in confusion.

"I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren..." Brycen's next response is completely different from what I was expecting.

"I know you are there! Why don't you show yourselves?!"

Suddenly, we're surrounded by three ninjas! My friends and I gasp in surprise.

"Impressive Gym Leader of Icirrus," one says. "We, the Shadow Triad are beings of the shadow...and not easily noticed." A second one speaks up.

"Our mission was to speak to only to White, but so be it," he says with an expressionless face. I feel my heart racing in agitation. Are all ninja-like people voids of emotion!?

"Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral tower."

"It is there that our Lord N waits for you," a third says. "...Now our mission is complete." Brycen glares menacingly.

"Dragonspiral Tower?! What's going on? Hey! Tell me..." The three suddenly vanish on the spot. He sighs and looks at Cheren.

"Young man, if you're here for a challenge, hang on for a bit," he says. "I've got to head to Dragonspiral tower!"

"I'm going, too!" Cheren replies. "It's north of here, right?" Both run off. I blink.

"O...kay?" I mutter. Bianca starts jumping up and down nervously.

"Whoooooa! Whoa. Wh-what should I do?" she says. "F-for now I'll head to Dragonspiral tower...Okay I'm heading north!" I nod, and run to the Pokemon center.

I need my pokemon in perfect health if what the Shadow Triad said was true. My stomach twists as I think of N's reaction to me earlier, and how he ran off. Did he...really go to meet up with his followers? I grimace.

"I can't believe he's betraying me again," I growl under my breath as I leave the center.

**Chesshippers simultaneously scream: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" While Ferriswheelshippers all scream: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" :P Lol. Sorry. It just really fit the chapter in my opinion. And everyone should just keep reading! You'll never know who she ends up with! ^-^**

**Check out my new AMV! :) It's pretty good.**

**~Misty**


	26. Chapter 26: Tower of Betrayal

Black and White

Chapter 26: Tower of Betrayal

**Sooooo everyone was controversial about the previous chapter. :P Plus, some liked it, and some screamed "NOOOO!". Haha! XD**

**Besides that, a concerned reviewer wants to know when Black is coming back. ^-^ All I can say is read EVERYTHING I write, and you might find some hints. They are obvious and scattered all over. ;)**

**Oh! And something good/bad is happening. THIS FANFICTION IS ALMOST OVER! :O *GASP!* Though the ending will be completely different from what you think it will be... :D You're gonna be QUITE surprised.**

**Yeah, I estimate it to have at least 10 more chapters. That or less. :( It's making me really sad...this AND Pokemon Ranger are both coming to a close.) And I've been looking through my documents on what will happen next in all my pokemon stories. :D Don't you wish you could see my ideas? Haha! You can't! :P**

**On a happier note, I have a surprise coming up real soon! (I just need to keep all my ideas in my brain and make sure I don't forget them... ^-^ I can't wait!) And only one other person than me knows what I'm talking about! ^-^**

**Well, that aside, enjoy this chapter! :)**

I run after Cheren and Brycen. That's when I see Professor Cedric ahead of me, and hear Bianca behind me.

"White! Wait!" she calls. After catching up, we both look at Cedric.

"Oh! Hello there White!" he says. "And you must be Bianca. I am Professor Juniper's father."

"Nice to meet you!" Bianca replies. Cedric then gets serious.

"Here's the situation. Some members of Team Plasma-quite a large group-broke through the tower wall and got inside." He looks at us. "Brycen and the young man from before...named Cherry...well, they both went on after them."

I raise my eyebrows at Cheren's name replacement.

"What is the Dragonspiral tower?" Bianca asks.

"Dragonspiral has stood tall since long before Unova was founded," he says. "On the top floor, a Dragon type pokemon waits for a hero who pursues either Truth or Ideals to appear. Though we don't know which one." Cedric shrugs. "That's what has been said." He looks at me.

"Are you going after Team Plasma like your friend Sherbert did?"

I nod immediately.

"It's admirable, but risky too."

"Don't worry!" Bianca says. "White is really, really strong, and she has beaten team plasma before." She pauses. "I'm not that strong...actually, I'm not strong at all...so I was thinking..." she looks at the professor. "Maybe I could be your body guard?"

I can tell that Cedric is playing along as he smiles.

"Thank you! That will make me feel so much safer!" He turns to me. "Well, White, it looks like it's up to you," he says. "Go and climb the tower!"

* * *

><p>The forest is thick, and I have already lost sight of any footprints Cheren left.<p>

_Which way is it!?_ I think angrily.

That's when I see a glint out of the corner of my eye...and a large tower stands out above the treeline. I gape. How could I have missed that? I shake my head, and run towards it. I need to stop N from making a mistake. I've already lost one friend...

I swallow with great difficulty, and brush some branches aside before coming up upon a pathway that crosses a body of water. I can't allow N to leave me too. I _have_ to stop him. Heading across the walkway, I look into the gloomy entrance to the tower.

Stepping inside, I immediately smell a blast of stale air. I cough out of reflex, and toss out a pokeball.

"Hey Tepig, give us some light," I say, and we carefully make our way through the darkness.

"Tepig?" I ask. "Do you think we're going the right way?"

"Up is the way we need to go, right?" Tepig replies. "Then I think so..." I make a face.

"I just hope we don't run into any wild pokmon..." I mutter.

"Goooooo!" I scream in surprise, and see a bunch of previously thought to had been boulders stand up and become Golurks. Tepig and I shriek.

"GOLURK!" We dash in the opposite direction, and I trip on some stairs.

Scraping my knee, I scramble to my feet as the Golurks close in. I follow Tepig through the hole above the stairs, and roll to a stop. I get up off my stomach, and look around. This floor is much lighter, and I can see many broken pillars and cracks scattered across the floor. I bite my lip. I hope this doesn't collapse while I'm here...

Then the whole entire structure shakes violently, as if something wild were wrecking havoc above us. I shriek as a boulder rolls past me, and several pillars crash down.

"White!" I hear, and look up to see Cheren. "Are you alright?" I stand up.

"Yes!" I call. "But how do I get up to where you are?"

"Use the pillars to get over here," he says. "I'm going after Team Plasma!" I look at him closely, and realize he is Dark Cheren right now.

"Okay..." I say, and he runs off. The pillars themselves aren't that thick, which means they aren't very wide; I'm going to have problems. I return Tepig to her pokeball, and step onto the first pillar, and climb diagonally up to the flatter section. That was the easy part. Now things are getting difficult. I crouch down, and inch across the rounded pillar.

_This sucks..._ I make it to the end of the pillar. Looking at the next one, I slide down the broken half, and drag myself up the next slope. The sharpness cuts into my hands, and I leave small scarlet trails on the pillar as I drag myself to the top.

Looking down, I feel dizzy; the floor is about ten feet below me. I don't mind heights...as long as I have some sort of safety harness...but this is RIDICULOUS! I hug the pillar and pull myself across like a Caterpie. I see the spot where Cheren was earlier, and focus on it. I'm almost there, and I push myself forward, reaching for the ledge...but my hand slips. I scream, and my hands flail for a hold.

Scraping against the sharp rock, I cling to the wall, and dangle precariously. My body shakes uncontrollably as adrenaline shoots into my limbs. I need to get up. Now. Pushing up with all my might, I shove myself onto the ledge, and roll to a stop. I pant heavily, and stand, before wiping the blood onto my shorts. My hands sting, but I need to catch up with Cheren first.

Dashing towards the stairs, I hop up them three at a time. That's when I groan in frustration. I see a maze covering the floor. Well, what's left of the floor, and the darkness of the pits in between them. I stop at the top of the stairs, and turn to look back the way I'd come. Walking backwards, I pause at the bottom, before sprinting up the stairs and gaining momentum. I throw myself off the edge and land on a small chunk of flooring.

My face hits the ground, and I push myself up before leaping to the next, and the one after that. When I've crossed the room, I'm panting, and I straighten before sprinting to the next room. I'm looking at the stairs, and concentrating on not falling off the sides since they don't have railings, that I miss the object directly in front of me.

"Oof!" I say, and tumble backwards. "Cheren!?"

"White, we'll hold them here, you go on ahead!" Brycen calls to me as he sends his Cryognal on a Patrat. Cheren gives me a dark look.

"This is nothing, to me," he says. "Though there are a lot of them..." I nod, and hop to my feet before running past them.

"Stop!" one calls, and sends out a pokemon. "Watchog!"

"Tepig!" I call, tossing my pokeball behind me. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Tep...IG!" I hear someone falling down, and pass by another group.

"Hey! Stop!" they shout, and give chase.

"Well, crap," I say, then dart away, feeling a tad bit freaked out since I don't think they are just going to battle me. I hear a click, and dive towards the ground as lasers explode above my head.

"Tepig!" I shriek, and she comes to my rescue, spewing fire all over the ground near the grunts. I push myself up and run up more stairs, my legs pumping in a numb routine. I run up a second flight, then a third, and my chest starts to burn, and not in a good way. I reach the last, and final staircase before running through the next doorway and into a brighter room. Tepig catches up with me, and looks up.

"There's another puzzle," she says. I nod, and run to the right, following the disc shaped floor to the other side, while climbing over obstacles and jumping over pits. I pass the pillar in the center, and reach the next staircase. Team Plasma has sure gone to the trouble of making sure no one makes it very far. Looking around on my current floor, I notice that there are not Plasma Grunts.

Does that mean I'm getting closer to N?

I change my mind once I walk around another pillar. Sage Giallo spreads his robed arms wide.

"It's finally time!" his voice booms. "Our lord N will become the hero!" I gasp too loudly, and everyone turns. He looks at me in shock.

"What!? Someone made it clear up to here!?" He points at me with a gnarled finger. "Now! Stop that trainer for our lord N!" I'm too slow to react, but I manage to dodge the first grunt who tries to grab me, and run to the left, but they all surround me until I can't move. Giallo crosses his arms.

"Everyone who isn't Team Plasma is our enemy!" He sweeps his hand disdainfully. "Use whatever is necessary to dispose of her!" They start dragging me towards the ledge which leads down to...well, the floor hundreds of feet below.

"No one can interfere with Unova's new dawn!" a grunt snarls at me.

"TEPIG!" I scream, and she comes charging out from behind the pillar where I'd left her when I was apprehended.

"FIRE BLAST!"

The star shaped flame blazes towards us, and the grunts scatter. I flatten to the floor, and the intense heat is all I experience. Giallo's robe aren't so fortunate.

"Put it OUT!" he exclaims, his voice cracking. "Out! NOW, NOW, NOW!" His grunts chase after him, trying to stop him for a minute so they can put it out, and a slower grunts lugs a fire extinguisher over his head.

"Sage Giallo!" they all shouts in worry.

I take this moment to run up the steps.

The final staircase.

I'm out of breath, and in great fatigue, but I manage to get to the top, and pass two large pillars.

That's when I see it. N.

He is standing regally before an obsidian Pokemon.

Its red eyes blaze as it looks down at him. I choke on air, mostly because I can't believe what N is doing, but also because a legendary pokemon as important as this is standing before me.

I creep forward unconsciously. A white haze flows through the air, and everything seems mystified. I must've made a noise, because N turns, and looks at me. His eyes are not the ones of the N I know.

"What do you think, White?" he inquires. "How do you like the powerful form of the pokemon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?"

I open my mouth, but N turns away, and the words die on my lips.

"Now Zekrom and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokemon battles that hurt Pokemon so."

His last words are wispy, and a chill runs through me as he says: "A world for Pokemon alone...It's finally going to become reality."

I step away, and Zekrom rises into the air. My chest feels tight, and I can feel the burning pain of emotion and betrayal hitting me full on in the chest.

"I've lost Black..." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. N turns and glances at me.

"And now I've lost you too..." A tear escapes from my eye, and drops to the ground silently.

N is quiet for a moment, before looking at me blankly.

"If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well," he says. "When Zekrom's counterpart Reshiram recognizes you, we will finally be even." I stand frozen.

"And then you can try and stop me.." his voice is as soft as a feather's touch. With that, he turns away, and walks off towards the large hole in the wall, before Zekrom flies down and he leaps onto the large Pokemon.

My chest constricts, and I don't notice them until they speak.

"White?" Cheren asks, his voice normal again."Did you see what flew off just now? Wh-YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" Brycen shakes his head as Cheren checks my wounds.

"How could this happen?"

Cheren's eyes turn dark in mere seconds as he inspects my face.

"That was N, wasn't it." Cheren's voice isn't inquiring, just speculating. "He's the new hero, isn't he." I stand still. Feeling as cold and heartless as a stone.

"We need to go back and analyze what just happened," Brycen says. I don't process what happens next, but we somehow get out of the tower, and stand in a group with Bianca, and Cedric. Everything seems as if it is going by in a daze.

"Astounding..." Cedric says. "I never would've imagined that the Legendary Dragon pokemon would return now..."

"That guy, N," Cheren says. "Team Plasma's boss apparently reawakened the legendary pokemon, and told White to find the other...at least that is what I heard from the bottom of the staircase..." Bianca frowns.

"What? There are TWO legendary dragon types?!"

"YES! YES THERE ARE!" a loud voice shouts from behind everyone. A head of bright orange hair comes flapping towards us, before stopping and revealing itself to be Alder.

"Nice to see you Alder-" Cedric starts.

"NO TIME FOR CHITCHAT!" Alder booms. "Those violent flashes of lightening that shot from the tower...That pokemon has the power to destroy the world! If it's on Team Plasma's side and it tells everyone to release their Pokemon, the world can't help but change. It will be a world where we are separated from Pokemon forever!"

"Right...N is the one who reawakened Zekrom, who is said to find Reshiram."

"If I remember correctly,..." Alder says. "Zekrom's power is electricity, along with the other pokemon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant...and knowing that, N wants to reawaken the other as well!?"

"Hu-huh...but isn's that dangerous?"

"Yes," says Alder. "And I doubt any other pokemon could stand up to Zekrom. I also don't like the idea of taking orders from N,...but it seems as if our only option is to look for the other legendary Dragon. We certainly can't allow Team Plasma to awaken both." He puts a hand to his chin. "And since I've traveled all across Unova, I have an idea of where it might be..."

"Where?!" Bianca exclaims.

"Let's head to Relic Castle!" Alder says. "Everyone, I'm heading there."

"I see," Cedric says. "I'm going to investigate the tower to see if I can find any clues."

"Then I will go with you," Brycen says. The two run back to the tower.

"I'll be heading with you, Alder" Cheren says in a dark voice, and the two run off.

"White?" Bianca asks. I keep staring straight ahead, but when she gets in my line of vision, I blink, and look at her.

This whole time it's seemed as if I were watching this scene from afar...guess I'm too unlucky for that.

"White," Bianca is saying. "You need to go with them!" I stare at her, and then head in the direction that Alder and Cheren went. I pull out Unfezant's pokeball, and release it before hopping on and flying into the air.

_Relic Castle in the Desert Resort_, I think robotically.

Unfezant doesn't speak to me.

It squawks instead.

The voices of the other flying types are distant as they pass us by.

And I can't understand them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaah. End of this chapter. ^-^ Something is wrong with White... ;)<strong>

**Well, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! This fanfiction really IS getting closer and closer to being over. T^T**

**~Misty**


	27. Chapter 27: Sands of Sorrow

**Black and White**

Chapter 27: Sands of Sorrow

**I think I've got myself a population of Ferriswheelshippers reading my story..YAYY! ;) Well, now that the climax has started, the PRESSURE IS ON!** ***hides in a corner* I just hope you like the finale, since from here on out, the end has begun...**

Unfezant touches down in a sandstorm. I put on some goggles and return my pokemon to its pokeball. Holding out my Xtransceiver, I use it to head into the center of the Desert Resort. The sand whips around me in a cloak of shadows, and I have a hard time getting up and down the steep embankments called sand dunes.

My boot gets lodged in some sand, and I trip, rolling down the hill and into a heap. I sit up, and come face to face with a Darmanitan in Zen mode. I stand, and pass them, heading towards the stairs leading down into the ground.

"White!" I hear, and turn to see Cheren. "That's the entrance to the Relic Castle. How did you get here before I did? I left first! Alder already went inside. Let's go."

The both of us enter, and I look at the sand pits where I'd fallen last time I was in the Desert Resort with Black. Turning away I stare stonily at Cheren.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask. "We should probably look for some more stairs. I don't think those sand pits are a good idea." I nod curtly, and run around the room til I find a staircase, then head down it without waiting for Cheren.

I almost don't see him, but a Plasma Sage is standing right before me, his hands in his robes.

"Ghetsis said we should once more test your strength. We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!" He points behind him at several Plasma grunts.

"Take them on if you can." I pull out Liligant's pokeball.

"Use Leaf Storm," I say, and it blows all the grunts and their pokemon into the opposite wall. I see that the only way to continue is to fall down a sinking sand pit. I jump into it, and hit the floor and the second level with a thud. Rolling over, I put Liligant down. Peeking around a corner, I see several more grunts.

"We don't want to battle..." I murmur. "So we'll need to use stealth." I return Liligant to her pokeball, and stow it away in my bag. I sneak by the first two easily, but the last one on the other side of the room has a clear view of me. I'll need to make a dash for the next sand pit. I clench my fists, and sprint forward.

"Stop!" the woman shouts. I shove her over with my hands, and dive into the sand like a swimmer. The third level is the same as its predecessor, except there are even more sinking sand pits. I frown.

Which could it be...?

I look at all the grunts. If I head towards where the largest amount of grunts are located, I should hit the right pit. I sneak by the grunts, and slip right into the next pit with ease. I hit the ground on my stomach, and gasp for air. Pushing myself up, I see some more grunts.

"Go Tepig!" I say. "Use Flame charge!"

"Liepard, use Fury Swipes!"

"Paaard!"

"Tep tep!" The fire causes the grunts to be exposed to extreme heat, and they faint on the spot. Liepard hides behind its trainer, and I return Tepig to her pokeball. I look at the sinking sand before me. This pit is larger than the rest. And I need to head down there to meet up with Alder.

I hit the last floor, and stand to see Alder and Ghetsis facing off.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I hear, and look up to see Cheren. He lands on top of me, and I cough.

"Get off," I state. He rolls off, and stands.

"Whew, I finally caught up," he says. Alder turns to us.

"You two, come here...come to my side." Cheren heads over immediately, and I follow robotically. Ghetsis smirks, and I return the look blankly.

"Hmm, looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working very hard to resurrect Reshiram, the other Dragon type pokemon, aren't you? But it appears the Light Stone you seek is not here." Alder and Cheren growl in annoyance.

Ghetsis turns to me and smiles chillingly. "Well, then, it looks like congratulations are in order! White, you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where pokemon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type pokemon spoken of in legend and battle with out king," he says. "Otherwise Team Plasma will steal away pokemon from every person in the world and release them all!"

Alder frowns.

"Release them, you say?" he says. "Do the pokemon who live with their trainers really wish that? Is the liberation you're talking about really just stealing pokemon away from people?" Ghetsis' face sours.

"What's this? Champion Alder, even though illness took the pokemon that had been your partner for many years, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time... Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokemon League and left to wander the Unova region alone...Even a champion like you now wants to protect a world where pokemon and people live together? Team Plasma's king N will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a champion who keeps his pokemon bound!"

Ghetsis smirks again. "And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary pokemon. He will give this order. '_Trainers, release your pokemon_!' For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom and our king."

Alder clenches his fists.

"I won't lose!" he shouts. "I will fight for all the trainers who love pokemon, and for all the pokemon who believe in their trainers!" Ghetsis shrugs.

"Our king has no interest in you. He has already determined that victory against you is assured."

"So you stayed behind just to ridicule me?"

"Of course not. I am doing this out of kindness. I'm making sure our beloved champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope... I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell."

He walks towards us, pushes me aside, and leaves. Cheren turns to us.

"Alder, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm," Alder murmurs. "It seems my only choice is to return to the pokemon league and battle N. But it bothers me that I don't know what Ghetsis wants..." He shakes his head.

"More importantly, what should we do about the Light Stone?"

"Well, why don't we go outside for the time being?" Cheren suggests.

"Yes...that's a good idea. It's hard to breathe in here!"

We head outside, back where the Darmanitan were.

"It's hard to put into words, but I'll never forgive them for this!" Cheren says, almost turning Dark.

"What could that Guy N possibly want?" Alder says aloud. "Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?"

Suddenly, my Xtransceiver rings.

"White!" Juniper says. "Hello? White! Oh...you picked up. Hey! Come to the museum in Nacrene city immediately! Right away, got it?"

She hangs up. Alder laughs.

"I could hear her from way over here! Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what is waiting in the Nacrene museum? I'll go on ahead," he says, and uses one of his pokemon to fly away and disappears into the sky. Cheren crosses his arms.

"I'm going to look around here some more...I don't want to believe what Ghetsis says..." He looks up at me. "You should head on to the museum." I nod, and pull out Unfezant's pokeball.

"Go." I leap on, and we head towards Nacrene.

…

I touch down, and walk over to the museum to see Alder, Bianca, Cedric and Juniper.

"What is it?" I ask. Juniper crosses her arms.

"Alder has told me everything," she says. "It seems like you're caught up in a serious situation..."

Lenora walks out of the museum. "Is this is?" she inquires, holding out an object.

"Wow! Isn't that..the stone found in the Desert Resort?" Bianca asks.

Lenora nods. "Yes, but is this _really_ a Dragon-type pokemon?" Cedric looks closer.

"Surely. From what I found in the Tower, the elements were dated to the same era as this stone!"

Juniper puts a finger to her chin. "...I looked into that."

Lenora beams. "Impressive as always." Bianca frowns.

"But, you know, we're lucky... 'Cause what if Team Plasma, like, noticed that old stone when they stole the Dragon skull?" Lenora purses her lips.

"That is a good point. It's clear to me that they were trying to steal the dragon skull so they could revive the legendary pokemon." Lenora exchanges a look with Juniper.

"White," she says kindly. "Would you take this?" She hands me the Light stone.

"Wait!" Alder says. I stop. "If you take that, it means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you okay with that?" I look at him for a moment.

"There's no choice," I state. Alder sighs.

"I'm so sorry...I never wanted you to have to take this burden..this world of ours, where people and pokemon live together...Please! If anything happens to me, protect it!" Lenora nods.

"I see," she says. "If things don't go as planned, you'll use this Light stone. You'll protect the future for us and pokemon." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We're counting on you White, please take care of yourself." She hands me the Light stone. I take it, and place it carefully in my bag. Cedric fidgets.

"So...how do we wake up the dragon?" Everyone mutters random words. Lenora, brightens.

"That's it! We've got those two!" she says.

"Ahaha! We've got them!" Alder says.

"White, go to Opelucid city. The gym leader there uses Dragon type pokemon. The gym leader might know something. I'll head there now, meet me there." He jumps on his pokemon, and flies away. Juniper smiles.

"That's right! Drayden and Iris might know something!" Cedric walks over to me.

"White, never forget, that pokemon are always on your side." I stare at him blankly. Juniper turns to us all.

"I'm heading back to the lab to do some research, see you." I pull out Unfezant's pokeball, and hop on to fly to Opelucid.

As the air rushes past us, I reach into my bag to touch the Light stone.

It's hot to the touch, and I stare at is as we approach the Dragon master's home.

...

**Sorry the chapter is short...this is all I really wanted to put in the chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**And for ALL of you who are awaiting Black's return. COME _ON_! All the hints are right in front of you! And I gave the biggest hint of all several times: Read everything I've written. It's as simple as that.**

**FYI! School is starting...so my super slow updates will get even slower... :/ So sorry, but that's the way it is.**

**One other thing, I have a surprise coming soon. It will be a picture, and I want you all to try to guess what it means and how it will connect to my pokemon fanfictions. :)**

**Until then!**

**~Misty**


	28. Chapter 28: The Opelucid Masters

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 28: The Opelucid Masters

**I want to give a big thanks to everyone! I've got 150 reviews. :) And a lot of people have also favorited this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**Hope the last couple chapters will be good! :)**

**(Btw, the secret photo I mentioned that has to do with my other fanfictions has a link to you tube on my profile, so go and check it out!)**

**Onto the chapter!**

I set down on the outer edge of the city, and see Alder.

"Hey, White," he says. "Come here." I follow him over to a crowd. I see Ghetsis, and stare blankly at him, unlike how I would have used to respond: by bristling angrily and shouting. Maybe calmer is the way to be. Just let go of all emotion.

"Ghetsis...what a liar," Alder says. "Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech." We look forward to listen to Ghetsis.

"That is correct!" I hear him say. "Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type pokemon and intends to create a new world! We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of our region.

"Hero?" "Dragon?" "Legend?" the crowd's voices ripple back to us.

"Pokemon are different than people, they are living being who contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn." He paces back and forth. "They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression."

"Freed?" "_Our_ Pokemon?" Ghetsis' voice travels out farther.

"We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us! We all want to create a new world where people and pokemon are both free! Ladies and gentleman...now I ask you to please release your pokemon. And so I end my plea here today. I thank you one and all for your attention." His grunts surround him, and walk away as the crowd disperses.

"Is it true?" an old woman asks. "Have we been mistreating pokemon?"

"Hmm," says a young man. "Maybe we should release our pokemon like Team Plasma says..."

"No way!" a little girl cries. "I will be lonely without my pokemon!"

"What was that all about?" a voice exclaims, and I look over to see Iris, whom I haven't seen since Castelia.

"That speech was off-the-charts-strange," she says. A man with a white beard looks at her.

"The cooperation between people and pokemon is how Unova came to exist to begin with. If pokemon really didn't want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave. Capturing a pokemon inside a pokeball doesn't mean you've captured its heart."

"Let's head over their White," Alder says. We walk over to the duo.

"It's been a while, Iris and Drayden," he tells them.

"Oh! Mr. Alder!" Iris exclaims, then looks at me. "As well as the girl who helped that one time!"

"What's wrong?" Drayden asks. "What does the wandering champion who left the league need from us?"

"Briefly, my request is this," Alder states. "Tell us about the legendary Dragon type pokemon!"

"Are you talking about Reshiram? Or Zekrom? What's the sudden interest?" Drayden inquires. "Moments ago the troublemaker Ghetsis was here. He said a trainer named N had reawakened Zekrom."

"Yes!" Alder exclaims. "The trainer called N told White here to search for the other dragon type pokemon!"

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Drayden says, crossing his arms. "This, N, or what have you, presumes to set the two dragon type pokemon against each other in battle to test his convictions?" Iris jump sup and down in worry.

"Oh no!" she says. "The dragon type pokemon get along so well!"

"That's right Iris," Alder replies. "The ones who make pokemon battle are the trainers. And it's so the trainers and the pokemon can get to know each other better." Alder turns to me with a serious look on his face.

"I'm heading to the pokemon league...no wait, in this case, I should say I'm 'returning' to the pokemon league. Of course I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where pokemon and trainers live together in harmony!" he says, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Also, White, I'll await your arrival. Once you've obtained the Opelucid badge, come to the league! This gym is tough, take care." He turns to Iris and Drayden.

"Farewell; I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!" Alder heads off towards the league. Iris frowns.

"Aww, he's gone," she says sadly. "Is he okay though? He looked kinda scary..."

"Don't worry Iris," Drayden says. "He is the strongest trainer in Unova." He then turns to me.

"Well, White, wasn't it? Come to my home. As Alder asked, I'll tell you everything I know about the legendary dragon type pokemon." He looks to Iris.

"Iris, please show the way." He then walks away.

"You bet! If it's Opelucid city, I can take you anywhere! As for the Reshiram and Zekrom story, we'll tell you all we know about it!" she says, and points to where Drayden had gone.

"This way!" We head through the downtown area, which looks like something out of a sci-fi film, and into the other half of town, which has a nostalgic, and cute look.

"This is it!" Iris chirps, as we enter.

"Hello, White," Drayden says. "Let's get to the point. What you are holding is called the Light stone. Reshiram who will likely awaken from the light stone, and Zekrom, who is already awaken were once the same pokemon."

"The single pokemon, along with the twin heroes brought a new region into being. And people and pokemon had happy lives!" Iris cuts in.

"One day, however...the twin heroes, the older who sought the truth, and the younger who sought ideals began to argue on how to decide which one was right. The single dragon pokemon who had been with them all that time split its body into two beings. One sided with the older brother, and the other sided with the younger."

"In its pursuit of truth, the white dragon pokemon sought to usher in a new and better world. Its name was Reshiram. And the other pokemon was the black dragon type which sought ideals and to usher a new world—a world of hope. It's name was Zekrom." Iris says.

"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly, and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes both proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict."

"But, but..." Iris continues. "The twin heroes' sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed Unova with Fire and Lighting. Then they disappeared! But but...if people work with pokemon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So it should be alright, I think."

"True, pokemon cannot speak," Drayden states. "Pokemon may hurt pokemon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But no matter what, people and pokemon believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together."

"Yeah!" Iris cheers. "So I'm never gonna forgive team plasma from trying to separate pokemon from us!"

"Sorry we got a little off topic at the end," Drayden says. "That is everything we know. Unfortunately, we don't know how to awaken the legendary pokemon." There's silence for a moment.

"I made a promise to Alder," Drayden says. "You must win a gym badge from the Opelucid city gym. You can choose either of us to be your opponent." I stare at both of them blandly.

"I challenge you both to a tag battle. Who ever knocks out both pokemon wins." Drayden's eyebrows raise.

"Ah, I see," he says. "Well, let's head to the gym!" I follow the two outside as Iris skips ahead of us.

"Here's the gym," Drayden tells me, as we walk into a building with two dragon statues overhead.

"Follow me!" Iris says, and speeds into the gym. I walk in behind Drayden.

"Up there is the battlefield," Iris says, and runs up to the elevated field with two dragons overlooking it. I head up to the opposite side, and face off against Iris and Drayden.

"Are you ready?" I ask. They nod.

"Druddigon!" Drayden calls.

"Haxorus!" Iris cheers, and throws out her pokeball.

"Tepig and Unfezent!" I say, and send them out.

"Battle begin!"

"Haxorus, use dragon dance!"

"Druddigon, Dragon Tail!"

"Tepig, flamethrower, Unfezent Air Cutter." My voice cuts quickly through the air, and my pokemon jump to attention.

"Tep! TEPIG!" she shrieks, and blasts out a burst of flame that hits Haxorus and deals some damage. Druddigon however, hadn't stopped moving, instead, it comes charging forward and slams Unfezent into the ground with its tail.

"Unfezent, get up," I say. "Use Agility. Tepig, flame charge on Druddigon, give it a burn." My pokemon stare at me for a split second, but obey anyways.

"Unnnn! Fez fez!"

"Haxorus, Dragon Breath!"

"Druddigon, Revenge!" Tepig charges and slams into Druddigon, sending it back a couple feet, but succeeding in giving it a burn. Unfezent barely dodges Haxorus' dragon breath, but lands near me to recuperate.

"Nice job White!" Iris cheers. "Haxorus, Dragon Claw!"

"Flamethrower! And use Aircutter!" Tepig sprints forward for a better range before shooting a stream of fire into Druddigon's chest. Unfezent flies underneath Haxorus before coming behind it and throws sharp aircutters at it. Both dragons shake off the attacks.

"Don't let up," I say, "continue your attacks until the opponents get weak." Drayden and Iris frown.

"That's not a good idea, you'll tire out your pokemon!" Iris states.

"Exactly," I say, then hold up my hand. "Unfezent, Aerial Ace, and Tepig, use Flame charge!"

"TEPIG!" "Fezent!" Tepig jumps onto Unfezent's back and they fly towards our opponents.

"When my pokemon are at their weakest, that is when there spirit is at its highest," I tell the Opelucid gym leaders. "Which means I'm going to win." Tepig bursts into flame, and Unfezent's glowing Aerial Ace protects it from feeling the fire.

"Hit them both at once!" I shout, and my pokemon swerve to the side before veering down and slamming their superpowered attack into the two dragon types.

"Haxorus!" Iris yelps. The dust clears,and I see that Druddigon has blocked the attack with its arm. I clench my teeth.

"Night slash!" Drayden calls. Druddigon slashes my pokemon so hard they hit the ground and break battlefield flooring.

"Tepig! Unfezent!" I call. "Get up!" They shakily push themselves up. My breath catches.

_I only have one shot to defeat them both_, I calculate in my head, _they're such good battlers that I need to think of an entirely new strategy to defeat them_. I jerk in realization.

_That's it... _

"Unfezent, and Tepig, jump off the edge of the battlefield!" I call. Everyone in the room stares at me like I'm a lunatic.

"Just do it," I say. "Trust me." They both nod, and leap off the side. Closing my eyes, I wait for the perfect moment.

"Use a combination of Aerial Ace and Flame charge to break through the bottom of the battlefield and knock out our opponents!" I shout. Iris looks around worriedly, and Drayden squints at me.

Suddenly, the floor explodes in a gush of fire and intense light. I hear Haxorus and Druddigon's cries, and cross my arms.

I won.

The dust clears, and I see Haxorus as well as Druddigon lying unconscious on the ground.

Both dragon masters stare at their loss for a moment, before returning both their pokemon and telling them what a good job they did. I return my pokemon, and put them into my bag.

"That was an excellent display of strategy," Drayden praises. "I am surprised, since you seem to be sending out an odd aura." Iris jumps up and down.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while! My heart was pumping so fast!" She reaches into her hair, and pulls out a badge.

"Here you go!" she says happily. "This is the Legend Badge." I take it, and place the badge carefully into my case.

"Thank you very much," I say. "I'll be heading to the League now."

"Good," Drayden says with his arms crossed. "Go to the badge counting, and then walk through the Victory Road moutain. At the top, you'll find the Pokemon League. Alder is waiting, don't keep him."

"Yeah!" Iris says. "You know that N guy, he could be at the league battling Alder RIGHT NOW! You need to go and stop him!" I nod.

"I'll be leaving now," I say, and head out of the gym.

"I need one more pokemon..." I murmur. Looking up, I see a lot of flying types. Squinting, I see one that doesn't look like a Pidove.

"Pulling out my pokedex, I scan it to see that it is a Swanna.

"Zebstricka, go," I say. "Use Spark on that Swanna. I want a clean capture."

"Stricka!" I says, and shoots a spark of electricity at the swanna. I hear a shriek from above, and see it fall.

"Go Ultra ball!" I say, and throw one into the air. It absorbs the pokemon, and lands on the ground to roll around before clicking. I pocket it.

"Now I have five pokemon," I say. "At least I won't have to worry about not having a water type." I enter the pokemon center, and allow Joy to heal my pokemon.

"Oh, I need you to hold onto this pokemon egg," I say and pull out the egg I found in the desert near Nimbasa.

"Sure!" she says. "I'll call you when it hatches!" I take my other pokemon back, and head outside. I almost raise my eyebrows, _almost_, when I see Professor Juniper.

"Hello!" she says. "How were those two dragon masters doing?" She shakes her head.

"I actually came here to report on my way to resurrect the pokemon Reshiram. I thought it would be better to tell you in person rather than over the Xtransceiver. As for the conclusion... Well I haven't figured that out yet. I'm sure the pokemon will wake up when it sees and deems someone worthy. More importantly, you're amazing!" I stare at her.

First she tells me she knows how to bring Reshiram to life, then she doesn't, and after that she says it will wake up when it deems someone worthy. And I know for a fact that person isn't me.

"You have all eight gym badges now, right?" Juniper is saying. "You've become strong! You probably don't even know it, but you've changed a lot since you left Nuvema town. Well then, I'll tell you where a strong trainer should head next." She takes me to the route gate. "Pass through here, and you'll reach the Badge Check Gate!" she says. "Oh wow, this reminds me of when I was showing you around the pokemon center...hey White?" I look over at her.

"Do you regret heading out on your journey?" I look at her for a while.

"I don't think I can give you an answer that you'll like," I say. "But thank you for telling me where to go." Juniper gives me a sad smile.

"Well, I know I can't make everything better, but here's a present for you!" She pulls something out of her pocket, pulls my hand palm up, and places a Master Ball into it. I hold the purple object carefully.

"Use this if you are ever in any trouble," she says. "And don't ever give up." I glance up into her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, I won't, thank you," I say, and head down to route 10.

Do I regret heading out on my journey? There isn't really a clear answer to that.

But one thing is for sure, I truly do regret going on this journey, _because_ of all the hardships I've had to deal with.

I regret meeting N.

I regret meeting Black.

If I hadn't known either of them, I'm sure I'd be happier.

…

I'm passing across a bridge when I hear the voice.

"White! Wait!" Turning, I see Cheren running up to me, he is panting like crazy, and it completely out of shape. Then I notice Bianca behind him.

"Drayden told us," Cheren says. "You're heading for the league." I nod.

"Since it's Alder...since it's the champion, I think it will be alright," Cheren continues. "Worst-case scenario, you'll be battling N, Team Plasma's boss. I need to know if you can handle it!" He steps forward, and puts his hands on my shoulders before staring into my eyes, searching for something. I return the gaze blandly.

"It will be fine," I say, I pull his hands off of me before letting them go.

"Well, you are something else..." he says. "And I'm saying that sincerely." He looks at the ground.

"There's no way I can compete with you now," he murmurs. "But if there's anything you need me to do when you battle N, just tell me." Bianca fidgets.

"White..." she says. "There's not much I can do either. But I can give you these!" She hands me ten Max Revives. I put them away.

"Thank you Bianca," I say. "And you too Cheren." Bianca frowns at Cheren.

"You seem...different somehow," she says. "Usually, you'd go all Dark, or Intellectual, or something else..." I double take.

Has...Cheren lost his Dark personality!? Cheren sighs slowly.

"We'll head up with you to the league, but once you're there, you'll be on your own," he says. I nod.

"Alright." All three of us head up towards the Badge Check Gate. The building is tall, with a pokeball signature above it. All three of us enter. I head towards the first gate. A guard eyes me suspiciously.

I place my Striaton city badge into a slot, and the doors open. I return the badge to its case, and continue on to the next, which is the Basic badge. The flowers and water in the next room is pretty, but I do the same with the basic badge as I did with the first, and move on. The Insect badge opens the next room, and we walk across a large stone bug.

"Bolt badge," I murmur and place it in the door. It creaks open, and we pass through into an electrically powered room.

"Quake badge," I say, and place the next one into the slot. We walk by some ground that has been cut through to make a path as I look at the jewels twinkling around us.

"Jet badge," I say next, and the door opens to reveal a pit with extra strong wind. I step off into the wind, and float over to the next door.

"Freeze badge." The three of us skate across ice and dodge mini glaciers.

"Legend badge," I say finally, and press it into the slot before the doors open wide. I pass by some dragon statues, before exiting the badge check gates. Before me, is a sheer cliff made out of red dirt.

"Are you ready?" I ask, the others. They nod, and we run into the cave together.

…

The league gates stand foreboding before us. I let out a quick breath, and head towards the tall, green building in the close background. Bianca pokes me.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks nervously.

"There's no choice," I say. "I have to be."

I stare ahead, before walking towards the Pokemon League, without looking back.

**Yeeeah. New chapter complete. If you thought it was weird, let me just tell you, I'm writing this really late, and I'm falling asleep. ZzzzZZzzzZzzz...**

**~Misty**


	29. Chapter 29: The Elite Four

**Black and White**

Chapter 29: The Elite Four

**Oh yuck. I have to write four battles in one chapter. -_- BUT! This is the second to last chapter! Yippy! Wait a second...*cries instead*. Lol.**

**Enjoy~**

I head towards the pokemon center stationed at the league to heal my pokemon as well as send my Munna to Juniper. Cheren and Bianca follow me inside.

"What are you going to do?" Bianca asks Cheren as I buy healing supplies. He frowns.

"I'm going to challenge the league too, no matter how hard it is, and follow White." She nods. "I wish you both the best of luck!" I retrieve my pokeballs and turn to her.

"That won't be necessary," I say, before heading outside.

"Swanna," I call out, and the bird pokemon appears. "I see..." I murmur, checking my pokedex. "I caught a very powerful water type." Shoving the dex into my pocket, I look at Swanna.

"I know I only just caught you, and that your first battle will be a league battle, but I'm willing to do my best if you will," I state.

"Swa swan!" We shake on it; wing and hand. I then turn, and walk towards the league entrance.

"Once you enter, you cannot come out until you are beaten, or have won," the guard says. "Are you sure you want to proceed?" I nod, and pass him. He locks the gates behind me, and I let out a breath before heading towards the first room.

Inside, there is a long, spiraling staircase covered in a blue carpet. I head towards the first step, but suddenly, two blue flames spin around me in perfect synchronization before levitating me up the stairs and to the top of the book tower. I'm dumped onto the floor, and jump to my feet to survey the area. The battle field is extremely small, which will be a slightly problem.

There is a lantern on the other side of the room, and beside it, is a young woman holding a book. She looks up at me over her glasses. Her purple hair and black outfit strike me as something a ghost type trainer would wear. Her voice is slow and melodic.

"Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself...in order to bring about one singular justice..." she pauses. "This is part of the novel I'm writing. I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow, I got a bit sad..." She blinks and straightens, setting her book on a table.

"Excuse me, your're a challenger, right? I'm the Elite Four ghost type user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent. Cofagrigas!" She sends out her pokemon. I pull out my Pokeball.

"Zebstricka!"

"Griiiiiigassss!" "Striiiika!" Zebtricka lands on the rickety wooden planks, and seems nervous.

"Ignore the floor," I state. "Now wait there for Cofagrigas to attack."

"I shall take the first initiative to move," Shauntal says. "Cofagrigas, Grass Knot!"

"Wait.." Zebstricka watches the attack approach, and I point. "Use Shock Wave on the grass knot!"

"Zeeeebstricka!" she bellows, and sends out a burst of electricity that travels up the grass knot and hits the opponent.

"Cofff!"

"Cofagrigas,Shadow ball!"

"Zebstricka, dodge!" I exclaim. Zebstricka tries to dodge, but trips on a floorboard and the Shadow ball hits. I blink; unfazed.

"_Zebstricka, Flame Charge!_" I say quickly.

"Cofagrigas, Psychic." Zebstricka floats off the ground, and wobbles in shock.

"Thunder bolt!" I command.

"Striiicka!" Electricity flies everywhere, and I lean to the side as not to be hit by a stray bolt. Shauntal blocks another with her book. Cofagrigas is hit by the most powerful attack, but shakes it off.

"Zebstricka, Pursuit!" My pokemon charges forward, and slams into Cofagrigas and it takes serious damage. "Now use Shock Wave!"

"Striiiicka!" "Coooff!" The coffin pokemon breaks through the floorboards, and weakly sits up.

"Will-o-wisp!" Zebstricka is blast back by the powerful impact, and Zebstricka skids across the floor, and her hoove gets stuck in the floor.

"Shock Wave!" I shout.

"Shadow ball!" Both attacks are swift in conjuring, and explode, sending pieces of floorboards into all directions.

"Get out and use Wild Charge," I command. Zebstricka pulls herself up and charges up her electricity.

"Go!" She gallops forward, and crashes into Cofagrigas. It shudders, and faints.

"Cofagrigas, return," Shauntal says. "Chandelure, go!"

"Zebstricka return, and go Swanna!" Both pokemon appear in a bright brilliance.

"Chandelure, Shadow Ball!"

"Swanna, Water Pulse!" Chandelure forms a ball of purple light with its candles, and Swanna flaps into the air before shooting out a pulse of water. Both attacks hit, and explode.

"Use Payback!"

"Brave Bird!" Swanna dodges all of the glowing purple balls, and slams into Chandelure. Chadelure flies back, but doesn't seem to be affected much. I stare blankly.

"Swanna, use Bubble beam." "Chadelure, Pyschic!" The bubbles freeze, before shoot back at lightening speed, knocking Swanna into the floor, and further damaging the wood work.

"Chadelure, Payback once more!" "Swanna, dodge!" The attack clips my pokemon on the wing, and she crashes into the floor.

"Chadelure, use Fire Blast!" "Gust!" The fire is too powerful, and plows through the wind barrier before burning Swanna.

"Swaaaa!"

"Knock it out with Hurricane."

"Payback!" Shauntal calls out. Swanna feebly lifts her wings and slams all her power into making a cyclone of water and wind crash into Chandelure. The opponent's Payback slams into Swanna, and she faints immediately. Both the Elite four member and I return our pokemon.

"Golurk!"

"Liligant!" I exclaim, and throw my pokeball into the air.

"Golurk, Shadow Punch," Shauntal commands.

"Liligant, Petal Dance," I say quickly. Liligant twirls in a circle before creating a storm of pink that slams into Golurk. The Shadow Punch slides underneath my attack, and slams Liligant in the stomach. She goes flying.

"Lillliiii!" she cries, and I catch her so that she doesn't fall off the tower. I set her down.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Lilllliiii!" she exclaims, and shoots out the powerful explosion of light.

"Golurk, use Earthquake!" The ground shakes, and Liligant loses her footing.

"Keep yourself from falling," I say, balancing on a piece of torn wood, "and finish the Hyper Beam!" Liligant nods, and jumps across all of the broken boards from Golurk's Earthquake.

"Finish it off!" I shout.

"Curse!" Shauntal calls.

"Teeter Dance!" I exclaim. Liligant dances in front of Golurk who gets confused.

"Golurk, snap out of it," Shauntal says.

"Liligant, use Solar Beam!"

"Gaaaant!"

"Golurk, Brick Break!" The beam of energy bursts through the still air, and Golurk's hand slams into it, and averts the attack. I stare. Shauntal has trained her pokemon well. But I will not lose.

"Liligant, Energy Ball!"

"Liiiil!" She forms a meadow colored ball in front of herself, and shoots it at Golurk.

"Shadow Punch!" As it did last time Shauntal used that attack, Solar beam hits Golurk in the chest as the Shadow punch does the same to Liligant. Both fall over, exhausted.

"Golurk, return," Shauntal says. "Jellicent, come forth!"

"Zebstricka!" I adjust my vest, and stare at the opponent.

"Zebstricka, watch out for Jellicent," I murmur.

"Zeb."

"Surf!"

"Zebstricka, use Bounce!"

"I knew it! Brine!"

"What!?" I exclaim in surprise as Jellicent rides a wave of water towards my jumping Zebstricka as it controls a Brine attack above my pokemon's head. I shake myself, and go neutral again as Zebstricka hits the ground, which is soaking wet.

Wait...

I point at my pokemon. "Use Shock Wave on the ground!"

"Float into the air!" Shauntal exclaims. The attack misses and I stare ahead.

"Zebstricka, Flame Charge." Zebstricka looks at me as if I were an idiot. I raise my eyebrows.

"Just do it." Zebstricka charges herself up, and runs at Jellicent.

"Shadow Ball!" The attack slams into Zebstricka who crashes into the floor.

"Now Energy Ball!" The grass type attack explodes in Zebstricka's face, and causes serious damage.

"Brine!" Zebstricka is knocked down with the attack from above and I let out a breath. "Energy Ball!"

"Zebstricka, Flame Charge! NOW." Zebstricka gets to her feet, and bursts into flame before charging forward. The energy ball hits Zebstricka, but burns upon impact.

"Huh?" Shauntal says in confusion.

"Now Wild Charge!" I exclaim. Zebstricka slams into Jellicent, and it is electrocuted in a swift manner.

"Shock Wave!" Jellicent hits the ground. Shauntal looks up at me before raising her eyebrows, returning her pokemon, and picking up her book.

"S-sorry! I must first apologize to my pokemon. I'm really sorry you had a bad experience because of me!" She pauses. "Oh, it's not your fault! This is how battles always are. Even in light of that, I'm still one of the elite four!" She looks at me.

"You have won," she says, then looks down. "And I need to invest in a new floor..." Lightening crashes, and neither Zebstricka nor I flinch. I blink, and find myself back outside where the stairs to the next Elite Four members are.

I return Zebstricka before using Max Revives on my Liligant and Swanna so that they'll be in top shape for our next match. I head towards the next staircase, and walk through into a room. Inside, the room is well lit, and I step onto a red conveyor belt and it spirals upwards, passing several torches that light on fire as soon as I leave them behind.

Reaching the top, I spot a large chandelier hanging above me, and a man standing across on the other side of the battlefield. Black hair stands up on his head, as a yellow scarf drapes around his shoulders, complementing the black, red, and yellow suit he is wearing. He sighs as soon as I approach.

"Man oh man...what is going on today? Challengers coming one after another. Well, no matter. I am Grismley of the Elite Four, and I shall fulfill my duty to be your opponent." He pulls out a pokeball.

"Scrafty!" I calculate the type, and pull out my pokemon.

"Swanna!"

"Use Crunch!"

"Fly up and use Aerial Ace!" Scraftly pulls up its baggy skin, before charging forward with jaws open wide. Swanna easily dodges, and uses the momentum to fly down and strike the opponent. It goes flying.

"Scrafty, Sand Attack!" The dark type turns and kicks up sand into Swanna's eyes.

"Use Water Pulse on yourself to clean out your eyes," I command. " Then use Brave Bird!" Swanna sends a burst of water everywhere, and drenches all of us, before climbing into the air, and diving immediately afterward.

"Scrafty, Poison Jab!" Swanna's attack hits, making it super effective, but Scrafty's poison jab also makes it's mark. Swanna shakes herself, and looks sick. A purple tint is showing up on her face. I purse my lips.

"Swanna, Wing attack!"

"Scrafty, Brick Break!" Both wing and paw slam into one another as each tries to land a hit. Scrafty, being a fighting type, lands a hit on Swanna's neck.

"Swaaa!" She crashes to the floor.

"Bubble beam!" I shout, and she knocks Scrafty over. "Wing Attack!" Swanna slaps Scrafty across the room, and it faints. Swanna stumbles backward, fatigued from the poison.

"Swanna, return!"

"Scrafty, nice work, Krookodile!"

"Liligant!" The ground type pokemon growls at Liligant, and snaps its jaws.

"Krookodile, Dragon Claw!" Liligant jumps to the side, but is struck from below. She shrieks, and hits the ground.

"Liligant, Petal Dance!" She surrounds herself with pink petals, and blasts them at Krookodile who cannot dodge, and is pushed to the other side of the battle field, causing serious damage.

"Liligant, Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge and use Crunch!" Krookodile leaps into the air, and grabs Liligant between its jaws.

"Liligant, use Razor Leaf into Krookodile's mouth!" I call as Liligant cries in pain. She fills the opponent's mouth with razor sharp leafs and it lets go, howling angrily.

"Solar Beam!" I exclaim. Krookodile bends backwards in a dodge, and sits back up. It has been well trained...

"Earthquake!" Grismley exclaims. I point at Liligant.

"Escape!" But it's too late. Liligant takes a lot of damage regardless of her type advantage.

"It doesn't matter," I mutter. "Solar Beam!" Liligant is still off balance and uses it on the floor beneath Krookodile, sending it flying.

"Razor Leaf!" I exclaim. Liligant obeys, and Krookodile does not have a soft landing.

"Use Foul Play!"

"Jump onto the chandelier to dodge!" Liligant grabs onto the bottom of the chandelier like I said, and Krookodile misses.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Jump on its back!" I command. Liligant dodges to the side and lands on Krookodile's back.

"Petal Dance!"

"Dragon Claw it on your back!" Grismley calls. Both attacks hit simultaneously. Krookodile and Liligant hit the ground. Krookodile is knocked out, while Liligant pushes herself up and pants.

"Nice work," I say, returning Liligant.

"Liepard!"

"Unfezent!" Both appear, and look at one another.

"Liepard, use Fake out!"

"Unfezent, dodge and use Gust!" The pokemon eye each other carefully, before leaping into movement. Liepard suddenly appears before Unfezent.

"Aerial Ace!" Grimsley commands.

"Unfezent, dodge!" Liepard uses the attack to get in close.

"Night Slash!" "Feeeezzzz!" my pokemon screams, and hits the floor.

"Aerial Ace!" "Fight back with Brave bird!" I exclaim. Both attacks hit, and the two pokemon crash into the floor.

"Attract!" I stare blankly at Grimsley. The attack takes no effect.

"Your Unfezent is a girl?" Grimsley says. "No matter, Night Slash!"

"Blow it away with Gust!" I shout. Unfezent beats her wings in powerful strokes, and Liepard uses her claws to hold onto the floor and not blow away.

"Turn up the power!"

"Don't let them blow you away!" Grimsley commands. Neither moves an inch.

"Brave Bird once more!" I exclaim.

"Fake Out!" Grimsley calls. Both head towards the each other, and hit head on. Unfezent and Liepard faint immediately upon impact. Grimsley and I return our pokemon.

"One last battle," I state.

"Bisharp!"

"Tepig!"

"Tep tep!" "Shhhh...arp!"

"Use X-Scissor!" "Flame charge!" Bisharp sprints around at a dizzying speed, and slams into Tepig.

"Teeeep!" she exclaims in hurt surprise, and charges up her flame.

"Hit it!" I call. She nods, and crashes into Bisharp.

"Metal Claw!"

"Tepig!" I shout. Tepig is thrown into the floor by the sheer force of the Metal Claw.

"Get up and use Flamethrower!"

"Tep tep!" She blows a burst of flames at Bisharp and the opponent catches on fire.

"Bisharp, Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge!" Tepig is pushed across the battlefield and sinks to floor, exhausted.

"Get up," I say. "This isn't all you can do." She looks up at the Bisharp, and shouts.

"TEPIG!" Suddenly, my pokemon starts to glow. My eyes actually widen, and I watch as she grows in size.

"Pignite!" she says, blowing fire.

"You evolved," I say. "Nice. Use Arm Thrust!" Pignite runs at Bisharp with the extra speed gained from the previous Flame Charge, and knocks the opponent into th floor. I point.

"Keep up the attack, then use Fire Blitz!" Pignite slams Bisharp around with her arms, before blasting it in the face with a burst of flame.

"Biiish..." the opponent moans, and falls over. "

Return," Grimsley says, then looks at me. "Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you—none of that matters. Only results matter. A loss is a loss," he says, and raises his eyebrows. "See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your pokemon are shining brilliantly."

The candles above me flash, and I open my eyes to see I'm back outside.

Quickly, I heal all my pokemon, and run to the next room. I need to beat the last two Elite Four members so that I can stop N. inside, I look around in slight awe of my surroundings. There is a dark lake, and floating above it are long, silk ribbons forming a staircase. Stars twinkle everywhere, and two of them, circle around me and lift me up onto the battlefield. I'm a bit surprised when I see an extravagant tan colored bed with a royal canopy. A curtain is pulled aside by no one in particular, and someone sits up in bed.

It's a woman with curly hair stuffed under a hat, and is wearing a nightgown. She pushes the covers aside, and stands before walking over to me.

"Who are you?" she yawns. "How impudent you are to disturb my ...you appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness...very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Clear?"

I just pull out my pokeball.

"Reuniclus, come forth!" she calls.

"Pignite, go."

"Psychic!"

"Flame Charge!" Pignite is lifted into the air, but she bursts into flame so that Reuniclus can't throw her anywhere, otherwise the battlefield might burn down.

"Focus Blast!"

"Knock it away with Flame Thrower!"

"Thunder!" Caitlin calls. Pignite is shocked, and is momentarily surprised that she has been hit by an electric attack which does nothing to a fighting type.

"Now use Energy Ball!"

"Pignite!" my pokemon shouts and hits the ground.

"Fire Blast!"

"Stop it with Psychic!" Caitlin calls. "Protect my bed!" Pignite rolls her eyes and blasts Reuniclus to the side.

"Use Thunder on the battlefield!"

"Pignite, use Arm Thrust to push yourself off the field!" Pignite nods, and flies into the air to dodge the attack.

"Reuniclus, follow Pignite and use Focus Blast!"

"Niiiite!" my pokemon cries as the ball of light hits her and she slams into the ground.

"Pignite, get up and use Fire Blitz!"

"Pignite!"

"Reuniclus, Psychic!" Pignite is lifted off the ground and thrown continually to the floor.

"Use Fire Blast on the ground to make your landing softer!" "Niiiite!"

"Focus Blast!" Fire hits the ground, and flies in all directly, hitting Reuniclus who shrieks in terror.

"Thunder!"

"Fire Blitz!" Both attacks explode on the battlefield, and the two pokemon collapse in a dead faint.

"Return, Pignite," I say.

"Sigilyph!" "Zebstricka!"

"Shadow Ball at Zebstricka's feet!"

"Use Bounce!" Zebstricka can't move fast enough, and is blown backwards by the explosion.

"Ice Beam!" "Zebstricka, get up and use-"

"Striiiiicka!" Ice completely freezes my pokemon and I grunt.

"Wild Charge!" Silence.

"Psychic!" Caitlin calls. "Throw it into the pool below." I purse my lips. Zebstricka's frozen tomb is thrown over the edge.

"Use Bounce!" I call. There's a massive sound of shattering glass, which is actually ice, and Zebstricka leaps up over the field, and lands on Caitlin's bed. Her eyes widen.

"Air Slash!"

"Zebstricka, use Shock Wave!" The whole battlefield is electrocuted, including us. I block the volts with my rubber soled shoes while Caitlin dodges the volts.

"Psychic!" "Wild Charge!" Instead of flying into the air, the sheer force of Zebstricka's wild charge breaks the Psychic attempt, and she crashes into Sigilyph who faints upon impact.

"Sigilyph, return," Caitlin says.

"Nice work," I tell Zebstricka before returning her to her pokeball.

"Musharna!"

"Liligant!" Both appear before use, and Liligant looks at me for instruction.

"Musharna, Shadow Ball!" Caitlin says too quickly, and Liligant is blasted backwards into me. I hit the ground, and set Liligant down immediately.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Reflect!" Musharna's eyes glow, and a barrier blocks the all the leaf. They fall to the ground uselessly. I make an annoyed face, and point. "Use Petal Dance the battle field!" I call. Caitlin looks at me, trying to calculate my move. Petals obscure our vision, and I smirk.

"Musharna, use Psychic to move the petals away!" Musharna moves the petals behind her, and her trainer. Liligant is no where to be seen. Caitlin's eyes widen in realization.

"Liligant, use Solar Beam!" From behind the opponents, and flash of light is followed by an explosion as Musharna hits the floor before levitating up weakly.

"Charge Beam the floor!" Caitlin calls. I frown.

_She's copying me...but how?_

"Muuuuu!" The ground becomes electrically charged, and Liligant looks round uncertainly.

"Liligant, wait," I say.

_Damn. What is she thinking?_ I shake myself. _No. Stay emotionless. Keep a calm composure_.

"Shadow Ball!" Light explodes in my face, and I'm blinded.

"Musharna, use Psychic!"

"Liiiillll!" I open my eyes through the harsh light, and see Liligant being paralyzed before slammed into the ground.

"Razor Leaf!" I shout. Liligant manages to raise her head, and slam some sharp leafs into Musharna's face.

"Muu!"

"Liligant, Solar Beam!"

"Musharna, use Shadow Ball!" The two attacks hit each other, but Solar Beam severs through the shadow ball, and slams into Musharna.

"Muuuuuu!" Caitlin looks at the scene before her, and returns her pokemon.

"Gothitelle!"

"Liligant, return, and go Unfezent!"

"Gothitelle, Calm Mind," Caitlin says.

"Unfezent, use Air Cutter!" Gothitelle is knocked to the ground, but stands back up.

"Calm Mind."

"Use Wing Attack!" Gothitelle takes the attack, and crashes into the canopy of the bed. Caitlin doesn't make a comment about it, but says-"Calm Mind."

"Unfezent, use Air Cutter over and over!"

"Calm Mind." My eyebrows lower. "Keep up your attacks!" I shout. Unfezent looks at me with an upset expression. I glance over at Gothitelle. It hasn't taken any damage!?

"Gothitelle, Shadow Ball!" I look in surprise as the attack causes severe damage because of Unfezent's close proximity.

"Uh...Unfezent.." my brain short circuits and I stare at the battlefield.

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Unfezzzzz!" My pokemon hits the ground, and looks like its about to faint.

"Psychic!" Unfezent is tossed around in the air, and slams into the ground several times. My eyes just blink.

"Unfezent, Brave Bird!" I suddenly exclaim. Unfezent sits up, and flies at Gothitelle.

"Thunder!" My pokemon squawks loudly, and hits the ground. I blink.

"Unfezent return," I say. "Liligant, come out."

"Lili!"

"Calm Mind!"

_That's right...I just need to...calm my mind._

"Liligant, use Solar Beam at the bed!" I exclaim loudly. "Lili!"

"Gothitelle, use Psychic to stop the beam!"

"Good, now use Petal Dance!"

"What?" Caitlin says in confusion. The Petal Dance comes out of no where, and slams into Gothitelle, confusing it.

"Snap out of it!" Caitlin calls. "Use Shadow Ball!" Gothitelle shoots itself with Shadow Ball, and sits up, not confused anymore.

"Solar Beam!"

"Stop it!" Gothitelle looks up, and is blasted back into the bed.

"Don't let up!" I shout. Liligant follows and Gothitelle sits up.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Knock it away with a pillow!" I yell. Liligant deflects the attack with one of the pillows and Caitlin cringes.

"Liligant, use a sheet to blind Gothitelle and use Razor Leaf!"

"Lilll!" she cries, and throws a sheet over Gothitelle's face.

"Get out of there!" Caitlin shouts.

"Razor Leaf!" The sheet is cut into ribbons, and Gothitelle falls off the bed before getting up and looking at Liligant. They are both face to face.

"Solar Beam!" Light explodes, and I'm thrown backwards.

"Gothitelle!" Caitlin exclaims. Her pokemon lies on the ground, unconscious.

"Liligant, return," I say and look at my defeated opponent.

"You haven't faced all the leaders of the Elite Four yet, have you?" she asks me. "Don't concern yourself about me. Go ahead." She turns to her bed, and sighs.

"I need bed insurance..."

There's a flash of Psychic light, and we're back outside. I heal all my pokemon, and straighten my shoulders.

Time for the last Elite Four member. I walk up the stairs and into the next room. Inside, there is a small platform that runs on a conveyor belt. I step on it, and it takes me to the top where a battle arena is. I see a man across from me in a martial arts uniform, yellow gloves, and dark yellow hair.

"You are the one I was told to watch," he says. "Alder said for me to report on your training, and if you are here before me, you have come far." I look at him. So...that's the reason I've felt as if someone was watching me.

"That aside, greetings challenger," he says. "My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I am training under Alder. As I said, my mentor has seen your potential, and is taking interest in you. It is my intention to test you—take you to the limits of your strength. KIAI!" He pulls out his first pokemon.

"Throh!"

"Pignite!" I shout. My best bet it to knock it out with brute force.

"Throh, use Stone Edge!" My eyes widen. It knows that move?! Pignite is knocked backwards immediately, and takes damage.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge to gain speed!"

"Payback!"

"Niiite!" Pignite is slammed into the ground. I clench my teeth.

"Pignite, get up and use Arm Thrust!"

"Bulldoze!" Pignite is crushed by Throh as it runs her over. Pignite hits the side of the field, and is sling shot back toward Throh.

"Use Storm Throw!" Throh grabs Pignite as she is flying toward him, and throws her over his head and into the floor.

"Pignite!" I exclaim. "Get up and use Flamethrower!"

"Block it with your arms!" Pignite spits out fire as Throh simply blocks it.

"Good!" I say. "Arm Thrust Throh's knee!" Marshal's expression doesn't change as my pokemon knocks Throh down.

"Fire Punch!" Throh takes the hit to the face and falls backwards.

"Flamethrower, and don't let up!" I call.

"Piiig!" Marshal watches as the damage escalates.

"One more Fire Blast!" I shout. Throh collapses. Marshal looks at me.

"Now, I've accessed you," he says, and I look at him warily. "The real battle begins _now_." He pulls out another pokeball.

"Sawk!"

"Swanna!" I exclaim.

"Swaaaaa!" "Saaawk."

"Grass Knot!"

"Swanna, dodg-!" Swanna is dragged to the ground, and takes damage from the grass type attack which is super effective.

"Stone Edge!"

"Swaaanna!" Swanna is hit over and over with sharp stones, and finally lies on the ground, completely exhausted.

"Karate Chop!"

"Swanna, get up and use Wing attack!" The karate chop hits Swanna's neck at the same time as the wing attack slams into Sawk's face. Swanna gasps, and closes her eyes.

"Get up!"

"Sawk, Retaliate," Marshal says. Swanna gets punched in the gut at lightening speed.

"Swanna, use Bubble!" The two pokemon are surrounded by large bubbles.

"Destroy the bubbles."

"Use Aqua Ring!" "Stop it from using that move!" Sawk's foot stomps on Swanna's neck, and stops her from using the healing move.

"Grass Knot!" "Swanna, Air Cutter!" Sawk is at close range, so the attack still does serious damage even though the power is at half. Sawk stumbles backwards.

"Aqua Ring, then Aerial Ace!" The attack hits Sawk, who shakes itself, and looks fine.

"Swanna, Gust!" Sawk can't dodge this attack, and is pulled up into the air. "Keep it there, and use Bubble Beam!"

"Swaaa!"

"Sawk, use Grass Knot!"

"Swanna, use Air Cutter!" Sawk is stopped immediately, and Swanna drops it onto the floor, where it faints.

"Return," Marshal says. I put Swanna away, and pull out my next pokeball.

"Conkeldurr, go."

"Liligant!"

"Stone Edge!"

"Liligant-!" Liligant is thrown back into the side of the ring, and lands on the floor.

"Retaliate!" Liligant is slammed around, and shudders, looking at the large, fighting type pokemon.

"Liligant, get up and use Razor Leaf!"

"Conkeldurr, Hammer Arm!" The opponent's arm comes crashing down on top of Liligant, who gasps upon impact, and shoots out a Leech Seed in surprise. I smile.

"Liligant, use Razor Leaf!"

"Block it." Conkeldurr doesn't take any damage, and I smirk. This is going to be my win.

"Hammer Arm!" Liligant rolls out of the way. I see the energy slowly draining from Conkeldurr, who doesn't notice, and into Liligant. She stands up, and holds her petals high.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Conkeldurr, Retaliate!" Liligant is knocked backwards into the ropes of the ring.

"Stay there," I say. Marshal looks at me for a minute, then he raises his eyebrows. He found me out.

"Conkeldurr, use Hammer Arm and knock out Liligant!"

"Too late," I say. "Solar Beam!"

"LILIIII!" my pokemon shouts, and lets an explosive beam on Conkeldurr, who shudders, before tipping over and fainting. Marshal nods at me.

"Excellent use of Liligant's inner strength," he says. "Mienshao!"

"Return, Liligant," I say. "GO Unfezent!" Marshal sits down, and starts meditating.

"Unfezent, use Air Cutter!" Mienshao slides to the side, and holds up her paws.

"Mienshao, use U-Turn." The opponent comes out of no where and send Unfezent to the ground. "Jump Kick."

Unfezent is flapping its wings to fly, when Mienshao slams her leg into it. Unfezent crashes into the floor again.

"Ascend into the air!" I shout. "Then use Air Cutter!"

"Mienshao, use Retaliate." Mienshao leaps into the air, and descends from above to tackle Unfezent.

"Feeeeez!"

"Rock Slide."

"Dodge!" Unfezent is covered in large rocks, and I blink.

"U-Turn." Mienshao dives into the rocks and I hear Unfezent cry out. "Jump Kick." Marshal's pokemon leaps into the air, and kicks Unfezent as it flaps feebly out.

"Retaliate."

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeeez!" Unfezent shudders, then falls onto the ground. I stare. My pokemon...fainted, and didn't deal any damage at all.

"Return..." I say, blinking it shock. "Liligant, go." Liligant comes out, heaving in exhaustion.

"Razor Leaf!"

"U-Turn." I frown.

_That move again..._

"Liligant, stop!" I command. She stops, and looks wearily at Mienshao. Marshal opens his eyes.

"Rock Slide." I clench my teeth. He follows one pattern, and now he's changing his strategy.

"Liligant, Sunnny Day." She sends sparkles into the air.

"Mienshao, Jump Kick." Liligant, getting her boost from the sunny day, dodges swiftly, and comes up behind Mienshao.

"Retaliate!"

"Petal Dance!" The two pokemon disappear into the cloud of petals, and I hear them fighting it out.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Rock Slide!" Rocks fall onto the petals and crush them with Liligant underneath. Mienshao lands on the rock smashing Liligant.

"Jump Kick through the rock and knock out her pokemon."

"Liligant, are you ready?" I ask. Marshal stares at me.

"Hyper Beam!"

Mienshao is caught directly in the blast, and lands on the ground near Marshal. His pokemon had incredible offense, but not the best defense. I return Lilgant. Marshal looks at me.

"Now you have become the strongest trainer in the pokemon league," he says. "However...that might also not be the case." I glare at him.

"You know nothing," I say. Marshal doesn't respond to my remark, and simply points.

"The statue in the central chamber will take you to the champion. We, the Elite Four of Unova, are sworn to follow the champion's order to be neutral. So the rest is up to you!" He snaps his fingers, and I blink, before finding myself back outside.

The statue before me is glowing blue, and lights are shooting up into the air around it. I quickly heal my pokemon, and walk towards it.

"Finally," I say. The statue lowers into the ground, and I stand carefully. The statue lands, and I step off. Behind me, is a staircase which rises high. I sprint up the steps, unable to wait any longer. I must do as I was instructed. That's all I'm useful for; it's all I was told to do.

A building with a green roof, and tall pillars stands before me. I let out a large breath. I will defeat whoever is the victor within this room. I'm about to enter, when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hey, White-Jump." I freeze. Ever so slowly, I turn around, and look at the figure behind me.

"Black," I murmur. He looks at me with a small smile on his face, as if he were unable figure out how to act in front of me.

I notice a beautiful girl with shiny platinum hair. She stands by him pensively.

My eyes widen, and I walk towards him.

Then I slam my fist into his gut.

**Welllllllll. What do we have here? ;) If you wanna know where Black was, I suggest you read Pokemon Platinum. See? I told you, you were all wrong in your ideas of where he was.**

**I wanted the Elite Four to have at least one page of battling time...so I hope that worked out well enough. I also liked how White is reverting back to acting like a beginner trainer, who is only concerned about knocking out the opponent with brute force. ;)**

**This took me a week to write... O.o**

**Wait for the last chapter! Coming soon!**

**~Misty**


	30. Chapter 30: The King of Team Plasma

_**Black and White**_

Chapter 30: The King of Team Plasma

* * *

><p><strong>Update on my birthday! Yippy! ^-^ <strong>

**Here is the final chapter. (It was super hard to write...'CAUSE IT TOOK A FREAKING 2 MONTHS!) So, you-_BETTER_-ENJOY! :3**

* * *

><p>Swing after swing, hit after hit; Black doesn't stop me until I've exhausted myself and am sobbing loudly.<p>

"You...you...I just hate you!" I squeeze my eyes shut as tears fall, feeling my knees wobbling uncontrollably, and Black looks back at me with a pensive expression. I glare at him squarely in the eyes.

"YOU JERK!" Black glances down at me, but doesn't say anything. I shove him hard with my palms.

"And now,...you come back," I seethe. "And to do what, _apologize_? I don't think that will _ever_ be enough!" Black straightens. I glare over at the short, quiet girl with dark hair.

"And who's this?" I ask. "You disappear without a trace, while I'm here, worried sick about you. I thought you _cared_ about me! Now, you come back, seeming perfectly fine, and with some _other_ girl."

"See?" Black says. "I told you." The girl looks at me blankly.

"I never knew a commoner could show such emotion. This is very interesting; I must write about it in my diary," the girl states, and starts writing in a small black book. I fume, my hands itching to knock the book out of her hands.

"What kind of aristocratic branch are you from!? Your attitude pisses me off!" The girl pockets her diary, and curtsies to me.

"My name is Dawn," she says. "I was told by Black that I needed to come here. Cynthia said there was a mission I needed to complete in Unova, so I came." I glance between the two carefully.

"What's going on here?" I ask warily. "Who's Cynthia?!" Black looks at me.

"Dawn is from Sinnoh," he says. "Cynthia is the champion, and has instructed her to pick up some items that you possess and take back with her." I frown, stepping back.

"What items?"

"You have those stone slabs, right?" he asks. I nod.

"Those were stolen from Sinnoh in ancient times, and they belong over there." I pull out the three I've had in my bag throughout my journey.

"Are those objects what we're looking for?" Dawn asks Black, and he nods.

"Yes. Stone, Meadow, and Spooky." I scoff.

"With those names, you can't expect me to believe you," I say. Black crosses his arms.

"Do you remember when you were attacked by a group called Team Galactic in Mistralton?" I blink.

"You weren't there, how would you know?"

"Looker explained it to me," he replies. "Regardless, they came after you because you have in your possession some artifacts from Sinnoh that they want to use for their own selfish purposes." I look down at the book-like objects in my hands.

"But how come I found all three of these here when they're supposed to be in Sinnoh?"

"I do not know," Black says. "But Cynthia, and the International Police think it wise to take those back to Sinnoh for protection." I sigh, and hold them out to the weird girl. She takes them and places the objects carefully into her bag next to another one I've never seen before, yet looks like the ones I had.

"Are you the one searching for these objects?" I ask her. She nods.

"In a way." I glare at Black again.

"So this whole time, you've been traipsing around Sinnoh while I've been _miserable_?" I exclaim, my tone cutting through him. Throughout our whole conversation he hasn't shown any emotion, but he winces at that. I don't know if this is a trick, or if he is really sorry.

Black opens his mouth-"I-" Suddenly, a large explosion knocks us all to the ground.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I hear, and see a man in a brown trench coat sprinting towards us.

"It's the weird man," Dawn says airily as if the explosion didn't phase her.

"Looker!" Black exclaims. "What is the situation?"

"Agent Black," Looker says. "Team Galactic has-" The whole building shakes again.

"They're HERE!?" Black shouts. "Are you stupid!? Why did you lead them here!?" Looker nods.

"We need to get Dawn to safety," he says. "She has the plates, doesn't she?" Black nods, his face creased in worry and irritation.

"Take her down to the lower levels, and I'll-" The ceiling above us explodes. Looker drags Dawn out of the way while Black tackles me to the ground so we don't get hit by chunks of ceiling as everything falls apart around us.

"Zoroark, Haxorus, Braviary, and Elektross!" Black shouts, throwing out four pokeballs. "Defend the league!" He then pushes himself off of me, and scoops me up in his arms before depositing me behind a pillar. He peeks out from behind it to assess the situation.

I watch as Dawn pulls out her own pokeball, and calls out: "Luka, Aura Sphere!"

That's when it hits me.

I mean, when it _really_ hits me.

Black.

He's here.

He's back.

And...HE HAS POKEMON!?

I look up at him. His regular clothes are gone, replaced by a black jumpsuit, making him look a lot older. Maybe I was wrong about his age after all...

"Haxorus, Dragon Rush!" Black calls. "Elektross, Thunder!" I peek out around the other side of the pillar, and see a helicopter baring down on Dawn.

"Zebstricka, Wild Charge!" I shout, throwing out my pokeball. Black looks over and notices what I'm witnessing before whipping around wildly.

"Looker!" he shouts. "Stop being useless and do something about that helicopter!" Looker nods, and reaching into his pocket, before throwing a device at the chopper. One of the blades knocks it away, and I'm shocked to see some spacesuit-clad women with purple hair jump down and grab Dawn. The Lucario which was named Luka jumps after her, and barely gets through the door. I'm dumbfounded.

"Damn!" Black curses. "Looker, after them!" The agent nods, and gets a boost from Zoroark before grabbing onto the back of the helicopter as it turns and flies away. Black returns all his pokemon, and I do they same. We both stare at the damage below us, before looking into each others' eyes.

I turn a bit pink.

"White," Black says cautiously. "I know this really isn't the time, but...I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry I left you..." Black runs a hand through his hair.

"Damn, this sounds so cheesy!" He turns away and kicks a rock with his foot.

"...How do I put this...I was just so caught up in how you were with N and my fury blinded me." He looks over at me to see if I'm still listening before staring at the ground.

"N is just...well, he betrayed me and I don't know how to forgive him."

"How do you know him?" I blurt. The question I've wondered from the start, it just...comes out.

Ever since the three of us were in the cave, I've wondered what could've happened that made them both so hostile towards one another. Black opens his mouth, but out of no where, there's another explosion.

Both of us go flying, and I fall onto my behind. Black pulls me to my feet, and we look into Alder's room before running inside without a second thought. I see Alder on the floor, looking absolutely shocked. N stands over him.

"It's over!" he shouts. "No more will pokemon be used by selfish humans in battle." Alder just shakes his head in complete and utter shock, unable to form words with his gaping mouth.

"You may have the title of champion, but you can't stop me with a title alone. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your pokemon, your partner, to sickness. So in order to forget the pain, you left the league and wandered around Unova. Who knows how long it's been since you've been at full strength!" N shakes his head.

"But none of that matters now," he continues. "I shall issue a decree to all of the trainers in the world: release your pokemon!" I feel as if my heart has stopped. N has won again Alder.

The _champion_. I finger the Light stone in my bag as it burns my fingers. If I had trouble beating the Elite Four, there's no way I can defeat someone who destroyed the champion in battle.

There's just...no way that could ever happen. The Light stone in my pocket suddenly loses all its heat and I look at it in my bag.

_What was that?_

"I beg of you..." Alder starts, sitting up and looking at N with pleading eyes.

"Separating people and pokemon...anything but that!" N looks down on Alder.

"You and I put our beliefs on the line, and mine won. Do not say another word." I let out a small gasp, and N looks over at me. His hardened face softens.

"...I've been waiting," he says calmly. "The future I have envisioned is becoming reality right before my eyes. I shall be the victor, and when this is over, you shall be by my side."

I blink, and see Black fuming silently with his arms crossed. I feel myself starting to fall back into my emotionless side. I need to just do as I was told so that I may leave everything behind. No matter what Black says, he left, and I can't forgive that. No matter what N says, I will not help him in his quest, and he will lose.

After I achieve my goal, I'll just stop.

Stop everything.

My bag suddenly feels heavier, and I see the Light stone turning gray. N nods at me, and stares at Black for a moment before holding up his hand.

"From the ground up, rise, castle of Team Plasma, and surround the pokemon league!" The shaking starts all over again, and I remain standing as Alder and Black fall to the ground. As the floor is ripped apart, I stare as N disappears through a crack, and within moments, I've slipped through it too.

"WHITE!" I hear Black shout, but my ears block him out, and I climb the steps of the colossal castle before me.

…

The hallways twist and turn, yet I never seem to get lost.

Staircase after staircase...step after step...each thud feels like everything I've ever cared about is just falling away.

Cheren...Bianca...everything...everyone... I turn around after stepping onto the landing of the next floor, place my hand on the edge, and look down behind me, down, over the banister and towards the ground, ten floors below.

I could just turn my back on everyone...it's not as if I am destined to do this. In history books, when they tell of Team Plasma's victory, they won't mention a weak, helpless trainer who went back on her word.

No,...no one would care. I lean forward slightly, and suddenly, the faces of my pokemon flash before my eyes. If I disappear...I know they'll be lost, and...without me, I don't know how Cheren or Bianca would cope.

I image Bianca in tears and everyone in black. I allow my mouth to curl upwards in a smirk, before relaxing it again. Everyone would be in...black... I grasp the banister with my hand tightly. Mother always said she named me after the color of her wedding dress, in hopes I'd wear one like her...

If I do this, she'll never see me in it. I push myself back, and head down the next hallway. Stopping for a moment, I stare ahead of myself, blankly.

"I know you're there," I state, and a Shadow Triad member appears to my right.

"...Come." I follow him down a corridor, and into a room.

"Hello, Hero," a woman says. She bows her head, and a pink braid falls over her shoulder. The blond one simply nods her head.

"We thought it would be important if you knew N's background before facing him...then perhaps..." the woman's voice trails off. She turns to her Gothitelle, and the world around us shifts.

…

_A child with brown hair kicks his feet in the small stream, and watches as several Basculin float lazily around his toes. _

_"Are you guys hungry?" he inquires, before dropping some water-type snacks into the water. The Basculin leap into the air to nab a piece, while the boy smiles. _

_"Pokemon aren't dangerous, I don't know what he was talking about." The surrounding bushes start rustle, and the boy looks up. _

_"W-who's there?"_

_ A small black pokemon darts out of the bushes, and slams into the boy's face. _

_"AGH!" _

_"Zorua! Stop!" a voice calls. The pokemon immediately hops off, and leaps back over the small stream. The brunette boy sits up, and looks across from him to see another boy with long, green hair, holding a stick. Both stare at each other for a moment. The boy dusts himself off before standing and looking at the other. _

_"Who are you?" he asks. _

_"I'm...N.." the other boy says cautiously. __"Who are you?" The first opens his mouth, but then shuts it. _

_"I don't have a name. Everyone says I don't need one." N frowns, and lowers his stick. _

_"Why?" The first boy shrugs, then looks up with his large, black eyes. N tilts his head to the side. _

_"How...how about I call you Black?" The brunette blinks. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because that's your eye color, and I think it fits." _

_'Black' frowns. "How come?" he inquires of the tea-green colored hair boy. N points. _

_"You're covered in black fur too, so that also makes the name sound better." Both boys go silent in thought._

_ "B...b...Black..." the boy says, letting the name roll off his lips. He blinks, and says it again._

_ "Black." N stares._

_ "Black!" The boy leaps up and down. _

_"I love it!"_

…

"_You will be brothers now," the woman says. "Anthea, and Concordia, please take N to his room. The green haired boy shakes. _

_"W...why am I here? I want to go back to my pokemon!" The woman slaps him across the face, before smiling. _

_"You will have some new pokemon friends. Ones who are in _great_ need of your care." N looks over at Black._

_ "I..." _

_"Go!" the woman's sharp voice says. N allows himself to be taken into another room. One with clouds and toys. Black looks after him. _

_"We get to play together here!" he says. "I won't have to sneak out to see you anymore!" N suddenly shakes, before falling to his knees and sobbing. _

_"Eh-...N!" Black exclaims, and rushes to his side along with the two girls. N curls into a ball. _

_"I-...I wanna go back to my pokemon!" he cries, and holds tightly onto his golden cube while hiding his face in the ratty, old orange shirt. _

_"Ghetsis only wants what is best for us," Anthea says. N sobs louder._

…

"_Hey N?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"Do...do you think Ghetsis has changed? He's talking about separating people and pokemon," Black says. N looks up from his page of math equations that are scrawled so small, they are hardly visible. _

_"But don't you agree with him?" N inquires, and Black fidgets. _

_"I...can't say what I think. I don't really know anymore." He looks up at his friend. "And I don't understand why Ghetsis said we need to stay away from each other. I thought we were going to be friends forever..." N stands. _

_"We both have separate duties," he says. "Mine is to heal the pokemon that have been hurt by humans. Yours is to become our King." Black looks at the ground. _

_"What...what if I said I didn't want to be king?" N blinks._

_ "Why wouldn't you? We're going to help save pokemon, together!" Black closes his eyes. _

_"But...I don't really know where I came from, and neither do you. Ghetsis never told me." N picks up an injured Pidove, and looks at Black. _

_"And?" _

_"Well...well, I was just thinking, why don't we run away? We can travel the world, help promote peace, and maybe...maybe find out where we both came from!" Black looks at N after his outburst. _

_"You want to leave all of these pokemon behind? And leave Unova?" N asks. _

_"But..but Ghetsis is keeping you in here!" Black says, starting to feel uneasy. __"You haven't seen the world...well, ever since you were brought here! You haven't been _outside_."_

_ N turns away. "I must save pokemon, it is my duty, even if coming here was against my will." Black steps back. _

_"But...but..." N looks up at him. _

_"I am going to stay here, and do the work I can achieve on my own." He fingers his golden cube. Black shakes visibly, before taking a step back. _

_"You...you've changed. What happened to that boy I knew in the forest, who lived with pokemon, and befriended me. The one who **gave me my name**!" _

_N looks away. _

_Black freezes, before sniffling. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. _

_"I can't believe you...you're..." Black doesn't finish his sentence, instead, he turns around, and faces the door. _

_"I...I HATE YOU!" The room is silent. _

_Black pushes the door open before muttering-"And don't forget it."_

…

I blink, and we're back in the castle, present time. After seeing the background with Black, I saw everything in N's life up to now. How he took over the title of King, and how Ghetsis treated him even worse as everyday went by, saying he was worthless compared to Black. I stare at the two woman across from me.

"You can see how hard N's life was," one says. I look up. Even after seeing all this, I cannot feel any emotion; sadness, empathy, regret... I turn away from them both.

"It doesn't matter now," I say. "The past is the past, isn't it?" I exit the room, and head towards the next staircase. At the top, I turn to see the door of a room slightly opened. I stare at it for a moment, then reach out to twist the handle. Pushing it open, I look inside, and see a room full of toys.

Clouds are painted to the ceiling, and I blink. This is the room N was basically prisoner in. I pick up a small choochoo train, and turn it over in my palms. On the back, are two initials scrawled with what seems like something very dull.

A large B and N are next to one another, with a note chipped and old.

"Friends forever," I read, and take a look at the date. I blink, and calculate the time. If I'm right, this was done the year Black left. And I have a feeling that N did this the day Black left.

Holding the small toy in my hand, I shove it deep into my bag, before leaving the room without a second thought. I close the door behind me with a click, and head towards the last staircase.

…

Taking step after step, I reach the top, and turn down a hallway to see Ghetsis. His robes are draped across him lavishly, and he spreads his arms wide, in a welcoming way, which I know is definitely not true.

"Ah, the Hero herself has appeared," he drawls with a sickening smile. "So I'm here to welcome her, the possessor of the Light Stone. Now, this castle was built underneath the very fibers of the league, unknown to those sniveling trainers. And so, the Lord of this castle will crush Unova between his fingertips! Further more, his heart burns with the wishes of what he will do with the ENTIRE world! If you wouldn't call him a hero, then what would you? Once the stage has been put in order, we will capture the hearts of the people. A remarkably simple desire of mine, or rather, Team Plasma's! With only us in control of pokemon, we will rule the powerless!"

I stare at him evenly.

"What, no words for me?" he smirks. "It's been so long. I've been living in hiding so my plan would not be exposed. But those days of suffering are over!" He sweeps his hand into the air.

"Now continue! And will you too become a hero...? Well it couldn't hurt to try." With that, Ghetsis leans in close to my face.

"Though, it is inevitable that you will fail." I tilt my face up til we're practically nose to nose.

"We will see," I say quietly, my voice laced with a dark tinge. Putting my hand up to his chest, I push him to the side, and face the door.

Taking a step forward, I walk towards N's throne room, and into the heart of Team Plasma.

…

The walls of the throne room stretch out around me, and I feel as if it were closing in on me, even though it is so spacious. My beat up black shoes tread across the royal blue carpet, as I make my way to the end of the hall. High on a elevated platform, is the throne, and on it, is N. He looks down at me, before standing, and walking down the steps.

"So you've finally arrived," he says quietly. "Have you prepared yourself?" I just look at him. He sighs, and straightens his shoulders.

"I'll ask you one more time," he begins. "Will you come by my side?" The room echoes silence as I look at him.

"I'm sorry, but no. I cannot share your dream, for I don't have dream of my own. Not anymore." He looks at me with an indescribable expression.

"You've changed White," he says. "You're not the same girl from before." I reach into my bag, and pull out a pokeball.

"Yes, that girl is gone," I tell him calmly. "I don't think she'll ever come back." In a flash, I whip out my first pokeball, and N sends out his.

"Carracosta!"

"Zebstricka!"

The blinding lights from the pokeballs flash, and both appear, looking stronger and more menacing than ever.

"Carracosta, Aqua jet," N commands.

"Zebtricka, Wild Charge," I say, and sweep my hand out. The two power houses slam into one another, and electricity sparks, singeing the carpet black. Carracosta pushes Zebstricka back, and my pokemon spins around before slamming her hooves into Carracosta's neck.

"Stone Edge!" The turtle pokemon roars, and shoots an array of stones at Zebstricka, who it struck directly in the chest.

"Zebstricka, use Bounce!"

"Zeebbb!" The electric type leaps into the air, and slams Carracosta into the floor.

"Waterfall!" N calls.

"Dodge!" Zebstricka zips away with her speed, and the attack drenches Carracosta.

"Crunch!" "Thunder!" Carracosta's mouth clamps down on Zebstricka's neck, as my pokemon lets off the most powerful electric type attack, and they're both encased in a yellow cage of pain. The electricity subsides, and Zebstricka faints. I return her before swiftly sending out my next pokemon.

"Liligant!" The elegant grass type lands on the ground before looking at her opponent. The look I give my pokemon tells them that this is no time to be gentle, and to attack without mercy.

"Carracosta, Stone Edge!" N shouts. "Liligant, Protect!" Lifting up her green leafs, a barrier surrounds her, and the attack bounces off.

"Petal Dance!" I command. "Cover the floor!" The throne room becomes host to a field of pink flower petals.

"Grass Knot!" Beneath the sea of pink, a thick blade of grass ties itself around Carracosta's leg, and drags the turtle down in a quick jerk, as if it had tripped it.

"Use Waterfall to destroy the petals!" N says, pointing.

"Leech Seed!" I yell, and before the water falls, a seed shoots out of Liligant's hand, and onto Carracosta's neck. As soon as that happens, a geyser of water explodes, and sends Liligant flying.

"Watch out for the wall," I exclaim, "and use Sunny Day!" There's a quick blinding light, and Liligant drops to the ground.

"Synthesis!"

"Stone Edge while it's recharging!" N calls. The turtle pokemon pushes itself to its feet, and charges towards my pokemon before letting loose an array of lightening fast stones.

"Protect!" Liligant barely gets up her protect in time, however, a couple stones make it through and deal damage.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Start saving energy and wait for my signal!" I state, watching the large pokemon approach mine. My eyes narrow, and I hold my hand up.

"SOLAR BEAM!"

"Do it Carracosta!" N shouts at the same time. There's an explosion of light and I close my eyes as something small and sharp cuts my cheek. After a moment, I blink, and look around to see a bunch of stones circling my pokemon and N's. They're both unconscious, and I return mine as he does the same. The two of us look at each other, and I wipe the blood from my cheek, leaving a streak.

"Archeops!"

"Swanna!" Archeops lands on the ground and screeches loudly, holding its wings out threateningly. Swanna folds her wings behind her back, and sits.

"You're both flying types, so you need to be careful," I murmur.

"Swaaa."

"Archeops, Acrobatics!" The ancient pokemon flips and swerves, throwing attacks at Swanna with extreme speeds that I somehow need to match.

"Swanna, get out of there." My pokemon squawks, before nose diving towards the floor, and pulling up into a landing.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Air Slash!" I command automatically. The two attacks explode and send debris flying.

"Bubble Beam!"

"Destroy them with Stone Edge!" N shouts.

"Spin and shoot from below!" I clench my fist as Swanna swerves, and flips onto her back, shooting the bubbles directly up at Archeops' stomach.

"Drop it!" N exclaims. The rocks land on Swanna as the bubbles knock Archeops out of the air.

"Get up," I say. "Aqua Ring, then Brave Bird!" N gives me a look, and I return it with eyes of steel.

"Archeops, Acrobatics with Dragon Claws!" N commands.

"Arrrr!"

"Swaa!" Both the pokemon let out a shrill battle cry, and fly forward. Swanna unfurls her wings and they stretch out as she begins glow blue. Archeops spins like a corkscrew slashing out with its claws. The blur of feathers is all I see before an cerulean light glows and explodes. Both pokemon go flying, their bodies skidding across the floor and lying limp at their stop.

I wait, but Swanna does not get up. Archeops flaps into the air, and I return my pokemon without a second thought.

"Munna!"

"Archeops, Crunch!"

"Float away and use Psychic!" Archeops is suddenly frozen, and Munna sends it crashing into the ground with with the signal from a swipe of my hand.

"Archeops, Dragon Claw the ground!" N calls. The floor erupts, and I leap out of the way to avoid chunks of earth.

"Munna, use Hypnosis!"

"Archeops, use Acrobatics to dodge!" The yellow waves miss Archeops by mere inches, and I look at the battle with dull eyes.

"Munna, hide behind a pillar and use Future Sight," I whisper, knowing N can't hear me. She does, and I watch as the move takes place. Who knows when it will come back, but I hope it will help.

"Archeops, Stone Edge!" Munna floats out from behind the pillar just to be struck down by Archeops' stones.

"Zen Headbutt!" From out of the rubble, Munna zips out, and slams into Archeops.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Psychic!" The opponent slams into the ground, but not before the damage to my pokemon has been done. Munna freezes; the slash from Archeops has taken all her health away, and she drops, passing out.

"Return," N and I call simultaneously. I look across the room at him.

His eyes are filled with emotions I can't place. Perhaps if it were a different time, I would be able to understand them. But it's too late.

"Do you still want to go on?" N asks quietly. I stare evenly.

"Of course." Pulling out the next pokeball, I lift it up and toss it.

"Pignite!"

"Vanilluxe!" I cross my arms. Knocking out an Ice type will be easy.

"Pignite," I say. "Are you ready?" Pignite blows some fire from its nostrils and stomps the ground.

"Good. Flame Charge!"

"Hail!" I purse my lips. I should've predicted that.

"Flash Cannon!" Pignite is immediately thrown backwards. I blink. I didn't even see the attack charge up. Vanilluxe must be strong.

"Pignite, get up."

"Piii..." Hail crashes down, and knocks my pokemon back.

"Vanilluxe, Blizzard!" The room becomes frigid, and I keep myself from thinkin of the cold. I just accept the numbness, and point ahead.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower!"

"Vanilluxe, Icy Wind!" I stare as my Pignite's fire is frozen. If fire can be frozen, I don't know what I should think.

"Smog!"

"Vanilluxe, get rid of it before you get poisoned!" N exclaims. I almost smirk as Vanilluxe begins jerking from the effects of poison.

"Arm Thrust!" I yell. Pignite charges across the frozen fire, and slams Vanilluxe into the floor with a sickening crash.

"Don't let up, Fire Blitz!"

"Icy Wind!" The attacks meld together, and turn into water, which hits Pignite, and deals damage. I see N's eyes widen, and he points.

"Hail! And make it break the frozen fire!"

"Get away from there!" The room is filled with the noise of shattering and melting ice. I stand my ground, and peer through the haze to see if Pignite is still up.

"PIIIIIIGNITE!" I hear, and look to see my pokemon holding Vanilluxe like some theme park food.

"DO it!" I command. Pignite uses Fire Blast in Vanilluxe's face, and the ice type pokemon faints immediately.

"Return," N says. "Klinklang!" I rub my hands together slowly. A Steel type. Another one weak to fire.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge!"

"Klingklang Thunderbolt!" Pignite knocks it aside with an Arm Thrust.

"Metal Sound!" The air echos and Pignite shrieks at the noise.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Pignite! Dodge!" The attack hits dead on, and I see Pignite slam into a column.

"Get up," I say. My pokemon twitches, then stops moving.

"White-" N begins.

"No," I murmur. "This isn't over." N looks at me then back to Pignite before opening his mouth in surprise. My pokemon begins to glow a fiery red, before its size increases, and my new Emboar stands up, and lets out a breath of flame.

"Emboar, use Flame Charge!" In a flash, the newly evolved pokemon slams into Klingklang.

"Flash Cannon!" The steel type charges up before shooting its attack, which Emboar blocks with its arm. Slamming into Klinklang, and knocking it back.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Fire Blast!" Both attacks fight for the upper hand, but Emboar's mass overcomes Klinklang's, and the Steel type is the one to fall. Embers burn on the carpet, sending smoke into the air as Klingklang drops onto the ground with a rusty thud. N returns his pokemon, and looks at me.

"Are you ready for the real fight to begin?" he asks. I give him a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"ZEKROM!" N shouts, and the wall behind him explodes as the dark pokemon enters, and lands beside its King.

"Bring forth Reshiram," N says. I just look at him.

"I don't need the help of Reshiram to defeat you," I say darkly. N frowns.

"You haven't awakened it yet? Does that mean the legendary Dragon doesn't recognize you as the Hero?" I pull out the dull stone.

"It glowed before, but it doesn't now," I state, and drop it onto the floor, as if it were a piece of trash. N stares at me in shock.

"Then that means you automatically forfeit," he says. I shake my head.

"Emboar and I will defeat you without any help." N frowns.

"I cannot battle you then," he says. "My goal was to battle against one another as Heroes." I squint at him.

"Then lose the dream, and fight me now," I say.

"I refuse."

I clench my fists, and open my mouth, when I hear a voice.

"WHITE!" Both N and I whirl around to see Black sprinting towards us.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaims. "Why haven't you beat N? And why didn't you wait for me!? I had to fight all three Shadow Triad warriors to get up here!" N stares at him.

"You should stay out of this," he tells Black. The brunette boy turns and glares.

"Shut up," he says. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the world the way it is, as well as those whom I care about." I stare at him, and N gasps. Turning, I see the Light Stone beginning to react.

"Black," N says steadily. "You're the Hero." Black looks between us in surprise.

"What? No I'm not. White is the Hero. It's obvious. She's the best." N shakes his head.

"But you are the true Champion of this region, now aren't you?" I feel as if all the blood has drained from my face.

Shock hits me like a slap in the face.

Black is a champion?

And the one for Unova?

I thought Alder was...

Black purses his lips. "Let's not talk of the past," he says, a little edgy. N crosses his arms.

"If you are now the Hero, take your rightful place, and fight me. One on one. Reshiram versus Zekrom." Black hesitates, and looks at me. I stare back.

"As you wish," he says, facing N, and walking over to the Light Stone. With one touch, the world around us is shrouded in a soft, golden light. I'm knocked to the ground, and I fall against Emboar.

Blinking, I see a bright pokemon land before us, and it looks down at Black. Your conviction is true, Hero of Unova. The voice seems to be coming from Reshiram, but also from everywhere. I look around, and Black stands before the magnificent pokemon and nods.

"I am ready." The two turn to N and Zekrom.

"Black," N starts.

"_No_," Black says quickly. "No...I don't want to talk with you. I just want to defeat you, then forget about you." N closes his mouth, and nods.

"You may begin," he says. Black looks at Reshiram.

"Extrasensory!"

"Zen Headbutt!" I don't even see the pokemon move. One moment, they're standing perfectly still, and then the next, pulsations have are rippling through the room and knocking everything back.

"Hyper Beam!" I hear Black scream. "Light Screen!" The attack is reflected, and heads back to Reshiram who knocks it out of the way with its wing.

"Giga Impact!"

"Fusion Flare!" The room lights up in an array of light and explosion. I watch the two fight it out, screaming confidence boosters and calling out commands. I feel as if everything in the world has disappeared except this single battle. The one to decide the fate of Unova. My hands fall to my sides. I should have known all along that my destiny was not that of a hero.

"Fusion Bolt!"

"Hyper Beam!" Pieces of roof descend and break apart on the ground, causing Emboar and I to have to run to and fro. I look up at the battle.

"Watch out!" I shout; Black and N look up to see the ceiling collapse, and jump out of the way before they're crushed. I blink stupidly.

"Reshiram, let's finish this!" Black calls. "Use Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Bolt," N says. "This is not over yet!" I open my mouth in awe as the two dragons charge up the largest amount of energy yet, and look at each other with deadly expressions. This might as well be a fatal blow.

"NOW!" Black and N shout together. The chamber turns sheer white, and I feel the explosion sending Emboar and I backwards, and knocking my pokemon out. The sound is deafening, and it takes me a minute to regain my bearings.

Opening one eye, I look up and see both the dragons on the ground, exhausted. N and Black stare at the battlefield in shock.

It is a tie.

"My formulas were wrong..." I hear N say, in an barely audible whisper. "My dreams have crumbled." Black's shoulders sag, and he lets out a loud breath.

"It's over," he says carefully. "Let's just call it the end." Slowly, he reaches one hand out to N.

"Can we...start over?" I stare at them, as N blinks in shock, before moving his hand up from his side towards Black's.

Suddenly, a throwing star flies between both of their hands.

All heads turn, and I see Ghetsis.

"A reconciliation?" he scoffs. "Don't make me sick." I frown.

"What a worthless son you turned out to be. Black was a much better option. However, I couldn't control him," he continues. "It seems being raised with only pokemon has made you a wretched and imperfect human in the end..." Ghetsis' mouth twists into a sick smile. "Nothing will impede me toward my goal! Not you, or Black, or that pathetic so-called Hero. I will not falter! So that I shall rule the world with an iron fist! So that I can manipulate the hearts of those humans who know nothing! N has served as the king of team plasma, but you, Black, know the truth of why that is...and..." The leader of Team Plasma looks to me.

"Since you have defied me since the start and plagued the world with your presence, and for getting in my way, I shall eliminate you!" My eyes widen, as do N and Black's.

"You can't do that!" N shouts.

"Leave White out of it!" Black exclaims, stepping in front of Ghetsis.

"Out of my way, boy!" Ghetsis snarls, and knocks him to the side with a swipe of his hand.

"Black!" N calls in worry. Ghetsis smirks, and looks at me.

"I wish to see that glorious flash of despair upon your face! White! Try what you may but I will not be stopped!" My eyes widen, as they zero in on his glinting, blood colored eye patch. I feel something take hold of my chest, and I sense the fear Ghetsis was talking about.

"White!" I hear, and turn to see Black throwing something at me. A sack lands on my lap, and I open it to find six Max Revives. I pull them out, and use all of them on my pokemon. I hear Ghetsis cackle.

"And since nothing is ever supposed to be fair, I will not go easy on you!" he sneers, and sends out every single one of his pokemon. My eyes widen, and I push myself into my feet.

"Emboar, Swanna, Unfezent, Munna, Liligant, Zebstricka!" I shout.

All his pokemon: Cofagrigus, Bouffalant, Seismatoad, Bisharp, Elektross, and Hydreigon look at me with a deadly glint in their eyes.

"Everyone," I say quietly. "Pick an opponent, and I'll help you out best I can to defeat this man." They all nod.

"Are you all _ready_ now," Ghetsis drawls. I look up into his eyes.

"Yes, I am." The room fills with the sound of battle cries, I look around, shouting out commands, and chaos ensues.

"Zebstricka, Wild Charge on Cofagrigus!" "Liligant, Solar Beam Seismatoad!" Ghetsis is not swayed by this.

"Elektross, Thunder! Electrocute Munna." "Bisharp, slash Swanna to ribbons!"

"Emboar, use Hammer Arm on Hydreigon!" Howls of pain, and screeching claws clash, and I have to use all my power not to cover my ears and duck down.

"Swanna, heal yourself with Aqua Ring, and Unfezent, dodge that Poison Jab!"

"Hydreigon, Surf!" Water comes out of no where, and roars like a tidal wave. I cling to a piece of broken ceiling as my pokemon do all they can to dodge. Ghetsis laughs maniacally, and I call out to my pokemon to continue fighting. Cofagrigus poisons Zebstricka, as they get into a heated race around the room. Bouffalant keeps trying to run me over, and it's all Unfezent can do to keep the pokemon away from me without getting hurt itself.

"Swanna, Bubble Beam!" I exclaim, as Bisharp tries to use X-scissor on her. Liligant jumps in front of me when Seismatoad uses Muddy Water, and lifts me into the air with Petal Dance. I land out of the way, as Liligant dives between Seismatoad's legs to avoid getting squashed.

"Elektross, Flamethrower!" Ghetsis cries enthusiastically.

"Munna, Psychic!" She puts up a wall just in time, and I whirl around to command Zebtricka to use Wild Charge on Cofagrigus.

"Emboar, Fire Blast on Hydreigon!" I exclaim. The dragon type flies behind a pillar, and the flame misses it. I grunt.

"Hammer Arm!"

"Hydreigon, Focus Blast!" Ghetsis shouts. "Bisharp, Nightslash! I grimace.

"Emboar, Flamethrower, and Swanna, Brave Bird!" I take a split second to glance over at Black and N. They are looking at the battle with evident horror. A cry fills the air, and I turn to see Munna knocked out by Elektross' Wild Charge. Emboar charges over, and uses Hammer Arm to knock it out. Munna isn't the last to fall.

Unfezent, Bouffalant, Bisharp, and Swanna quickly follow. Seismatoad and Liligant are still decking it out when I command Emboar to use Fire Blitz on Hydreigon.

"Seismatoad and Hydreigon, Surf!"

Emboar and Liligant are slammed into the ground with intense force.

"No!" I shout. Liligant lies on the ground, unconscious, and I return her to her pokeball.

"Emboar, I only have you left," I say. "I need to win." Ghetsis holds out his hand.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!"

"Emboar, Fire Blast!" The two attacks slam into one another, and explode.

"Emboar, the only chance we have is if you are able to score a direct hit with Hammer Arm. Can you do it?" I ask, holding my arm up to my face as shock waves from the powerful moves push me back.

"Focus Blast!" "Flame Charge!" Emboar begins saving energy as Hydreigon does the same.

"Wait..." I murmur. Hydreigon moves its tail slightly, and I can tell it's about to let loose its attack. "NOW!" Hydreigon uses Focus Blast, and Emboar jumps on the ball of energy and uses it as a springboard to land on Hydreigon.

"HAMMER ARM!" Hydreigon's stomach becomes a punching bag for Emboar, and it doesn't stop til Hydreigon is unconscious. I feel my knees knocking together, but I refuse to fall down.

"I won.." I say quietly. "I...won."

Ghetsis' face is unreadable. He's silent for a bit, but then start laughing, his face twisted and insane.

"I LOST!? No. I haven't lost!" he shrieks, pulling a Max Revive out of his robe and using it on Hydreigon.

"ELEMINATE THAT GIRL!" he screams, spit flying from his mouth. A combination of Fire Blast, Focus Blast, and Dragon Pulse make their way towards me, and I'm unable to move.

_It's too late..._

I close my eyes, and wait to be hit...but nothing happens.

Opening my eyes, I feel something land in my arms. Looking down, I see Black. He's covered in burns, and isn't breathing. My heart feels as if it has stopped. Ghetsis' maniacal laughing brings me out of my stupor.

"YES YES YES!" he exclaims. "I'll destroy you all!" My hands start shaking, and suddenly I hear screaming.

It isn't N.

It's me.

"Black!" I shriek. "_Black_! Wake up! Get up now!" I start slapping his face but to no avail. Ghetsis starts walking around the room grinning like a fool.

"This is perfect!" he chuckles. "Zekrom, destroy those two!" The dark pokemon rises into the air, and prepares a Fusion Bolt, but I'm too frozen to move. The room turns white, and I blink through it. N and several of his pokemon are standing between us and Zekrom.

"White!" N calls, looking over his shoulder. "Take Black and get out of here!" I stare at him for a second.

"What!? But you might die!"

"I'll hold him off. Get out of here!" I stand up.

"No!" I suddenly exclaim. "I won't leave you! I believe we can stop him. _I_ can stop him!" The more I say, the more confidence I have.

"I won't run away from my destiny any longer!"

There is a loud roar, and I whirl around to see Reshiram on the other side of the room facing me in a cloud of flame.

**Nobody's POV**

White looks at Reshiram, before carrying Black over to a pillar and running to the dragon pokemon. N returns to his battle against his father and Zekrom as she does.

_You have finally proven to me you are a Hero,_ Reshiram's voice says, _fight alongside me and we shall put an end to this chaos_. White reach out her hand to Reshiram, ready to accept her position, and make a pact with the legendary pokemon. N stops watching his opponent for a minute to see White bonding with Reshiram, and smiles.

"She's finally a Hero..." he murmurs.

"You're not watching, boy!" Ghetsis shouts, and N turns to see a Fusion Bolt raining down on his head. Diving to the side, he dodges the attack.

"Fine, if you won't stay and be destroyed, I'll finish that stupid girl and our true King off first!" Ghetsis smirks.

"Giga Impact while she's still making the deal!" Zekrom speeds towards White, and N's eyes widen. Black is helpless, and White isn't paying attention. N dashes forward, and leaps in front of the two, blocking the attack, and stopping Zekrom short, for N is also its trainer.

With a thud, he lands on the ground, and White whips around to see him unconscious.

"N!" she screams, and points at Ghetsis, her eyes on fire.

"You will pay for what you've done." Her voice cuts like knives, and she points. "Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Bolt!" Both dragons fight each other again for the second time within the hour, as the wills of White and Ghetsis brawl. Looking over at the two unconscious boys on the ground, White feels the urge to end the battle once and for all. She smiles.

"This is for you, boys," she says quietly.

**White's POV**

I can't deny that I wanted nothing to do with being the Hero, but now that I think about it, I was one all along. As were N and Black. Looking at Ghetsis' crazed eyes, I clench my fist.

"You really think you can end this?" Ghetsis calls from across the room. "You're really just a sniveling child!" I look at him evenly.

"But this sniveling child won't ever back down. Never again." I throw out my hand.

"Reshiram, let's finish this!"

"What do you think you can do?"

"I can do this," I say, and start running. My feet pound against the ground, and the more footsteps I hear, the more I can hear my old self calling back.

Inside their pokeballs, my pokemon are cheering me on, and I know I can do it.

For Black.

For N.

For Unova.

And for myself.

"NEVER YOU WRETCH!" Ghetsis screams.

I sprint alongside Reshiram, as both Dragon and Hero charge into the fight.

A light engulfs us, and that is the last thing I see as I begin to smile.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... O.O I can't...it's...oh my gosh...<strong>

***Whispers* It's over...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I loved every minute of writing this. :')**

**(Ages:**

**White – 14**

**Black – 16**

**N – 20**

**Cheren – 15**

**Bianca - 14)**

**~Misty**


	31. Epilogue

_**Black and White**_

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys didn't think I was going to end it, did you? :PPP (Well, that was TECHNICALLY the last chapter...) But here's the epilogue! (I love tricking you guys. :)<strong>

**Merry Christmas! :')**

**This story is dedicated to Jetzul, malory79080, and Amy47101. ;)**

**No One's POV**

* * *

><p>A teenage boy stirs, and groans, before sitting up and rubbing his head. Looking over, he sees another teenager sprawled on the ground. He pushes himself up from on his hands and knees, and staggers over to him.<p>

"Black?" N asks, shaking the younger boy.

"Mmmmph..." is Black's response. N lets out a sigh of relief, as the brunette's eyes flutter open.

"N?" he says in confusion, and looks around with slow brain functions. It finally clicks, and he tries to jump up, but is unable to.

"White!" he yelps. N pushes him back down.

"I'll look for her," he says. "You stay here."

Getting up, the older boy surveys the area. The two large dragons are lying on the ground, resting, and Ghetsis is trapped underneath rubble, cursing. N climbs up on a piece of the roof and looks around for the girl with brown hair.

"WHITE!" a voice shouts, and N turns to see a boy in glasses, a girl in a green hat, and the champion, Alder.

"YOU!" Alder shouts, pointing at N. The older teen steps back, but Black stands up, holding his side, and wipes blood from his face.

"It's okay," he tells the trio. "It's over...just find White..urgh..." Black falls down on one knee, and N rushes to support him.

"Bianca, and Cheren," Alder says. "Look for White." The boy in spectacles nods, and spots Ghetsis. His head flops down for a second, and then slowly rises.

"That b-" he starts, but Bianca covers his mouth as cuss words fly in different directions.

Cheren pries Bianca from him, and stomps over to Ghetsis.

"You," he says in a deadly tone, and snags the boss of Team Plasma by the collar.

"You are going to pay for hurting White."

"And her two potential boyfriends!" Bianca calls from the other side of the room as Cheren proceeds to beat the crap out of Ghetsis as Dark Cheren.

"You imbecile!"

Alder and Bianca turn away from Cheren's Revenge-On-Ghetsis-Fest, and look at Black and N.

"So...he's not going to try anything weird, right?" Alder asks suspiciously. Black nods weakly.

"Yeah...it's kinda a long story." N winces and puts a hand on his chest.

"Can we sit down?" he asks. "I'm still feeling terrible from that Giga impact..." Black nods, and they drop onto the rubble.

"DAMN IT!" a voice shouts, and everyone looks over to see Ghetsis fleeing the scene, and Cheren holding his head as a little blood trickles down it.

"He hit me with a rock! That-"

"Ah, that's enough," Alder says. "Bianca, and Cheren, please follow Ghetsis and tell me if you figure anything out." The two nod, and start sprinting off after the Plasma boss.

"Cheren! Wait for meeee!" Alder starts searching the room for the Hero, as Black and N release their pokemon to do the same.

"Black!" N shouts, as his old friend turns.

Black runs over, and sees White strewn across a bunch of rocks. Her hair flows out in all direction, her ponytail holder now gone; her clothes are ripped, showing cuts; worst of all, her body is completely still. The eyes of both of the boys widen, and each feel as if their own hearts have stopped. Scooping her up, N looks at Black, eye to eye.

"Alder! We need help!"

**White's POV**

Throbbing. Tendrils of pain seep in and out of my head in pulsations. The light is too bright, and I want to cover my eyes, and block it out, but I can't feel my hands.

Actually, I can't feel anything. And while it takes forever, I coax my eyes open.

"White!" a voice shrieks in happiness, and arms wrap around my neck and squeeze me tightly.

"You're alive! Thank Arceus!"

"Mom?" my voice croaks, and I start coughing.

"Oh my, you're alive, you're alive!" my mother exclaims, as she backs off to let me breathe, before running downstairs to tell everyone. I squint, and look around the room.

"Hey mud girl," Cheren says, and kneels by my bed. I try to smile, but cough instead.

"You don't need to talk," he continues. "I'm just glad you're safe." Taking my hand, he gives it a quick squeeze.

"Bianca is coming over right now, she's been here all night and had to take a shower and put makeup on or something..." I try to get my eyes to smile, but it isn't that easy. Cheren stands and pats my head before walking out of my room.

"WHIIIITE!" Bianca's voice shrieks, and she grabs my hand. "YOU'RE OKAY!" I nod carefully, and she slaps her cheeks.

"I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming!" she repeats, before getting a rag, wetting it, and putting it on my head. "Oh, I know! I'll get you some pudding!" With that, she skips downstairs.

I grunt, pushing myself up into a sitting position, and I blink. An IV is in my arm, but I'm in my room, and not a hospital...so maybe a doctor came here?

"Hey, White-Jump?" I look up and see Black leaning against the door frame. I blink.

Walking inside, he pulls up a chair, and sits by me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me soothingly. I frown.

"What...what...happened?"

Black looks down. "Well, you did defeat Ghetsis...I know that. But from what I know, apparently, this...attack, came out of no where, and basically blew up in both of your faces." I twist the bedsheets into my fists, and bite my lip trying to remember. That's when I realize what it was.

"Munna," I say, my voice gravelly. "I told it to use Future Sight...so maybe that attack finally came...when Reshiram, Zekrom, and I ran into the center of the room. I remember both dragons using their most powerful attacks simultaneously, and it must've gone haywire from there." Black nods.

"I guess that is a good hypothesis..." he agrees slowly. I frown.

"Well, what happened after that?"

"...Ghetsis escaped after we woke up, and after finding you...we found out..." I look at him.

"Found out what?"

"You had been mortally injured by the attack. You were...dying." I screw my face up.

"Then how-?"

"White!" my mother says. "Alder is here to see you!" Black looks at me, before smiling, and walking outside. The tall champion walks over to me. With a grin, he takes Black's seat.

"Well White," he says. "How does it feel to be the Hero of all Unova?" I lean back against my pillows.

"I feel like complete shi-" I start, but Alder holds up his hand.

"I see, I can understand that," he says. "But don't take speech advice from Cheren." I hack out a laugh, and Alder's face breaks into a smile.

"Well, I am pleased to announce, that I, Alder, am handing over my position as Champion to you." I freeze.

Wait...what?!

Alder takes my hand. "You saved us all, sacrificing yourself in the process," he says. "It's the least I can do for you, but to give you the ultimate title. Hero, and Champion of Unova!" I stare at him, dumbfounded. Slowly, I nod.

"Alright..." I murmur, and Alder gives me a firm squeeze on the shoulder, and leaves the room.

My mom comes back in and shoos everyone away, telling them I need my rest.

…

It's been a week since I've been hospitalized in my bedroom. And that's when a thought crosses my mind that I can't believe I forgot.

Where's N?

There's a knock on the door, and I tell them to come in. It's Black. He carries a tray over to me. I frown at him, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Umm...yes White-Jump?" I point my index finger at him.

"Where's N? I've been here for a week and I haven't seen him." Black's face pinches as if he were thinking of something odd.

"Well, let me start at the beginning..." Black says quietly. "After you battled with Ghetsis and got hit by the Future Sight attack, you...well, your heart had stopped beating, and we didn't know what to do. N...he has such a powerful connection to pokemon, he was able to call this one pokemon. It was a being of light, and it restored your life to you." I blink.

I died?! Black bites his lip.

"After taking you back home, N stayed with you alone for a little while, then disappeared. We haven't seen him since the first day you got home." My eyes widen. Slinging my bedsheets aside, I wobble onto my feet.

"White!" Black yelps. "Don't get up!" I use my hands to keep balance by holding onto his shirt, then let go.

"I'm fine," I say. My eyes start feeling a little teary.

"Black," I say quietly. "I need to go." His face turns white.

"But..." I shake my head.

"As the Hero, I have to go," I say, then pull him into a surprise hug, and squeeze him tightly. Black returns the hug, and I can tell he is trembling.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I tell him, and grab my things quickly before climbing out my window, and summoning Unfezent.

"To the League!"

…

He's not there. How could he disappear? Just like that!? After returning from the league, I allowed my mom to dote on me. I haven't seen Black since, though I guess it's because I...

Regardless, it's been almost...a-month?-since I've become the champion.

Between people wanting to challenge me, as well as the media wanting interviews, I can't seem to get any peace by myself...

...

I watch the TV dully when Bianca walks in.

"Hey White?" she says. "I heard a rumor. It's been rumored that N has been sighted in the area-" I bolt from the couch without answer Bianca's calls, and fly through the sky on Unfezent.

Maybe N was hiding for the month, so that no one would be able to track him? The League grows larger as I get closer, and I feel my mouth carve itself into a thin, emotionless line.

...

Inside the throne room of N's castle, I make my way down the rubble covered carpet, and towards the back where the throne should be. That's when I see a flash of tea green. I sprint as well as I possible can, towards the large hole Zekrom had created before our battle.

"N!" I shout, and the tall figure turns around.

"White?" he says in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

I throw my arms around him instead of answering, and start crying.

"I...w-was so worried about y-you!" I sob. "I thought you h-had really l-left!" N's arms raise as if to hug me back, but then they fall back to his sides. I look up at his face, and he's looking away, with an odd expression on his face.

"...N?" He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me away. My eyes widen.

"What?" He shakes his head.

"My dreams have been crushed," he says. "I am not worthy of anything...and I'm unwanted here." He gives me a sad smile.

"I don't deserve you." I back up slightly.

"What are you talking about!?"

"I need to find my true self; I need to find a new dream, and redeem myself because of my actions. I have lost all honor to my pokemon, to the world, and to myself." He steps back. "I need to leave. And by doing that, I hope I'll be able to find my dreams again." I frown at him, starting to get a little angry.

"So? Why don't you just try to rebuild yourself here?" He sighs, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to become who I am truly supposed to be," he says quietly, before leaning forward, and kissing my forehead gently. He then places something into my palm.

"Goodbye White, my Hero...you saved me."

He turns away, runs towards the edge of the hole, and jumps out. I'm dumbfounded, as I watch him rise into the sky on the back of Zekrom.

They disappear into the horizon.

I finally process what just happened, and cover my face with my hands. I feel as if someone were twisting my heart painfully.

I drop the item he gave me, then look down to see that it is actually the necklace Black had given me, and I thought I'd lost.

That's when I come to a realization. Blinking away my tears before they start, I stare at the sky. No. It's not going to end here.

I won't let that happen.

Pulling out a pokeball, I send out Reshiram. Hopping onto it, I urge the legendary dragon into the sky. I won't allow this to happen.

If I were to live in a world without N, or without Black, I couldn't truly live at all.

Wind lashes at my face, and I hold my hat on with one hand.

Even if N wants to leave, I won't let it happen. I will follow him to the ends of the earth until he comes back with me.

I need to have Black AND N in my life.

Sighing, I let my hand fall, and my hat blows away in the wind.

Just like that, I know I have grown, and changed, morphing into something new.

And since I've grown, I'll continue to do so. There's no turning back.

Black, please wait for me.

N, I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

A pillar of light flashes through the sky, and a figure on a pokemon turns.

She feels torn. She knows what she needs to do, but also what she wants to do. But she has to choose one for the current moment.

Clenching her fists, she directs her pokemon towards a tall tower near the town of ice. The two land with a bang, and she hops off.

"See what I've started," a figure states. "I'm going to do as I wish! I won't fail again!" The girl's hands tremble, as she watches the pillar grow larger.

"No," she says, glaring, and runs forward before leaping into the light and disappearing in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**(THIS IS ACTUALLY A CLIFF HANGER! If you wanna know what happens next read both my Black and White 2, and Pokemon Platinum. Then after that Pokemon X and Y. **__**If you want to know what happens before this story, read Soul of Crystal, Heart of Gold, and The Adventures of Leaf Green. ^.^ P.S. Dark Cheren will make an appearance in BW2!)**_

_**Also, this fanfic is going to be rewritten, so please look out for that! :3**_

**Okay...now it IS over. :') I don't really know what to say now...just...thank you guys. I'm really gonna miss this story... T^T *Cries in a corner***

**Special thanks to:**

**Jetzul (Wish you weren't so busy, but I'm glad you liked my stories.)**

**Tomboy15103 (I loved all your guesses on the plot. ^^ You actually got a lot of them right... )**

**JosephHemi09 (Thanks for giving me such kind support!)**

**malory79080 (I'm happy you read this because it's gonna have some connections to BW2!)**

**Amy47101 (You've liked this from the beginning. Thanks a bunch girl! ;D )**

**Chibi-Aidbou-Midna (You keep changing your username, but thanks for reading my story!)**

**Misaki Amaya (You're reviews have always been so hyper and happy :D That's what I love to hear!)**

**Sucker4Love (I'm so happy for all the kind things you've said about my stories. It makes me so happy.)**

**azure blue espeon (I'm sure you will miss Dark Cheren as much as me. We'll eat virtual cake together. T^T )**

**FireFrostFlare (If you ever fix your fanfiction and see this, thanks for reading!)**

**Pikachaaa (I'm glad you liked this fanfic! xD )**

**And special thanks to everyone else who has read this fanfic! Love you all! ^.^**

**...**

**Well, see you! ^-^**

**~Misty**


End file.
